Black City Stories
by WolfMaN200
Summary: Follow the story of Ash ketchum, and his friend as they live in most dangerous city in the world. Pearlshipping Scarfshipping Hoennshipping, mockshipping, and many other Chapter 34 out now
1. Chapter 1

**Black City Stories**

**Second Fic first story, I would like to see some reviews on this one. I'll write other stories but my main focus will be on this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon **

**Chapter 1 The Explosion **

Surrounded by a beautiful white forest is the largest city in the world. Black City is known for its trainer, greed, and of course the gangs. Every day hundreds of people board trains to go, or leave this place. Today was no different riding on one of the trains was a raven hair boy lost in thought about why he is here. The boy's name is Ash Ketchum, even though he is usually very happy, and outgoing now he finds himself in a deep depression, which lead his mom to force him to move in with his cousins in Black City.

**Flashback: (A week ago)**

** It was summer in the small town of pallet town. Schools have since closed, and all the kids have left for vacation… all except one boy. In a small house lock in his room was Ash Ketchum lying in his bed. Next to him was a small yellow Pokémon his partner Pikachu ever since that day Pikachu has been trying to get ash to sheer up. Ash wasn't just sad he was stubborn ignoring any sign of help that has been giving to him.**

** Down stairs was Ash's mother on the phone finally having enough of his depression she found a solution while she was looking at some old family picture. **

** "Anyway I think this would be best for him I'll tell him tonight and he'll be living with you guys next week. I hope it wouldn't be a bother… (Waiting for a response) Thank you take care honey. Ash is dinner time!" Yelled Ash's mom 'maybe this could help him grow up' though, Ash's mom.**

** Dinner was awkward until, Ash's mom finally broke the silence. "So honey you remember you cousins Volkner, and Elesa"**

** "Yeah…" responded Ash.**

** "Well you know how her modeling career took her to all the way to Black City, and Volkner moved his workshop there to protect her, and also to get a better education. (Ash's eyes were now fixed on his mom) Well I thought that since I could never afford to take us both there I called them, and they have a room available so… you're going to move in with them and go to school in Black City!" announce Ash's mom.**

** At first silence filled the room with Ash's initial shook but then he was finally able to say something. But he needed to think about what to say, did he really wanted to turn dinner into an argument, and of course mother knows best. Maybe this is was just what he needed a very long get away. So he clinches his fist and let out a sigh "ok…" responded Ash trying to hide his very small excitement. **

End of Flashback:

As the young man got out of his daydream he couldn't help but think about how easily he allow himself to go. Maybe he wants to go a get away from everything. All that he knew about Black City was from chatting with his friend Barry that he kept in touch with after he moved there. So at least he has a tour guide. It felt like he was on a hurry to leave, all that he brought with him was a few bags, and one Pokémon. Thinking that his best friend Pikachu was finally tired of helping he place him on his pc box (A/N I'm using the game style of storing Pokémon) He told his mom to send him the rest of his Pokémon data in a week.

Waiting for him in the train station was a tall man at least 21 years old, Ash's cousin Volkner. He made a big name for himself in, Black City as the go-to guy for machine parts, but also as man that you shouldn't mess with. It was getting dark as the train finally stops.

"Hey…" said Volkner a little cold he wasn't good with small talk.

"hey…" responded Ash even colder.

" Aunt Delia told me what happen well at least what she knows she thinks that you'll tell me everything when you're ready" said Volkner and started to walk "Come is dangerous at night" The cousins walk to the night.

As they made it to Volkner's Sunyshore Tower they made their way in when they were greeted by a man with a strange Afro, and his girlfriend a young girl with brown hair.

"Oh yeah Ash this is Flint, and Jasmine" said Volkner.

"Sup" said Flint.

"Nice to meet you" said Jasmine.

After they exchange greetings Ash finally excuse himself from the room and Volkner show him to his room. "There it is, Elesa needed to go for a photo-shoot, she'll be here in the morning (as Ash went in Volkner stopped him) Hey you sure you're going to be ok?" Asked Volkner.

"Yeah good night" said Ash.

As Volkner headed downstairs he was approached by Flint.

"Good thing his gone to bed… So about my package" said Flint.

"Right this way" said Volkner pointed to his basement.

Outside the shop Flint, and Jasmine wave goodbye to Volkner as they left with their package. Finally it was time for Volkner to get some sleep. As all the lights turn off it was time for Ash to sneak out and see the city for himself. As Ash got a good look at the city he was blinded by all the light. All the restaurants, nightclubs, and light were too much for him. The city life was going to get a little hard to get used to. After he spotted a parking lot where he could get a better look at the city he went in and got on the stairs. As he made his way to the top he finally got to the top floor. Finally he could allow all this to sink in.

(12:00 am)

"Please don't hurt me" said a man.

As Ash turned his head he saw 2 men with their mightyena attacking a man.

"Hey what are you guys doing!" yelled Ash. "Get away from him!"

"Take a hike kid you know who we are (the man showed his jacket which had an R in it) that right were team rocket the best gang in the city!" Yelled the gang member. "Now what to do with you I got it lets get him" said the gang member as he pointed his mightyena to attack him.

A chill came crawling in his back. The chill of happiness finally he has a change to do something right, something he loved. As he turn his hat he took out his pokeball "Come on out garchomp!" yelled Ash. 'Finally a change to get all this tension out' though Ash.

As the mightyenas jumped to attack garchomp jumped high and all that Ash did was give one command "Use Draco Meteor". The dragon opens his mouth and blast a giant ball of power, and then it split into multiples beans of power. The explosion was so powerful it destroyed everything in the floor. The smoke a fire was seen all over the city it wouldn't be long before the police came.

(11:58 am)

Outside a small market store a young man with purple hair was holding hands with a pink hair girl behind them was a tall young blonde man.

"Come on Paul just one Battle" said Barry.

"I said no now leave us alone" responded Paul.

"Yeah come on just leave us alone you pest" said the pink hair girl.

"I was talking to Paul so don't make me fine you Ursula" said Barry. "Besides how come you don't battle anymore you say is because there's no challengers but I think is because your scare"

Paul turned around look at Barry "You know what…"

BOOMMMMM!

"You saw that!" said Barry. The police shoppers were heard getting closer. "Sorry guys my dad might get worried see ya" Barry ran home.

(Around the same time)

A place called the Dojo house had was closing and 2 girls were walking out. "Nice practice May" said Maylene.

"Thanks anyway see you tomorrow" said May. Then police shoppers where flying by. "What is going on?"

Maylene took a good around a saw the parking lot on fire. "Oh my Arceus look is a fire!"

"Man this is so going make it on the news for sure" said May.

(Also around the same time)

Outside a theatre was young girl with blue hair walking out with a whole bunch of cameras around her.

"Nice play Dawn you're going to be big no question about it" said the camera man.

"Thank you… Thank you" said Dawn holding her trusted friend piplup. As she moved away from the cameras she got a change to breath. "Oh man no need to worry piplup this is our big break… (Dawn notices the camera crew looking up) I wonder what's going on AWWW!" She saw the smoke from the building.

"Dawn honey get in the car" said Dawn's mother.

(12:30)

Since the whole floor was filled with smoke Ash made a quick getaway hoping that it was dark that no one would notice him. He knew he destroyed the cameras so maybe he was safe. After an hour of none stop running Ash finally made it to his room and jump in bed. "Wow man I needed that, I think things are going to get interesting" said Ash as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

(An hour later)

In a dark apartment there was a letter in the refrigerator.

Dear Paul

Out for the night see you tomorrow.

You Brother Reggie

Lying in Paul's bed was a sweating Ursula. As she looked at Paul sitting on the edge of his bed looking at his pokeball she notice a certain look in his eyes. Then she crawls to Paul and warp her arms around his back, then she laid her on his back. "I know what you're thinking (A sensitive look came into her eyes) you want to battle."

**The end of chapter one leave comments if you're interested in my story next chapter coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the advice I promise this chapter will have less mistake. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 2 The Long Walk:**

The light of the sun was reflecting over every building in the city, the leaves were starting to fall which meant one thing it was time for school. As the sun light reached Sunyshore Tower it was strong enough to wake up everyone. First was Volkner, as he stepped out of bed he knew that it was that time again. It was a morning ritual for them even though the tower was big, because of all of Volkner's experiments there was only one working bathroom. As he realize this Volkner quickly took his towel and ran. Only a few steps away he was so close until he was suddenly stopped.

"Emolga use thunder" suddenly the shining shocking star was stopped by an even greater force, his younger sister the shining beauty, Elesa "Soooorry brother I'll just take a minute (more like half an hour)"

Volkner knew he was stronger than her, but he also knew you don't get in a girl's bad side especially models. Feeling defeated he sighted… "I guess I'll just make coffee, (as he walked by a room he stopped and remembered that they had a new roommate) Hey ASH WAKE UP!"

No sooner after he heard the screaming, Ash got out of bed and stepped outside. "Morning Volkner!" said Ash. After he stretched for a second he started to head to the bathroom.

"Don't bother Elesa is in there come on I'll make breakfast" said Volkner.

As the cousins started to eat their breakfast, Volkner notice something about Ash. He seems Happier then he was when he arrived. "You look happier" said Volkner hoping to start a conversation.

"Yeah I finally had a chance to take all my frustration out…You know what I mean" said Ash with his famous smile.

As he took a sip of his coffee he looked at Ash, and smile "Good to hear buddy" even though he had no idea what he was talking about it was good to see his little cousin back to normal.

After she was done with her shower Elesa wrapped a towel around her hair and put on her robe. As she headed down stairs she notice Volkner, and Ash eating breakfast so she approach them and gave Ash a hug "How are my two favorite men" ask Elesa as she took her seat.

"About time (small laugh) anyway Ash today is your first day of school, so you know how to get there?" ask Volkner.

"Not really but I called my old friend Barry so I'll meet him outside and we'll head to school" said Ash as he got up and took his backpack and left. "See ya GUY!" yelled Ash.

"You have to get ready to Volky" said Elesa follow by a giggle.

"Leave me alone" responded Volkner.

(10 minutes earlier in another part of the city)

After putting breakfast on the table Palmer sat down grabbed his newspaper and turn on the TV. As the news went on all that it talk about was one thing.

"This is channel 9 news our top story more on the explosion that took the city by storm only a few days ago. (Images of the fire covered the screen of the TV) this was the result of what some police officers claim it was a gang battle gone wrong. Which I believe make sense since there was a jacket with an R recovers in the after math and that building for what we hear was Magma territory. But without any proper evidence, and since the cameras were destroyed all this is just speculation…More later on" said the news lady. Then suddenly the TV was turned off.

"Honestly dad why do you watch this?" said a blonde girl.

"Hey turn it back on Bianca… come on I was watching it." Complain Palmer. Bianca is Palmer's daughter from his first marriage. After the divorce last he heard of his wife she was with some business man. Bianca found out that her dad was in Black City so she went to live with him and her brother, and get a better education against her step father wishes. Now that she lives with them Palmer couldn't be happier to be with his children. While they were enjoying their breakfast a tall young blond boy ran down stairs. "Hey about time Barry (Barry ran toward the door) Hey where you going school doesn't start in an hour"

"Sorry have to go pick up Ash and he lives almost in the other side of the city… So BETTER GET GOING!" yelled, Barry. As he stepped out of his house he grabbed his bike and started to paddle. He was so excited that after such a long time since he move out of Pallet instead of talking over the internet he was going to get a chance to speak with Ash face to face.

(20 minutes after Ash got out of the Tower)

After a few minutes of waiting Ash was losing hope that his old friend would even show up.

"Man where is he… (Ash got a little depressed) maybe I should get going. Ash grabbed his bag and got ready to leave when suddenly a bike hit him. "What was that for" ask Ash getting very angry that someone would hit him with a bike.

Seeing his bike turn to a total mess made Barry furious "My bike I should fine you (after a closer look at the guy he hit Barry calmed down) Ash is that you?"

"Barry"

"Ash it is you How are you buddy" said Barry excited that he finally got to see his friend.

"Good but boy you look different" said Ash noticing how tall Barry got.

"Yeah well I finally got that growth spur, but enough about me look at you still the same old small town boy I'm guessing" said Barry with a little sarcasm.

"Very funny anyway we should get going" said Ash.

"Oh yeah you don't mind if we go to pick up another friend…do you" ask Barry.

"Hey the more the merrier" said Ash.

"That's the spirit come on lets go" said Barry, and just like that the two friend set off to pick up their third friend.

As the friends were walking together they took this chance to get some much need catching up. Ash was telling Barry what he has been up to, while Barry laughed realizing that Ash didn't change one bit. While they were walking Ash also took the chance to take another look at the city. It was so strange how different the city looked in the day time so much quitter, and the people were less flashy, they looked like they're just going day by day with no worries. This thoughts were quickly interrupted when Ash notice how a few people were dress in strange ways, and wearing weird symbols.

"Hey Barry was with all this people and their symbols?" ask Ash.

"Oh that… their just gang members. (Barry notice Ash's confuse look, and decided to go into further detail) you see this city is infected with different gangs. The guys with their red hoods up are team Magma they like to hang out in underground areas subways, and parking lots you know. Then the guys wearing stripes and bandanas are team Aqua, they're in charge of the ports, and harbors. Those two have been at war with each other for a while something about different world views, I don't know their crazy. Anyway then the ones with those wigs are team Galactic they don't have a specific area they're always scatter. Finally the ones that have those red R are team Rocket, they're sort of like team Galactic with no real HQ they just scatter everywhere." said Barry finishing his explanation.

'Team Rocket, so that's who does guys were' though Ash, "So with all this gangs who's the strongest of all of them?" ask Ash.

"Well right now I don't know, but a year ago the strongest was a gang know as team Plasma, but they banish after their leader suddenly gave up" said Barry .

"Who's their leader?"

"Some guy by the name Ghetsis, real weirdo for what I heard always talking about the rights of Pokémon. But even though he was weird he was the first gang leader to show his face in public" said Barry.

The two friends approached a house with a red hair boy standing outside.

"KENNY!" yelled Barry.

"Oh hey Barry what's up" said Kenny.

"Nothing (then Barry quickly put Ash in a headlock) guess who this guy is my old friend Ash" said Barry letting go of Ash. "I'm taking him to school"

After a close look at Ash, Kenny smile "So you're the guy that Barry always talks about… hmm your nothing like how he describe you, now worries though nice to meet you" Kenny said extending his hand.

Ash quickly shook his hand "Nice to meet you" and just like that the trio headed to school.

The three of them where exchanging stories mostly about how crazy Barry was, but suddenly Kenny ask a very personal question "So Ash, Barry tells me you moved here very quickly; well I hope you don't mind but what brings you to Black City?"

Suddenly Kenny notice that Ash's mood change quickly, his eyes became serious, he started to drift away, and more importantly his face turned red so he cover it by putting his hat to his face. Kenny suddenly realizes that whatever brought him to the City there was no question about it… a girl was involve.

**End of Chapter 2, leave a comment if you want. This one was a little shorter but I promise they'll get longer right now I'm just setting the stage. Also if you like the story tell others, and also Thank you to E-123 Omega mk2 for the review. Next chapter coming soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Thanks for the support, and thank you for liking my story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy. (Had to remove the chapter to fix a few problems) **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**Chapter 3: First Day**

(Sunyshore Tower, an hour after Ash went to school)

"Ok I guess is time for me to go" said Volkner. Then the shining shocking star grabbed his bag and left.

"Bye Volky!" yelled Elesa as she watches her brother leave to college. After he was far away enough she slammed the door. "Finally time to relax"

As she made her way to the living room, Elesa tripped on a robot arm.

"AHH come on Volky, at least pick up after yourself!" screamed Elesa as she realize that even though they were gone Ash, and Volkner left with a little parting away gift for her, a very messy tower. Now that she was done screaming the shinning beauty quickly pulled herself together, and got her apron. "It's cleaning time" sighted Elesa.

Even though the tower was big Elesa was making good time, as she got ready to clean Ash's room. There was nothing special about his room, some dirty clothes, a bed, TV, computer, and some manga. Nothing special, as Elesa was cleaning his room she notices he had an e-mail.

'I wonder what it could be?' though Elesa, as she open the e-mail it said it was from Mother. "Hey it's from Aunt Delia must be his Pokémon data, let me just downloaded" As she wait for all of Ash's Pokémon to arrive she notice a few things. That Ash has quite a collection, also why does he have so many Tauros? But what surprise her most was that Pikachu was in his box. "Wait I thought that Ash, took Pikachu with him… Why is he in his pc box?" ask Elesa to herself.

"Data download complete"

"Guess I'll just ask him later" said Elesa as she turned around and started to make Ash's bed. As she pulled the sheets a pokeball bounces off the bed and landed on her foot. "Hey Ash's Pokéball (after a closer look Elesa realizes one thing) OH NO he forgot his Pokémon, in the first day of school… WHEN MOST OF THE BATTLES HAPPEN!" yelled Elesa as she realize that there's a big chance Ash won't survive High School.

(Black City High)

Black City High was a giant school, with a massive campus. But as big as the school is, nothing could escape a good rumor, and there was only one thing in everyone's mouth.

"So you heard about the explosion"

"Man I'm scared… I heard it was a gang battle"

"No man it was aliens"

"Is there going to be a gang war"

"War… War"

(Etc…)

As Ash made his way to his first class he felt as if a giant target was in his back. It was just a small battle, and sure he admits that he went a little overboard, but who could have guess that one explosion can get people so scared, and at the same time so pump up to battle. The bell rang and Ash barely made it to his seat. As he sat down the speakers went on.

"Hello and good morning this is principal Fantina, Welcome to another great year in our fair school. For those of you just joining us welcome, and please take some time to make friend, train your Pokémon, and have fun, because only with good friends, and great Pokémon can you truly grow… (A spinning sound was heard which meant, she started to dance) That is all the announcements for now bye bye" After her speech the speakers turn off.

"(Clap, clap, clap) that was a good speech, Anyway hello class my name is Ms. Brandon, I'll be your homeroom, and history teachers. I want you all to look around most of these students will be good friends; others will be your life time rivals, and in the end is all up to you. Most of you I already know but I still want you all to introduce yourselves, and also show me at least one of your Pokémon, the Pokémon you show will help me determine what I will expect from you for the rest of the year… let's get started" said Ms. Brandon.

Just like that each student stood up said their names walk in front of the class a showed off their Pokémon. Some students believe in beauty and showed Pokémon like mawiles, and chanseies. Others wanted to show power they had magmortars, and charizards. Ash in the other hand wasn't paying any attention, he was just staring out the window, and allowed his mind to drift away…until.

"Young man, young man… WAKE UP!" yelled Brandon snapping Ash out of his daydream. "Now that we have your attention you're up"

"What… oh yeah. My name is Ash Ketchum, and this is my…" Ash stopped as he notices he wasn't holding a Pokeball. Then he quickly checks all over, until he realizes that he forgot Garchomp. 'Oh No' though Ash.

"Young man… Ash is it. Is there a problem?" ask Ms. Brandon. Now with an intense look.

"I don't have my Pokémon"

"You don't have a Pokémon" said Ms. Brandon.

"Well you see" said Ash.

"Go to the office" said Ms. Brandon

"but…"

"GO TO THE OFFICE!"

(A few minutes later in the principal's office)

Ash was sitting in a chair, and looking at him was a woman with giant purple hair. 'This is principal Fantina' thought Ash.

"So what brings you here Ms. Ketchum" ask principal Fantina.

"Well you see I sort off don't have any Pokémon ("right now" mutter Ash)"said Ash.

"Say no more we get this a lot new students with no idea that when we say come prepare we mean bring Pokémon." Said Fantina it was strange how understanding she was maybe that's why she's in charge. Then she took the phone. "Professor we have another one… yes that's right… first day I know so come quickly" then she hung the phone "Just wait a few minutes" said Fantina.

A few minutes later Professor Oak arrives. "Sorry I'm late (He looked at Ash) here you go young man (Ash took the pokeball with a leaf pattern) you're lucky most people come to us before class we barely had enough Pokémon for everyone this is the last Pokémon take care of it." said Professor Oak.

"Thanks" said Ash as he stepped outside and took another look at the Pokeball 'I wonder what's inside' though Ash as he walked to his next class.

(Lunch Time)

It was easy to make out whom, is who in lunch time. The jocks sit in one side, and then you have your geeks, hipster, and emos it was High School. But every ones in a while you get a group of people that get together with a few things in common and they can stand to be with each other. Sitting outside in a table on school grounds was such group enjoying their lunch while two boys were approaching them.

"Come on Ash just because you're new doesn't mean you have to eat by yourself" said Barry.

"Thank Barry but are you sure they won't mind?" ask Ash.

"Don't worry, and besides Kenny is already with them… come on I'll introduce you" said Barry trying to make Ash feel better. He knows firsthand what it's like to be a small town boy living in the big city. So the least he can do is help a friend out.

As the friends approach the table Ash notices that a few people were sitting there. So instantly Ash feared that he might not get accepted.

"Hey Barry" said Kenny as he quickly notice them arriving.

"Hey Kenny (Barry quickly turn to Ash) Ash you remember Kenny, and this is the rest of gang (In the table there were two couples Barry point at the first one) that's May, and Drew (then he pointed at the couple further from the rest) that's Paul, and Ursula, and finally Zoey." said Barry.

"Hey there" said Zoey.

"Hey was up" said May

Paul, and Ursula didn't say anything, they just waved at the new kid (well at least Ursula did). After the greetings Ash sat down to eat with his new friends.

"So Ash since you're new I have to ask…you had your first battle yet?" ask Zoey.

"No… not really" said Ash he knew he was lying of course but how is he supposed to tell them about the explosion, he just met them. So for now he'll just keep that to himself.

"Wait you still didn't battle… well we're going to have to go pick a fight LETS GO!" yelled Barry as he took Ash by the shirt and ran to the courtyard.

"Well that was quick losers" said Ursula as she laid her head on Paul's shoulder. Unaware to her that in a few minutes Paul was going to go pick a fight too.

As the two boys ran toward the courtyard they passed by a certain blue hair girl. As Ash ran pasted her he saw her lift her head up and their eyes met. Ash saw something in her eyes something very familiar a sense of hopelessness, just like how he felt when he arrive here. But the moment didn't last long since they were in such a hurry to head to the battles they didn't take a minute to say hi to the blue hair girl.

"Hey Barry who was that?" ask Ash.

"OH that's just Deedee" said Barry

(10 minutes later: courtyard)

According to principal Fantina official battles had to be done in the stadium, but unofficially anybody could find a fight in the area surrounding the stadium, the courtyard. The area was full of new trainers getting beat by the upperclassmen.

"Come on Ash let's get you to a battle" said Barry as he scouted for any good looking trainers. Barry knew that Ash was strong so he wants his best friend first city battle to be one he'll remember. "There those guys look strong" said Barry pointing at two fellows just finishing a battle.

"I don't know Barry they look good" said Ash he wasn't scare in fact he could feel the urge to battle, it was just that all that he has is Professor Oak's pokeball that he had no idea was in it.

"Don't worry I know you could beat them both at once" said Barry full of confidence.

"Is that a challenge" said one of the boys.

"YEAH… my boy here can beat both of you at once!" announce Barry.

"Then is a double battle… (small laugh) fine I'm Ethan, this guy is my pal Silver" said Ethan.

"Were not pals but I can't denied a battle" said Silver.

"Great go get them Ash" said Barry as he pushed Ash to the battle.

"Well you see I only have one Pokémon" said Ash a little embarrasses.

"Just one… that means his new forget it no sense in beating weak opponents you fight him" said Silver stepping back.

"OH yeah I bet his one Pokémon can beat both of you" said Barry still full of confidence.

"OH really fine let's go" said Ethan

"Whatever" said Silver.

At this point Ash knew he was screwed how is he supposed to beat two people with one Pokémon. Plus he had no idea what it was maybe he got lucky and got a real powerhouse, or the weakest thing in the pile. As all this thoughts were going through his head another boy stepped up next to him.

"Two on one that's not very fair (smirk) I'll battle with him" said Paul.

"Sure thanks" said Ash even though his offer was a little cold he knew that he had to take his offer.

As soon as Paul stepped up a small crow started to gather.

"WOW is Paul"

"Is he fighting again?"

"I want to see this"

"Hey who's the guy next to him?"

Now the four boys took out their Pokeballs.

"GO typhlosion!" said Ethan.

"Go feraligatr" said Silver

"Gastrodon stand by for battle" said Paul

All that was left was Ash but he was to scare to find out what was inside his pokeball.

"Come on Ash" yelled Barry.

Just like that Ash threw caution to the wind and threw the pokeball.

"Come on out"

After the Pokeball open it reveal a small snake like grass type. In other words a Snivy (A/N sorry had to snivy was my starter).

"A Snivy!" said Ash, and Barry.

"It doesn't matter as long as it can fight" said Paul.

"Alrighty then use flamethrower on snivy" said Ethan

"Intercept with watergun" said Paul.

The two blasts collided and created a haze.

"(Smirk) use crunch on snivy" said Silver.

Since the haze was up snivy was blind so all that it did was take the hit.

"Snivy" yelled Ash as the poor grass snake was sent flying.

"Let's end this use flamethrower on snivy" said Ethan, while in midair the flamethrower hit it directly.

"Oh No SNIVY!" said Ash as he ran toward it then he stopped and notice that snivy was still standing.

"Quickly Gastrodon shield that thing… (Paul turns to Ash) You Check its move it has to know something to get us out of this" commanded Paul.

"Got it" said Ash taking his pokedex out while, Gastrodon was taking a beating.

"Hurry up it can't take more punishment" yelled Paul.

"Got it… OKAY Snivy use attract!" said Ash then hearts surrounded Snivy, then they went flying toward typhlosion, and feraligatr. Then their attacks suddenly stopped since they were paralyze by love.

"OH no" said Ethan.

"DAMMINT" yelled Silver.

"Here's our chance Gastrodon use surf" said Paul.

"Snivy use Leaf storm!" yelled Ash.

Both of the attacks were direct and critical as the smoke cleared silence fill the air until both typhlosion, and feraligatr collapse.

"WINNERS ASH, and PAUL" screamed Barry.

"Return…" said Silver.

"Return… all well can't win them all" said Ethan.

With their heads down in shame they left.

"We won (Ash extended his hand to Paul) thanks man" said Ash.

"Knock it off… Look that was pathetic, you got lucky that worthless thing knew anything descends" Paul started to walk away then he quickly turned to Ash "If this is how you're going to battle then you'll never survive in this dam city"

Barry walked toward Ash as Ash held snivy in his hands. "What's his problem?" ask Ash.

"Nothing this city dose this to people… don't let that stop you from enjoying your victories come on let's go to our next class" said Barry.

As the crowed started to disperse staring at Ash from the window was Ms. Brandon.

"A Snivy huh… very unpredictable, very loyal, but at the same time it knows what it wants, and it won't stop until it gets what it wants. A unique Pokémon, for a very interesting kid… huh this looks like is going to be a very interesting year." Said Ms. Brandon

**End of Chapter 3 hope you liked it. Next chapter will take place at the same time but in another area. Comment if you like this, also tell your friends. Next Chapter coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

** This chapter will take place at the same time as chapter 3. Ash will barely appear in this chapter, Now is time introduce everyone else story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4 : The scarf**

** "**Wait you still didn't battle… well we're going to have to go pick up a fight LETS GO!" yelled Barry as he took Ash by the shirt and ran to the courtyard.

"Well that was quick losers" said Ursula as she laid her head on Paul's shoulder. Ursula and Paul have been going out for a year now, although there not always the perfect couple there was something about them both that just click. When she was with Paul, everything else seems to banish, her friends, her rivals, and even Zoey giving her an extremely jealous look.

"Give them a break you know how Barry gets… I'm guessing since they're both from the same town that Ash boy is probably the same" said Drew looking at May for approval. Then he revealed a rose and quickly handed to her.

"Yeah I guess…" said May as she took the rose. 'How many times is he going to give me flowers before he gets in his head that I'm sick of them… maybe I should just dump him already? I mean there's other guys out there like Barry's friend… what's his name? Ash that's right he's cute and I just let him get away oh well next time for now I'll just take his flowers'

"So you guys heard about the explosion?" ask Zoey.

"What about it?" responded Paul.

"(blushing) Well… nothing it just that I thought we could all talk about it" said Zoey.

"I heard it was just a simple fire" said Kenny.

"It wasn't trust me I saw the choppers myself, why would the police go to building if it was just a fire" said May.

"I guess so"

"That's right you were outside when it happened lucky I saw it on the news" said Zoey a little disappointed that she missed one of the coolest thing that happened in the city.

"Hey don't forget about us we saw the explosion when it happen." said Ursula.

"Can we stop talking about that" said Paul "I'm going for a walk" then he got up which force Ursula to lose her grip on him.

"Later Paul" said Zoey trying to hide her blushing face from Ursula.

"Hey aren't we missing someone?" ask Drew

"Oh yeah where's Deedee" said Kenny.

( A few minutes later: road to the courtyard)

Making her way to her friends was a blue hair girl. Her name's Dawn but most of her friends know her as DeeDee. In this city everybody has a dream; her dream was to be in the spotlight just like her mother. But just like every other dream there were obstacles for her. It wasn't her face, she was consider so beautiful that it made most of the popular girls jealous although she would never say it flat out. It also wasn't that she couldn't act she's being in a few plays all of them greeted with good reviews. She was told that she was a shinier star then her mother. So what was the reason why she couldn't perform anymore? Only a few people knew.

As she made her way she saw a giant trail of smoke coming her way.

"COME ON ASH… WERE ALMOST THERE!" yelled, Barry.

"Barry..?" said Dawn. The boys past her so fast the she had to keep her skirt down with her hands. As she pulled her head up she missed Barry, but instead her eyes were met by the eyes of the raven hair boy. She couldn't put her finger on it but she saw something in his eyes that was familiar could he be facing the same obstacles. As all these thought were starting to make their way in her head she chose to ignore them, and instead she made her way to her friends.

(A few minutes later)

"Well look who's here was sup DeeDee" said Kenny.

"hey Kenny…" said Dawn.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Only the girls knew what was wrong with her, but they swore not to tell anyone. Ursula remembered this and quickly took Kenny's arm.

"Hey Kenny shouldn't you go and check and how Barry, and Ash are doing" said Ursula.

"Oh…Ok?"

"You too Drew we need a little girl time" said May.

"No problem" responded Drew. Then the boys took their bags and left.

With the girls now alone it was time for them to gossip about who they think is the strongest, who is dating who, and personal stuff.

"Dawn why are you so quite?" ask Zoey.

"Yeah is not like you" said May.

"Its him isn't it" said Ursula slightly irritated as if doe this wasn't the first time she said it.

Dawn just simply ignored them she knew they meant well but this was something she thinks she can handle alone, but her friends where going to push her to talk about it. Then a familiar voice ran toward them.

"Ursula…Ursula!" yelled Kenny.

"WHAT!"

"(Pant… Pant) is Paul he was in a tag battle with that Ash guy" said Kenny still out of breath.

"I knew it… it was about time he battle" Ursula said.

"What he told you something?" ask May

"NO…called it a connection that we have something strong. Is like I can tell what he's thinking" responded Ursula blushing a little.

"WOW you two must be really close" said May.

"…yeah really close" said Zoey with a hint of sarcasm. It was no secret that Zoey had a crush on Paul, but Ursula knew this and she likes to point out how close she is to Paul any chance she gets.

"You should go see him…" said Dawn knowing that this is what she needed to get all eyes out of her.

"You're right Dawn (turn to Kenny) where is he?" ask Ursula.

"He's in the courtyard… come on lets go" said Kenny then he started to run. Then he stopped and turns to the girls. "Hey Dawn, Zoey you coming?"

"Nah… I going to go finish some work before next period" said Zoey. (Also because the last thing she wanted was another reason to see Ursula, and Paul together)

"Dawn?"

"I'm good" said Dawn then she took her stuff and walked away.

(1:30: Gym)

"COME ON LADIES WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY" yelled Lt. Surge or Ms. Surge as he likes to be called during the school day.

In the other side of the gym in the stance was May, and Ursula talking.

"So you think we should talk to her?" ask May.

"We tried that already remember she'll just ignore our question…no we'll need a different approach" said Ursula "I got it…I know how we can get her to confess"

"Get who to confess?" ask Barry as he and Ash approached them.

"Oh hey guy… nothing were just talking you know girl stuff" answer May.

"If you say so" said Ash.

"Yeah... hey we have to go see ya later losers" said Ursula as she started to walk away she turned to May. "Call Zoey okay"

"What's with them… they seem like they're in a hurry?" ask Ash.

"Who cares you heard them in just 'girl stuff'" said Barry "Come on let's go finish this lap before I fine you"

Then the two friends started to laugh as they continued with gym.

(Hallway 1: 40)

Ignoring the boys staring at her Dawn made her way to the bathroom. She was used to always being the center of attention, but lately she has been feeling like she was in a dark abyss. Something, or someone is destroying her emotionally. After she was done taking care of business she walk to the mirror and started to wash her face.

"Hey Dawn" said Ursula popping up next to her.

"hey Ursula… how are you?" ask Dawn. As she look at her friend the stall doors open and May, and Zoey came out and grab Dawn. "Hey LET Go OF ME!"

"Not until you tell us what's your problem" said May.

"What do you… mean?"

"Don't try to play it out Dawn you've been acting different lately, and we know why "said Zoey still having a good grip on Dawn.

"No you don't… NOW LET GO" Dawn yelled trying to fight back. Struggling hard enough until Zoey finally let go. Dawn fell to the floor, May tried to help her up, and as she was getting up her scarf fell off reveling something shocking.

"Dawn what… what happen to you" said Ursula pointing at the marks on her neck.

A moment of silence filled the room, until May finally decided to ask. "Dawn is he… beating you"

(2:50: Hallway)

It's been quite a day for Ash Ketchum, after his surprising double battle with Paul everyone has been asking for a battle only to get the same response "Sorry I can't Snivy took a big beating, so she's resting in the nurse office" said Ash. Now that he was done with his first day of school he met up with Barry and started to head to the nurse's office to pick up Snivy.

"OH man I still can't believe how unbelievably awesome was that fight, you and Paul made a good team… Not that I'm surprise you two are like the strongest people I ever met" said Barry.

"Thanks Barry"

"I'm serious… I think you could be the strongest kid in school"

"Is that so" said a boy approaching them. "If you're so strong then battle me"

"Sorry I can't Snivy took a big beating, so she's resting in the nurse office" said Ash.

"Oh I get it you're a coward" said the boy "You were probably going to lose if Paul didn't show up"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" yelled Ash, then Barry grab Ash before things got messy.

"Let it go Ash (Barry turn to the boy) why don't you leave before I fine you" said Barry.

"Okay whatever see you around kid" said the boy as he pass by Ash and bump shoulders with him.

"Who was that asswhole" said Ash.

"That's just Lucas… don't bother with him" said Barry letting out a big sigh "I still can't believe Deedee is going out with that douche" said Barry.

"Really… oh well let's get going" said Ash.

"Right let's pick up Snivy, and then race home the loser get a big fine!" yelled Barry as he started to run, then Ash quickly followed, and the two friend race home.

(3:50: Sunyshore Tower)

Ash made his way to the tower, he notice two men stepping out of the tower holding boxes of equipment.

"Thanks for the parts man" said one of the men as they cross path with Ash. "What are you looking at kid?"

"Nothing (except the fact that the men were wearing red hoods up)" said Ash. Those hoods only meant one thing "Magma"

"What did you say kid (the man grab Ash by the shirt) I said what did you say" said the man.

"HEY… let go of him. His with me" commanded Volkner. The man quickly let go of Ash knowing quite well the consequences of not listening to Volkner. "Ash come inside"

"Ash is it… I'll be keeping an eye on you (small laugh) we'll meet soon" said the man laughing away.

Seeing Ash walk upstairs Volkner lighted a cigarette "Don't worry about them… so how was your day any good battles"

"It was okay I forgot my Pokémon so they gave a rookie to battle with" said Ash.

"Ouch"

"Yeah but I won (Ash pulled out the Pokeball) here let me introduce you… COME ON OUT Snivy" said Ash.

"sny" said Snivy.

"Not bad a Snivy (Volkner took a long look at it) seems strong enough" complimented Volkner.

"Thanks… but about what just happened Barry told me all about the gangs, and I saw those guys… well you aren't apart of them. Are you?" ask Ash.

"Me no trust me… I stay away from that kind of stuff" responded Volkner.

"Then What about those guys?"

"Those guys… well hey anything to put food in the table" said Volkner trying to play it out. "Oh yeah Elesa is not here but she told me that you're Pokémon have arrive… so go take a look just don't make a mess I already got shit about the mess I left this morning from Elesa"

"Really alright (turn to snivy) come on Snivy lets go meet your new friends!" yelled Ash the green snake jump in his shoulder while he ran upstairs. Seeing his cousin happy put a big smile in Volkner's face.

As Ash enter his room Snivy jump to his bed and started to make herself comfy. While Ash sat in front of his computer and look at all his Pokémon data. "Good there all here" said Ash letting out a big sigh of relief. Then one by one Ash took five Pokémon out of his box, inside his head he knew Snivy still had a lot of potential left. After he got his pokeball he jump to the bed in front of Snivy "Okay snivy let me introduce you to a very special friend… COME ON OUT( it has been a while since he said this) Pikachu!

"Pika pi" said the yellow mouse then he look at Ash , and notice that he was smiling "PIKA PI" with tears in his eyes he lunch himself at Ash, finally he was back to normal (Well almost normal).

"Is okay buddy I'm back" said Ash comforting him then he put him down "Oh Pikachu meet your new friend Snivy"

"Pika" said Pikachu extending his hand.

"Sni" said Snivy turning around rejecting the offering. (Some one was apparently a little jealous)

Ash ignore it and grab snivy "Hey come on now you're part of the family now… Don't worry you'll get used to it" said Ash. Snivy blushing turn her head. Ash just started to laugh then he heard Volkner yelling it was time for dinner so the raven hair boy ran down stair ready to enjoy the rest of the day.

(Streets 3:50)

Making their way home was the trio of Paul, Ursula, and Zoey.

"Tell me about you're battle?" ask Ursula.

"No" answer Paul.

"Come on…Please for me" said Ursula now using the old puppy dog eyes.

After taking a long look at her light red eyes Paul finally gave in "Fine…I decided to help Barry's friend mostly because I needed a challenge, and those two were tough trainers. The fact that Barry's friend (trying to remember his name) Ash need help was just coincidence"

"But… you had fun though right?" ask Zoey.

"Fun… I don't care about any of that nonsense" said Paul.

Paul's stare nearly froze Zoey. Ursula put her face closer to Paul "So you did have fun"

"Yeah… so" said Paul blushing. The trio kept on walking until they reach the bus stop.

"See ya guys" said Ursula giving Paul a kiss, then stepped into the bus.

Paul and Zoey were neighbors in the same apartment so they walk home together, although they didn't talk much, ones in a while Zoey would try to start to start a conversion but with no use. Looking at Paul now always makes Zoey remember when they were little. How they were always together, she knew everything about him, but apparently she didn't knew enough or else he would have chosen her, and not Ursula. As they entered the building zoey got in elevator, while Paul took the stairs (His apartment was lower than hers). As the elevator doors were closing Zoey was able to get a quick glimpse of Paul giving her a small wave good bye… Maybe there was hope after all.

(6:40 Dawn's house)

Dawn's house was in one of the least dangerous areas, but trouble always finds a way come in some one's life. Dawn's house was nicely decorated, it has to be with all the work her mom did to give Dawn such a life. Now she wants to follow on her footsteps, well she wanted to it all change when she met Lucas. Now whenever her mom is not around which is a lot since she has a demanding job, and Lucas comes over is always the same thing (Screams, broken plates, and Pokémon hiding under the table)… Tonight was no different.

"You're so useless you know that!" yelled Lucas.

"I'm sorry" cried Dawn.

"You never do anything right… and you still want to famous"

"I'm sorry"

"When are you going to get it through you're ugly ass face"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry… I'm sorry" cried Dawn as she approach the door and ran out.

"That's right run that's all you're good for you dumb bich!"

Running away from her own house Dawn only had one though in her head 'Where do I go now…. May'

In black city there is always something going on whether is Ash running away from his past. Paul, Zoey, and Ursula's love triangle. And Dawn allowing her life to be control by another. Black city is full of stories, but what happens when each of those stories start to collide. Only time will tell.

**End of chapter 4. Sorry about the wait but I was busy, and this is one of the longest chapter I wrote. Comment if you like it, spread the word. Thank you for the support. Next chapter coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Thank you for the support. Here's the next chapter Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Breaking the cycle**

Now that the first day was over all the hype was gone, and Ash started to settle with his routine. Every morning the race to the bathroom, then off to school, then enjoy the school day, get home, and finally relax in bed. That was Ash's routine, everyday day the same cycle. But all that it takes is one small change in the routine that change will lead to another and another until the cycle is broken… Today was going to be one of those days.

(Sunyshore Tower: 7:15 am)

A dark cloud started to gather over Black City a storm was coming. Inside the tower, Volkner was enjoying his breakfast while watching the news talk about a recent robbery. In the back of his head he felt guilty because he was connected to the robbery, but he also felt proud that his machines work so well.

"This is the aftermath of yesterday robbery, no one was hurt but the thousands of dollars in damage can clearly be seen… So far no gang has been link to the crime, but eye witness claim that it was some kind of machine that broke through the security. Which would explain the lack of fingerprints, for now the search continues" said the newswoman.

Volkner smile a bit at how his machine works better than he expected. Taking another sip of his coffee he took a deep breath and call Ash to go down stairs.

In his room Ash was in the phone. "So I guess his not coming (Waiting for a response) ok well thanks Bianca… Tell Barry to feel better tomorrow or I'll fine him (small laugh)" Ash hung up the phone and turn to Pikachu, and Snivy who were sitting in his bed. "Well looks like I'm going to school alone today (then Ash heard Volkner calling him down) Coming!" Ash grabs his pokeball "Okay let's go Snivy (Snivy jumped into his shoulder, then Ash turn to Pikachu) I'm so sorry buddy but… you know I'm still not ready to take you with me… but you can hang out with Volkner's Pokémon until I come back" said Ash with a sadden expression on his face.

"Pika pi Pikachu" said Pikachu in a tone that said 'I understand'.

Ash wasted no time heading out of the tower, and making his way to school until he reached a crossroad. "Now which way do I take…? OH MAN I'm usually so distracted talking to Barry that I just let him lead oh well" said Ash as he quickly took a right when he should have taken a left.

Now almost at entirely new part of the city he never visited Ash knew he was lost. He was about to turn back until…

"Get those things away from me" cried a young girl.

"What's going on?" ask Ash following the girls cry.

"I said get those things away from me, stop being such little kid!" scream the girl.

Ash had no idea what was going on but he knew the girl was in trouble. As the voice got louder Ash saw a young girl at least 10 years old at top of a tree being surrounded by three boys and their vanillites. (A/N the ice cream pokemon if any of you didn't know).

"Come on Iris I thought you were tough… you're all talk" said one of the guy clearly the leader.

"I'll show you!" scream Iris. But she was clearly scared of the ice-types.

Ash saw this and realized that these kids were bullying the poor girl. So Ash grabbed his Pokeball and threw it reveling infernape. "Hey kids knock it off!" commanded Ash.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do?" ask one of the boy. Then all three of them turn their heads and saw the giant fire monkey spitting out fire and scaring the kids. "Let's get out of here!" yelled one of the kids, and the others quickly followed.

Ash made sure they were far away enough so he could approach the tree. "HEY YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW THEIR GONE!" yelled Ash.

The girl got down almost like it was second nature to her. After she landed she looked up at Ash. "Thanks for the help"

"No problem… hey why were they picking on you?" asked Ash.

"I don't care why… those guys are such little kids" responded Iris.

Her response made Ash smile because of all people she is calling them little kids. "But aren't you kind off a little kid yourself?" said Ash.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!"

"Well I'm sixteen so… I guess I know what a little kid looks like" said Ash then he quickly tried to start another conversation before she starts screaming. "So where are your friends?" ask Ash looking around to see if they were hiding.

"Well you see… I don't have any not a lot of people like to hang out with me (Iris quickly took her backpack) I have to go to school thanks for the help" said Iris. As she started to walk away tears were starting to form then she felt some one grab her hand.

"Hey tell you what I'll be your friend (Now with a big smile on his face) I'll take you to school" said Ash. Then just like brother, and sister the two walk to school.

After a few minutes of walking, Ash drop, Iris off at her middle school.

"Thanks for walking with me" said Iris with a big smile.

"Hey no problem… I'll come back later so we can hang out" said Ash

"Promises"

"Promises"

Then Ash looked at his poketch and realizes that he was going to be late. As he started to run he wave good bye to his new friend.

(8:25 am: Black City High)

All the kids were starting to enter the school, Ash was couldn't believe that after his little distraction he was going to make it on time. A few steps away he suddenly bumped into someone, and both of their stuff fell and scatter all over.

"Sorry about that…" said Ash as he got a look at who he hit.

"no I'm sorry" said Dawn then she stop and for the second time her eyes meet with the eyes of the raven hair boy.

"hi.."

"hi" said Dawn this was their second encounter but their first time talking. But their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the bell. Dawn quickly got her stuff and ran. "Sorry I have to go"

"Well it was nice to… (Dawn was already out of sight)" said Ash. It was weird how he never talked to this girl but something about her felt familiar all that he knew was her name. "DeeDee" said Ash. Unaware that he was going to see more of this girl.

Making his way to his first class the speakers went on "Hello students this is your principal reminding you all about upcoming homecoming game… With special appearance… taking time from his busy day the mayor will give us a speech…that is all Principal Fantina wishing you all a good day" the speakers went off.

(7:00 am: Paul's apartment)

Waking up in Paul's bed was Paul and Ursula.

"How come I take the bus home, but always end up in your bed (small laugh)" said Ursula as she started to get up.

Paul quickly wraps his arm around her he threw her back in bed. "Come on is to early… and beside if you always end up here is because you want to (he quickly gave her a kiss)". Then they both started to laugh.

Downstairs was Zoey waiting for the only time she has Paul to herself. Then she spotted Paul coming down stairs. "HEY PAUL… ready to go" said Zoey then she saw that he had a giant smile in his face maybe today was going to be different for them. That though was interrupted by a sudden voice.

"Wait hold on don't leave without me" said Ursula as she rushed downstairs holding Paul's hand. "Hey Zoey"

"Hey Ursula nice to see you" said Zoey with a fake smile. Sure she was happy to see her friend but in her head it was more like. 'YOU FUCKING WHORE… I can tell you slept with him, and now you want to show it off… you sneaky little bich'. Zoey was thinking.

After they all greeted each other it was time to head to school.

(6:30: May house)

Dawn was used to two sights every time she woke up. In her rare good days she would wake up in her room surrounded by her Pokémon, with an outfit ready to go. Every other day she would wake up to the sight of May's karate trophies, and her clothes everywhere (She was pretty messy) since she would have to spend the night with her.

The door open and May went in with some tea. "Morning girl" said May in a soft voice trying to comfort her then she handed her some tea.

"Thanks May" said Dawn taking a sip.

"Dawn you have to do something… Look at what his doing to you"

"I can't you don't get it he has bad friends"

"How bad?" ask May.

"Galactic" said Dawn.

"He's part of the Galactic gang!" yelled May. After her shock she put herself together. "But he doesn't were a wig, nor any of their colors"

"I know I tried to find out why he doesn't were any of their stuff but (Dawn put her hand in the cut in her neck, and started to cry) He… hates it when I sneak around into his business" said Dawn now a teary mess.

"Is that how you got the mark?"

"He…He said it was either me or any of my Pokemon, and I couldn't… I…I wasn't strong enough" cried Dawn.

"Hey, Hey calm down Dawn" said May giving Dawn a gentle hug. Then the door open again and a young boy walked in. "Hey Max"

"Hey sis listen Mom, and Dad are going to wake up, so I suggest Dawn better start leaving" said Max.

"You're right thanks Max" said May helping Dawn up then she wipe her tears "You better go, but listen I have feeling that today is going to be different… Okay see you in school" said May.

"Thank May" said Dawn. Then she was able to sneak out and made her way to school.

(Lunch Time 12:30)

Without Barry, Ash felt like he had nothing to talk about with his new friends, so he decided to eat lunch by himself. He was enjoying his lunch until. "Hey was up" said Zoey, approaching him.

"Hey Zoey was up"

"Nothing it just… That without Barry here the table has become kind off dull, so I thought to come find you" said Zoey. While in reality she was not in the mood to sit with Ursula, and since she didn't want eat alone, she was lucky enough to find Ash.

The two were able to talk to each other without making it weird; they talked about Pokemon, friends, and rivals. At some point it got a little personal when Zoey, ask about any girls he could be interested on. Ash saw this as a chance to talk about a certain blue hair he has been thinking about.

"Hey Zoey… what do you know about Deedee?" ask Ash.

"Is that what (small laugh) Barry told you her name is… Well let me tell something about her (Her phone started to ring) hold on… yeah… yeah … ok be right there (hung her phone and got up) sorry Ash have to go thanks for the talk" said Zoey walking away.

Ash was a little disappointed that Zoey was a dead end. Oh well maybe he'll get a chance to talk to her later. Until then all that he has in his head now is the blue hair girl he only knows as DeeDee.

At the table May, Ursula, and Dawn sitting down.

"Is kind off quite here where's the guy?" ask May.

"The guys are battling… and since Barry is not here I don't think Ash, will sit with us" said Ursula.

"who's Ash?" ask Dawn.

"Ash… you know Barry's cute friend" said May.

"MAY!" yelled Ursula.

"What I'm just saying"

"I still don't know who Ash is?" said Dawn.

"You're so hopeless Ash is the guy Barry has been hanging out with" said Ursula.

"Ohh… so that's him" said Dawn now knowing that now she has a name to match the boy she had been encountering.

"You know him Dawn?" ask May.

"No…not really"

And just like that the trio started to enjoy their lunch.

(1:50: Professor Juniper's class)

The sound of kids talking was filling Professor Juniper's class.

"Class…Class please settle down" said Juniper and just like that all the student's took their seats. Zoey three seats away from, Paul. " Okay class today I'm going to give you a week long project (the whole class sighted) Alright relax you will work in pairs so pick a partner" announce Juniper.

"Hey you want to pair up Paul" said Zoey trying not stutter.

"Sure" said Paul with a small smile.

(3:50: Streets)

The clouds around the city have turn to a full storm rain pouring down every inch off the city. After a school day full of boring classes, and instance battles (In which he was able to get away with only using Snivy) all that was left was to fulfill his promise to his new friend. Ash went to meet Iris in the playground.

"Hey sorry about the weather, at least let me walk you home" said Ash.

"NO NEED….you came fulfilled your promises that's all I wanted, I'll repay your kindness I promises and that's an Iris promises" said Iris then she ran away.

"Weird girl but I really hope to see her again" said Ash as he started to head his own way.

(3:40: Apartment building)

Now That leaving Ursula in the bus station was over and done with, Zoey finally had a chance to talk to Paul.

"So Paul about our project"

"Yeah…" said Paul.

"I say we meet at your house you know how busy my house sooo…"

"Sure" said Paul.

"Really"

"Yeah really…"

"Cool is a date" said Zoey.

"A what….?" Ask Paul.

"Nothing, nothing… just see you later" said Zoey entering the elevator "Phew dodge a bullet there… but still I have Paul all to myself now".

(5:40: Dawn house)

"I'm not going to put up with you anymore!" screamed Dawn with a sudden burst of confidence after 20 minutes of getting yelled at.

"Well maybe if you did something right, then maybe I don't have to" responded Lucas. Dawn started to grave her things "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some air" said Dawn.

After opening the door she was stop by to guys standing outside the door.

"Where are you going sweetie?" said one of the men.

"So this is the actress… you right boss she is pretty fine" said the other.

"You see Dawn I don't know where you got your sudden confidence, but I think is time for me to teach you your place (Small laugh)" said Lucas as both of the gang member grab Dawn.

Under the table were a little piplup, and his friend buneary. They were hiding from the madness going on. Lucas wasn't just mean he was smart, he knew that Dawn is a decent trainer his plan is that he hides her strongest Pokemon, and threatens the weaker ones in order the stay in charge. A low life like Lucas only saw Dawn as a way to the top. But at some point he discovered that it was just easier (and funnier) to watch her suffer, he loved the sound of Dawn breaking apart. Do to their lack of power all that Piplup, and Buneary could do was watch, and hide.

After a few minutes of (Putting Dawn in her place) she found herself lock in her room. Again she felt so hopeless, so… useless. With tears in her eyes she turns to her pillow, where she found a photo. Her last true family photo, in the back it was written.

Dear Dawn:

Shine as bright as the brightest star. Remember No need to worry.

Love Dad.

Seeing the picture gave her hope again. "I have to get out of here" said Dawn. She quickly got up and made her way to the window. The storm was so strong that she slipped and fell, but she was able to get up and keep going.

Half an hour of running Dawn was starting to loose energy, her bruises, and the rain weren't doing her any favors. The only thing keeping her going was what May told her. "…but listen I have feeling that today is going to be different… Okay see you in school". Those words made her determined to change everything, but determination only gets you so far finally running on empty Dawn collapse in the streets. This city isn't full of any kind soul. People would just walk by her… some would stare for a good second and continue, no one was going to help the poor girl.

The sounds of footsteps where heard approaching.

(6:00 Sunyshore)

Do to the rainstorm, Elesa's photo-shoot was cancel, in one hand she was sad, but in the other now she can spend a night with her family. "Okay let's see what's for dinner" said Elesa approaching the refrigerator. "Oh man empty… HEY CAN ANNYONE GO TO THE STORE… VOLKY, VOLKY…VOLKNER!" yelled Elesa hoping for a response.

Down in his garage or workshop Volkner was working. Now that Ash lives with them Volkner, takes advantage by wearing earplugs to cancel out noise in case Elesa wanted something. This meant she had to turn to Ash.

"ASH!"

Volkner simply smile at the fact that now he can work more while Ash is stuck doing all the house work.

Up in his room Ash, was enjoying chatting online with some old friends, while Pikachu ate chips in the floor, and Snivy laid in bed reading Elesa's magazines.

"ASH!"

"Coming!" yelled Ash.

Ash headed downstairs where Elesa was waiting with some money. "Ash I need you to go get some food okay" said Elesa.

"Okay" responded Ash. Then he headed towards the door.

"Wait Ash take Pikachu, and Snivy they look like they need the exercise… Oh and what happened to all my magazines?" ask Elesa.

"Alright (Ash whistle and his Pokemon were downstairs) Alright guys lets go" said Ash.

With the storm picking up it wasn't easy for Ash to get to the store, but he made it. It was a strange day for Ash, first his best friend was absent, then he made a new friend, and of course for the second time he finds himself staring into the eyes of the girl with blue hair. "DeeDee…" said Ash.

"Pika?" ask Pikachu.

"Nothing it's just that… I keep on thinking about this girl"

Snivy turn her head trying to ignore the conservation then she spotted something…or someone.

"Sni" said Snivy pulling Ash's pants.

"What is it Snivy" said Ash then he look at where his Pokemon was pointing, and he saw a girl in the floor. "I think she needs help' said Ash as he ran toward her.

'How could all this people just ignore her' though Ash.

After reaching her Ash turn her around, and to his surprise it was the girl that has been in her head all this time. But there was something different about her, she was bruised up, dirty, and with dried up tears. What ever happened there was no doubt she need help. Ash took her bridal style and walk toward the tower.

(A few minutes later: Sunyshore tower)

Dawn was used to two sights every time she woke up. In her rare good days she would wake up in her room surrounded by her Pokémon, with an outfit ready to go. Every other day she would wake up to the sight of May's karate trophies, and her clothes everywhere (She was pretty messy) since she would have to spend the night with her. But now she awoke to the sight of a small room, with a tv, a bed, and still dirty clothes in the ground.

Footsteps were heard coming closer, Dawn was scare and she still had no energy left. With everything that she's been through now she finds herself in someone's room. All that she could feel was fear… Ironically for the first time, in a long time she was somewhere safe.

**End of Chapter 5. Sorry it took so long I was too busy playing Skyrim. For those of you wondering I added Iris as character this late in story because SPOILER ALERT she will play an important role later on after a battle. If you play the games then you know how the in game Iris act so childish, so as far as Ash goes she is only going to be more of a little sister to Ash. Maybe later on I'll give her a love interest if I decided to involve Trip. Anyway thank for liking the story next chapter coming, spread the word, and now I'm going back to play Skyrim.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Sorry for the wait here's the next chapter. Enjoy. This chapter will mostly be about Ash, and Dawn next chapter will be about the rest of the group. (had to remove to fix some problems)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 6: "Let's Make a Deal" (part 1)**

(Sunyshore Tower: A half an hour after Ash left)

Realizing that because of the storm Ash is force to take his sweet time Elesa, started to grow restless. 'MAN if Ash doesn't show up soon with some food I'll…(The sound of footsteps were coming upstairs)' Elesa's thoughts were interrupted by his cousin entering the room. "FINALLY What took you so lon…(Elesa quickly stopped as she notice what, or who Ash was holding) Ash why are you…who is she…(Finally at a loss of word she yelled) WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"ELESA CALM DOWN… I found her like this I think she needs help" said Ash.

"Okay let's get her to a bed…but keep quite if Volkner finds out"

"I know…"

Ash wasted no time putting her in his bed, while Elesa was standing in the door. Ash walked out and approached his cousin.

"So what's her name?" ask Elesa.

"I'm not sure I think is Deedee"

"Well that's not much of a name (sight) but none the less we have to take care of her (Elesa started to head to the kitchen) tell me when she wakes up" said Elesa.

Dawn woke up to the site of what she could tell was in a boys room, but the questions is who? The sounds footsteps were getting closer… What was going to happen to her, was she going to die…or worse?

The door open and suddenly all he fears were gone as the raven hair boy enter the room.

"Hey you're up… good want something to drink" ask Ash.

"You're…you're Barry's friend aren't you?"

"Oh yeah guess we haven't been properly introduce (Ash extended his hand) Ash Ketchum"

Dawn sat up and shook his hand "Nice to meet you I'm…"

Dawn was quickly interrupted by Ash "I already know who you are (with the biggest smile Ash said) Deedee right"

Dawn was quickly taken back what he said but he looked so confident in his answer. Another though also came to her head. 'I guess I owe him for saving me but if I let him get involve any more than he has to then… Lucas might no I can't do that to him so the least he knows about me the better' though Dawn.

"Yeah that's right… but how do you know?"

"Oh Barry told me" responded Ash. He was trying to start a conversation with her but it hard because he knew nothing about her, but mostly because he would get chock up at the fact that this was the most beautiful girl he ever seen. She looks like she just came out of a movie even though she was a total mess.

Suddenly Elesa walked in with some food.

"Hi sorry I overheard what you guys talking about anyway how nice to meet you I'm…"

Now Dawn interrupted Elesa like a star struck fan. "Your Elesa the model… OH MY GOSH your my hero… wait what are you doing here (then she turn to Ash) are you two dating?" ask Dawn.

"No…no we're cousins isn't that right Ashy" said Elesa. Then she sat on the bed "Listen I don't know what happen to you but you look like you could use a shower, and here's something to wear" said Elesa.

Dawn took the outfit and notice that it was the prettiest outfit she ever saw, even if they were just pjs. Still this girl has some taste. Dawn made her way to the bathroom step into the shower and allowed all her problems to be soaked away. She walked out and heard her 'name' being called.

"Deedee we made dinner you hungry" said Elesa.

Already in the table Ash was devouring his food. Then Dawn walked downstairs, but she looked a little sad.

"Hey Deedee… (then he saw her face) what's wrong?" ask Ash.

"Nothing it's just that you guys have been really nice to me but I have to go now sorry" said Dawn.

"Why"

"I have to"

"No you don't besides the storm is still pretty bad (Ash looked at her a decided to ask) What happen to you (Dawn was taken back a little) how did you end up in the middle of the street?" said Ash standing in front of her. Elesa was simply looking at all this go down.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSSINE!" yelled she knew he wanted an answer but she also knew the more he knows the more in danger he'll be. Although Ash is going to take her outburst a little differently.

"HEY I SAVED… at least tell me what happened to you!" Ash retaliated.

Dawn stood quite she wasn't going to allow Ash to get to her.

With no other options Ash played his trump card "I know that Lucas is your boyfriend"

"How did you…"

"He tried to challenge me a while back… Deedee if he did something to you just tell me and I'll…"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" yelled Dawn. "Don't think that you know my problems… listen I'm grateful for helping me but I need you to stay away" said Dawn.

"WHY!"

"Because he'll hurt you" said Dawn.

"So he did hurt you" said Ash. Dawn was now a rock not moving, nor responding. All she did was walk toward the door. Ash grab her arm "ANSWER ME… I WANT TO HELP!" yelled Ash.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turn, and saw Volkner standing in the door.

"Volkner..." said Elesa as she saw him approach the two teens.

"Ash if you're going to bring a girl over make sure none of us are here" said volkner with a small laugh.

"Is not like that I just…"

"I heard everything (Volkner turned to Dawn) you what's your story?" ask Volkner.

Dawn was trying not to stutter, but she was distracted by the handsome man in front of her. About to let out a word she was quickly interrupted.

"I don't want to know just answer me yes, or no… Is anyone after you?" ask Volkner.

"Probably" said Dawn.

"Well then you can't stay here…"

"WHAT!" yelled Ash.

"I can't have someone else problems come to our door one day and try to beat the shit out of us" said Volkner trying not to lose his cool after Ash outburst.

"I understand I'll show myself out" said Dawn.

Volkner turn to Elesa who was giving him a stare of disapproval. Volkner knew she couldn't stay, but he sight after he came up with a solution. "Hey girl (Dawn turn toward him, Volkner started to scratch his head with one arm) Listen I told you that you can't stay but if you really need a place to hide then here" said Volkner handing her a card.

"The Striaton Brothers restaurant?" said Dawn.

"Yeah just walking in and say I send you" said Volkner "My name is Volkner by the way (said Volkner realizing he didn't introduce himself) Anyway they'll give you a place to stay, but they hate slackers so you're going to have to work for them okay?"

"Okay" said Dawn trying to hide her tears finally someone was willing to help her maybe things are turning around for her.

Elesa looked out the window "The storm is stopping… hey Deedee I'll take you to the restaurant okay… come on lets go"

The two girls left leaving Ash, alone with Volkner.

"Ash I know what you're thinking… no you can't go see her" said Volkner.

"WHY NOT (Ash grab Volkner's shirt) She needs help… you heard her story!" yelled Ash.

"I didn't hear anything" lie Volkner.

"LIER!" yelled Ash about to punch him, but Volkner took Ash's shirt and put him to the wall.

"LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT… Ash no good deed goes unpunished if you get ANYMORE involved in that girls business you might put our lives in danger I already saved you once I can't save you all the time… ALRIGHT" said Volkner.

"I can take care of myself" said Ash as Volkner let go of him.

"I know you can, I just want you to take care of yourself better… just promise me that you will do the right thing" said Volkner.

"Alright"

"Good now let's wait for Elesa to come back so we can all eat"

After Elesa dropped her off Dawn was able to convince the owners to let her stay, but she needed to stay low. It is strange how things change for people. In one day Dawn was able to escape Lucas' grip and found help. Now the question is how the rest of the week will go besides it's just Monday.

(Wednesday: Black City High)

Dawn has been absent since Monday, while Barry's cold turn to a nasty fever so he's been out to. Ash desperately wanted to know how, Dawn, or Deedee was doing. He tried Zoey, and May but they didn't hear anything. He ask Kenny who was also a dead end. Then he finally gave up and decided to ask Paul.

Ash walk up to Paul who looked distracted, like something was wrong with him.

"Hey Paul, can I ask you something?" ask Ash.

"Oh… hey listen you seen Ursula anywhere?" ask Paul.

"No… not really"

"Good (Then Paul started to walk away, then he turn to Ash) but if you do you never saw me got it" said Paul with a serious face like he had something to hide.

Ash knew that Paul was his last chance so he walked toward him "Listen can you tell me if you heard anything about Deedee?"

Then the sound of Ursula's voice was heard coming closer "PAUL WERE ARE YOU" yelled Ursula getting closer to them, by the tone of her voice, and by Paul face expression Ash could tell that something happen, and Ursula is pissed.

Paul couldn't afford to stay here with Ash because he knew that for some reason if Ursula reached him there was a chance that he might die.

"Listen Ash you're not the only one with problems, so leave me alone, and remember you didn't see me" said Paul as he started to run.

Next thing Ash knows Ursula is standing next to him out of breath. "You loser you seen Paul?" Ask Ursula.

"Ah… (Remembering what Paul just told him) nope" said Ash.

"Umm you better not be lying to me, because if you do I will destroy you… GOT IT!" said Ursula.

"OKAY" said Ash with clear fear in his eyes. Ursula left Ash. 'Man I wonder what happen to them, oh well Paul said everyone has their problems so I shouldn't get involve' though Ash.

The rest of the Day went by with no one having any idea where Dawn was…

(Sunnyshore Tower: Ash's room)

Ash was sitting in his chair in front of his computer lost in thought. 'Maybe I'm going at this all wrong, she wouldn't tell anyone where she is, but wait where did Volkner say she could stay… Striaton Brother's Restaurant, but where is it I know Volkner, and Elesa won't tell me where is it so who?'

Suddenly Ash's computer said that Barry was online.

"Barry he'll know"

Computer conversation:

Barry: Sup Buddy.

Ash: Waz up Barry how you feeling.

Barry: fine but you won't believe what Kenny text me.

Ash: B4 that can I ask you something.

Barry: sure was up.

Ash: Listen do you know where I can fine Striaton Brother's Restaurant.

Barry: LOL what Ash you have a hot date or something?

Ash: No just give me the address.

Barry: Okay man here's the **LINK** anyway Troll you later.

Barry: Log off.

Ash waited until might night to sneak out and follow the address.

This was the second time Ash saw the city night life. So different, all the lights were on, all the clubs were open and even the people look like they were all going to have fun. The City's night life and day life were as different as Black, and white like heads, or tail. Now Ash wonders which one of this side really represent the city, the modern calm Day live, or the crazy parting Night live.

After two hours of walking Ash saw the sing of the restaurant. The sing was light up with three images of monkey pokemon one fire, one water, and the other grass. Turns out, Barry was right it was clear it was a five star place, now the question was how does Volkner knows the owner?

While Ash enter to building he didn't notice three guys standing outside.

"Hey boss I think I know that kid" said one of the men.

"What are you blabbering about now… dumbass" said the leader of the three.

"I talking about the kid that enter the building isn't that the guy that insulted you a few weeks ago" said the grunt.

"Oh yeah the kid that Volkner protected" said the Leader.

"Wait Volkner… WOO you don't want to mess with Volkner's friends"

"Yeah well Volkner is not here… so all that we need to do is beat him so hard, that he'll never tell Volkner" said the leader.

All three guys laugh together all praised Magma.

(Inside Striaton Brother's Restaurant)

As Ash enter he was greeted by Three brothers.

"Welcome"

"Welcome"

"Welcome"

"I'm Chili"

"I'm Cress"

"And I'm Cilan"

"WELCOME TO OUR RESTAURAN!" announced the three brothers in perfect sync.

"Nice to meet you" said Ash.

"Nice to meet you too" answer Cilan. " Are you here alone, or are you waiting for someone?"

"No I'm here looking for someone" said Ash.

"Oh… who?"

"Well a girl name Deedee" said Ash.

"I see well I'll go get her (Looking at Cress who was bartending … he let out a nob)" said Cilan.

Chili walked up to Ash. " Listen let me escort you to a private room"

"Okay"

The two walked to the back while Cilan stayed to greet customers. They entered a dark room, then Chili turn on the lights. There was nothing other than a few boxes.

"Hey what the big idea what are you…" Ash was interrupted by Chili that grab him by the shirt with one hand (physically he was the strongest) , and put him against the wall.

"Alright what the hell do you want (Also apparently the angriest) are you the guys after her" ask Chili.

"No you got it all wrong I'm here to check on her… I'm Volkner's cousin" said Ash.

"Prove it"

"Fine (Ash pulled out a pokeball) COME ON OUT… PIKACHU" said Ash.

"Pikachu" said Pikachu.

"So you have a Pikachu what of it" said Chili getting angrier, and tighten his grip.

"Take a closer look, see the stripes all the Pikachu in our family share the same pattern. It has been handed down since our great great grandparents first became friends with the Pikachu" said Ash hoping he would believe him.

"I see okay I'll tell Cress to set up a table" said Chili letting go of Ash. As Ash started walking toward the door Chili stopped him "Just one thing don't cause any trouble or I will Kick your ass got it" Ash simply just nodded his head as he kept on walking.

After his encounter with Chili, Cress already had a table ready, Ash sat down and Cress gave him the menu with a note.

She'll be here in a few minutes.

Ash read the note and started to read the menu.

In the other side of the restaurant the three Magma members made their way inside, sneaking around Cilan, and Cress while Chili was in the back cooking.

"Do you see him"

"No boss"

"Wait I see him, let's get him"

Ash was bored of reading he started to look out the window. Then the three magma members walked up to him.

"Well hey there kid"

Ash turned to face them "Oh is you guys"

"So you do remember us… you really disrespected me back when we met, but Volkner is not here to protect you so what are you going to do" said the leader.

Ash simply ignored them.

"HEY LISTEN TO US" yelled the Leaders slamming his fist in the table which startle the other costumers, but also caught the attention of the owners.

"ARE YOU GUYS CARZY" responded Ash.

"SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT FUCKER" yelled the leader.

"That kind of talk won't be allowed in this building" said Cilan.

"Do something about it"

"Very well… Chili" Cilan said snapping his fingers.

Chili quickly took the three men by their shirts. "You three asswholes… ARE MAKING A MESS" scream Chili as he threw all three all then out the door. Then he turns his attention toward Ash. "I thought I told you not to cause a scene (he threw Ash out the door) NOW GET OUT" Chili was panting, While Cress started to relax the costumers.

"Sorry about that folks" said Cress.

"AHHH" scream Ash as his face hit the ground.

After he got up he notice that the three Magma members weren't going to give up that easily.

"Hey kid… I say we settle this right now how's about a battle" said the leader pulling about a pokeball.

"Yeah let's make it a triple battle" said the grunt, as he, and the other grunt pull out their pokeball.

Watching closely from the building all the costumers were waiting hoping to watch a good battle. In the middle of the commotion Dawn dress as maid made her way to the front door were the three owners were watching the battle about to unfold.

"Hey guys what's going on?" ask Dawn.

"Oh hey dear nothing just a simply battle" said Cress.

Dawn saw the men fighting and notice Ash. "Wait that's Ash"

"We know he came her looking for you, but he started some trouble with this guy's so we kick them out, looks like now they're going to battle." Said Cilan.

Dawn had no idea of Ash's true battling skills so all that she could do is worry. "You guys can't let him battle alone"

"You're probably right" said Chili. As both him, and Cress were getting ready to assist him Cilan stop them both. "What now"

"Brothers listen when we evaluated Volkner, his aroma was strong, and well rounded. So instead of helping I say we see how Ash's style compares to that of his cousin" said Cilan.

"I see… so is evaluating time" said Cress.

"Indeed"

Dawn had a confused look in her face not knowing what they were talking about. But she turn her attention to the battle.

"Go crobat"

"Go mightyena"

"Go houndoom"

"Haha… you're fishing now kid" said the leader.

Ash started to get the spark in his eye that meant this was going to be a good battle. He knew he was able to stay under the radar battle wise with only Snivy, but now it wasn't the time to run away from the past, now it was time to battle.

"A poison type, dark type, and fire type (with a smirk ash pulled three pokeballs) ALRIGHT come on out Pikachu, Infernape, and seismitoad!" yelled Ash.

Ash selection of Pokemon was a shock to everyone, especially Dawn. When did he get those Pokemon' though Dawn. Maybe Ash was also hiding some secrets.

"Well aren't you full of surprises oh well Houndoom get him"

"You to crobat"

"Use bite Mightyena"

The three were charging at Ash's pokemon.

Ash simply smile "seismitoad use hyper voice"

The scream was so powerful it pushed all three of them back, and they hit two cars that were park nearby.

"Holy shit"

"Boss you saw that"

"Try to get up" yelled the leader now knowing that Ash was no simple trainer.

As the three pokemon were trying to get up, one of them look up, and saw infernape.

"Infernape use flamethrower" yelled Ash. A massive amount of fire came pouring out of the fire monkey's mouth. When crobat hit the car before it open up the gas tank, as the fire hit all three of them it made contact with the gas and made a powerful explosion…. IT was super affective.

"Oh no" said the leader.

"No what boss" said the grunt.

"You guys can leave in fact… Pikachu use thunderbolt" said Ash.

The small yellow mouse hit the three gang members with lighting so hard that they went blasting off to whom know where. As for the fire Ash commanded seismitoad to use surf on the fire.

"I see a very aggressive battling style, but at the same time he show compassion for those around him" said Cilan very impress. Then he turn to Dawn. "Is up to you… he came all this way showed himself in battle do you want to see him"

"yes" answer Dawn.

"Very well Cress can you get him" ask Cilan.

"Sure"

(Half an hour later)

The restaurant was close while the brothers were cleaning Ash, and Dawn were sitting in a table. Awkward first then the silence broke as Ash started to talk.

"Nice to see you Deedee"

"Ash listen I have to tell you… that's not my name"

"Oh I kind of figure… so what is your name?"

"I can't tell you, and please don't ask anyone if you knew more about me then you could be in serious trouble"

"I get it… but one thing what happen to you before I found you?"

"You see I was running away…"

"From whom (Ash suddenly started to realize who) was it Lucas"

"Yeah, but enough about that… so why did you show up"

"Well you see I was worried about how you were doing you know" said Ash blushing.

His answer also made her blush "Well thanks." Dawn didn't know what else to say it was sweet that he came all this way, but she was still surprise at the display of power he showed against those magma members. It was clear by that display that he was no ordinary rookie, so then who is he really. Then suddenly she knew what to ask her. "Hey Ash, about that battle you were in I can tell you're really experience at battle so, how long have you been battling?"

"A while (With a smile) that's all I can tell you" said Ash.

"Uh well then… What bring you to the city?"

"That's also a secret" said Ash with a small smile.

"I see I'm not the only one keeping secrets" said Dawn with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah… let's just say I really hurt someone important to me back home" said Ash with a depress look in his eyes.

"Who is she" said Dawn.

"How did you know it was a girl" said Ash.

"Oh… a girl just knows" said Dawn. Then they both started laughing. Now that the ice was broken Dawn knew that she could ask him anything and now that she knows about his abilities she only had one request. "So Ash, you have your secrets, and I have my own. (Now Ash was paying full attention to her) I say let's make a deal we don't have to tell each other anything if you help me with something"

"Okay sure… what is it?" ask Ash.

"Well let's say Lucas is in with some bad people, and I want to get him out of my life, but to do that I need some dirt on him… so will you help me?" ask Dawn.

"Sure I will" said Ash. He had no idea why he agreed maybe it was her pretty hair, her beautiful eyes, or maybe the fact that she was wearing a maid outfit either way there was no turning back. "Let's shake on it"

"How about just a high five… okay" said Dawn putting her hand up.

"Uhhh…sure" said Ash returning the high five.

"So you promise to help me… deal"

"Deal"

**End of Chapter for the delay I took a mid-season break. This is probably the longest chapter I wrote I had some problems with it. Anyway this chapter was supposed to be different, but I split it in 2 parts so next chapter won't be about Ash, or Dawn. As always comment if you like it, tell your friends… and I promise next chapter coming very soon. (Man I had to remove this chapter a few times... I guess I'm still kind of new at this anyway thank you for the support, again Next chapter coming soon)**


	7. Chapter 7

** As I promises here is the next chapter. Enjoy:**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

** Chapter 7: "Let's make a deal" part 2**

(Monday night: Zoey's Apartment)

Even though the storm was getting worse nothing would stop Zoey from going down to Paul's apartment to work on their project, (and hopefully rekindle their old friendship). Zoey step out of her bathroom wearing only a towel trying to figure out what to wear. While she was freaking out, her best friend, and battle partner glameow just laying down enjoying the sight of her master freaking out.

"Oh man I give up… hey glameow what do you think I should wear?" ask Zoey.

Glameow simply stretched it tail to point at her dresser where her usual outfit was waiting for her.

"You're right I should just stick with the classic I'm not trying to impress anyone… although some make up wouldn't hurt right… right"

After she got ready, Zoey placed all of the material needed for the project. Now it was time for her to head downstairs. While making her way to his apartment Zoey started thinking about a better time when she, and Paul where best friends.

**Flashback: 10 years ago.**

** (Park)**

** Sitting in the bench was a young man with a purple brother. It was none other than Paul's older brother, Reggie. Before he was known all over the city as a world class breather he was just Paul's older brother. This was one of those days that he took Paul to the park. Reggie didn't really bother to look after him when he was in the park. It wasn't because he was a bad brother, it was only he always knew that he was playing with his best friend their neighbor's daughter little Zoey. **

** Running around the park going at top of trees, or chasseing butterfree, those two were never apart. One could mistake them for brother and sister, but that was just how close they were. Always together never apart… that was Paul, and Zoey.**

** But of course everything changes. **

** (End of Flashback)**

Finally Zoey made it to his apartment she knocked on the door, but there was no answer maybe it was the storm she hoped. After a two minutes Paul finally open the door.

"He… Hey Paul" said Zoey.

"Hey Zoey" said Paul with a smile in his face. (A rare sight for Paul these days)

Zoey return the warm smile with another the moment seen almost perfect…until.

"Hey is that Zoey… HEY ZOEY!" yelled Ursula jumping in, and of course ruining the moment. "What brings you here… I was about to visit you later"

"We have a project do so we decided to meet in my house" said Paul'

"Ohhh… okay come in" said Ursula.

After they all went inside Ursula sat on the couch "I shouldn't disturbed you guys so I'll just watch some TV.

After a few minutes Ursula fell asleep, and now it was time for Zoey to make her move.

'First play it cool talk about the project' though Zoey.

"Okay so you see Munna has the ability to see what a pearson is dreaming about" said Zoey .

"I see" said Paul.

'Good now talk about your past' though Zoey.

"Good you got it… Mam I remember when used to suck at this stuff" said Zoey.

"Yeah well you would always help me" said Paul.

Zoey was about to say something until she was interrupted by Paul. "Hey listen Zoey I know what you're thinking (Zoey was confused but decided to keep listening) I didn't forget about how we were… I mean how we're supposed to be best friends, so I'm sorry if I hurt you" said Paul.

Zoey felt confused, but at the same time happy. Why is he suddenly telling her all this, maybe is because this is the only time they had any alone time for a while, but instead of questioning it Zoey decided to see how all this will play out.

"You don't need to be sorry" said Zoey. She started move her hand closer to his. Paul didn't stop her it looked like he was embracing her. After her hand the next thing that started to approach him was her face, more specifically her lips. Surprisingly enough he still didn't stop her. Somewhere in his mind he felt that he need to say "I'm sorry" to one of his closest friend, and if the only way to say it is to embrace her kiss, (then oh what the hell. They kissed).

Their kiss didn't last long, because they were interrupted by of course, Ursula, to be more specific Ursula's snoring. It was so loud that it snap both of them back to reality, and instantly the reality of what they were doing kick in.

'Oh my God I just kiss Paul, OH MY GOD!' though Zoey as she got up and took her stuff. "Oh my look at the time I really have to go, well talk about this tomorrow okay Paul"

And just like that she was gone. Leaving Paul frozen in his sit, then a few minutes later Ursula woke up. "(Yawn) Oh MAN that felt good… so what did I miss?" ask Ursula.

Zoey ran all the way to her apartment. After she entered to her apartment she locked herself in her room. Glameow sat next to her, Zoey started to pet her.

"Oh girl you won't believe what happen tonight, I kiss Paul...I…I KISS PAUL!" yelled Zoey, full of joy, until she eventually fell asleep.

It is strange how things change for people. In one night Zoey was able to rekindle her relationship with Paul. One of her oldest friends, now the question is how the rest of her week will go besides its just Monday.

(Tuesday: Black City High)

As the school day started the speakers went on. "Good morning students. This is Principal Fantina here with the announcements. First today is the future masters club meeting. Also for those ready to attend our home coming game remember that it is this Saturday, our Black City Golurk vs. The Blue Hydreigon. So please come support us… this Saturday, and with special guess Mayor Drayden!" The speakers went off.

Paul made his way to class, were he bump into Zoey.

"Oh hey… Zoey."

"Hey Paul…listen I know we should talk about last night, so how about you meet me after lunch okay,?"

"Sure" answer Paul.

(Lunch Time: Courtyard)

"Alright prinplup use whirlpool!" commanded Kenny.

"Roserade move out the way" said Drew. But it was too late it was a direct hit. Winner Kenny.

"Alright we won" said Kenny.

"Good job" said Drew.

"Thanks too bad Barry wasn't here he would be a challenge" said Kenny.

"What about that Ash guy?" ask Drew.

"(Small laugh) yeah like I want to go against a guy with only a snivy" laugh Kenny.

"Then Paul"

"Good idea, I'll go look for him" said Kenny as he started running to find Paul.

It took him a while but Kenny found Paul, talking to Zoey. He notice that they were talking about something in private so he hid in order to spy on them.

"So about the kiss… I'm sooo sorry." said Zoey.

"don't be…"

"It's just that I really missed hanging out with you, and Ursula was getting on my last nerve, and…" Zoey was quickly interrupted by Paul pressing his lips with hers.

"Don't worry I (blushing) also miss hanging out with you" said Paul.

"I have an idea let's make a deal… I say we meet tonight in my apartment, and if Ursula says anything just tell her you're going to be very busy tonight so she shouldn't bother you… deal" said Zoey

"Deal"

Kenny was at a lost off words 'Holy shit Paul is cheating on Ursula with Zoey… I have to tell someone.' Kenny turned around and standing next to him was Paul. "AHHH… PAUL!"

"Hey" said Paul. Then he grab Kenny and put him against the wall. "NOW listen up I don't care what you heard, but if you tell anyone anything… well let's just say you will seriously regret it"

In the other side of the courtyard May, and Ursula were talking. "So Ursula heard anything about Dawn" ask May.

"Nope"

"Oh okay… man I'm bored hey you want to see some battles" said May.

"Why bother is all going to be the same Paul is going to wipe the floor with them" said Ursula.

"Man you really have faith in him… hey I don't think I ever ask you how did you ended up going out with Paul" ask May.

"Well I don't want to bored you but let's just say I help him get back to his feet" said Ursula. Then she started to look up at the sky a dreamed about how she met Paul.

**(Flashback: One year ago) **

**In an abounded warehouse Paul was surrounded by (A/N I don't want to spoil anything so I'll just call them) some of the strongest trainers in the city. "So what do you want?" ask one of them.**

"**My name is Paul and I want to join you're gang"**

"**Very well but in order to do so then you must show us your skills"**

"**Fine but I don't want to battle any of you losers I want to battle him" said Paul point at the one sitting in a couch.**

**The guy in the couch got up he was tall with green hair, and in his hands he was holding a strange cube. "Very well you can call me N… are you sure you want to battle me"**

"**Yes now come down so I defeat you" said Paul.**

"**You have a very bad attitude I wonder if you treat your friend (Pokemon) like that?" ask N**

"**I don't care about that now let's battle" yelled Paul.**

"**Very well now let me introduce you to my friend" said N pointing up. Standing behind him was the shadow of one of the strongest Pokemon the white dragon Reshiram. **

**(30 minutes later)**

**It didn't last long Paul, was beaten so quickly. The attacks we're so powerful Paul was even caught by some of them. Badly beaten Paul was dragging himself to his house. Half way there he stops in the middle of the streets. Then he pulled out his phone. **

**5 miss calls = Zoey**

**1 text= Zoey where are you?**

**2 miss calls= Reggie**

**In the other hand Paul held his pokeballs. He wanted to call his best friend or his brother for support but he was so fill with rage that he started to run, as far as he could. He reached an alleyway were he started to punch the wall as hard, and as many times as could. Constantly N last words were floating in his head. **

"**You are skilled I'll give you that but you don't truly understand how your friends feel every time they fight for you… Until you do you are weak" **

**Making her way home Ursula heard a weird sound coming from the alleyway, she approached it a little scare of what was making such a strange sound. **

"**Is anyone there?" ask Ursula. Coming out of the shadows was Paul.**

"**Hey I know you you're Zoey's boyfriend right" said Ursula.**

"**Not really" said Paul.**

"**Anyway hi nice to meet you (extending her hand) I'm Ursula" said Ursula. Paul didn't answer which annoyed her. It was a little too dark to get a good look at him, but Ursula notice something dripping from his sleeves, blood. "Is that blood?"**

**Suddenly Paul collapse in front of her. "Oh my god (Ursula pulled out her pokeball) Come on out Gabite" Ursula walk toward the alleyway, and commanded Gabite to protect her. There was no one there, so then why is he bleeding. Then she noticed the hole in the wall. "OH my… he did this to himself" She couldn't call Zoey how would she react to the fact that Paul almost broke his own hand, and his other injuries were more serious. Ursula knew what to do she call out her Jigglypuff,** **Vaporeon, and Flareon. Then she took of her jacket, and turned the whole alley to and infirmary. **

**Paul woke up to a warm feeling 'What the hell…' Paul looked at his chest. Flareon was laying a top of him trying to keep him war. After it notice that he woke up Flareon called for his master. "Who are you?" ask Paul looking at the girl that rescued him.**

"**Well that's rude I just introduce myself to you a while ago, and you already forgot" said Ursula. Then she took a second look at him "Listen are you okay… I mean really okay?"**

"**I'm not crazy if that is what you're thinking" **

"**Good… that's a relief so what happen" **

**Paul looked into her eyes. Something about them had a you can trust me feeling, plus she helped him so he owes her the truth. A few minutes went by, and Paul told her his whole story. How he wants to join N's gang, and how N almost destroyed him. After the story it was Ursula's turn to talk.**

"**Well are you going to get a rematch?" ask Ursula **

"**No… I'll never battle him or anyone ever again… I'm too weak too worthless…I"**

"**OH be quite!" yelled Ursula.**

"**What?"**

"**Look at you… crying like a little child that lost his toy. Even after all you're other victories you're just going to let on defeat get you down… pitiful" **

"**Then what do you suggest I do?"**

"**Simple (Ursula gave Paul, a soft look) you get stronger" said Ursula extending her arm toward him. Paul took it and accepted her offer "I'll help you get stronger, and by the time were done you'll be the strongest trainer in the city"**

**The rest is history the two battle partners would meet in private to train. Eventually becoming stronger wasn't the only thing that the purple hair boy cared about soon he would fall for his sparing buddy until he forgot all about his past, and only cared about becoming stronger, and Ursula. Leaving everything else (Mainly Zoey) behind. **

**(End of Flashback, **Tuesday Night)

Earlier that day Paul told Ursula that he is going to be too busy so she shouldn't visit, but that wouldn't stop that love struck girl… that happened to have a key to his apartment. Ursula made her way in a notice that Paul wasn't there.

'Humm maybe he went out to get something … I'm sure he'll here in a while (Then a seductive look came into her eyes) and when he comes back I'll have a surprise for him' though Ursula. She quickly started placing candles all over. Then she sat on the couch. She was willing to wait as long as she could, unfortunately she was going to wait a while.

(Zoey's apartment: around the same time)

With no one around the apartment was dark. Only the sounds of Paul, and Zoey could be coming out of her room. For a few minutes Zoey was the happiest girl in the world. While Paul was trying so hard to make his best friend happy that he forgot about the people he's hurting. (Mosty Ursula) after the deed was done it was time for them to talk.

"I think I should get going" said Paul. As he started getting up Zoey grab him.

"No… please stay for the night"please stay for the night"?" ask Zoey. Paul then laid back down.

"So what do you think we should do now?"

"Well I think that I don't want people to think I'm a whore… so you're going to have to break up with you know who" said Zoey, she didn't even say her name. Paul didn't answer. Before she fell asleep zoey had one more thing to say. "I love you"

Paul didn't answer that either.

(Paul's apartment)

Ursula was starting to hope that Paul was going to show up. I mean it's been a few hours. So now the question is where is he? The answer came as soon as the door open, Ursula was happy to see a familiar purple hair. But it wasn't Paul it was his older brother Reggie. Ursula quickly walked toward him.

"Oh hey Ursula, nice to see you… is Paul here?" ask Reggie.

"No, I came here looking for him"

"Oh I thought he would be hear by now"

"HE TOLD YOU SOMETHING" yelled Ursula with a sense of sadness in her eyes.

"Well… he texted me a while ago saying he was going to work with Zoey. (With a smile) Is good to see does two hanging out again"

Suddenly it all became clear to her, but she wasn't mad. Ursula warps her arms around Reggie hugging him with great force. Reggie didn't stop her he felt the tears coming out of her. Ursula was heartbroken.

(Wednesday Black City High: Lunch Time)

Throughout the day Paul was hearing rumors about Ursula. How she was going to find him and "Kill Him". Paul was a little afraid for his own safety so he chose to stay away from her, but you shouldn't escape from you problems, you must face them head on.

In their table Kenny, and Drew were talking. Then they heard a frightful scream.

"PAUL WHERE AREYOU?"

"You heard that?" ask Kenny.

"How couldn't I… man I wonder what Paul did" said Drew.

"Yeah… me too" said Kenny fully aware of what was going on. 'Man I have to tell this to someone, but who… Barry' though Kenny as he pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" ask Drew.

"Just… sending a quick text and done come one lets battle" said Kenny feeling relive.

(3: 30 black city high)

After a long search Paul was able to evade her. With no more other choice she went to May.

"There there… you're going to be okay" said Ursula.

"Why would he do this to me…? I don't deserve this" said Ursula crying.

"Come on girl let it all out" said May. Ever since Dawn started skipping school May was worried but she also missed trying to make her feel better, so now she's focusing on Ursula.., and her problems.

Hiding in the corner Zoey was watching them talk. 'Oh man now I feel for Ursula of all people' though Zoey. She knew she had to fix this so she grab her phone.

(Phone Conversation)

Zoey: Paul.

Paul: Yeah

Zoey: You didn't break up with her.

Paul: You heard the rumors she wants to kill me.

Zoey: You need to breakup with her somewhere where she won't make a scene. Umm I got it talk to her during the Homecoming game.

Paul: Got it.

(Saturday night: Homecoming Game)

A large crowed gather to watch the game after giving it their all the Golurks were down by one touchdown, and now its half-time. Principal Fantina got up of her chair and grab the microphone.

"And now student I introduce you to our mayor Drayden" yelled the principal.

He was a tall, and powerful man, rumors have it that when he was young he trained by fighting dragon-types. The crowed was cheering none stop for him as he took the stage. All except Paul, and Ursula… he gave her a note to meet him under the stances so they could talk.

"hi…" said Ursula.

"hey…" responded Paul. "so…"

"Where were you that time when you told me that you were too busy to see me?"

Paul knew there was no way around it he had to be honest with her. " I was with… Zoey" responded Paul.

"Doing what" said Ursula but she didn't need an answer the look on his face said it all. "You Bastard…" Ursula was covered in tears.

Paul warp his arm around her. "I'm sorry"

"I helped you to get back on your feet, and this is how you repay me" now she was to choked up to say anything else.

"So you know what comes next right…"

"No you are not going to break up with me like this… I still… I still love you, so if were ending this is going to be on my terms" said Ursula.

"But…"

"As for that whore of yours well I'll deal with her" said Ursula knowing that from now on she was going to be up to her old tricks.

As Ursula started walking away Paul tried to walk up to her so he can get one last word in… and then…

BOOMMMM!

"Look the school"

"What's going on"

"The top of the School is on Fire"

**End of chapter. This is my last chapter for the year, I wanted to post this chapter by Christmas, but New year will do. Anyway I had to cut this one short too so if you have any questions I'll gladly answer them just leave a comment. Enjoy the holidays, next chapter coming next year(soon).**


	8. Chapter 8

** Here is the next **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

** Chapter 8: Getting to know the enemy.**

** (Flashback: 9 years ago)**

** The sounds of machinery surrounded what would later become Black City. Each day apart of white forest would be tore apart, and replacing it would be a new skyscraper. In the middle of all this were three men Clay, Drayden, and Alder. **

** "Well I reckon things are going alone (smirk) smoothly" said Clay as he adjusted his hat. **

** "I can't thank you enough for funding this Clay" said Drayden. Ever since he can remember it was his dream to run a place where people and Pokemon would live together at peace. **

** "Don't sweat it. Funding a city this big and allowing some of the most important people in the world to buy areas of it, this place is already paying for itself… Although I still don't agree in the name. What was it Black City" said Clay.**

** "Well he is right about one thing my friend some of the greatest people on earth will live here… but you do know that could mean trouble I mean who knows who else might show up?" said Alder worrying about his old friend's idea**

** "Nonsense my old friend we hadn't had any problems yet. Besides there is nothing we can't handle" assure Drayden. Just as the three men were in the middle of their conversation a worker approaches them.**

** "Mister Clay we have trouble"**

** "What is it?"**

** "The guys from before there back again sir" **

** "WHO?" ask Alder.**

** "Some activists complaining how we're destroying the Pokemon home or something, I'll take care of them" said Clay walking toward the activists.**

** "We should go to" said Alder**

** "Right" said Drayden. Then the trio left.**

** Outside the construction zone holding signs that said 'Give them Back their Land' were group of strange people dress like knights (Team Plasma). **

** "Alright ya can go home now you hear" said Clay.**

** "Never"**

** "Give the Pokemon back their home"**

** "You can't do this"**

** A worker approach Clay. "Get ready looks like we might have a riot" said Clay.**

** "Sir"**

** Soon the workers would start to fight against the activist. Watching the violence was Alder, and Drayden. "So my friend you still think you should built the city?" ask Alder.**

** "Yes"**

** In the other side of the soon to be city many orphans made their home in the site. Clay ignore them as long as they didn't bother him. Walking around with an empty stomach, was blue hair boy name Lucas, and his turtwig. The poor boy was an orphan with no were to go he thought it was a good idea to live in what would be black city. Every night he would stare at the sky, then one night a man found him.**

** "Beautiful isn't it?" ask the man.**

** "What" said Lucas.**

** "The stars so far away yet you always think you can reach them"**

** "Yeah one day I'll reach them, I'll go to the top"**

** "That is a good dream how about I help you reach it (He help Lucas up) my name is Cyrus, see this city I say together we make it ours"**

** "Yeah"**

** Cyrus would secretly adopt the child, and together they form the gang know as Galactic. As for Lucas he would become corrupted by his rise to power, and become the guy he is now.**

** (End of Flashback:** Thursday morning Striaton Brothers Restaurant)

Even though she was working for them, Dawn was treated like a princess by the brothers. She woke up to breakfast in bed, and a warm shower if it wasn't for the fact that she was hiding she could really get used to this life. The night Ash came to look for her they agree to find some dirt on Lucas. Now the question is where to start. Dawn still didn't go to school so she waited for Ash to arrive.

As she was getting ready to work she started to do something she hasn't done in a while. She was working on her hair, it was strange the last person she did her hair for was Lucas but now she's doing thinking of only one person's approval.

"Ash…" said Dawn his name left a sweet taste in her mouth. Ever since he rescued her, and gave her somewhere to stay all that she could was think about is him. Then after she saw his battle there was no question about it she has a crush on him, but now the question is who to tell.

"Deedee time for you to work" yelled Cilan.

Dawn ran down stairs, and waiting for her were the brothers. Chili was getting ready to open, Cress was setting the tables, and Cilan was cleaning the dishes. 'Now who to tell' thought Dawn.

"Deedee help me out here please" ask Cilan.

"SURE!" yelled Dawn running toward him. "Hey Cilan I have a question (Cilan turn and look at her) What… (Dawn started to blush) what do you think of Ash?"

"Well what an odd question" said Cilan fully aware of what she was trying to say. " Well after evaluating him I can say that he has a strong aroma, full of just the best ingredients worthy of any find meal"

"What?"

"He's a good guy"

"Ohhh okay thanks Cilan time to go to work" said Dawn.

"By the way if you want to see him now we always have a fresh school uniform ready for you" said Cilan.

After thinking about it she decided not to. "It's okay no need to worry I'll just wait for him."

(SunyShore Tower: 3:50)

After a long, and boring day at school Ash was home resting, then he would go see 'Deedee'. Ash still had no idea why just the very idea of this girl made him happy.

Pikachu was outside playing around in Volkner's workshop, that place uses so much energy it's a magnet for electric types. As for Snivy despite all of Ash's efforts she only stays inside his room, except when Elesa's new magazine issue comes then she sneaks out and takes it. While Ash was resting she went inside his closet. In there she found a weird box after she pulled it out Snivy notice it was lock. Nothing a little vine whip wouldn't break.

Ash woke up in time to notice what Snivy was up to. "Snivy NO!" said Ash grabbing the box, and taking a whip to the face. After he came to Ash notice Snivy with a sorry look in her face. "It's okay Snivy, just don't open this box okay"

Snivy had a confuse look.

"Okay you see this box is very private" said Ash. Now Snivy smile trying to understand, but at the same time she felt a little left out. Ash saw this a poked her up "Hey come on lets grab Pikachu and head out"

Volkner was downstairs watching tv when he notice Ash leaving. "Hey Ash where are you going?"

"Ahh nowhere…"said Ash.

"Really"

"Well I'm going to see a friend"

"Who"

"Ahhh… Barry"

Volkner knew Ash was lying but as he was going to tell him off Elesa jump in the middle of the conversation. "Just let him go Volky" said Elesa.

"Find just call okay"

"He'll be find (Elesa turn to Ash) Come on I'll take you to the door. As they made it to the door Ash already said his good byes then Elesa stopped him. "Hey Ash… Take care of yourself, and get back early okay"

"Sure" said Ash.

(Striaton Brothers Restaurant)

"Hey guys" said Ash arriving to the restaurant.

"Well afternoon Ash, nice to see you again Pikachu (Cilan turn to Snivy) and how is this?" ask Cilan.

"This is Snivy"

"Well nice to meet you"

"So is… she ready"

"Well of course… Deedee he's here"

"Coming" said Dawn coming downstairs.

"Hey Deedee" said Ash. He felt a little bad that she was dress like she was going out. While he looked like he just got out of bed.

"Pika Pi" said Pikachu.

"Hi Pikachu"

"So we should get going" said Ash.

"Sure"

(Streets)

The two were walking around not wanting to admit to each other that they had no idea were to start. Ash wanted to tell her he was lost until.

"Ash look an ice cream store (Dawn grabbed Ash by the arm) let's get something to eat.

In the store Ash, and Dawn order some ice cream. The lady was happy to hand them their food. Then she gave Ash a 'Your girlfriend is pretty' look. The two step outside and sat in the tables.

"So Deedee I need to tell you that…"

"Sorry for interrupting you Ash, but I just want to say thanks for helping (Dawn starting blushing a little) to be honest I never though you would come." Said Dawn.

"Hey hey no need to worry" said Ash. "But I just have one problem I don't know where to start"

"Oh that's right you don't know anything about Lucas"

"Yeah well do you" said Ash sipping on his soda.

"Well I had no idea he was involved in gangs let alone Galactic when I met him… Then one day two guys go into my house and told me they're in charge now"

"Wow that sucks"

"I know so do you have any girlfriends" said Dawn hoping he was going to say no.

"Well (Ash started to drift away) no not really."

"Oaky"

"Wow you almost sound relief" said Ash with a hint of sarcasm.

The two started to laugh. "Well we need some one that is well inform… do you know anyone that can find out anything about anyone?" ask Dawn.

"Well" Ash wanted to say Volkner but then he realized that Volkner doesn't know what he is up to. Then he came up with Barry. "When I came here Barry was my guide"

"That's perfect lets go see him"

"Sure" said Ash realizing that he never visited Barry's home.

As the two started walking they had no idea of the group that were following them.

"Hey isn't that the boss's girl" said one of the grunts.

"I think so now what did he say if we saw her"

**(Flashback: Monday 4 hours after Dawn ran away)**

** Team Galactic did have an HQ but only upper members were allowed to know about it. The building was known as The New World Tower. You see the only reason why the gang leaders never showed their faces was because most of them were CEO of companies. Turns out their faces are seen everywhere in magazines, and TVs. In a way Alder was right this city will attract anyone. **

** Inside the building Lucas was talking to a blue haired man name Saturn. **

** "So why do you want to look for her so badly are you in love with her?" ask Saturn.**

** "Hell no… it's just that she knows my secret, and she could tell anyone" said Lucas.**

** Suddenly Saturn punched him hard enough to drop him to the ground.**

** "You little bastard you let your position get to you head and now someone knows your secret if your father was here" said Saturn. As Lucas was getting up Saturn grab the phone. "But I guess it can't be helped so I guess I'll tell Mars, and Jupiter to inform all grunts to be in the lookout for Dawn. By the way what do you want us to do if she is found?"**

** "Nothing I want them to follow her and tell me what she's up to. I want to know where she is, and more importantly who is helping her" said Lucas.**

** "Oh very well" said Saturn. **

**(End Flashback: **OutsidePalmer's Tower)

Ash knew that Barry moved away because his dad started a business but he had no idea it was a 5 star hotel. 'Barry must be rich' though Ash. The suddenly a voice was heard coming closer.

"HI ASHH!" yelled Barry's older sister Bianca. She wasn't stopping until she hit Ash.

"Ash are you okay?" ask Dawn.

"Yeah believe it or not this is normal" said Ash.

"Ash look at you, my look at how much you grown and who is this?" ask Bianca.

"I'm (Then Dawn remember that Ash doesn't know her real name) Deedee" said Dawn a little embarrasses.

"So where's Barry?"

"Oh my poor brother he's been sick all week. Dad let him stay in the master suite so just take the elevator to the top floor. Anyway I have to go see my boyfriend BYE!" yelled Bianca leaving.

Ash, and Dawn stepped into the elevator and made their way to the top floor.

(Palmer's Tower: Master suite)

The Master Suite was made for political leaders and other rich folks. Now it's just a crash pad for Barry until he feels better. It had everything a giant bed, all you eat, and a huge TV.

"WOW" said Ash, and Dawn. Ash because he never knew Barry was so rich, while Dawn was amazed by the size of this room. When she was younger she would travel with her mom, but none of her hotel rooms look like this.

"Hey Ash is that you" said Barry.

"Hey man was up"

Barry walks up to them and shook Ash's hand then he notice Dawn. "Deedee what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just wanted to visit" said Dawn.

"Me too" said Ash.

"Together wait are you too dating, that's weird I don't remember introducing you to each other… (Barry scratch his head) Man what did I miss?" said Barry then he sneeze.

"No no no no is not like that it's just that…" said Dawn.

"We sort of need your help said Ash.

"Wait what did you guys do"

"You might want to sit down"

A few minutes later Barry was in shock at all that he heard from Dawn running away to Ash's battle against the team magma members.

"So that's it… so Barry can you tell us what you know about Lucas?" ask Dawn.

"It's just that… I… I" mutter Barry.

"We know it's a lot to take in" said Ash.

"No it's not that it's just that I don't know anything"

"Oh… okay" said Dawn a little disappointed.

"But I do know someone that dose and Deedee you are going to love this"

"What are you talking about (Barry started typing in his pc) who are you writing to?" said Dawn.

Barry turns on the TV and plugged in his PC. Suddenly a boy with weird glasses, and green hair was in the screen. Dawn started to get the chills.

"What's up Conway" said Barry.

"Good afternoon Barry (Then he notice Dawn) and hello there my dear" said Conway.

"Hey Conway…." said Dawn trying her best not to start a conversation with him. Dawn doesn't know anything about Conway other than the hall his in love with her.

"You know him Deedee?" ask Ash.

"Of course you see my friend she, and I are meant to be" said Conway.

"Really…" said Ash trying not to laugh.

"Anyway Conway we need your help" said Barry.

"Oh what is it" said Conway. After they inform him about what is going on Conway wasn't as shock as Barry was. "Well that was quite a story… sure I'll help in fact I have a field ready all about Lucas"

"Really thank you so much Conway" said Dawn.

"Anything for you my dear" said Conway. "Anyway for what I could gather Lucas was an orphan, then he was adopted by Cyrus"

"The businesses guy" said Barry.

"You know him" said Ash.

"Sort off he comes by my house to talk to my old man"

"Anyway this is when the story really picks up you wanted to know why Lucas doesn't wear any Galactic colors. Well that's because he doesn't have to you see team Galactic is looked at as always being scatter with no HQ while in reality that is only true for the grunt, or lower members. The real higher ups meet in The New World Tower. No one knows about them, and no one knows about Lucas being Cyrus's son but he still has power over them." Said Conway.

"WOW no wonder he never wanted me to snoop around this is huge" said Dawn happy that she finally has dirt on him.

"So if we report Lucas with this to the Police then we could be heroes… right" said Barry.

"Maybe I'm not sure if the police don't already know this" said Conway.

"Thanks again for the help Conway" said Ash.

"Anytime just remember you didn't hear it from me… I'll e-mail you the files later seeya"

(Outside the Tower)

"Hope all this helps" said Barry.

"It sure will tomorrow Lucas will be out of my life and we might just put an end to a very dangerous gang" said Dawn.

"Okay then take care guys" said Barry closing the door.

Ash, and Dawn started to walk away.

"Thanks for the help Ash, but I better get going the guys might get worry"

"No problem but hey how about I walk you home"

"Sure" said Dawn knowing in her heart she wasn't going to say no.

As they started walking the figures following then stopped and started to talk.

"This is huge" said the grunt.

"I know now we can go talk to master Lucas.

(Park)

The sun was setting as the two friend made their way through the park then a familiar voice was heard.

"Hi ASH!" said the voice coming from the trees.

Ash looked up "Iris"

Iris jump from the trees and landed on Ash's back. "Hey was up"

"nothing now please get off you're heavy" said Ash.

"Well that's rude you don't tell a lady she's big you're such a little kid" That remark made Dawn giggle then Iris finally notice her "And who are you"

"Hi I'm Deedee" said Dawn.

"Is she your girlfriend" ask Iris. "AH you two are on a date"

"No no is nothing like that we're just friends" said Ash.

"Oh then (Iris grab Ash's hand) play with me"

"I can't right now"

"Why you said it yourself you're not on a date so play with me… Deedee can play too"

"Okay what do you think Deedee"

"Sure is been a while since I played here"

The trio played for the rest of the afternoon finally Iris wore herself out and fell asleep. Ash, and Dawn were just watching her.

"She's so cute right Ash"

"Yeah I just"

"(with a smile) You sure made a lot of friends since you got here right"

"Yeah (Ash started to stare at the sky) You know when I got here I was sad that I was leaving everything behind but you know (He looked at Dawn in her eyes) I don't regret anything"

That comment made her blush. Finally the two woke up Iris and made their way to the restaurant. There the trio were worried sick for Dawn. Ash explain everything to them and they were happy about how Dawn's nightmare was almost over, but at the same time sad that she was going to leave. Dawn laid in her bed, and went to sleep for the first time she knew everything was going to be alright.

(New World Tower)

"Are you serious" said Lucas.

"That's what they reported she's staying with the striaton brothers, she visited Palmer's tower." said Saturn. "So what do you want us to do"

"Well we can't touch those brothers their clever, and Palmer is to powerful, but what about the guy she was seen with who is he"

"All that they said was that he wore a red, and black hat, and has messy hair"

"Messy hair red, and black hat (Then it came to him) Ash Ketchum"

"Who"

"Some kid what is he doing with her and more importantly how much does he know… I want you to find out everything about Ash Ketchum"

"What about the girl?"

"I know what to do about her get me some grunt and tell them to go to her house"

(Striaton Brothers Restaurant morning)

Dawn woke up rather happily that today is all going to be over. Then she look out the window and saw the brothers staring at the door.

She went down stairs and exit through the back and walked toward then. "Hey guys what are you looking at…"

Suddenly all the color left her face hanging from her door was a truly beat up Pokemon, her pokemon.

"Oh MY GOD buneary!" said Dawn "Get her down"

"Right AWAY"

Dawn was sitting in the table when Cilan approach her.

"How is…"

"She's okay we called Ash to come here… Also this note was in her back we didn't read it but I think is for you" said Cilan.

Dawn read the letter and started to cry.

DEAR DAWN:

This is Lucas I don't know what you know about me but all this snooping ends now. This is just a taste of what's to come if you don't meet me atop of the school alone at the homecoming game.

DAWN BERLITZ I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE.

**End of chapter 8. Hope you guys like it don't worry this story is not over but the season finally is next. So thanks for the support and tell your friends. Season Finally Coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Here it is the season finally of black city stories. I would like to thank all of you guys for supporting, and liking this story. Anyway enjoy, and prepare for a long read I wanted to split it into 2 parts but this is easier… enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**The Explosion II**

(Friday 6:30 a.m)

Yesterday was one of Ash's best days since he arrive to black city. Yet he still found himself thinking about all the people he left behind. His friend, his mom who he hadn't called since he got here, and off course her… (the girl he left behind) In the middle of his thoughts Elesa walked into his room.

"hey Ash" said Elesa.

"What's up?"

"You have a phone call from Cilan" said Elesa. Ash quickly took the phone afraid that Elesa might have just figured out what he was up. Elesa saw this and patted Ash on his shoulder. "Don't worry Cress called about you when you went to see her the first time… I didn't say anything but you're lucky Volkner was able to get the bathroom before the phone rang"

"Thanks (Ash put his ear on the phone) hey Cilan was going on" said Ash.

"We have a problem…" said Cilan.

"What is it?" ask Ash.

" Don't do anything rash, but I think they found her"

"Are you sure"

"Trust me… listen can you come over quickly I think she really needs a friend now" said Cilan.

"I'll be on my way" said Ash hanging up.

"I'll drive you" said Elesa.

"Thanks" said Ash.

They made their way downstairs Elesa went to get her key, but they were missing. "Where did my keys go" said Elesa searching all her pockets.

"Looking for something" said Volkner waving the keys around.

"Oh hey Volky (Elesa knew what was going to happen next) so would you believe me if I said I'm driving Ash to school" said Elesa following with a small laugh.

"Really at 6 in the morning, listen I tried to ignore it but I'm tired of it Elesa take him to where he needs to go and Ash… after you get back we need to talk" said Volkner.

"right" said Ash.

(Striaton Brothers Restaurant)

After a quick drive (Which Elesa is sure she broke a few speeding laws) they made it to restaurant. Ash quickly got out of the car, and storm into the building.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" scream Ash.

"HEY ASSWHOLE CAN"T YOU KNOCK FIRST" Chilli screaming back.

"Now… now brother" said Cress trying to calm him down. Then he turn towards Ash. "If you must know she is upstairs with Clian"

"Thanks"

Heading upstairs Ash could only expect the worst. 'What if she's hurt, or worst' as he saw Cilan in the end of the hall. "HEY CILAN!"

"Oh hey Ash you made it" said Cilan.

"Is she..."

"Don't worry she's okay but (Cilan open the door) our little friend here isn't doing so well" said Cilan . Inside was a nicely decorated room lying in the bed was buneary. While Dawn fell asleep waiting for her to get up. "Look at that she hadn't left her side since we got her out of the door… now that's what I call true partnership"

"yeah…" responded Ash.

Cilan walk up toward Dawn and woke her up. "Deedee dear get up"

"Wha… what" said Dawn. "Hey Cilan… Ash"

"Come on Deedee you need to relax"

"But what about buneary?" ask Dawn.

"I got it… Come out Pikachu, and Snivy" said Ash.

"Pikapi"

"Sni"

"Alright guys can I trust you two to keep buneary company?" ask Ash. Both Pikachu, and Snivy shook their heads.

Now that buneary has company Ash, and Dawn went downstairs to relax a little.

"I don't know what to do Ash… if Lucas would do this to buneary then what about piplup, or any of my other pokemon" said Dawn trying to take a sip of her hot milk but it was so hard because she was scared that Lucas would come in anytime, even after the brothers assure her that Lucas wouldn't try anything on their restaurant. Right as she was about to lose it she felt warm hands holding hers.

"Hey relax okay, it's all going to be alright" assure Ash. "Now is there anything that he left to tell us what he wants?"

"Well he left a note… but it didn't say much other than…"

"Well what is it?"

"Please deedee if it can help us you have to say it" said Cilan.

"He challenged me to a battle" said Dawn. This news shocked everyone. "That bastard has all my pokemon, and he still wants me to battle"

"Don't worry we'll figured something out" said Ash.

Suddenly a voice came from the door it was Elesa. "Um hey guys listen I don't want to interrupt but Ash you're going to be late for School"

"You're right I must of lost track of time (To Dawn) listen I'll be back later we'll figured something out (To Cilan) is it okay if I leave Pikachu, and Snivy behind?" said Ash.

"Of course" said Cilan.

"Thanks lets go Elesa"

(Black City High: 8:20a.m)

In his way to the door Ash was seconds away from the front door until.

Crash!

"Ahh what was that for!" yelled Ash. "Oh Barry"

"What the heck, I should fine you… you oh hey Ash" said Barry.

"Hey Barry… So you're all better"

"Yeah I guess all that I need was a friendly visit" Then Barry looked around "So where's Deedee?"

"Oh she's not here" said Ash giving Barry a look hoping that he would understand why.

"Oh I get It but (He put Ash on a headlock) Don't mop around like some slowpoke come on let's get to class"

The two friends headed inside were the rest of Ash's school day went by normally. Boring class, Principal Fantina's big game announcement, lunch, and even more boring classes. As the bell rang Ash made it to his locker getting ready to head out.

"Hey man was up" said Barry approaching Ash.

"Hey… man today's gym class sucked sometimes I thing Ms. Surge wants to kill us" said Ash.

"I know what you mean sooo are you going to go see her"

"Who"

"You know your girlfriend… and don't deny it I saw how you two were when you came over"

"Alright first of all she is not my girlfriend…" Ash was interrupted by a sudden voice.

"Who is your girlfriend?" ask a boy coming out of nowhere.

"Lucas" said Barry.

"Well I'm waiting… who is your girlfriend?" ask Lucas with a deadly stare.

"Ahhh (Ash needed to think quickly but good thing Barry had his back)"

"Angie… (Lucas, and Ash looked confuse) you Know Angie the green hair girl" said Barry trying to protect Ash, and Dawn. "Oh yeah she's been all over my man here who would have guess" shrug Barry.

"I see well I guess I wish you both the best I guess…" said Lucas. As he pasted by Ash time seem like it stop. An intense stare down between the two trainers, both angry both ready to battle each other, but completely unaware of the other's skill. After the stare down both went their own way.

"Thanks for the help Barry" said Ash.

"No problem buddy" said Barry.

"Just one thing … who's Angie?"

"I don't know" shrugged Barry. "That was the first name to come to my head… I think we have math together"

With the school day over the friends left and head their own way Barry went home while Ash went to see Dawn.

( Striaton Brother's Restaurant)

While waiting for Ash to come, Dawn made time pass by working. Until now she never knew how rewarding a good day's work could be. Off course the trio had her working to the bone taking orders, cleaning or anything else they can think of, but she didn't mind because of how good they treated her. It was like having three brothers. The best part was that for every minute that passed by he came closer.

Upstairs lying in the master bed was a sleeping buneary recovering from her injuries. Watching over her were Ash's Pikachu, and Snivy.

(Pokemon conversation)

Sitting next to her was Pikachu following Ash's orders to look after her. While sitting on the ledge of the window was Snivy boarded out of her mind.

"So when do you think buneary will wake up sni?" ask Pikachu.

"I don't know… and what did I say about calling me Sni?" said Snivy.

"Why you let Ash do it" said Pikachu.

"That… different" said Snivy blushing.

"(with a smirk) you know you act so cold and distant but I bet deep down you're just a big softy:"

"Nope" said Snivy without even hesitating. "Anyway I say we stop for now buneary is not going to wake up anytime soon"

"I guess you're right" said Pikachu a little disappointed. Then buneary started to move her ears. "Look I think buneary is waking up"

Suddenly Snivy made her way to the bed "Hope she's okay"

"She?" ask Pikachu.

"You moron you can't tell she's a girl"

"Sorry guess not" laugh Pikachu. Then Buneary started to open her eyes. They both moved closer to her. "Heyyy… are you okay"

"Give her some room" said Snivy.

"Sorry"

At first when she woke up the first thing she saw was and aggravated Snivy scolding someone. Then she moved to see who it was and it was as if her heart skipped a few beats. What she saw was a tall, yellow, handsome mouse like pokemon. In other words Pikachu. They didn't even notice her at this point because Snivy was too busy complaining about Pikachu, but she didn't care all she wanted to do was stare at him some more before she said anything.

"Hi…" muttered Buneary.

"And another thing…."said Snivy before she heard buneary then she turned and face her. "Oh hey there are you okay?" ask Snivy.

"I think so wha… what happened were am I?"

"We were hoping you would tell us" said Pikachu.

"I…I" muttered Buneary.

"Is okay you don't have to tell us anything yet" said Pikachu petting her. This of course made her think all sort of thing.

While he was being nice in her head it was more like. 'His petting me… OMG he cares about me maybe he wants to marry me. Okay I can't come in to strong so I'll just…' suddenly she wrapped her arms around him. "Hi! What's your name?"

"Ahh Pikachu" said Pikachu a little embarrass.

"What a cute name… I love it"

"Ahh snivy can I get a little help?" ask Pikachu trying to break free.

"HAAHAHAHA she's your problem" said Snivy laughing away.

Eventually she calm down and they were able to ask her again what happened to her. "Well me and piplup were waiting for Dawn to come back, but we were also relief that asswhole Lucas wasn't coming over anymore… then the door was slammed open and Lucas came in with his Bastiodon trying to grab one of us Piplup tried to keep me safe but he wasn't strong… and I …I wasn't either" cried Buneary.

"Oh you poor thing you want him to give you another hug" said Snivy pointing at Pikachu.

"What…" Pikachu couldn't finish his sentences because Buneary was already all over him. Snivy just laugh (She couldn't resist) Then suddenly the door open.

(End of Pokemon conversation)

"I heard all the ruckus I guessing you're feeling better" said Cilan. "Dawn, and Ash are downstairs do you guys want to see them"

"Bun bun"

"Pika pi"

"sni"

"I'll take that as a yes so let's go then" said Cilan.

Buneary's reunion with Dawn was heartwarming she simply jumped to her with tears across the room. Dawn then sat her up in the table were everyone could get a good look at her.

"So you're buneary" said Ash. "I never seen one before"

After hearing that buneary started to strike a few possess but it wasn't for Ash, after her last pose she jump to hug Pikachu. Everyone started to laugh this was just what they all needed a moment to relax and laugh a little. In the backgrounds the brothers were talking.

"I guess like trainer like Pokemon" said Cilan.

"Come on brother you don't believe in that" said Cress.

"In what?" said Chilli.

"If two Pokemon fall in love so will their trainers" said Cress.

"Well now that I think about it… sure looks that way to me" said Chilli.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly then as the mood settled it was time to ask the question in everyone's mind.

"So Deedee are you going to battle him?" ask Ash.

"You know I can't he'll beat and we'll be back to square one" said Dawn.

"Then how about I battle him instead" propose Ash.

"No offense Ash I seen your skills but I don't think you'll be able to beat him"

"Don't worry I will" said Ash then he placed his hand atop of hers. "Because I have something to fight for" Then Ash got up and started to head toward the door.

"Ash wait… I want to be with you when you face him" said Dawn.

"Tell you what (Smile) just go to the game sit down with May, and Ursula and enjoy yourself… I'll be okay no need to worry" said Ash. Without even waiting for her to say anything Ash made his way to the door.

(Sunyshore Tower)

When he got home he needed to explain (Almost) everything to Volkner. At first he was mad, but you wouldn't tell by looking at him. Eventually he cooled down and told Ash to head to his room. Elesa followed him there.

"Don't Worry I'm sure his not that mad" said Elesa. "And besides you said it yourself there is no way they know who you are"

"Thank Elesa (Yawn) I think I'll go get some rest" said Ash going inside his room.

Elesa headed downstairs where Volkner was waiting to talk to her. "So what do you think?" ask Elesa.

"I think he is in way over his head… but I guess he can take care of himself" said Volkner.

"You know he can… remember when we used to live in Pallet town he was so full of energy"

"Yeah… I just wish that we were that close again"

"I'm guessing he still didn't tell you why he had to move with us…uh?"

"Nope but from what Aunt Delia told me… well I guess I'll just give him some time"

"Okay night Volky" said Elesa

"Night" responded Volkner 'ash I just hope that whatever you got yourself into doesn't affect us'

(New World Tower: Midnight)

Sitting on his desk was Saturn reading some papers watching him was Lucas. "So we got a file on Ash Ketchum… you want to take a look at it?"

"Give me those" said Lucas taking the papers with force. (Reading) "So his from pallet town… What's a small town boy doing in the city? (reading) Nothing suspicious just that he was caught by the owner of a house for trespassing (reading) that's it!"

"Yes looks like his clean but his family isn't look where he lives now…?" said Saturn.

"Well looks like he lives with (A surprise look came on Lucas' face) His cousin Volkener… in sunyshore tower?" said Lucas.

"Yes and as you know that place is famous for handing weapons to anyone that is willing to pay… all the weapons are top quality but rumors have it he just makes them in his garage…. Truly amazing." complimented Saturn. "So what should we do about him?"

"Well no doubt Ash will be in the homecoming game so how about while he's enjoying himself we sent Jupiter and Mars to pay the tower a visit" suggested Lucas.

"Very well I'll call them to get ready for tonight"

(Saturday Homecoming Game Day-Dust)

With the sun rising Lt. Surge, or Ms. Surge Stepped into the field next to him was Ms. Brandon.

"What a great day for a game am I right Brandon?" ask Surge.

"Yeah of course today's game promises a lot a surprises now let's get the field ready" said Ms. Brandon pulling out two pokeballs. "registeel, and regirock I need your assistance"

The Two Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs to aid in preparing the field for the game. Else were others were also getting ready for the big game. In the new world Tower Lucas was getting his pokemon ready for an "Easy… but satisfying battle" still unaware of his true opponent.

(Sunyshore Tower- 2 hours before the game)

Ash was in the phone with Cilan discussing the situation.

(Phone Conversation)

Cilan: Are you sure?

Ash: Yep

Cilan : Very well we're behind you all the way.

Ash: Thanks!

(End of Conversation)

Ash sat in his bed surrounded by his partner Pikachu, and his new pokemon Snivy. "So I guess I'm going to have to battle then"

"Pikapi" said Pikachu.

"Yeah I guess I can't run away anymore" said Ash as he got up and opened his closet then he pull out his box. Which caught Snivy's attention now she would get to see what's inside. "No more running away from battles I'm too afraid of battling… not again" said Ash opening the box reveling a few pictures and a hat .. red, and white hat. As he placed the hat on his head he also pulled out a red jacket, and finally a Pokeball which he placed in his pocket. "Time to head out"

Ash left saying goodbye to Elesa since Volkner had some friends over he was downstairs.

(Striaton Brother's Restaurant)

Ash was standing in front of the restaurant with Dawn, and the Brothers.

"Ready to go?" ask Ash.

"Yeah let's end this" responded Dawn.

"Well the Taxi is here time for you guys to go" said Cilan.

"Give him hell… we'll take care of our part!" said Chilli.

"Thanks guys… one more thing how do you guys know, Volkner anyway?" ask Ash.

"Well you see he helped us a long time ago…but that's all we can say about it" said Cress. Ash simply smile and stepped in the car.

(New World Tower)

"Jupiter, and Mars are on their way to Sunyshore tower, and we got a grunt to sneak into the game and find this girl" said Saturn. "I still can't believe we're using our men like this"

"Stop complaining besides after this I won't ask for any other favors" said Lucas.

"Good..."

"Now I'm going to head to the school when I return we will celebrate my victory"

"Find but aren't you going a little overboard using that pokemon?" ask Saturn.

"Well I just don't want to beat her I want her to truly know what is like to feel hopeless" said Lucas.

(Black City High Stadium)

It was game time both teams weren't as excited as the audience. Thousands of people gather to watch the game. In the audience there were some familiar faces (In sitting order) Zoey, Kenny, Conway, and Barry.

"Let's go team!" scream Kenny.

"Yeah if you don't win I'll fine you" yelled Barry. As he was enjoying the game he notice someone approaching them "Deedee"

"Hey guys" said Dawn.

"Good to see you're all better it feels like you diapered" said Zoey.

"Thanks for worrying hey where's everyone else?" ask Dawn.

"Oh… well Paul, and Ursula aren't coming" stutter Zoey. "I really don't know about May, and Drew"

"Why?"

"They broke up" said Barry "I know tragic…" Dawn sat down next to Barry while the game started.

(Sunyshore Tower around the same time)

Two girls were standing in front of the Tower. "So this is it" said Mars.

"Yep" said Jupiter.

"I hope he's cute"

"Whatever just ring the bell"

(Garage)

Volkner and his friends were working (Flint, and Riley). "Hey Riley what's wrong with Flint?" ask Volkner.

"Man you don't go out much do you?… Jasmine broke up with him" said Riley.

Volkner started to laugh.

"Hey is not funny" said Flint. (Ring)

"I'll get it don't touch anything" said Volkner. After he open the door he could recognizes them as Galatic, but he played along.

"Hi" said Mars sounding seductive.

"Well now no one told me it was my birthday (Laugh)"

"Can we come in?" ask Jupiter

"Right this way" said Volkner making their way to the living room. Suddenly they stop.

"Alright you know who we are" said Mars pulling out a pokeball.

"So... just submit slowly" said Jupiter.

"(Smirk)… no" said Volkner.

(Garage)

"Man where's Volkner I'm getting bored" said Flint.

(Crash!)

"What the hell let's go see" said Riley.

As they got upstairs they saw Volkner, and his electivire standing tall. Flint walk toward the new hole in the wall looked down and saw a purugly, and a bronzor in the streets.

"Dam" said Flint. Then he looked at the two hot chicks in the ground. "Man we missed all the fun… what the fuck happen?"

"You have a minute" said Volkner.

(Black City High rooftop)

Lucas was in the phone waiting for Dawn. "Why haven't Mars, and Jupiter responded yet… What do you mean they're missing" said Lucas to the phone as he spotted someone coming toward him. "Don't worry I see her coming"

(Stance)

A grunt was hiding staring at Dawn. "Sir what are you talking about I see her sitting in the stance" Then he felt someone poke him. "Hey what the hell do you want?"

"Hey" said Chilli. (Punch)

"Now let's get rid of him and let ash take care of the rest" said Cress.

"Right" said Cilan.

(Rooftop)

"So you came… wait who are you?" ask Lucas.

"…"

"Wait a minute Ash Ketchum (Laugh) oh this is rich you are going to fight for her" said Lucas

"…"

"Find let's battle" said Lucas.

"(smile)…"

(Stance)

"Hey Barry can I ask you something" said Dawn.

"Shoot" said Barry.

"What can you tell me about Ash… I mean it looks like you know a lot about him" said Dawn.

"Well you see Dawn (This was the first time he called her Dawn since she got her nickname this meant he was talking from the heart) back in pallet town I used to be very short. Thanks to my size everyone always attack me then one day he saved me. Ash always looked after me out of all of us in the group He was our awesome leader we all respected him" said Barry.

"Wow… he must be really strong!" said Dawn.

"You have no idea (Barry's story caught the attention of the rest of the group) He was the strongest guy in our old group, not just that he was the strongest guy in the town. No one ever beat him, but he was a very aggressive battler, even though he's such a nice guy, because of his fashion sense we had a nickname for him…red"

(Rooftop)

"How those 4 vs 4 sound to you?" ask Lucas but didn't wait for an answer he just called out his pokemon. "Come on out Bastiodon!"

"Bas!"

At first ash was quite he always stayed quite before a battle (Old habits die hard) Since he arrive to the city all that he's been getting was a small spark for every battle now the energy coming out of his body was the full sensation of battling. "Come on out Charizard"

"CHA!"

"When the hell did he get that" said Lucas "(to himself) No matter even if he is full of surprises I still have my trump card… Bastiodon use Metal Burst!" suddenly small metal diamonds surrounded him and flew toward Charizard.

"(smirk) Use flamethrower" said Ash. The fire coming out of the dragon's mouth was enough to cancel the attack while almost hitting Lucas.

"Wow" said Lucas moving out of the way. "I see you're not playing around… Fine use Iron Head"

As Bastiodon was charging toward him Ash told Charizard to grab him. After Charizard took the hit he was able to get a good grip on him. "Now use Seismic Toss" Charizard took Bastiodon to the sky and threw him down creating a smoke cloud. "Charizard stay in the sky"

"Big mistake use Metal Burst" commanded Lucas. All the shards hit charizard directly knocking him out of the sky. "Don't underestimate me I'm not your typical trainer"

"Neither am I" said Ash. 'Is clear that Bastiodon knows sturdy but one more big move should defeat it' though Ash. "Now use Overheat" The fire was intense enough to k.o Bastiodon. "one down Charizard return"

"Is not over yet Torterra come on out!" said Lucas.

"I choose you garchomp" said Ash.

"Use Wood Hammer" said Lucas

"Dodge" said Ash. Garchomp move out the way. "Use Dragon Pulse"

"Take it" said Lucas Torterra took the hit. "Now use Crunch" Torterra had a strong grip on Garchomp Ash knew he wouldn't let go but he also knew he would take one for the team.

"Garchomp face torterra and use draco meteor!" yelled Ash.

"Are you crazy that close would take down both of them" said Lucas. The close range Attack was enough to take them both out but the fireworks coming from the stadium were strong enough to block out the explosion, but the match was far from over.

"Alright I'll give it to you. You're good but if you think I'm going to let you, and that spoiled bich walk away you have another thing coming" said Lucas.

"What do you get from all this?" ask Ash

"I should be asking you the same thing. What... did she have to sleep with you so you'll help her. Man what a whore!...Or is there something else maybe you love her, or maybe you are just a good guy?" said Lucas.

"I met guys like you before always thinking about yourselves. You're not evil you're selfish… (smile) and I can understand that but let me tell you something I'm not battling you for Deedee (Ash adjusted his hat) I'm battling you because you challenge me" said Ash.

"What are you talking about" ask Lucas.

"Remember when we first met you told me that I got lucky when I won that double battle… you challenged me and I'm just answering sorry it took so long"

"Argh you talk too much (pulling out another pokeball) Let's go Mamoswine!" yelled Lucas.

"Find samurott I choose you!"

"Use ice shard" commanded Lucas.

"Deflect it" said Ash. Samurott quickly pulled out his blade and destroyed the ice shard. "Now use Razor Shell"

"Hah use Blizzard" commanded Lucas. The blizzard froze samurott on his track leaving him wide open for any attack. "Finish him with Bulldoze" and just like that mamoswine defeated samurott. "Ha guess you're not as good as I thought"

"Really alright then Charizard one more time" said Ash. "Use overheat" before mamoswine was able to do aything he was surrounded by flames enough to knock him out. "Who's weak now…listen just leave now you're down to one last pokemon you're finish" said Ash.

"You really think I'm done let me tell you a story of a pokemon powerful enough that it was said he moved the continents in place… I was saving this to really punish her but you pushed me this far come on out Regigigas!" yelled Lucas the massive pokemon was huge enough that lucas summoned him in the field so he wouldn't destroy the school.

"Charizard use overheat!" yelled Ash seeing the pure size of this monster... it did nothing. "Use overheat over and over again" both Ash, and Charizard knew that the more he uses the attack the weaker it'll get but Ash knew he needed to win.

"This is just sad Regigigas use hyper beam" yelled Lucas. Regigigas gather energy then released a massive amount of energy strong enough to knock out charizard, and also light the roof on fire. Ash tried to get out of the way but he banished in the flame.

(Stadium- Half time)

After Barry's story Dawn was full of more confidence that Ash was going to walk out the winner. In the field it was halftime the stage was set as Principal Fantina walked to the mic.

"Is this not the most exciting game you ever witness… Both forces clashing like there was no tomorrow but sadly there can only be one winner (Fantina started to dance) Now a man that needs no introduction Mayor Drayden" said Fantina.

The tall man took the stage. "Thank you all for having me here in this great game. I'd never seen two teams give it their all… Let me start by saying that… uh" Drayen notice the crowed staring at the distance when he turner he saw it the school on fire.

"Quickly get helicopter in their" yelled an officer.

'Ash' though Dawn.

(School)

With the fire surrounding the school rooftop Lucas thought that he won then he notice a figure walking out of the fire.

"(Cough Cough) man you almost got me there" said Ash covering his face with his shirt.

"You just don't give up face it your done you only have one pokemon left, and I don't think it will stand a chance against my regigigas" said Lucas.

"(Smirk) you really think so… You really think I would show up if I wasn't ready to give it my all" said Ash pulling out a pokeball. "Which means I'm going to show you all my trump cards. (To the pokeball) you been asleep for a while now I already apologize to Pikachu for what happened now is your turn" Ash blink as his eyes change to a darker shade of red. "Now come on out…" The ball opened reviling nothing.

"Is this some kind of Joke" yelled Lucas.

Then the flames turn purple as a massive pokemon came purring out of them. The Renegade pokemon giratina "What the hell is that thing" said Lucas full of fear from the pure sight of Ash trump card.

"This is my friend … I only use him when I really need him so I took him with me just in case" said Ash looking at giratina. "Is sure been a while but I need you to help me against him" Ash pointed a lucas.

The Police made it in time to capture the two pokemon facing off.

"Use hyper beam" said Lucas.

"Dodge it" said Ash knowing that it was time to finish the fight. " Use Aura Sphere" The massive pokemon gather aura and used it against regigigas. Regigigas felled down k.o.

"Oh no return" Lucas fell to his knees "No no I was so close" Then Lucas look up at ash who was staring at him.

"You know I almost feel sorry for you (Smile) so I'll let you go just promise to leave Deedee alone (sound of footsteps came closer) Now go the police are getting closer. Lucas fled while Ash put giratina back in his ball. "Thank you my friend"

"Freeze you're under arrest" said the police man.

(Two hours later- Mayor office)

Ash found himself in front of the Mayor standing next to him was principal Fantina. "So mister Ash Ketchum do you know what you're here for?" ask Drayden.

"Yeah sort off" said Ash. "But you have to understand I was just…"

"I know who you are I read your file who do you think you're cousin came to see to make sure this information doesn't see the light of day. My you were quite the hot shot back in pallet. But right here is different you can't blow up city property and not expect any sort of fine" said Drayden.

"You have to understand I was battling…"

"We know all about Cyrus's kid. What a piece of work don't worry we already inform his father about his action now we're going to have to erase all evidence about this. (under his breath) is plasma all over again. Anyway now comes the matter of what to do with you… I think a few week in prison should striated you out"

"What?" yelled both ash, and fantina.

"With all do respected sir Ash is a good boy, I haven't had a single complain about him" said Fantina.

"Is that so well then you must be really good at staying under the radar boy"

"Please you can't do this" begged Ash.

"Mister Drayden your daughter is here" said the secretary opening the door then suddenly a little girl burst through.

"Hiii dad!" said the girl jumping to his lap.

"Well hello there Iris" said Drayden.

"What's up (Then she saw Ash) oh hii Ash!" said Iris. "Hey wait a minute what's going on?"

"You know him?" ask Drayden.

"Of course he's my friend the one I've been talking to you about".

"Really well it seems your friend is in a lot of trouble" said Drayden.

"Really Ash you're such a little kid… oh well what's his punishment?" ask Iris.

"Jail"

"Jail really can't you just forgive him pleaseee" said Iris using the old puppy eyes.

"Hmm Fine but just because he's done so much for you (To ash) But Ash listen to me you're not of the hook I'll keep an eye on you make sure that thing stays in his pokeball (smile) you're a good trainer you have to be for beating Lucas so just stay out of trouble… the door is that away" said Drayden.

"See you in school mr. Ketchum" said Fantina.

"Bye!" waved Iris.

(Monday- Black City High 3:30pm)

Drayden was good at keeping his word even though people were asking why the roof was on fire there was no way to traces it back to Ash. Lucas went to school that day but he avoided Ash.

As for Ash he finally came to school with Pikachu and his real team, now that he gained his confidence back there is no question that his future battles will be more challenging. As he made his way to his locker he heard a more then familiar voice.

"Hey Ash" said the voice.

Ash turned to see the girl that put him through all this trouble in the first place. "Hey Deedee how's it going"

"Better Lucas gave me back all my stuff and promise to stay away funny he looked scare when he saw me… (with a grin on her face) what did you do to him?" ask Dawn.

"Oh you know I just beat him… haha" said Ash.

"(Blushing ) I was worried when I saw the fire but I kept my faith in you specially after Barry told me about how strong you really are" said Dawn.

"Really (Ash started scratching his head) oh well it's okay"

"Red huh"

"Yeah just a little nickname I got back home"

"Well I think is cute" said Dawn then they both started laughing.

"Haha… so what's your name I mean you know a little about me I might else well know a little about you" said Ash with a big smile.

Dawn was beyond grateful for all that he did for her and well keeping a name from the person you like is as Iris would say acting like a little kid. So she approached Ash and kissed him in the cheek then whispered "Dawn Berlitz… don't forget it okay" then she walked away leaving him red with embarrassment.

"Wow"

"Pika pi" said Pikachu jumping to his shoulder.

"Sni" said Snivy jumping to the other.

"Let's go guys (Ash opened his locker and saw a letter) huh" Ash open the letter it didn't say anything all that it have was a symbol a drawing with a shield and a P covering it. "Uh I wonder how this got here oh well"

(Sunyshore tower- Night)

Ash was almost ready to call it a night but before he lay in his bed he thought about his time in black city, and how the future is looking but for now it was time to think about the past, all the people he left behind then he pick up the phone.

(Phone conversation)

Ash: Hey Mom…

Delia: Hey Honey how's the city life?

Ash: Good listen I know I hadn't call you but I just wanted to say I love you…

Delia (with tears): I love you too honey.

Ash talked to her for a little while more then he hung the phone and dialed another number.

?: Hello.

Ash: Hi is Red.

?: I thought I wasn't going to hear from you ever...

Ash: Yeah sorry so how are you felling?

?: Better I can finally get out of bed but I still need a wheelchair but I think I'll be back on my feet in no time… Listen are you still beating yourself up about it?

Ash: Well not as much as you think. I think I can finally say I'm sorry for you know…

?: Don't worry bye Red take care.

Ash: Thanks I'll talk to you later bye… Yellow

After the phone call Ash finally felt that he can start over now that he can finally forget about his past.

As one story ends many more are still being told. As Ash sees more of the city he will find that everyone has a story some good others bad but either way those stories need to be told. Now that this story is over a new one is just about to begin.

**End of the season. Thanks for reading I know the battle was a little extreme but when it came to Lucas I gave him his team from the manga which includes Regigigas, While as for ash/red I just fully evolved some of his pokemon as for giratina I'm a huge fan of the movies and out of all the legendries in my opinion Ash had a better connection with giratina. I'll be taking a break for a month in my break I'll probably write another one shot. (on a side note I have more than ten subscribers now I know there's people with like 100 but this is a personal best for me) Anyway I can guarantee that this story is not over yet so comment if there is any characters you would like to see or know about for next season. Next chapter coming soon…. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back with a new season of Black City stories I took the month off to see whether or not I should continue with the story but after all the positive feedback I though "What the Hell I still have a few good Ideas left" then I spend some time researching different ships, and discovered a few interesting ones that I'm sure you'll enjoy (Spoiler Ferriswheelshipping is one of them) I also came up with 2 new ships that nobody thought of before (I'll introduce them later on though) . Anyway this chapter is going to be a run through most of the past chapters but it will be through the eyes of new characters, and it will also be a preview of things to come. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 10: They have always been watching.

(Mistralton Airport- The day of Ash's arrival to Black City (Chapter 1))

The skies were clear for landing as a plane ridden by a young woman was about to land.

"Okay Skyla prepare to land, were going to take this nice and easy this is your first time with a plane this big no need to rush it" said the man in the control room.

"Don't worry I'll do just find, I mean look outside there is nothing wrong with the weather, and the conditions are great nothing can stop me from landing this bad boy" said Skyla.

"You sound pretty confident there Skyla, let's just hope you can back it up" said the man in the control room, then another man approached him.

"Ahh sir look were picking something in the radar, and its moving fast" said the man.

"Dam hey Skyla you heard that there is something coming this way you see anything?"

"Nope I can't see anything maybe if I stick my head out the window" laugh skyla.

"Now don't go and do that dam kids this day anyway it looks like is getting closer are you sure you don't see anything?"

"I said no already man you guys are sure pushy but find I'll just land it now just to stay on the safe side"

"Find just nice and easy"

"I know I know (Sudden engine sound) hey you guys hear anything?"

ZOOMMMM!

"What the hell you guys saw that?" ask Skyla a little jumpy.

"No it moved to fast what the hell was it?"

"It look like a white stripe with a little green mark, and fire coming out"

"You saw were it came from?"

"No but it looks like its heading toward the city"

The White stripe flew inside the city and banished because of all the skyscrapers. The fire stop and the white stripe halted reviling a massive white Pokemon Reshiram. But this was not the most interesting part, as the Pokemon flew down landing a top of a giant building a figure climbed out of his back. A tall boy at least 18 wearing a white shirt, with a sport cap, and hanging from his pants is a strange cube. The boy's name is Natural Harmonia Gropius, but other people (including himself) like to call him N.

N took a long look at the city from the roof of the building then took a deep breath. "This city never changes isn't that right my friend" said N with a slight tone of hatred in his voice as if though he hated the fact that what his said was true.

Reshiram simply look at him and closed his eyes. "Your right about that" smile N as if he really understood what his pokemon said without even saying anything. Then he pulled out his phone (A devise he thought he would never need, but of course that was before he met all his friends) As he started to dial he stop for a moment to stare at his wallpaper a picture of a girl that he holds so dear in his heart then he press 'call' and then he hoped that she didn't change her number.

"Hello (a smile came to his face) psych leave a message" said the voice .

"Still the same girl I met back then… well I have a surprise for you all I'm back please call back when you get this you know where I'll be" then N hung up. Then he dials another number knowing that this one would answer.

N simply banish afterward the day continued without anything else happening then the sun went down and the night live began.

(Streets)

Making his way to the train station was Volkner making one of his rare public appearances. A man in his line of work must always stay low even in public, but in his case since he rarely goes out only his clients know his face, and since they're always satisfied they would never rat him out. Volkner was walking while talking in the phone.

(Phone conversion)

Volkner: Don't worry your parts are ready I just have to go pick up someone.

Flint: Pick up is little Volkner finally talking to girls

Volkner: No asswhole is my cousin… beside I know I shouldn't ask but why do you need a giant robot arm.

Flint: I told you already I'm building a giant mech suit.

Volkner: Oh yeah so did I already told you how retarded you are.

Flint: You sound just like Jasmine but I'll just keep going until I have a flame spitting mech suit.

Volkner: Really well don't cry when she leaves you see ya.

Flint: See ya oh and go Fuck yourself. (Laugh)

(End of conversation)

The young man kept on walking into the night.

(A few minutes before the explosion- Barry's house)

Palmer was already sleeping in his bed. A few hours ago he let Barry go out with his friends since he has full trust on his son Palmer went to bed leaving his daughter the only one worrying about him.

Sitting in the living room couch wearing matching pink pajama pants, and shirt with a flower pattern, Bianca was in a private chat with her friends waiting for her dear brother to return.

(Internet chat)

Battle Princess (Bianca): Anyway I'm really worrying what if something happen to him.

(Hilda): Lol can we please talk about something else?

Battle Princess: Like what?

Ms. White: IDK….

Dark Leipard has log in

Ms. White: Hey was up.

Dark Leipard (Cheren) : Hey was up?

Ms. White: Nothing just keeping Bianca company until her brother gets home.

Dark Leipard: Isn't a little late for him to be out.

Ms. White: Yeah well it doesn't matter so far the night has been pretty quiet. So I dough Barry will get in any real trouble.

Battle Princess: Don't say that… Anyway Cherren glad you're log in… Hilda can you do me a favor and tell my boyfriend to log in?

Ms. White: You Mean my brother. Lol U know how he feels when you call him that.

Battle Princess: Oh he'll come around anyway tell him to log in already.

(Hilda's House)

Laying in her bed was Hilda chatting with her friends after Bianca's last message she started to call out her twin brother.

"Hilbert… HILBERT" scream Hilda.

Sleeping in his bed was Hilbert dreaming about becoming strong then his sister loud voice woke him up then he jump out of bed. His fall woke up his munna then they both started to run to his sister's room.

"Why did you wake me up!" yelled Hilbert.

"MU MU MUNNA"

"Relax I need you to log in the chat room. Okay" said Hilda.

"Why should I" said Hilbert.

"Because your girlfriend said so" smile Hilda.

"Ahhh (blushing) fine" Then he sat down next to her bed. " Munna please get my laptop" said Hilbert.

"Munna"

(Internet Conversation)

Master Black log in

Master Black (Hilbert): Alright what is it.

Battle Princess: Hiii Hilby miss me?

Master Black: Not really.

Battle Princess: Oh come on don't be shy…

Dark Leipard: Bianca!

Battle Princess: Oh yeah guess what I got a call today, and guess who's back… ready for it…. N!

Battle Princess: Hello are you guys still there

Dark Leipart- Log out.

Master Black: He has the right idea I think this is something you guys should talk about alone. (Master Black- log out then he left the room)

Ms. Black: So are you serious…

Battle Princess: Yeah didn't he call you.

: IDK My dad took my phone but what did he say.

Battle Princess: He told me to meet him in the regular place.

Ms. Black: Yeah that sounds about right.

Battle Princess: Wait I have to go Turn on the TV.

(End of Conversation)

Hilda turns on the TV and saw what Bianca, and everyone else was watching a roof top on fire. Hilda look at the screen with only one thought. 'Please don't let it be N'

(The Next Day- Parking lot after the Explosion)

N was standing in the rubble of the roof top that was destroyed, next to him as always was reshiram. After a closer look he came up with a conclusion.

"You think so too this wasn't a simply battle this blast are way too powerful now I wonder who did this" said N to his reshirma. Then he walked to a wall that looks like it wasn't to damage then he spotted a camera. "Well looks like I have a clue but (To Reshima) lets go we have an appointment with our friends" N told Reshiram to fly away then he went to the streets and walked to where he was going to meet his friends as he walked by N notice all the people, and their pokemon how they all seen to go about their day. Then he saw it all the gang members that walked around. This made him angry how could all his affords to stop the gangs cost him so much and still they walked like they rule the city. At least he can smile knowing that there is one less gang around, but still the question is who replace plasma as the strongest. His train of thought stops after he reaches the straiton brothers restaurant. 'Home' he thought.

(Straiton Brothers Restaurant)

N walked in then was greeted by the owners then he was showed to his seat in the VIP area. (A part of the restaurant rarely used by the brothers).

"Here's your seat I'll call them to inform them that you're waiting for them… Oh one more thing good to have you back my king" said Cilan.

"Pleas you don't have to call me by that fake tittle anymore, I am no one's king" said N sitting down.

"As you wish"

"You also don't have to talk to me like that just treat me like your other customers"

"But sir this is how I treat my other customers" smile Cilan then left.

(A few minutes later)

The group arrives in the following order (Cheren, Bianca grabbing Hilbert's arm, but no Hilda)

N was off in his own world and didn't notice the group taking their seats. Finally to snap him back to reality Hilbert grab the menu and slam it to the table. "WAKE UP" yelled Hilbert.

"Wha… Oh hello there black hero" said N

"Really still come on can't you ever just say hi"

"Yeah I figured being away for so long could have helped you get better with social skill" said Cheren. Everyone started laughing then N took a change to look at all his friends.

"Wow I can see most of you are here" said N with a small smile.

"Yeah but don't worry she said she'll come soon isn't that right hildy" said Bianca winking at him.

"I see you two are finally together can't say I didn't see coming you two have such a strong bound" smile N

"HEY is not like that, besides what do you know about bounds between people?" ask Hilbert.

"Enough to understand the different between friendship and love… and you two look like you're expressing love (Smile) well at least Bianca is"

"yeah you're still in denial" added Cheren.

"Yeah well screw you" said Hilbert blushing a little. Bianca saw this and started to rest her head in his shoulder.

The group kept talking until it was time for them to go. "Where will you stay N?" ask Bianca.

"Here for now but I don't want to be burden to the brothers so I'll leave as soon as I can" said N.

"Come on now N you're not a burden" said Cress.

"Yeah but you guys are NOW GET GOING WE'RE CLOSING!" snap Chilli. Everyone laugh then made their way to the door.

"Are still going to wait my kin… I mean Sir?" ask Cress.

"Yes… just a little more I know she's coming" said N with sadness in his eyes.

As the group walk out they stop and saw Hilda staring at the door. "I think he's still waiting but is your call…" said Hilbert.

"I'm good (with a few tears) I'll see him when I'm ready" said Hilda.

"Well good bye" said Cheren.

"Get home save" said Hilbert then he turn to Bianca "(Blushing) Come on… Bianca I'll… walk you home"

Bianca didn't say anything because her smile said it all (He's finally coming around)

N would stay in the table hours after Hilda went home but he knows in his heart he'll see her again because that is what he promise her, also even though he isn't a king there was no dough in his heart that Hilda was his queen.

(Black City high Courtyard First day- Chapter 3, 4, and 5)

The Upperclassmen weren't necessarily older they just prove themselves as very strong trainers. Two such trainers were looking around for any good matches.

"Ahh nothing like the feeling you get when you're about to battle right Cheren?" ask Hilbert.

"Yeah but it looks like there is now one worth battling today" said Cheren.

"What are you talking about is the first day just look at all the fresh faces I'm sure someone will post a challenge" said Hilbert as the two started walking. Students were starting to run pass them in a hurry. Then one bump into Cheren.

"Watch it"

"Sorry dude" said the student.

"Hey what's going on why is everyone in a hurry?" ask Hilbert.

"Is Paul he's going to battle!"

"Paul huh… that's a name I hadn't heard in a while" said Cheren.

"Let's go see I curious if he got any stronger since he challenge N remember"

"Sure I'm curious too" The two quickly follow the sound of Bianca's brother Barry cheering. "Well look at that is a double battle" said Cheren.

"Yeah look Ethan, Silver versus Paul and… who's that guy" said Hilbert.

"Must be new… who knows maybe he is the fresh face we're looking for"

After the battle there was still some time left in lunch so Hilbert, and Cheren met up with Hilda, and Bianca to eat lunch. "Well that was a good match right Cheren"

"You guys battled… who?" ask Bianca.

" We didn't battle Cheren thought that there was no one worth fighting" said Hilbert. "Instead we settle with watching some matches"

"Who Battled?"

"You're going to love this Paul remember him… Yeah he was in a double battle against Ethan, and Silver"

"Wow who did he team up against" ask Hilda now interested since Paul was no Push over… Neither Were Ethan, and Silver.

"Some new kid he had a hat on so I didn't get a good look at him, but it looked like he was good friends with little Barry"

"Ash!" said Bianca.

"Who"

"Ash is Barry's friend from Pallet I heard he moved here he must be staying at his cousin's house"

"Cool anyway let's talk about the that explosion " said Hilda.

"That does seem to be the hot topic in everyone's mind… I can't even go to the bathroom without people bringing it up" said Cheren.

"Do you think N knows about it" said Bianca.

"That is probably the most obvious thing you ever said"

"what…"

"Yes Bianca he probably does hell the whole city knows" said Hilbert.

"Well we should consider the idea that he did it" said Cheren. Suddenly Hilda got up and walked away in anger. As she left Bianca gave an angry look at Cheren.

Hilda made her way inside the school thinking about what Cheren said. 'Cheren is such an idiot no way N did that… but then again he is powerful but he would never just blow up a building like that. What is wrong with me ever since he left all I wanted was to see him again just like he promises, now I can't even think about him without crying… maybe is because I'm afraid that he might have changed' while she was lost in thought Hilda passed by another girl that was lost in her own problem (Dawn).

(Stiaton Brothers Restaurant)

N schedule consist of three things mostly.

One: Hang out with his pokemon friends.

Two: Find a place to live so he could stop free loathing in the restaurant.

Three: When he finds the time he watches the video he took from the explosion sight.

After watching the video N couldn't make up who was the boy in the rooftop. The angle of the camera was terrible, the boy was wearing a hat, and the fight didn't last that long before the explosion. As he turned the video off then he grab his coat.

"I'll get going" said N.

"Really why we already said that you can stay as long as you want" said Cilan.

"You three always took care of me , but now coming back after all that happened and seeing that you all were able to get over Ghesist and start a new live makes me want to start my own" said N.

His word hit the brothers hard since it was only a year ago that they used the restaurant as a way to hide who they really were then when they notice that their King started to experience a life they never had. A life with friends, adventure, and love, gave them confidence to start their own life and break away from their past. It wasn't easy at first especially since N left to find meaning in all his action. It was hard but with the help of people that they can safely call friends they rose to the top of the dinning world. So they were happy to see that N is trying to do the same with his past. Although there are some parts that they will never truly forget is always good to start over.

(Black City High- Chapter 5. 6, and 7)

(Monday)

Since the storm to pick up the gang ate their lunch indoors. " Oh man look at the time I have to go pick up my things before the bell" said Hilda leaving the table.

After she left Bianca took the opportunity to talk about something that has been in her mind for a while. "Hey guys!" she yelled out.

"What is it Bianca" ask Cheren.

"I've been thinking…"

"really…" said Cheren sarcastically.

"I've been thinking (a little angry at his remark) that is been a while since we all got together"

"What are you talking about?" ask Hilbert.

"You know… All of us"

"wait a minute is this about Hilda, and N no thanks" said Cheren.

"He's right I love my sister but I don't want to get in the middle of her and N again" said Hilbert.

"But hildy you're the black hero is your job to get in the middle… besides I came up with the perfect idea we throw a party for N in the restaurant and invite Hilda" said Bianca.

"Sure when?"

"Tonight"

"Well shouldn't we tell the brother…"

"I already did"

"wait you had all this planned out, and you waited until the last minute to tell us didn't you?"

"Well… yeah" smile Bianca.

(Strianton Brothers Restaurant 7: 30 p.m)

The party was at full swing, and so was the storm but unlike the party the storm was starting to show signs of stopping. This of course gave N hope that she will show up after all.

(Streets)

Hilda was running at full speed thinking that she can't hide anymore so might as well confront him now. Now that the storm was calming down she was gaining speed.

(Strianto Brothers Restaurant)

"Can I have everyone's attention please" said Hilbert. "I know that we're all here because of Bianca (Bianca waved) but I would like to say that the party is to properly welcome N back to the city… so welcome back N"

"Cheer!" yelled the brothers.

N then was getting hug by Bianca, then the brothers shook his hand, then cheren also shook his hand. After he was done he saw standing in the door Hilda. As they look at each other N gave her a look that said follow me which she did.

He led her to the back where they can be alone.

"hi…"

"hi…."

After the first hello Hilda got to hear his voice. Now she wanted to feel his warmth so she quickly gave him a strong hug which he responded by doing the same. Now she wanted to feel his lips so she pulled her head up and kissed him, a feeling that they both missed so much.

"I missed you so much… but (with tears) you fulfilled your promise and came back" said Hilda.

"I told you I would during my journey I couldn't stop thinking of you" said N happy that what they had didn't vanish under all the evil in the city. " can I tell you something?"

"Anything"

"I…I want to start a new gang"

"What…?"

"Listen Plasma was a mistake I know that now but I was right this city needs to change and I think I can do something about it"

"You never chance do you but I'm with you all the way"

Everyone was watching it all go down, then Chilli notice someone coming in.

"Hey can't you read where close so get out dam it" said Chilli.

"Well that's rude" said the Pearson coming in.

"Uh… Elesa"

"Hey Chilli was up oh you guys are having a party without me?" said Elesa teasing.

"Oh hello there dear" said Cilan kissing her hand.

"Oh Cilan always so formal" smile Elesa.

"So what can I do you for?" ask Cilan.

"Oh well can you come outside please"

"sure"

As Cilan walk outside Elesa pointed at her car. "In there" said Elesa. Cilan looked inside and saw Dawn sleeping in the seat. "She had a long day"

"I can see that but what do you want us to do?" ask Cilan.

"Well can she stay with you guys for a while please?"

"I don't know"

"Come on do it as a personal favor for Volkner"

"Well when you put it that way fine but when she wakes up I expect her to show us if she is worth helping"

"You never chance" said Elesa opening the car door picking up Dawn then handing her to Cilan.

Chilli walk toward them and Cilan gave him Dawn. "Take her to our master room" said Cilan.

"But isn't that for N" whisper Chilli.

"Don't worry he told me he found a place to live"

As the party continued only Hilbert, Hilda, and N notice the girl Chilli was carrying upstairs.

(Tuesday morning streets)

The streets were filled with people but certain people were sticking out more than others which scare the regular people.

"You notice it to right" ask Hilbert.

"Yeah there seems to be a lot of Galactic members walking around" said Hilda.

"Maybe they're looking for something… maybe this has to do with the girl you guys told me that the brothers took in the other night" said Cheren.

"Maybe…" shrugged Hilbert.

"Well just in case I'll keep an eye out on her, since we're meeting N in the restaurant then I'll take that chance to meet this Pearson" said Cheren.

(Strianton Brother Restaurant after school)

The gang was sitting in the following order: Hilda facing N, Next to her Hilbert facing Cheren next to Hilbert of course Bianca.

Dawn approached them with her work uniform holding food. "There you go enjoy" smile Dawn.

"Thank you… say what's your name" ask Hilbert.

"Uhhh (embarrassed) Deedee"

"Oh okay say haven't I seen you before" said Hilda.

"No…Nope… Not me must have me confused" said Dawn walking away.

"Strange girl… Anyway N what's this new gang idea of yours?" ask Bianca.

"It is exactly as it sounds we need to start a gang to protect this City"

"Well wasn't that you're intention last time?" question Cheren then he felt a kick (it was Hilda).

"I was blind by lies last time but please trust me this time"

"Find but it can't be just us we need more people don't you think N" said Hilda.

"Well that's where you guys come in I already have a few names in my mind but if you guys can find anyone willing to join then I'll think about it" said N then he got up with Hilda. "Anyway I must go"

"Why" said Hilbert.

"Because he needs to give me a proper date alright guys see ya" said Hilda.

"Awww when are you going to give me a proper date?" said Bianca.

"Not now so Cheren what do you think about Deedee is she the reason why Galactic is everywhere now?" said Hilbert.

"Yeah but I'll need to look further into this" said Cheren.

(Wednesday Black city high)

"So how are you going to find out about her?" ask Hilbert.

"Simple I go to the restaurant and stay there late and see if anything happens" said Cheren while they were walking toward class.

"Well if you stay there by yourself wouldn't it seem a little suspicions, and sad"

"Well what do you think"

"A date"

"A what sorry Hilbert you're not my type" joke Cheren.

"Not me a girl"

"Oh well that's going to be hard who would want to go out with me"

"I don't know" said Hilbert looking around because Cheren was too preoccupied in his own thing to notice that there wasn't a single girl that didn't look at him without hearts in their eyes. Looking around Hilbert pointed at a random girl. "There she looks cute"

"You sure"

"Sure I'm sure now go get her" Hilbert pushing him to her.

The girl he was pointing at was a 17 year old girl wearing the basic school uniform. The girl Also wore yellow gloves, with matching hat. She had red hair, and blue Eye. She also had a poster in her locker that said 'Buster'.

Cheren approach her a little nervous. "Hello"

"…"

"Hello" said Cheren trying again this time poking her arm.

The girls took her headphone off and turn to face him. "WHAT… (then she notice it was Cheren) uhh hi…"

"Hi my name is Cheren and I would like…"

"like to what"

"If you're not too busy…" stutter Cheren. Hilbert was just looking on smiling.

"BUSY FOR WHAT" she yelled in anger. (this girl had short temper) "What is it are you asking me out or something"

"Yeah"

"oh well (blushing) sure where should I meet you"

"Strianton" said Cheren.

"Oh well okay see you tonight" then she walked away. Then she turn around "Oh that's right my name is Georgia"

Later that day Cheren wait for her in the restaurant not caring if Georgia was going to show up or not. Although a part of him would like to have a first date, but he also wanted to know why Galactic is so active, and he thinks it has something to do with Deedee.

"Hey there" said Georgia approaching him.

"hey…" said Cheren cold enough you would almost think he was ignoring her.

"Well shouldn't you walk me in?" Georgia asked.

"yeah okay"

"Welcome to our restaurant… oh Cheren I see you're on a date same table as always?" said Cilan.

"WOW you know the owner if you're trying to impress me well is working" smile Georgia.

When they sat down Cheren ask one question to get her to start talking so he can look around for Deedee. As he was looking he notice that there was a boy sitting by himself (Ash) he didn't care until he saw team Magma members approaching him. 'What do think all that is about'

"HEY are you listening?" ask Georgia.

"What yeah"

"What is your problem are you looking at another girl?"

"What No is not like that…!"

"Then what is it"

"Nothing is just"

"You three asswholes… ARE MAKING A MESS" scream Chili as he threw all three all them out the door. Then he turns his attention toward Ash. "I thought I told you not to cause a scene (he threw Ash out the door) NOW GET OUT"

"What the hell" said Cheren seeing all the people walk toward the windows.

"Let's go see" said Georgia.

Cheren saw the whole battle then overheard what Cilan told Dawn. Afterwards he notice Georgia was still looking at the battle so he sneaks away leaving her alone.

"Wow that was awesome don't you think" said Georgia then she notice he was gone. "Where the he go did he just left me alone… ARGHHH I'm going to kill him"

(Saturday night School Chapter 9)

Cheren inform all of them about what happen so N ask the brothers if they knew anything about all this, and of course they told him everything, even about the challenge. N was interesting in all this especially since he is looking for new recruits for his new gang. So he decided to personally sneak into the roof and watch the battle. While the rest would just watch the game.

"Well there is Lucas, now where is the other one" said N to Reshiram. After a while he saw someone coming. "Now who is this?"

N saw the entire battle then met the gang outside the stadium. Hilda ran toward him hugging him.

"N how are you? I was so worried" said Hilda.

"I'm alright but what I saw was amazing" said N.

"What" said Cheren.

"I saw Regigigas"

"Well of course remember he belongs to Lucas"

"That's not it his opponent when I look into his eyes I saw will to win, but I felt like he wanted to destroy Lucas, but that's not all he had a pokemon I never seen before"

"What was it?"

"I don't know but I have to battle him, I have to see the type of Pearson that the boy is"

"Do you want him as part of your new gang" ask Hilda.

"Yes…"

(Monday)

Just like Dawn, N finally came back to school making his way to class all he could think about was the battle he witness, and how he wants to battle the boy with that monster. (Giratina) Walking toward class he saw him (ash) talking to Dawn. He knew he couldn't just talk to him so he pulled a paper from his pockets which happens to be a flier for team Plasma.

'I think this would give him a good message' thought N as he slipped next to Ash, and put the slipped into his locker.

Then he walked away knowing that soon he would met ash in battle. This made him look forward to the day The vast White Pokemon Reshiram would fight the renegade Pokemon Giratina.

And so a new story begins…

**End of chapter 10. Sorry it took so long but after I finish my last story, I took another break. (As for Beyparadise I'll work on it later but I would like for you guys to send me some oc characters that I can use) Anyway I came up with a name for the first season 'Welcome to BlackCity Ark' as for this season it's going to be called 'The Recruitment ark'. As for the ships that I mention before the first one involves Cheren and Georgia. Why, because Cheren is cool, while in the anime Georgia is so funny that I can picture them getting together. I called it Rivalbustingshipping. Until I can make up a new name or you guys can make up one. I'll see if I can write a separate one shot about it. I really hope it catches up. The next ship I'll introduce later. Just like always like, and tell your friends. Anyway next chapter coming soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

** Here it is the first chapter of the second season of black city stories, the last one was more of an in-between kind of thing I don't know anyway enjoy. I'm also going to try out this thing that I put the ships that are going to be in this chapter, and so on.**

** Ship= (Pearlshipping, rebelshipping, and some advanceshipping)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

** Chapter 11: Testing your Limits. **

** (Flashback: 8 years ago Pallet town) **

** Far away in the region of Kanto there is a town called Pallet Town, were people and pokemon live in peace without the worried that either one would turn on each other. One the most well knows family is the Ketchum. Story has it that years ago when the town was still young there was a conflict between the people, and pokemon. The conflict was about land. With no one to solve the problem there was fear that the town would be burn down. During one of their battles a young boy lost his family, and ran toward the forest. As the boy ran he stumbled upon another village made by pokemon, more specifically Pikachus. **

** The Boy grew up with the Pikachu and return to Pallet town as a young man. The people, and pokemon saw the bond the boy had with the Pikachu, and their conflict ended. The boy was looked at as a hero. Ever since the boy first bonded with the Pikachu there has since always been and understanding that for every member of the Ketchum family there will always be a Pikachu on his/ or her side. **

** Running through the field were three young kids and their Pikachu. First was Volkner and Pikachu, then was Elesa and her Pichu, and right behind them was Ash 'red' Ketchum holding a Pikachu egg. The trio played all night, and day. Then they stopped and started eating. **

** "Hey Volkner can I ask you something" ask Ash stuffing his mouth.**

** "Sure" responded Volkner while reading a magazine with an article on the newly open Black City.**

** "Every time you win a battle I can tell you get a lot stronger but what does it mean to get stronger?"**

** "Well… I…really don't know (Volkner notice how sad ash got) but hey how about we ask your dad" **

** "That's a great idea I'm sure uncle will know" said Elesa.**

** As the sun went down the trio headed toward Ash's home.**

"**Dad!"**

"**Uncle!"**

"**Uncle!"**

**When they went inside Ash's mother was staring out the window. Then she turn seeing them coming in. "My you children have a lot of energy I thought you'll be worn out by now" said Ash's mom.**

"**sorry to disappoint you aunty but we still have a lot of energy" said Elesa sitting down.**

"**Hey mom where is dad" ask Ash.**

"**Oh I'm sorry honey he needed to go"**

"**Oh when is he coming back?" ask Volkner.**

"**Not for a while you know how he is" **

"**Oh I wanted to know what does it mean to be strong" said Ash.**

"**I'm sorry but I think that is one of those things you're going to have to figure out on your own. (She notice how sad ash was so she decided to tell him one more piece of news early) Oh I should tell you (She walked toward him) your father left you one more gifted here. (She place Ash's hand on her stomach) you feel it honey you're going to be a big brother"**

"**Really cool can I name it" **

"**Sure"**

"**Congratulation aunt" said Volkner.**

**Elesa gave ash a hug and kiss "Happy birthday Ashy" **

**(End of Flashback**- Present Black City)

A few Months have pass since the battle. Spring was starting to bloom which meant one thing the Black City festival was almost around the corner, and as the seasons change so were the people .

(Berlitz House)

Johanna is a word famous superstar she has done everything from acting to singing. But now that she is home she gets a chance to play her favorite role as a loving mother, and now more than ever that role was really important.

Sitting in her bed She just finish talking to her daughter the one and only Dawn about what she was up to since she was away. And by the look in her face some of the details probably were better of unsaid.

"Oh sweetheart I am so sorry this happened to you" said Johanna.

"I know mom but it was all mostly my fault I'm just glad is all over" sighted Dawn falling back to the bed. Johanna followed soon after.

"I know is all over but I can't have another boy do that to you"

"I know but no need to worry I'm sure my friends will protect me again" said Dawn blushing about the 'friend' that protected her last time.

"Well I just can't take that chance"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stay here all the time to look after you so I pulled some strings in the school (She is good friends with principal Fantina) then I called your cousin and offer her a job in Black City High"

"Mom you didn't" said Dawn embarrass.

"That right I did next week say hello to your new teacher Ms. Berlitz" laugh Johanna.

"Oh NO!"

(A week later Sunyshore Tower 7:30 a.m)

Ash was sitting on his chair moving his pokemon in his pc box while talking on the phone.

(Phone Conversation)

Ash: Mom no.

Mom: Why It'll be good for her.

Ash: Trust me no it won't …

Mom: Why not.

Ash: (Ash knew he couldn't tell her that black city was dangerous because then she'll force him to come back, but at the same time he doesn't want her to come) Is just she's too young.

Mom: I know so if she lives with you guys it will help her grow up so I know It'll take a while but she is going to live with you guys, and Ash be nice bye.

(End of conversation)

Ash hung up the phone and notice Pikachu sitting next to the computer then he look down and saw Snivy sitting on his lap.

"What do you guys think should I be glad that she's coming"

"Pi" said Pikachu meaning "Maybe"

Snivy had no idea who was she so she just closed her eyes.

While they were talking the door slowly open then a figured appear putting ash on a choke hold.

"Hey buddy" yelled Barry.

"Barry be careful" said Dawn entering the room.

"(Barry let go of Ash) Hey guys was up?" said Ash.

"What do you mean was up we're going to be late now let's go before I find you 1,000,000 okay" said Barry.

"Oh yeah come on let's go"

(Streets)

"Alright guys remember this is going to be my cousin first day teaching so please I beg of you don't embarrasses her" said Dawn putting her hands together begging them.

"Don't worry Dawn" said Ash.

"I'm not worry about you Ashy… I mean Barry" said Dawn giving Barry an angry look.

"Me… why me your crazy Deedee" said Barry.

"What did I say don't ever called Deedee ever again" said Dawn. After her little adventure a few months ago she started to completely hate the name Deedee and warns everybody not to call her that.

"Alright … Alright say Ash race you to school last one gets a big fine!" The two started running leaving Dawn behind.

"Uhh why do I hang out with this two (of course she knows why)" said Dawn.

(Black City high)

Thanks to their race Ash, and Barry made it in time to spare so they hung around until the school day started.

"Hey Ash check this out" said Barry pointing at a wall.

"What is it?" said Ash.

"Look see this is the 'honor roll chart'"

"So is for the smartest students"

"No is to show you the strongest students"

The charts are three high tech computers the one on the right it shows a chart of the top 100 student (it updated every hour). The one in the middle show the results of official battles and highlights of the match. (currently Tory Lund defeated Matt) the one in the left offer a chance for students to look at their stats, and challenge trainers of their league.

"I check your stats a while ago Ash you're pretty low but I know that'll change" smile Barry.

"You guys are quick" said Dawn arriving out of breath.

Then all the sudden a girl approach placing a flier in the wall.

"What this" ask Ash.

"That is a flier for anyone to help organize the city festival is almost around the corner" said the girl.

"Oh thank who are you?" said Barry.

"I'm the head of the party committee in charge of the festival and is my job to make sure the fair goes without a problem (she extended her hand) Misty at your service" said Misty.

" I'm Ash, and this is Barry… and this is"

"I know how you are the famous Dawn Berlitz since your mother is a star I'm sure you have a good eye for entertainment how about you join the party committee" offer Misty.

"Ah sure why not" said Dawn.

"Great… oh can you see who else you can get to join our first meeting is afterschool" said Misty walking away.

"That was weird well looks like you're going to be busy" said Barry.

"Oh shut up" said Dawn. "come on let's get to our class"

As the trio left the chart updated again reviling Cherren move up to number 6, Hilbert number 3, and N still no.1.

Dawn arrive at her class scared that she had to face the new teacher her cousin. As she took her seat May pock her in the arm.

"Hey girl what's up"

"Oh hey May, nothing is just you know"

"Don't worry she can't be that bad"

"Oh you have no idea let's say she's energetic"

"Who is" ask the boy sitting next to her.

"Hey Kenny"

"Hey Deedee what happen I though we we're supposed to walk to school today?" ask Kenny.

"Sorry I met up with Barry and walk with him"

"Just Barry huh" question Kenny.

"Leave her alone Kenny you know Ash was there" said May saving Dawn.

"Class sit down" said Principal Fantina. "Now we have a new teacher and I have to say you're all going to love her she is so spirited, so full of energy it reminds me of a younger me (Then she started spinning) without any further ado here she is Ms. Berlitz." She Finish spinning out of the class.

"HELLO CLASS" Ms. Berlitz scream. "I'm Ms. Berlitz and so you won't confuse me with my cute cousin (she wave at dawn) hii… any way my full name is Ms. Candice Berlitz (A/N I'm sorry I had to do it to introduce a future ship and besides Candice is the perfect older cousin… please don't hate) Any way if there is anything I will ever teach you is that live is all about Pokémon, fashion, romance, and guts! Anyway let's start the day with our first book Romeo and Juliet" giggled Candice.

(Principal Office)

"So you're back mister Harmonia" said Fantina.

"Yes and is a pleasure to be here" said N.

"Please try not to lie to me… no I don't know what you're after but please just like last time you better not involve the school" said Fantina.

"Miss Fatina your daughter is on the line" said the speaker.

"Okay fine put her on hold (to N) alright remember what I said now please leave" said Fantina.

(Lunch)

Ever since the battle and weeks after the group hasn't been the same. Zoey moved away after a full week of going out with Paul. Drew stills believe he has a chance to get May back so he sits with them mostly talking with Kenny. As for Kenny with Ash being around he almost stop hanging out with Barry. Also it's clear to see that he loves Dawn so when she started to hang around Ash he secretly mark Ash as his rival. As for May nothing really change between her and Dawn that doesn't look like is going change any time soon. Then as for Paul, and Ursula that's going to be reveal later….

"Sure I'll join the party committee it'll be fun" said May.

"Thank you" said Dawn.

"So Ash ready to get your rank up" said Barry.

"Yeah okay" said Ash.

"What are you guys talking about?" ask May.

"Ash saw his rank in the school is pretty low" smile Dawn.

"Well maybe that means he's weak" suggested Kenny.

"WOW rude" said May.

"Just saying"

"Come on Ash let's go" said Barry.

"I want to go to" said May.

"Sure after were done we could meet Ms. Candice (To ash) dude she is pretty HOT!" said Barry as they ran off.

"I heard THAT GET BACK HERE BARRY!" scream Dawn running after them.

"What those she see in him?" Ask Kenny.

"What" said Drew.

"Him Ash ever since he came is like were invincible"

"I guess it looks like May is looking at him too"

"You know what I say we challenge him if he loose then he leaves the group"

"Sounds like a plan"

(Other side of the courtyard)

While Ash's friends were battling another group was enjoying their lunch as a young man was approaching them.

"Hey N there you are" said Hilbert.

"So how did principal Fantina react to your return" ask Cheren.

"She seem a bit indifferent about it" said N

"Well what do you expect she has a lot on her mind what with the festival and all" said Hilbert.

"THAT Reminds me Bianca we need to pick out what we're going to wear" said Hilda.

"That's right but first we need to find out the theme of the festival" said Bianca.

"True I think there is a meeting about afterschool" said Hilda.

"That's perfect we can ask them so we can know what to wear in advance"

As the girls left the table it was time to go back to business.

"So you found any recruits?" ask N.

"I don't know I don't feel right talking about this without Hilda, and Bianca it feels like we're hiding this from them" said Hilbert.

"Relax we'll tell them but first we need members I'll head to Chucks gym to find any one strong" said Cheren.

"I know what you mean it's hard to keep secrets from somebody you love, but she knows about the gang and until we can get it off the ground that is all she needs know" said N.

"I know I just don't want to keep secrets from her" said Hilbert.

"Bianca" coughs Cheren to annoy Hilbert about keeping secrets from someone you love. "Anyway about that pokemon you saw I did my research about it I look up any legendary from the kami trio, to the weather trio I couldn't find anything on the Pokemon you saw"

"I was worried about that so it looks like I am going to have to battle it to know what it is" said N.

"Be careful we don't even know if that guy… Ash is a good trainer or he got lucky using that thing… tell you what I'll go battle him" said Cheren.

"Thank you but where is he now"

"The stadium look" said Hilbert pointing at the big screen.

(Stadium)

One of the School's proudest achievement is the Stadium a giant arena made for the soul purpose of battling. Ash was having a few good battles using of course Snivy but they both didn't mind no one really was a challenge even Barry pulled of a few victories.

"And that's ten" said Barry after his battle.

"You guys were great" said May.

"Thanks" said Ash.

"Yeah I can't believe how strong you guys are" said Dawn.

"Thanks"

"So who's next I'm itching for a fight" said Barry getting impatient.

"May there you are" said Drew.

"Drew" said May.

"Deedee" said Kenny.

"Kenny" said Dawn getting mad at the name.

"What's up guys" said Ash.

"So ash you seen to be really strong" said Kenny.

"Well I…"

"You also seem to like taking what isn't yours" said Drew.

"What are you talking about?" ask Ash.

"oh brother" said May. "Get out of here guys"

"No I need to prove that I can win you back" said Drew. "So Ash I challenge you to a battle"

"A double battle " said Kenny looking at Dawn. "This is for you"

"Good it's been a while since I fought you guys" said Barry "Let's make this a rank match what do you say Ash you and me say No and I'll fine you"

"…" said Ash with that look on his eyes which met let's do this.

The trainers scan each other's pokedex (Which was handed out during the first day to new students) they took their spots in the arena. While May, and Dawn were watching.

"What do you think?" ask May.

"Just boys being boy…" sighted Dawn.

"ALRIGHT LET'S GO… Come on out Alakazam!" yelled Kenny.

"(Alright time to prove myself to you may) Let's go Flygon" yelled Drew.

"Wow these two are serious" smile May.

"Yeah" said Dawn then under her breath "Good luck ash"

"Come on out Empoleon" said Barry. "you're up buddy"

"Yeah come on show us what a snivy can do" laugh Kenny.

"(Adjusting his hat) Torterra I choose you" said Ash.

"When did he… never mind Alakazam use shadow ball on torterra" said Kenny.

"Flygon fly up and use flamethrower" said Drew.

The attacks were heading toward them directly but Ash, and Barry both seem unfazed since they knew how battle together.

"Emopeon use drill peck" yelled Barry. Empoleon spin and jump up breaking through the fire and landing a hit.

"Torterra use energy ball" said Ash the attack cancelled with the shadow ball "Now use Leaf storm"

"Alakazam use teleport". Alakazam banish and pop up next to Flygon.

"Flygon use sandstorm"

The sands gather creating a storm that blinded the pokemon.

"Alakazam use shadow ball"

"Flygon dragonbreath"

The attacks hit them then the sandstorm vanish reveling that they weren't that affective.

"WHAT the hell!" said Kenny.

"AH THIS IS SO BORRING I SHOULD FINE YOU ALL… anyway our turn Empoleon use shadow claw" yelled Barry.

Empoleon jump up reveling that he was hiding behind toterra who took all the hit.

"Torterra use synthesis" said Ash.

Empoleon hit the Alakazam while Flygon flew up.

"Now use Rock Climb!" said Ash.

Torterra's claws extended then a small mountain build up under Flygon. Torterra climbed the mountain and with all its power hit flygon and knock him out of the sky.

"Let's end this Hydro pump!" said Barry.

"Good Torterra use leaf storm" said Ash.

After the water went away, and the leaf flew away Alakazam, and Flygon were down. K.O.

"Winners!" yelled both May and Dawn as they ran toward them.

Kenny and Drew didn't even wait for them they just left the stadium now a rank lower.

"That was great guys" said May.

"Yeah you guys sure showed them" said Dawn.

"Ah it was nothing" blushed Ash.

"What are you talking that was way too easy you need a better challenge" said Barry.

"Is that so" said cherren approaching.

"Hey Barry!" yelled Bianca.

"Bianca!" said Barry.

"Nice to meet you I'm Cheren"

"I'm Hilbert"

"His my boyfriend" whisper Bianca.

"Oh come on why do you have to say that"

"Hey I know you guys… yeah from the charts (To cheren) you're number 6(To Hilbert) you're number 3" said May.

"Yeah I saw your battle your good so how about you battle me?" said Cheren.

"Why me?" ask Ash.

"Why not I only like to battle strong opponents and you're pretty strong so tomorrow how about it"

"You're on" said Barry for ash .

"Alright then let's go class is about to start"

(After School – auditorium)

The party committee gather to discuss the Festival for some reason mostly girls showed up.

"Alright ladies welcome to the first meeting of the party committee we have been put in charge to make sure this year Black city festival goes smoothly so any ideas" said the president Misty.

"Wait hold on" said a boy holding a camera with a cute girl following him.

"There you are… ladies this is Luke he will recorded the festival for us to see later he is an expert with the camera and… Luke who is she" ask Misty.

"What" Luke turn around. "Oh no this isn't a girl well she is come on transform back Zorua"

The girl giggle then transform to the tricky fox pokemon Zorua.

"Oh okay so first thing we need a theme"

"Space"

"A night to remember"

"The ocean"

"I got it how about a traditional Japanes festival with dress, and fireworks" said May.

"I love it" said Misty. "Next music I can book a few bands but we need a final performance"

"Uhh"

"I got it Dawn can sing"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah she'll melt your heart with her voice trust me"

"shut up may…" said Dawn.

"Then it's decided Dawn will sing make sure is a good song that's it for today good bye ladies" said Misty.

"Let's go zorua" said Luke.

"By would you say that May…" ask Dawn.

"Because I know you can do it beside it's been a while since I saw you take the stage" said May.

"Well thanks" said Dawn.

"Now come on lets go find something for you to wear for the festival" said May.

(Chuck's Gym of Power)

The dojo house is where most women go to sharpen their skills most men go to Chuck's gym of Power. Making his way to the gym was a boy with brown hair wearing a black shirt with jeans. As the door opened the boy walk toward the ring where he was greeted by the guys that were fighting.

"Hey guys look who's back" said Stephan putting away his weights.

"Hey guys miss me" said the Boy.

"Well if it isn't Gary motherfuking oak" said another boy joking.

"What bring you back dude" said Stephan.

"Same reason as always to become stronger, and to keep my place as number two in the chart" said Gary.

"Hey there Gary" said Cheren entering the gym.

"Cheren well what bring you here" ask Gary.

"Well…."

"Don't bother Hilbert already asked and I gave him the same answer only if anyone of any one of you guys can beat me" said Gary pulling a pokeball.

Cheren simply smile and reached for his pocket.

(Berlitz's House)

May, and Dawn were entering her house and saw Candice crying.

"Is she okay?" ask May.

"Yeah she gets like this after she finishes her romance novels" said Dawn.

"That (sniff) that was the most beautiful thing I ever read… oh hey girls listen dinner will be ready in an hour so just hang out" said Candice

"Okay we'll be upstairs" said Dawn.

"Bye MS. Berlitz" said May.

"It's Candice outside of school" yelled Candice.

Upstairs Dawn sat down and started thinking what sing while May was looking through her stuff.

"Man you sure have a lot of stuff (she pulled out a picture of Lucas) gross let's get rid of this" said May ripping the picture.

"Crazy thing with the guys right" said Dawn.

"Yeah well Drew needs to get over me while Kenny who knew he had it bad for you"

"Yeah I feel so bad for them"

"Hey… Hey stop moping you did a lot of that already remember. Now is time to focuses on your life (pulled an old dress) hey can I have this?"

"Sure"

"and this"

"sure"

"Since your being so generous you wouldn't mind if I get Ash to take me to the festival"

"Sure… wait what!"

"Come on I know his your friend but there is just… something about him I find interesting (Blushing)"

"I don't know"

"Well of course all you need to say is no and I'll back off promise"

"Ahhh (blushing) I don't…. (then she looked at May) I don't… mind you can ask him" said Dawn then in her head. 'What did I just do oh well he'll probably say no… right'

"Thank you Dawn now let's have some fun" said May hitting her with a pillow.

"Hey" said Dawn hitting her with another pillow. And so on , and so on the two friend spent the rest of the time with a non-stop pillow fight.

(BW Agency)

The BW Agency was made to hire Pokemon actors, and actress. It was founded by Hilda, and Hilbert parents. The group was sitting in the stage as Hilda was curing Cheren new battle wounds.

"Ah…." Said Cheren.

"Relax is just burn heal it suppose to make the pain go away" said Hilda.

"When?...AH!"

"Hold still man well I guess that's why he is number 2"

"Yeah well why do we have to recruit him I'm just as good" said Hilbert.

"Well according to your last battle he is still better" giggle Bianca.

"Whatever" said Hilbert.

"AHhh!" yelled Cheren.

"I SAID HOLD STILL!" said Hilda.

"I'm sorry you took such a beating but Gary must join us he may not seem like it but this city also took its toll on him he also wants change" said N approaching them.

"Hey N" said Bianca.

"Hey Cheren you challenge that Ash guy to a battle tomorrow but you took a big beating so are you sure you can battle?" ask Hilbert

"Yes I'm sure Gary may be powerful but I know that ash guy is nowhere near my level" said Cheren. "AHH stop it"

(Sunyshore Tower 4:30pm)

Volkner was being visited by his favorite trio this guys are his favorite customers not just because they prove that his machine can be broken but also because they always come back for more.

JESSIE: Prepare for trouble!

JAMES: Make it double!

JESSIE: To protect the world from devastation!

JAMES: To unite all peoples within our nation!

JESSIE: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

JAMES: To extend our reach to the stars above!

JESSIE: Jessie!

JAMES: James!

JESSIE: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

JAMES: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

MEOWTH: Meowth! That's right!

"Hey there James how is it going. Jessie always a pleasure to see your lovely face, and Meowth my man" said Volkner.

"Cut the sweet talk we're here to file a complaint" said Jessie.

"I keep on telling you guys I test my machine out myself they're great the problem could be the riders" said Volkner.

"Alright Bob then how come we can never complete our mission without something blowing up" ask Meowth.

"I don't know anyway what can I get you guys today?"

"Here" said James handing him a paper. "We'll pick it up in a week or two"

"I'll get right on it"

"Well then good bye"

As the trio walked away they pass by Ash.

"Watch it kid"

"You watch it" said Ash. "Hey Volkner"

"Hey Ash so I just got off the phone with Aunt Delia we might be getting a new roommate I'm guessing you already know who" said Volkner.

"I told her no but she keeps insisting that she should come"

"Come on she's a little girl this could be good for her"

"Or not" suggested Ash "I'll be in my room"

(Night)

Ash was lying in his bed holding Giratina's pokeball remembering what Drayden warned him not to ever use Giratina. Ash is a good trainer but Giratina was his security blanked if the matches ever got to tough.

"Sni"

"Oh hey snivy" said Ash picking her up. "So I have an important battle tomorrow and I don't know if I have a chance at winning I mean my first real battle here I needed to use giratina and Lucas wasn't even in the top 20 so what should I do about number 6" said Ash.

Snivy landed on his belly then walked toward his face and smack him a little.

"you're right I shouldn't worry I can do this" said Ash. Then Pikachu jump on his bed and the trio felt asleep because tomorrow Ash was going to be put to the test.

(Next day Stadium)

Ash, Barry, Dawn, and May were waiting for Cheren.

"There he is Ash" said Barry.

"He looks a little beat up" said Dawn.

"Don't worry I know you can beat him Ash" winked May. Which made Ash blush.

Dawn saw this and though. 'Wow she works fast"

"Are you sure Cheren" said Bianca.

"Sure I am" said Cheren.

" Good Luck then" said Hilbert.

"Are you ready Ash" said Cheren.

"Yeah 3 on 3" said Ash.

"Sounds good to me now Go Unfezant!" said Cheren.

"Staraptor I choose you!" said ash.

"I see well you get the first Move"

"Fine by me Staraptor use Quick Attack"

"Unfezant Quick Attack"

The attacks collide, but at first what look like a stalemate change quickly as Staraptor was sent flying.

"Get up Staraptor use Aerial Ace" Staraptor flew up gathering power for a critical hit.

"Use air Slash" said Cheren. The attack broke Staraptor move.

"Oh Man nothing is working" said Barry.

"GO Ash" said May, and Dawn.

"Use close combat" said ash. Unfezant was finally hurt and ash took this opening a chance to capitalize. "Now Brave bird"

"(Smile) Unfezant move out the way" The attack missed but Staraptor still was hit with recoil. "Good now finish with one more Air Slash" said Cheren. Again the attack hit and Staraptor was down.

"Return alright I need to take Unfezant out. So come on out Gliscor"

"A Gliscor uh fine you have the first move"

"He's not going to change his Pokemon?" said Barry.

"No his not Unfezant didn't took any damage there is a reason hy he is in the top 10" said Hilbert watching the battle.

"Use Fire Fang" said Ash.

"Dodge and use U-turn" said Cheren. Unfenzant move out the way and hit Gliscor then it return to its pokeball. "Now Simisear brick break" said Cheren throwing his pokeball. Simisear pop out instantly hitting Gliscor with a critical hit.

"Gliscor use giga impact" said Ash the tone on his voice meant that he was getting desperate.

"Use Flamethrower now" said Cheren. Simisear flamethrower hit Gliscor but it look like he was still going to get hit by giga impact. Inches away from landing Gliscor pasted out infront of Simisear.

"No Gliscor return" said Ash.

"Oh no" said Dawn.

"Come on Ash you can do it or I'll fine you" said Barry but not as angry as he would usually get. His face showed the pain of watching Ash loose.

"Barry…" said Dawn.

"Alright time for my last pokemon" said Ash then he started thinking about how easily his first pokemon were defeated this guy was in a whole other level. Ash for a second reach for Giratina's pokeball then remembered what Drayden said. " No I need to relay on my own strength Pikachu go"

"Pikapi"

"Alright return… Ash I'm guessing this is your strongest pokemon in that case you're already giving up but I want you to prove me wrong Go UNFEZANT"

"Pikachu quick Attack"

"I see he's faster than the rest but still use U-turn" Unfezant hit Pikachu then return. "Simisear come on out" said Cheren.

"Use electroball" said Ash. Pikachu was faster than simisear so he got hit. "Alright now use quick attack"

As Pikachu got close to simisear Cheren had one more trick up his sleeve "rock slide" Massive rocks fell on Pikachu stopping him and dealing massive damage. "Well I guess you're done pity I wanted to use my last Pokemon"

"What's stopping you Pikachu is not out just yet isn't that right buddy"

"Pika"

"Fine return Leipard come on out"

"Pikachu thunderbolt"

"PIKACHUU!"

"Dodge" Leipard dodge all the lighting coming his way. "Sorry ash but this ends now… use Night slash" The attack hit Pikachu and sent him flying toward the wall passing right by Ash.

"Pikachu" yelled Ash running toward him.

"Ash" yelled Dawn, Barry ,and May running to where he was.

"Are you okay" said Dawn.

"Yeah but… Pikachu"

"Return" said Cheren.

"Boy you didn't need to be so hard on him" said Hilbert.

"I need to push him toward the limits"

"Well"

"He still needs some work but I was really hoping to see his monster" Cheren walked up to Ash. "Hey Listen it was a good match but you need to get stronger"

"Hey wait why you challenged me?" ask Ash.

"Well I won't lie to you my friend ask me too"

"Who is he" said Ash. "why can't he challenge me himself"

"Trust me he is in a whole another level I suggest you just focus on getting stronger"

"Tell me does he have to do with this" Ash showed him the team plasma paper.

"Give me that so he did approach you already huh…"

"No I found it but tell me what you guys want"

Cheren look at Ash's eyes and notice how they change to a deep shade of red then he notice that Ash still had some fight in him. "What we want is change… but to get there we need trainers like you to get stronger later… oh and next time don't be afraid to show me your true power."

Cheren, Bianca, and Hilbert walked away.

"Ash are you alright what was he talking about true power" ask Dawn

"Nothing I just need some rest" said Ash walking away toward the school pokemon center.

Is never easy to have your first defeat especially when you know there was more you could have done. The best thing to do after is to pick yourself up before you let yourself get taken over with the anger that comes with defeat. Ash must follow cheren's advice and become stronger.

**End of chapter 11. I know the ending is a little weak but I got a little lazy. Anyway I put the little team rocket cameo for donovan123456789, and Swagnilla-ice 1985 thank for the support. Gary and Misty were added because they will have some good role. Also I'm going to flat out say it I am not a fan of Misty, or Pokeshipping I apologize but with that said to help the story move along I might put something there in the future. Also I recently saw the updates on Black, and White two and I have to say pretty awesome I like the characters and I already have a few ideas on how they can fit in black city, but sadly I have to wait until I get the game. Anyway comment, tell your friends, and next chapter coming soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

** Here it is the next chapter. Before I start writing I like to take a week to see how you guys like them, but I started a little early this time because I don't want to spoil anything but I am sure you guys are going to enjoy this, anyway enjoy. **

** Chapter 12: The Fighting Festival (part1)**

** Ships= (Pearlshipping, Ferriswheelshipping, Rebelshipping, a little Advanceshipping, and a little Pikachu and Buneary I don't know the name of that one and a new one)**

(SunnyShore tower Afterschool)

(Pokemon Conversation)

After a painful loss it felt like déjà vu for Pikachu, aging he finds himself in the presents of a very depress Ash, thinking about how there was so much more he could have done. This time he wasn't so alone since he has his new friend Snivy to support him.

"I feel so bad" said Snivy.

"Thanks I know I got beat pretty badly but I think I threw a few good shot" smile Pikachu.

"Not you! Ash he just seem kind of sad after he lost"

"He'll be fine don't worry all that he needs is a good battle now how about me"

"No one cares about you" said Snivy suddenly another pokemon flew to the window.

"Hello skank" said the pokemon.

"Look what the meowth dragged in what do you want?" said Snivy.

"Nothing much you know"

"Oh hey emolga" said Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu" said Emolga with a smile. "So how is this witch treading you?"

"Oh she is not so bad"

"Why don't you go away Emolga" said Snivy.

"Fine I have to go anyways I can hear my trainer calling chau!" waved Emolga.

"Man I wonder who is the poor soul that is stuck with that bitch" said Snivy.

Ash walked in and placed a pokeball in the table then lay on his bed.

"this is all its fault" said Pikachu staring at the pokeball belonging to giratina.

(End of pokemon conversation)

Downstairs Volkner was working as Elesa walked in. "Oh man what a show I love leaving the audience dazzled but sometimes I end up getting dazed" said Elesa laying in the couch. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Is Ash he lost another battle looks like this time it was a tough match" said Volkner still working.

"Huhhh again now what… how are we going to get him to cheer up"

"I don't know… pass me the ranch"

"Here you know what I'm calling Aunt Delia I mean we have extra room and I want to see my little golden girl (her nickname for ash's sister) again"

"Okay but what about ash"

"You talk to him I mean your both guys right"

"I guess you're right" Volkner headed upstairs and enter Ash room. "Hey… buddy"

"Oh hey Volkner" said Ash.

"So I heard you lost a battle again"

"Yeah"

"So you lost battles before remember when I use to destroy you (smile)"

"Yeah you were the toughest guy in Pallet… but that's not it I'm used to losing is just that this time I knew there was so much I could have done" said Ash.

Volkner notice the look in Ash's eyes those red eyes that he gets when he is about to use that thing. Volkner remembers the first time he saw those eyes the day Ash was able to beat him even after all this time it feels like he can't control that look maybe that is just how he is connected to that pokemon.

"Listen this is always going to happen unless you learn to use your own power and stop relaying on this" said Volkner handing him the pokeball.

"I know is just that when I get angry I lose control and I can't control it… I just don't want anyone else to get hurt."

At that moment Volkner realize what was Ash's problem why he came to the city in the first place… He still couldn't control Giratina. "Ash is that why you came to live with us"

"I almost killed her (Yellow) because I was too scared to regain control" cried Ash. "When I get angry I can feel Giratina getting angry too and then we both lose control… What should I do?"

"You get stronger (Ash stopped crying) tell you what on your next battle I say you stop holding back and start fighting with your all"

"What those it mean to get stronger?"

"Beats me but I'm sure you'll figure it out" said Volkner.

"DINNER TIME" scream Elesa.

"Let's go" said Ash feeling a lot better.

(Berlitz House)

"Bye Candice I'm going to work" said Dawn as she was walking down wearing her maid outfit.

"Wow where do you work wearing that thing?" said Candice.

"You don't like it"

"No that's not it I love anything fashionable but it looks a little strange"

"Well if you must know I work at the Striaton Brothers Restaurant"

"WOW I heard about that place oh to have date there would be a dream come true" said Candice. While she was stuck in her fantasies Dawn sneak out.

(Striaton Brothers Restaurant)

"Anyway Cilan I'm really worried about him"

"I can see why you would be worry is never easy to lose a battle but ash has a spark in his eye that tells me he is going to get over it" said Cilan.

"I hope your right"

"What do you always say 'no need to worry' I suggest you don't worry about him" said Cress.

"Yeah and get back to work" said Chilli.

"Fine you guys are right (ring) Oh my phone excuse me for a minute"

"Friends calling you at work this better not become a habit" smiled Cilan.

(Phone Conversation)

Dawn: Hello?

May: Hey girl, where are you?

Dawn: Working… Why?

May: WHAT! You forgot we have a meeting of the party committee is okay with me if you miss one but to be honest Misty kind of scares me.

Dawn: Okay I'll be right there.

May: Thanks bye.

(End of Phone Conversation)

Dawn hung up the phone noticing her bosses were watching her.

"So… can I"

"Just go already" said Chilli.

"Thank you. You guys are great" said Dawn giving them a hug.

As she left Cilan remember that they also had to get ready for the Festival. "That's right brothers we need to make preparations for the festival"

(Game Corner)

The Game Corner is one many different places in black city were gamblers can strike it big. Others would come to scam those people out of their money, and some would just go to have a good time. Ethan is the kind of guy that likes to go there to do all three. He made such a reputation there for making it big that people would refer to him as 'Gold'. In one of his usual games of Pool Ethan was approach by an unfamiliar face in this part of the City.

"Ethan… Ethan 'Gold'?" said the boy approaching him.

"Yeah that's me… hey I know you from school Cherren"

"That's right I'm here to…"

"Don't bother I know… hell everybody knows N is back and you guys are recruiting right?"

"How did you…"

"Words spreads quickly in this place anyway I also heard that no one is joining"

"Well we are having some trouble… but I don't understand N is number one people should be lining up to join him"

"Let me fill you in on something yes he's number one but at the same time he really likes to keep to himself no one likes to follow a leader that leads from the shadows, you guys need a guy that's just as strong to represent you guys someone like Gary oak I heard he's back in town"

"Yeah well we tried already but he refused" said Cherren touching his arm that got injured after his battle with him.

"Listen I support what you guys are trying to do but unless you guys get someone I can really get behind on you're going to have to find someone else to join" said Ethan as he got back to his game.

"Very well… (In his head) man this gang business is really getting troublesome" said Cherren as he left the building.

(A week Later)

Over the weekend Black City took a big change now that most of Downtown was close of to make way for the Festival. Many stores were already setting up stands for their business. The Party Committee were setting up the main stage for acts such as the Komono contest featuring special guess Elesa, and also for the bands, and of course the main event Dawn.

(BW agency)

With the festival on the way it was time to book pokemon actors to entertain the kids.

" Move that stage over there, hey watch out with that… Listen that says fragile can't you read!" Hilda was yelling order at the worker.

"Oh My GOSH I can't wait for the festival my outfit is so pretty, and Hilby is not too late for me to get you a matching outfit" said Bianca walking towards them then she fell on her face. "OW"

"Before you buy me anything you should probably get your eyes check" smile Hilbert helping her up.

"Gotcha" said Bianca giving him a surprise hug knocking them both down.

"Hey let go" yelled Hilbert "Cherren help me"

"Knock it off guys I need help getting all this ready for the festival" said Hilda.

"I still don't know how I feel about having Pokemon use for entertainment" said N coming closer.

"HIII!" said Bianca.

"I sorry I don't mean to interrupt you Black hero" said N looking at both of them hugging.

"Hey shup up an save me"

"Come on Bianca lets go you need to help me with my dress" said Hilda.

"I'm sure you'll look your best in anything you put on" said N.

"(Blushing) thanks anyway before we go Cherren"

"me"

"Yeah listen I'm going with N to the festival, Bianca is going with Hilbert, so that just leaves you… I don't want to offend you but you need a date" said Hilda.

"I…I… fine" said Cherren. "I'll see what I can do"

"Good now let's go Bianca"

"Bye guys"

"Good they left so N I went to the game corner Ethan wasn't interested and without him we can't have Silver either, and Ethan is good with money so…" said Cherren.

"I know what did he say" ask N.

"We need someone the people can get behind on and since well you know not everyone can trust you"

"Yeah so we need Oak… I'm telling you I can beat him" said Hilbert.

"What about Ash" said N.

"Are you still going on about that listen I fought him myself he is way too weak"

"(N got up) I think is time for me to see him in action myself " said N looking up feeling the presents of Rashiram.

"Alright fine but since you like to go over the top I suggest you battle in the festival the fireworks might cover the attack" said Cherren.

"Thank you for the advice" said N "Now let's go (smile) Hilbert I think Bianca might need you right now"

"HAHAAH… Fuck you" said Hilbert.

(SunyShore Tower)

The festival is one of the only times Volkner can make thing to help the people too bad they are so demanding.

"Right you want a what… fireworks machine check, festival games got it, no I don't do ferries wheels" said Volkner on the phone.

Elesa was also on the phone but with her aunt (Delia) while painting her nails lighting pattern. "I feel bad she won't join us in the festival but my little golden girl will come next week cool… bye love you aunt (hung the phone) Volkner"

"What I'm busy!"

"Don't yelled at me you know better"

"Ahh sorry what it is"

"My little golden girl is coming next week"

"Alright then how about for now we focus on the festival"

"Fine I'll call Ash to ask what he thinks... heywhere is he"

"With his friends checking out the downtown before the festival"

(Downtown)

Ash, and Barry were watching the girls work.

"Man nothing like watching hot chicks work right buddy" said Barry

"Shut up BARRY" yelled Dawn.

"Yeah how about you give us a hand" said May.

"Nope we're not in the committee" said Barry.

"Well then if you're not a member I see no reason why should you boys stay" said Misty pulling out her Gyarados "Use surf"

"AHHH"

"nice going Barry" said Ash all soak up.

"What"

"I say we just wait for them"

"Alright" said Barry and just like that the two friends started to wait. As time went by a cute girl started to run their way with a boy chasing her.

" Hey get back here" yelled the boy.

Suddenly the girl crashed into Barry. "Hey What's the big idea I should fine you now get of me"

"Sorry about that get of him (she wasn't listening) Please… be a good girl" said the boy.

"Well you don't have to talk to her like that" suggested Ash.

"Wait what no it's not like that she's a pokemon come on Zorua" said the boy.

"Zorua" said Barry as he looked at the girl transform. "Hey that's a pretty rare pokemon I hear there is only like five people that have those wait a minute you must be Luke"

"Yeah that's me nice to meet you"

"I'm Barry"

"Ash"

"Hey you guys wouldn't happen to know when where I can find the party committee?"

"In there but good luck is girls only" said Barry.

"Oh that's okay I'm part of the committee well sort of I have to film the whole thing to see if anything goes wrong" said Luke pulling out his camera. "You see I love making movie and Zorua is my best actress… but my latest work is the documentary of the festival"

"Hey there you guys are" said Dawn.

"Oh hey Dawn, May" said Ash.

"Oh don't tell me I miss today preparation, is okay I'll film tomorrow" said Luke. "Later guys"

"Yeah you girls took your sweet time, and is getting late so later guys" said Barry.

"I better get going to" said May then a small smile came to her face. "Hey Ash mind walking me home"

"Uh sure I guess" said Ash.

"Alright then let's go" said May holding his arm which of course made him blush.

As they walked away Barry approached Dawn. "Wow you must be very jealous" said Barry.

"BARRY SHUP THE HELL UP"

(A hour later)

"The sun went down and the stars where out. The mood was set while all that Ash, and May need to do was enjoy each other's company. At first it was awkward but after the two started talking it became easy to smile at each other's joke, and comment.

"You're kidding" said May.

"I'm serious" said Ash.

The two just kept on smiling until they reach May's house.

"So here we are" said May.

"yeah well see ya tomorrow" said Ash.

"Ash wait I need to tell you something you see I told Dawn that I would get you to take me to the festival" confess May.

"Really"

"Yeah but now that I know how nice of a guy you are I feel bad to use you like this, so I'm letting you take whoever you want to the festival" smile May.

"Alright then I choose you"

"What"

"Is there a problem you told me you made a bet with Dawn, so I'll help you besides it'll be pretty funny to see her loose" winked Ash.

"Thank you" said May walking toward him and kissing his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Just cause, anyway bye"

(Dawn House Night)

Dawn was on the phone starring of the Balcony in her house.

"I see he said yes…no no is okay… Bye"

After the call Dawn had a lot in her head. While she was lost in her mind Candice walk in and stud next to her.

"Hey what's on your mind" said Candice.

"Oh nothing is just you know"

"Oh I get it you have boy trouble, oh to be young"

"What should I do"

"Well guys are really stupid, I mean really really stupid what you need to do is remind him that you still exist"

"Thanks Candice"

"Oh and if he is really cute ask him if he has a brother, or a cousin"

"thank you… candice" sighted Dawn but it was nice that Candice really cared about her now she is full of confidence as Dawn looked at moon she knew what song to sing.

(Black City High the next day)

Cherren spent all day thinking about what Hilda told him. He doesn't want to feel left out but at the same time who was going to go with him. While he was thinking Hilbert was walking next to him.

"Hey is anyone in there" said Hilbert.

"What oh hey I was just thinking about"

"I know we need to hook you up again anyway you never told me how your first date went?"

"Well it never finish I walked out after the battle"

"Really wow you talked to her at least"

"No it didn't even cross my mind"

"Well here is your chance watch out" said Hilbert pointing at Georgia walking right at them.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE" said Georgia.

"Oh hey Georgia" said Hilbert.

"I'm not talking to you go away this is between me and him"

"Alright I can take a hint later have fun you two" said Hilbert walking away smiling.

"SO"

"So"

"How dare you leave me alone in the restaurant" said Georgia.

"You didn't have to pay it was on the house" said Cherren.

"That's not the point it was a date you don't leave in the middle of a date"

"Okay so what do you want"

"Well I want an apology"

"Very well I'm sorry for your free meal"

"(Georgia was getting madder) Alright then next I want revenge I (pulling out a pokeball) want a battle"

"Fine one on one I have thing to do"

(Courtyard)

"The following match will be one on one" said Hilbert then he sat down next to Bianca, and Hilda.

"What's all this about" said Bianca.

"Remember the 'Date' cherren had"

"Yeah the girl he left in the restaurant"

"Well there she is and she is pissed" said Hilbert.

"Well this is going to be good" said Hilda.

"Alright Beartic come on out"

"Simisear let's get this over with" said Cheren.

"Use Ice Bean" said Georgia. The attack froze Simisear. "Now Icicle Crash"

Beartic ran toward simisear and crush it out of the ice.

"Alright all fear the dragon Buster" scream Georgia out of excitement that she was beating Cheren.

"You Done"

"What"

"Simisear flamethrower"

The attack hit him strait on. "Now Payback" both attack dealt a lot of damage to Beartic.

"Beartic no get up" yelled Georgia as all the confidence left her face.

"Alright this is getting troublesome so Simisear use brick break" said Cheren.

K.O

"No… No Beartic" Georgia fell on her knees and almost started crying. "Dam it how could I lose" Then she look up and saw Cheren standing in front of her. "Came here to rub it in"

"No listen you're a good trainer"

"yeah right"

"Listen dam you're so troublesome you're a strong trainer and I would like to battle you again but not now"

"Why?"

"Because now I'm going to take you to the festival"

"What" said Georgia blushing.

"Would you like to come to the festival with me"

"YES OF COURSE"

"I don't believe it" said Hilda.

"Yeah way to go Cheren" said Hilbert.

(Sunyshore Tower the day of the festival)

Dawn was wearing a pink komodo with bubbles. She was making her way to Ash's room following her was piplup.

"Ash guess who" said Dawn.

"Oh hey Dawn" said Ash.

"What's wrong"

"Well I want to look good but I don't know what to do about my hair"

"What about your outfit?"

"Oh yeah my Leavanny is putting the finishing touches on it"

"Well then let's fix your hair… Piplup use bubblebeam" Suddenly the room was covered in bubbles one of them got stuck in Ash's head then pop. "Alright my mom showed me this trick, now let's fix that hair"

"Wow thanks Dawn"

"No problem" said Dawn blushing as she was feeling his hair. "So you really want to impress May huh"

"I guess …but hey don't get mad May told me about the bet so I guess you lose" smile Ash.

"Did she now" Dawn then started to think that maybe May knew how she felt so she made up a bet so he won't think anything is going on between them. 'WOW she really is a good friend' though Dawn. "And we're done take a look"

"Thanks Dawn hey Elesa is going to give me a ride to May's then Barry's house want to tag along?"

"Sure"

(Festival)

The Festival was lighting up the night sky in a good way. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. There were a lot of booths set up for the people to enjoy. One of them is the Straiton Brothers carts were they serve food to anyone for a price of course. In the center of all this was a stage were the announcer The Shiny Beauty Elesa was pumping up the people.

"Hello everyone are all of you ready to get dazzle" yelled Elesa.

"We love you Elesa!"

"Well then let the festival begin"

Behind the stage were Misty and the committee. "This is going perfect all thanks to you ladies you all deserve a break, so enjoy the festival Luke start filming, and Dawn we'll call you when is your turn to sing" smiled Misty.

"Right"

"Right"

"Ladies have fun"

"Alright now let's go change to meet up with the guys" said May.

"Okay… oh May thanks for you know" said May.

"Hey I would never steal your man all you needed was a small push"

"Thanks I think I'll make my move tonight"

"Go get him"

Ash was wearing a White outfit with cloud lighting pattern. Barry's outfit was simple with his green and yellow coloring.

"Man when are they coming if they're late I'll fine them"

"Relax Barry how about we check one of the booths"

"Sure"

The two friends walk around and found some interesting booths since they didn't want their pokemon to feel left out Ash had Pikachu, and Snivy on both shoulders, while Barry had his Empoleon out next to him.. Then they spotted an interesting booth.

"Are U Compatible" was writing in the booth. It was small and seemed a little out of place behind it was a girl about their age sitting there looking a bit bored as if no one went to check her booth.

The girl sighed. "Uh looks like no one care to test out my genius"

"Hey let's check out this booth" said ash.

"Uh"

"What is this" ask Barry.

"This sir is my booth you see I'm a Connaisseuse in training and this booth is to test out my skills with anyone that wants to see if their pokemon are a perfect match" said the Girl. This girl wore a beautiful purple dress. The dress match her hair and eyes this girl wasn't ugly but she wasn't hot she is cute. "My name is…"

"Not interested let's go Ash" said Barry folding his arms behind his head walking away.

"Sounds interesting but I guess we should go" said ash.

"wait please don't the first one is free"

"mmm what do you think" said Ash.

"Fine but I get to go first I'm little broke" smile Barry.

"Alright then show me your pokemon partner" said the Girl.

"Alright Empoleon I guess" said Barry as his pokemon walk toward her.

"Alors, it is evaluating time s'il vous plaît!" yelled the girl.

"Okay… (to Ash) hey doesn't this girl remind you of someone" ask Barry.

"I'm not sure" said Ash.

"Silence first let me smell him" the girl took a deep sniff. "Alright he smell like rotten fish but I guess that's the case for all water types but he does seem very proud of his smell now the tasting part"

"What?"

"Relax is only a small tasted now may I remind you to stay silent" said the girl. She quickly pull her tongue out and gave a very nervous empoleon a quick lick. "He taste like steel very rusty steel must be from all the battling I think that you two are INCOMPATIBLE!" yelled the Girl.

"What do mean incompatible I should fine you"

"Listen he is a proud pokemon, and you I can tell are a very impatient boy you get in the way of his excellence and those make him weak"

"How do you know that you only evaluated empoleon why don't you do me next" said Barry staring at her face to face.

"A human well I never tried evaluating a human but my mom told me I should try everything ones so very well Alors, it is evaluating time s'il vous plaît!" the girl got closer to Barry. " First the smell test" the girl started sniffing her nose basically touching his. "I knew it you smell like sweat the smell of someone that always has somewhere to be you must be very impatient"

"Oh what do you know" said Barry getting angrier.

"Let it go Barry" said Ash.

"Not now Ash (to the girl) alright continue"

"Very well sir… Barry is it" the girl started to blush since she had no idea how to do the next part of her evaluating method but she knew she had to try something. "Alright now is the tasting test" the girl started shaking a little since she knew how awkward it would be lick this guy her shaking stopped when she figured out a better solution. The girl looked at Barry for a quick second before locking lips with him.

"Hey Ashy what's going on…WOW" said Dawn as her and May approach them.

After a solid 5 seconds the girl pull back with a string a saliva still connecting them (Someone abused the taste test a little).

"Well?" ask Barry wiping his mouth and breaking the silence.

"I…I…was right about you but (Blushing) you and Empoleon are a good match" the girl was really red in her face this wasn't only her first human evaluation, but her first kiss.

"Told you Ash, now let's go"

"Wait remember to come back for another evaluation" said the girl.

"Sure" said Barry blushing back. "Sooo what's your name?"

"Oh well Burgundy"

"Burgundy uh okay let's go Ash" said Barry passing May, and Dawn.

"What just happen" said May.

"I have no idea"

Burgundy watched them leave forgetting that she still had Barry's saliva hanging from her lip.

In another side of the festival was N and Hilda. Bianca was behind them holding Hilbert hands, and way behind was the awkward little couple of Cherren, and the dragon buster Georgia.

"Why are you so quite?" ask Cherren wearing a leopard theme outfit.

"Well is just that I'm a little skeptical about this" said Georgia sporting an ice theme komono. (The weakness of dragons) also to stay comfy she also wore he yellow hat.

"Why?"

"OH LET ME THINK THIS IS ABOUT THE TIME YOU LEAVE ME ALL BY MYSELF!"

"relax I won't leave you this time"

"How can I trust you?" ask Georgia. Then Cherren pull out her hat and kiss her head a trick Hilda told him to use.

"You can trust me" said Cherren

"Alright"

Bianca giggle seeing them then gave Hilbert a kiss in the cheek.

"What was that for?" ask Hilbert.

"Oh because I'm having a fun time"

"Me too"

"Is so good to see everyone so happy right N" said Hilda.

"Yeah people and Pokemon are having fun, our friends are having fun, but most importantly we're having fun" said N. Hilda rested on his arm the moment almost seem perfect but then N saw Ash, and his friends walking by. "Him" whisper N.

As Ash and his friends were having fun Iris pop up riding her Fraxure (A/N her pokemon in the manga) with a familiar pokemon on her head. "Hi Ash!"

"frax"

"Emolga"

"Hey Iris"

"Pika"

"Sni" said Snivy giving Emolga an evil look.

"So enjoying the festival?" ask Ash.

"Yep I'm having a blast" said Iris then she looked at Ash's friends. "Are this your friends"

"Yep guys this is Iris"

"Nice to meet you" said May.

"Hey say Ash I didn't know you had such a skill with the ladies" laugh Barry.

"Hii I'm Iris oh hey Deedee I didn't see you there" said Iris.

"actually is Dawn" said Dawn.

"Dawn?"

"Yeah I lied last time sorry"

"Oh okay" said Iris a little confuse but then she look around "Hey Ash can we go try to win a prize"

"Sure you guys in"

"Why not" said Barry. The group started to head to the games. After a few fail attends at getting prize Ash and Barry were able to win all the girls a prize. Even Pikachu got buneary a prize. Snivy and Emolga were too busy hating each other to win anything.

"Hey Barry" yelled a girl approaching them.

"Bianca" said Barry surprise.

"Hey" said Hilbert following her.

"Hey guys" said the group.

"So you guys having fun" ask Hilbert.

"Yep… hey are you two dating" ask May.

"Oh (Blushing) you can tell" said Bianca.

"Knock it off… so Ash how you feeling" said Hilbert.

"Great in fact I think I'm ready for a rematch" said Ash.

"Is that so"

"Come on Ash we're here to have fun" said Dawn.

"She's right will catch you guys later" said Hilbert.

"See ya"

An hour has past and the festival was still going without any problems. Security was on the lookout for any gang activity but for now it was all clear. Suddenly the first round of Fireworks were lighting up the sky. A beautiful display of colors. In a bench watching the sky Hilda and N were having a blast. "It's so pretty don't you think" ask Hilda.

"Yeah" said N.

"Hilda come on Elesa is about to host the contest" yelled Bianca.

"Okay (to N) I have to go I know you won't mind right" ask Hilda.

"Sure go ahead"

"Thank"

As the two left Hilbert approach N. "Having fun Buddy" said Hilbert.

"I won't lie black hero I am"

"Still with that fine… anyway I know you won't mind but me and Bianca pass by Barry and his friend"

"Is that so"

"Yeah Ash was with them… I know your enjoying yourself, but if you still want to"

"Get cherren let's go"

Under a tree Cherren and Georgia were also enjoying themselves who knew he was the romantic type. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello… okay" said Cherren hanging up.

"What is it" said Georgia.

"I have to go" said Cherren.

"Alright but come back soon"

"Okay"

Behind the stage Ash, and May were with Dawn as she was starting to freak out about her performance.

"Oh man I can't do it"

"Relax you'll do great" said May.

"She's right No need to worry right" added Ash.

"Alright but you guys promise to watch the whole thing" said Dawn.

"Wouldn't miss it" said Ash. The two high five as Misty kick them out.

"Alright I'll get something to eat, then I'll get Barry, Ash go find us a spot" said May.

"Sure"

As May left Ash look at Pikachu and Snivy then took a deep breath. Suddenly Cherren approached him. "Having fun"

"Oh hey" said Ash a little cold since he still felt the sting of the lost.

"Me too then Hilbert came up to me and well I couldn't resist so how about that rematch" said Cherren.

"Alright lead the way"

"Okay"

Cherren led Ash to an almost secluded part of the festival close to the park. There waiting was the shadow of N. N looked up and felt his friend flying by so he knew he was already.

"So this is where we'll battle huh" said Ash.

"Not really I apologize Ash but when we first fought I thought you were weak too weak to battle my friend but for some reason he still believes you're a good challenge so I brought you to him" said Cherren.

"What are you talking about" ask Ash.

"He is talking about me" said N.

Ash was stunned at the guy in front of him. "I know him he is number one N"

"Is a pleasure to meet you, but instead of getting to know you through words my friends thought me that the best way to express your true self is to battle one another. So Ash Ketchum I challenge you to a battle"

Ash looked at Snivy. "Snivy I need you to go and stay with the other" said Ash.

"Sni" Snivy didn't want to go but after looking into his red eyes she could tell that she wasn't ready for what was about to happen.

With the full sensation of battling taking over his body Ash adjusted his hat then he pull out a pokeball but said nothing. "…"

And to N this was a clear signal that the battle was about to begin.

**End of chapter 12. Hope you guys had a good memorial day. Barry and Burgundy is the new couple I mention before. The reason is obvious because they are both crazy so I call it ScentofCrazyshipping a little long I know but if you have a better name comment on it just like rivalbustingshipping I'll try to make an oneshot on this one to. Next chapter will be shorter than the last ones but that's because I got most of the talking done this chapter so now is time for the battle. Will Reshiram battle Giratina find out next time. As always like comment tell your friend. Next chapter Coming soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is the next chapter. This isn't the season finally or anything like that but this is the last time one of the characters will show up for a while. Enjoy. **

** Ships= Pearlshipping**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

** Chapter 13: The Fighting Festival (Part 2)**

Rec. (Camera)

"Take one… Action"

"Alright my name is Luke since the beginning I've been recording the entire Festival preparation now we're finally here and festival is in full bloom" said Luke walking around as the camera was following.

His first stop was the center stage as the komono contest was being judge. The judges were local wrestling sensation Crasher Wake the second judge was Burgh the famous clothing designer, and finally an expert in women Brock.

"Taking center stage is just some of the most beautiful women in the city… let's see if we can get an interview" said Luke going backstage were the next act after the contest DJ Mary was getting ready. "Hey DJ Mary can we have a word?"

"What okay sure well let's see I'm really nervous not because of the ladies out there but because I'm going to have to go against the big star Elesa… but I will do my best" said DJ Mary.

"Cool and that's DJ Mary everyone… oh and coming in is Elesa"

"Hello there are you filming a movie?" ask Elesa.

"Yeah can we get a quick word?"

"I wish I could but the fans are getting restless I can't keep them waiting ... another timemaybe" winked Elesa.

"UH okay I'll hold you to it Alright let's go outside"

(Battlefield)

"Alright Klinklang come on out" said N.

"Sceptile I choose you" said Ash.

"Are you ready to show me your true power?" said N. Ash said nothing. "Mmm that look... I can't deny your anticipation for this battle so I'll start now Klinklang go to the forest"

"Follow him!" said Ash. The two pokemon ran into the forest with both trainers running after them. "Where is it… there use leaf blade"

Sceptile ran toward klinklang with his leafs extended as if they were swords.

"Use flamethrower" said N.

"What?... How" ask Ash as he ran toward sceptile. "Are you okay"

"Don't stop get him" said N.

"Wow" said Ash as sceptile woke up and grab him then jump away from the fire. "Ah…" said Ash as his sleeve caught fire.

"Surprise?" ask N.

"A little but nothing I can't handle" said Ash then he jump out of the way. "Now leaf storm"

Leafs started spinning all around surrounding Klinklang then he banish inside the leaf circle.

"Hang on my friend" yelled N.

"Now Leaf Blade" said Ash.

"Intersect with night Slash"

Klinklang step out of the leaf running toward Sceptile. The two cross each other than Klinklang started glowing.

"Wait a minute what is that" ask Ash.

"I guess you destroyed the illusion" said N. Klinklang transform into his his true form Zoroark. "Now let the real battle begin use night Slash" Zoroark claws started glowing as he turn around to hit sceptile.

"Counter with leaf blade" said Ash. The attacks were colliding over and over then the two jump and took the battle to the trees. Ash and N started running to keep track of them getting deeper into the forest. The trees stop as they reach an open field.

The two pokemon landed with their respected trainers both taking a lot of damage.

"You're good" said N.

"Thanks" responded Ash. "But you and I both know this is far from over right"

"(Smile) you remind me of the first time I battle I hated how I use pokemon as weapons, but what I hated the most was that while battling I felt closer to my pokemon and I ever did just protecting them… funny how one battle can chance your entire view on life"

"I hear that… although I have no idea what you're saying I agree that one battle can change you" Ash smile "And this battle is not over use leaf blade"

"Use flamethrower" said N. Zoroark hit Sceptile directly but he wasn't stopping. "Give it up"

"(Smile) look" said Ash as sceptile was glowing (overgrow). The power boost was enough for him to land the attack.

Both pokemon turn and look at each other before passing out. Double K.O.

(A/N to keep the idea that Ash is red I'm not only going to use his pokemon in the show, but also some of red's strong pokemon from the manga I'm also going to do this for all the characters)

"Return I see so this is your true power amazing but now let me show you why I'm number 1 go Archeops" said N.

"Taking the battle to the sky huh okay Aerodactyl come on out" said Ash.  
>"Fly!" scream both of the trainers.<p>

(Festival)

After a great show Elesa went backstage to relax then a certain fan approached her. "Hello… elesa" said the fan.

"Hey did you enjoy the show" ask Elesa.

"Yes I did and I would like to say that… well first my… my name is Candice and I would like to call you my comrade" said Candice.

"Your what?"

"Comrade I mean you can't tell now but where I come from is always freezing but that didn't stop me from wearing all my cute outfit, and then I see you and think we have a lot in common doesn't matter what lays a head we will face it with gut, power, and still walk out looking beautiful!" said Candice.

"WOW I TOTTALY AGREE WITH YOU" yelled Elesa. "You and I have to hang out at some point please give me your number." Ask Elesa.

Candice was so surprise that they booth started giggling, and screaming while Dawn was watching from a distance. "You have got to be kidding me" said Dawn.

"Hey Dawn get ready just two more performance then you're up" said a girl.

"Right piplup come on out (piplup came out and look at her) so this is my big return since well you know but I know I can do this then I will go to my Ashy and well you know" said Dawn blushing.

In the crowed May was walking holding a few burgers. "Barry… Barry where are you"

"Over here" said Barry.

"Finally here… so where is Ash?"

"I don't know but he better show up or else me fining him will be the least of his problems" said Barry.

"Okay but I have to ask what was with the girl from the booth"

"Who burgundy"

"Yeah why were you kissing her"

"I was being evaluated"

"Didn't look that way to me"

"Whatever"

"So do you like her"

"What no you're crazy"

"Barry has a girlfriend… Barry is in love with a girl with blue eyes"

"Hah her eyes are purple"

"Hah you prove my point"

"dam it anyway let's just watch the show"

"Okay"

(Forest)

The two birds were flying high waiting to battle.

"Use Crunch" said N. Archeops took a nasty bite of Aerodactyl.

"Use take down" said Ash. With Archeops biting him Aerodactyl slamed his head on his gut to take him down.

"Get up and use acrobatics" said N. The attack hit with triple damage since he had no held items.

"Aerodactyl no!" said Ash. K.o.

"(Smile) good try but…"

"Is not over Snorlax I choose you"

"Interesting use dragon claw now" said N. The attack hit but it didn't do anything at that point Ash, and N realize that Archeops' defeartist ability kick in making him weaker.

"My turn use Mega punch" said Ash. The attack was an instinct K.O.

"(Smile) You surprise me ash ketchum and here I thought I wasn't going to have any fun but I'm having the time of my life, but no more games Carracosta go"

"Use earthquake" said Ash. The ground was shaking but it didn't do much.

"Alright use Aqua Jet" said N. The attack was making its way toward snorlax.

"Wait for it… now Ice punch" said Ash. The Attack hit at the perfect time that it froze Carracosta. "Now follow with mega punch"

"Corracosta get up and use stone edge" said N after the attack N move out the way. "Now Waterfall"

Both Ash and Snorlax were wet from the attack. 'How did he took all that damage and still stand… unless Sturdy' thought Ash. "Alright then one more good hit then Snorlax use Mega Punch"

"Aqua Jet with all you have" said N. The attack pushed Snorlax into the forest were all the trees fell on them.

"SNORLAX ARE YOU OKAY" yelled Ash. Then he notice that both of the pokemon crawled out then passed out. Double K.O. "Again" said Ash.

"Yes well looks like you're down to your last pokemon" (just what he wanted although he wasn't expecting he would be stuck in the same position)

Suddenly Pikachu showed up. "Alright buddy looks like you're up…"

"Actually Ash I would like you to use that monster of yours" suggested N.

"How… How do you know about that"

"I guess is time for me to come clean you see I was a member , no I was the leader of team plasma"

"What?"

"I was in charge of this city but after I saw how wrong I was about all my believes I escape that life and got out of the city. Now I came back looking to start over"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You see I arrive the same day you cause that crazy explosion. Well I had no idea who you were but then I found the tape from a camera you forgot to destroy… After a while I found out about you I followed you to the school during the homecoming game then I saw that thing and I knew I need your help"

"For what"

"I want to start a new gang but not to take over this city but to help it but before that I need as many good trainers as I can"

"No I won't let you use us"

"You don't understand I…"

"I understand you're crazy if you think I'll join… you're even crazier if you think you can defeat Giratina"

"Giratina huh… interesting but I think I can beat it"

"Oh yeah with what…" said Ash suddenly a massive shadow landed behind Ash as he looked up he saw N's friend.

"You aren't the only one with a legendary you see (N's eyes change to match Reshiram) I was also chosen to tame a legendary. I am the white hero and this is…"

"Reshiram" said Ash.

"So you know the story"

"I heard it when I was young there was ones two brothers that rule over a land they both had the same pokemon a powerful dragon. Both brothers seek out different things one seek truth, the other Ideals to please them both the pokemon split into two and this is the Vast white Pokemon Reshiram"

"Impressive you know my pokemon's story but what I don't get is his, I look up every myth but I can't find it anywhere"

"And you never will... but if you want I'll tell you. You know about the creation myth right?"

"Of course where there was nothing an egg was place in the middle and the pokemon that came out shaped the world that's basic history"

"Then here is something new after the original one there was three pokemon after one was time the other space the third was antimatter but his behavior banish it to the distortion world a place way different then our world there he look for a trainer that he could team up with to see our world and that was me"

"I see you must be something special if a legendary Pokemon that old would choose you but that doesn't mean that'll give you any advantage" said N.

"Fine but I warned you go Giratina" said Ash throwing a ball. Then purple Fire gather around him again and Giratina pop out.

"So this is when the true battle starts... now" said N walking pass ash. As he passed him he took a minute to get a good look at his opponent after he reach Reshiram he climb to it's back "Let's take this battle to the sky no reason why the forest should suffer any more" N then took flight.

"Fine come on Pikachu… Giratina you're ready" said Ash. Giratina roar then Ash blink and his eyes turn to the same red shade as Giraina then he got atop of it. "Fly! After this maybe we could make it for Dawn's performance"

"Now that we're high enough prepare yourself Ash Kecthum time to show me your true power. NOW USE DRAGONPULSE!" yelled N. Reshiram gather energy and released it from its mouth.

"Intersect with Aura sphere" yelled Ash. Pikachu started clinching to make sure giratina doesn't drop him. As both of the attacks were about to collide a man fired one of the firework as it exploded more followed.

(Festival)

(Camera Rec)

"Action… Alright the fireworks seem to be lighting the sky nicely so let's see if we can get more interviews with the locals" said Luke. "And here we have a hero in the school number two in the ranks Ms. Gary Oak!"

"Hey…" said Gary.

"So it must be cool to come back from your vacation and into this festival"

"Yeah it almost feels like a welcome back party for me"

"I guess you must be excited to get back to battling?"

"Yeah I think I'm ready to get up in the ranks"

"So are you challenging returning number one in the rank N to a battle"

"Yeah… I guess I am"

"You heard it here first folks I look forward to see that battle thanks for the interview"

"No problem"

(Other Side of the festival)

As soon as N, and Ash started battling Hilbert, and Cherren started making their way to the girls. After Komono contest Bianca, and Hilda met up with Georgia to get some food and watch the rest of the show.

"OH MAN HOW AWSOME IS THE FESTIVAL" yelled Bianca.

"I know look at all these prizes" said Hilda.

"Yeah… hey when are the guys coming back" ask Georgia.

"Hey I know that look you think they aren't coming back well take it from me sister they always come back" said Hilda.

"Yeah now let's go see the rest of the show" said Bianca.

"Thanks" said Georgia relief.

"Hey don't look now but speak of the devil" said Bianca noticing Hilbert, and Cherren first. "There they are"

"Hey girls" said Hilbert.

"About time" said Georgia back to her old self.

"Sorry" said Cherren.

"So what took you guys so long" ask Bianca.

"Well we met up with some old friends" said Hilbert lying. "After we caught up with them we headed here"

"Oh okay so where is N" ask Hilda.

"Well… uh"

"We told him to get us something to drink but he sure is taking his sweet time" said Cherren.

"Yeah… that's right" laugh Hilbert.

"Where is he" ask Hilda again not buying the bluff.

"Hilby are you okay" ask Bianca.

"Alright can we have a little talk alone?" ask Hilda grabbing Hilbert.

"Hey… Hey not so hard" said Hilbert.

"Alright TALK… the truth this time"

"Fine he's battling"

"Who?"

"Ash the kid with that rare pokemon"

"WHERE" yelled Hilda then she turn around and look at the sky as the saw fire that clearly didn't come from the festival.

"Uhh up there"

"Go get him now"

"Why me"

"NOW!"

"Alright… alright get back" said Hilbert as he blink then his eyes change to match Zekrom. "Zekrom come on out!" suddenly electricity gather around Hilbert as Zekrom appeared Hilbert jumped on his back. "Let's go"

(Battle)

The battle was starting to get heated as both pokemon started colliding.

"Use fire blast" said N.

As attack hit then Ash look at him. "Use Shadow Sneek" suddenly Giratina's shadow extended and assaulted Reshiram.

"My friend Hang on" said N. "Let's show him our power Fusion Flare"

"What the…." Yelled Ash before him, and Giratina got hit by the blue fire. "Ahh… is not over" said Ash. Pikachu then notice that Ash was getting mad. Giratina responded with roar. "Now Shadow claw"

"Reshiram keep fighting we got this"

(Festival)

"Alright Our finial Act Miss Dawn Platinum Berlitz!"

"GO DAWN" yelled May.

"If you don't give it your best I'll fine you" yelled Barry.

Dawn took the stage. "Thank you all this song is very special to me because is about what I… well (Blushing) is about how I feel about a certain someone… enjoy"

**(Music Playing)**

** Fly me to the moon**

**And let me play among the stars**

**Let me see what spring is like**

**On a-Jupiter and Mars**

**In other words, hold my hand**

**In other words, darling, kiss me**

(Battle)

"Giratina we can do this hang on Pikachu use Aura sphere" yelled ash.

"Hopeless" smiled N "Now another Fusion Flare"

"AHHHH" yelled Ash as he started to lose control.

"Pikapi!"

**Fill my heart with song**

**And let me sing for ever more**

**You are all I long for**

**All I worship and adore**

**In other words, please be true**

**In other words, I love you**

"Give up Ash this is the extend of your power" said N. "huh"

"Is that what you think (evil laugh) let me show you my power use Shadow Force!" yelled Ash now losing control. The attack delt mayor damage.

"I get now you can't control him, if you let your emotions get in the way you can't control your power" said N. "(With a sad look) I'm so sorry but you are as much of a treat to this city as any gang I… I can't let you live!"

**Fill my heart with song**

**Let me sing for ever more**

**You are all I long for**

**All I worship and adore**

"Shut up… shut up now use shadow Force"

"Dodge" said N.

Suddenly Hilbert and Zekrom arrive. "What the hell is going on" ask Hilbert.

" Is worst then I thought he can't control his power he's a danger to the city, and to himself we… we must end him"

"Are you sure N"

"Yes… please Black Hero let's join our power… Now Use BLUE FIRE"

"IF You say so go use Bolt Strike!" said Hilber. Both Attacks hit directly.

**In other words, please be true**

"AHHHH" yelled Ash as all three of them (Ash, Giratina, and Pikachu) fell into White Forest.

**In other words, in other words**

"Is he?" ask Hilbert.

"Yes… let's go"

**I love... you**

(Festival)

The crowed Started cheering as Dawn got off the stage.

May was the first one to hug Dawn. "Congratulations! Girl that was great"

"yeah didn't lose a step" said Barry.

"Thank you so (blushing) where is Ash" ask Dawn.

"Uhh I don't know" said May then she look at Dawn's face "But I'm sure he didn't miss anything.

"Yeah he knows what will happen if he missed it" laugh Barry.

"I guess you guys are right"

"Don't worry anyway you did great" said May.

Coming out of the shadows was a snivy. "Snivy"

"Hey look is a Snivy uhh I think is lost" smile May.

"Uh that's Ash's" yelled Dawn running towards it.

"How can you tell?" ask Barry.

"I just know" said Dawn holding it. "Hey are you okay? What happen where is Ash"

"Dawn I think it had enough it needs to rest"

"Please wake up" cried Dawn.

"Enough" yelled Volkner looking at them.

"Who's that" ask May.

"Ash's cousin" said Barry.

"Oh"

"I'll take her home"

"Wait no she knows where's ash is" said Dawn.

"What happen to him is none of your concern (Volkner took Snivy) I'll take care of her as for Ash just don't go making up any rumors enjoy the rest of the festival, and tell Elesa to get home early" said Volkner as he walked away holding snivy. "You had a long day don't worry you're safe now"

"Dawn…" said May.

"Ash…where are you" said Dawn as she fell on her knees crying.

(White forrest)

"Let's go I think I heard something" said a voice.

"look"

"Come on let's take him to the house"

The moon reflects over the city as more question are left then answers. But now is time to look at more of the city. As one story stops another continues.

**End of Chapter 13. Two reasons why I couldn't post this earlier one it was my birthday week, and two I have been playing the carp out of Skullgirls it is an awesome game that I REACOMEND to anyone. The song is because I'm a huge fan of Bayonetta. Anyway next chapter I'll introduce Ash's younger sister and before anyone ask she is not an OC I put in a little hint on who she is but next chapter will reveal her identity. Also since I'm still a little busy on this story I would like to ask anyone to make anything about Rivalbustingshippin, and Hyperactiveshipping (formally known as Scentofcrazyshipping, although I'm still on the fence about the name change) As always like , comment, tell your friends, and next chapter coming soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

** Here it is the next chapter. This chapter will be a little filler I'll do more chapters like this in order to expand on the city. This chapter will introduce 3 new characters one that I know you guys will enjoy.**

** Chapter 14: The Amazing off the Rails Adventure!**

** (FlashBack)**

** A week ago Pallet Town:**

** "All right honey here is the directions to the airport then you know what to do" said Delia. This is the day any mother hates to have the day her last child leaves. Even though she is a little young (7 ½) this little golden girl is all pack up to go live in Black City.**

** "Thank you Mom" said the girl.**

** "Look after your brother and… and… I'll miss you so much" said Delia full of tears.**

** "I'll be fine mom"**

** "I know just don't forget to take care of yourself and always have a clean change of underwear"**

** "MOM!" yelled the girl as she waved good bye.**

** "BYE" Delia waved back. "There she goes off too followed the steps of her brother, and father"**

** (End of Flashback** Ninbassa City)

After a long plane ride followed by another bus ride she finally made it to Ninbassa City in the Unova region. Always following her was her trusted friend a little spiky- ear pichu. The girl wore a one piece suspender that was colored blue, and a red sweater under and the biggest thing that stick out for this girl was her giant hat with a red ribbon.

"Wow this place is huge I wonder if black city is even bigger" said the girl to her pichu.

While she was looking around she spotted what she was looking for the train station. In front of the gate were the two train master Ingo, and Emmet taking a brake when they notice her.

"Wow hold on little one you can't come in without an adult" said Emmet.

"Is okay I'm here to look for the (She pulled out a letter) Sub…way bosses"

"Well you're in luck that's us"

"Cool now (reading the note) give them the symbol" said the girl. "Right (pulling out the sunyshore tower badge) here you go"

"Ah so you're the one Volkner ask us to be in the lookout for… well right this way" said Ingo.

The brothers took her to a little trip around the train station after a hour passed the brothers finally took her to board the train.

"All Aboard!" said the driver.

"Bye and thank you for the tour" waved the girl.

"Take care" scream both of the train masters.

(Train)

The ride was schedule to take two days with a few stops. She didn't think it matter since it was nice to see all the cool new location. The girl started get a little tired after nothing but sitting so she took a small nap. The train's passengers were divided in rooms that could fit up to 6 people with a table, and phone for the passengers to order anything.

The train made its first stop at Driftveil City. First the people started leaving the train following by the people entering among this people was a girl running passing all the other passenger.

"OH man… oh man… oh man" said the girl as she was running looking for an open room. "Come on please let me sit with you guys" said the girl before the passengers slam the door on her face. "JERKS"

After walking through two carts the girl found an empty room or so she thought.

Still completely knock out was Ash's sister next to her was her pichu also knock out. Suddenly the door slamed open.

"HONEY I'M HOME" laugh the girl.

"AHH" said ash's sister waking up.

"Oh looks like I have a little roommate well aren't you the cutest thing I ever seen" said the girl.

"Thank you I like your hat"

"That's sweat I like yours my name is green you"

"Hi nice to meet you I'm…"

"Passengers the train is about to leave" said the driver.

"Hold that thought" said Green running toward the window "Nah Nah Nah" said Green sticking out her tongue and winking out the window. "Sorry about that so where were we?"

"Well my name is…"

"Oh is that a pichu so cute can I see it" ask Green.

"Okay"

"Thank you" said Green as she stated to pet it. "So how old are you anyways?"

"7 ½" said Ash's sister with her fingers.

"really ah to be that little and cute again… well I'm still cute but that's not the point so where are you going" ask Green.

"Oh Black City"

"You don't say by yourself why"

"NO I'm going to live with my brother"

"Cool well I'm going to Black City I just got back from vacation I was supposed to go there earlier but my so called boyfriend forgot to wake me up in the hotel but no worries I got to get some extra shopping done" explain Green then she notice that the little girl felt asleep. "Well that's just rude but I guess it is getting a little late" Green look at her bag and had the name Lyra (A/N that's right Lyra I'll explain why later) "Lyra huh cute well time to get my beauty rest"

After a few stops the train stop at its last stop for the day since the sun was going down. Opelucid City coming in with the people was a very angry boy.

At this point both Green, and Lyra were fast asleep.

(Lyra's dream)

Lyra's dream was a simple dream for a little girl ponies, rainbows, and pokemon. Lyra was in an amusement park getting a piggy back ride from her brother.

"Weeee" said Lyra.

"Having fun" said Ash.

"Yeah what's next"

"Right this way" said Ash as he took her to a dark room.

"Ahhh big brother I don't like the darkness" said Lyra getting no response "Ahh big brother… AWWWW" scream Lyra noticing her brother had those evil eyes she's scared of.

Suddenly the floor banished, and she fell into a dark pit where Giratina was waiting.

"I'm hungry" said Giratina.

"Awww help me" said Lyra as she was getting swallowed by Giratina she saw another Pokemon much darker than giratina. Then everything went dark.

(End of Dream)

"AWWWW" scream Lyra waking up.

"Are you alright" said Green.

"Yeah but I had a scary dream"

"Me too" Green then gave her a hug. "There there you're alright… we're alright"

"AWWWW" the train was full of screams.

"What's going on" said Lyra panicking.

"shit… he's in the train" said Green.

"What… who?" ask Lyra.

"Nothing just stay here I'll be right back" said Green then all the lights went off. "Nothing to worry about"

Green walk out of the room then notice she was the only one awake.

"Nice trick I had no idea you'll try to go after me" said Green.

"Give it back" said a distant voice.

"You can cut to scary guy act I know who you are"

"Very well" suddenly a boy walked out of his room.

"Hi there Tobias" said Green.

"Hello again green well I can't say I'm happy to see you"

"Of course you are everyone is always happy to see me"

"Ahh you are way too arrogant but I won't ask again give me back what you took" said Tobias.

"Hah funny you know how hard it was to convince my boyfriend to take an early train no (waving a necklace) I thing I'm going to keep this is besides it matches" responded Green.

"Fine (Tobias blink and his eyes chance color) Let me show you what happens when you steal from some one much stronger then you" said Tobias pulling out a pokeball. As he threw the ball the ground, and walls started to get covered in darkness then all the shadows gather in front of Tobias and his pokemon of choice was reveal the pitch black pokemon Darkrai. "Scared yet"

"No never" said Green but she was truly in shock that she would have to go up against Tobias or in black city high he is known as number 4. "Alright let's go Nidoqueen!"

The two trainers were staring down at each other. "I guess you should have the first move I mean it is only fair, but I'm warning you make it count" said Tobias.

"Alright use poison sting" said Green. Needles of poison were flying toward Darkrai.

"Move out the way" said Tobias. Darkrai move toward the wall and turn into a shadow. Tobias jump inside his room so that the attack wouldn't hurt him either. "Now (getting up) use Dark Void"

Nidoqueen was cover in a ball of darkness then it disappeared putting her to sleep. "No" said Green.

"Now use nightmare" said Tobias.

Darkrai sent more shadow toward nidoqueen then she woke up but was k.o.

"That's cheap" said Green.

"Don't blame me blame yourself for thinking you had a chance against me" said Tobias.

"Granbull go" said Green. "Now Bite"

Granbull ran toward Darkrai just to be put to sleep by another dark void. "Now Nightmare again" sad Tobias and another K.o. "You know I guess it is true what they say without Gary around you are weak now one last chance give me back what you stole"

"Haha… I already told it matches my new outfit" said Green. 'Alright as long as we're stuck in this hall he can just use dark void I need more room (green looked up) Got it' though Green pulling out another pokeball. "Blastoise you're up" Then green grab on to it. "See ya" she smiled as blastiose use his canons to hover in air allowing her to get to the roof.

"You little… use dark pulse" said Tobias.

Back in her room Lyra was holding her pichu waiting for Green to return. "what's taking her so long" said Lyra.

"Pichu (looking out the window) PIchu PICHU"

"What it is Uh" said Lyra seeing the explosion from the dark pulse. Lyra grab Pichu "Come on let's go be heroes just like big bro"

(Rooftop)

"Alright now time for me to fight back" said Green. "Alright Water gun" Blastoise fired water out of his hitting darkria.

"Alright Disable" said Tobias. Now Blastiose couldn't use water gun anymore.

"Hey… alright water pulse"

"Disable"

"Stop that"

"You're right this isn't fun anymore so let me end this use…"

"Thunderbolt" said Lyra.

"What the hell"

"Lyra get out of here" said Green.

"No you need help now let's beat this bad guy" said Lyra.

"You think I'm the bad guy kid why don't you ask her why I'm wasting my time with her" said Tobias.

"What is he talking about"

"Nothing he is just trying to trick you" said Green. "Now Use Hydro pump"

The attack was a hit but it wasn't that effective. "Cute but you're going to need to be better than that… what the?" said Tobias noticing that they were missing.

Floating atop of Green's Jigglypuff the girls were thinking of a game plan. "Alright so what's our next move"

" Mnn let me think… wait why is he so mad at you?" ask Lyra.

"Well you see I might off stolen a very rare necklace that he owns"

"Why?"

"You have to understand I thought it would look better on me" smile Green.

"Okay then what about his pokemon I never seen anything like it"

"Of course you have has your mother ever told the saying watch out for the boogeyman" said Green.

"Yeah"

"Well there it is Darkrai"

" I think I know how we can beat it Green can you distract him"

"Sure... but are you sure you have a plan?"

"Yeah I know what I'm doing"

"Alright I still have a few tricks up my sleeve" smiled Green.

"Wait Green"

"Yeah what it is?" ask Green.

Suddenly Lyra gave her a long hug. "Good luck"

"Aww don't worry" said Green jumping down.

"Ahh so now you're going to battle now" said Tobias with a lot of confidence.

"Of course I still have one more trick now go Clefairy" said Green. "Now use Metronome" Clefairy's fingers started to move and suddenly it used hyper beam.

"Move out the way" said Tobias but it was too late and darkrai got a direct hit. "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU USE DARK PULSE" the attack hit in all direction it even hit green as she felt face first. Tobias approached her with a smile. "Now that you learn your lesson had enough? What?" Green started to melt revealing that it was a ditto.

"UP here" said Green ridding her blastiose.

"You little"

"NOW"

"What?"

"Pichu use volk tackle" said Lyra. Pichu flew down as a ball of electricity toward darkria.

"Oh no you don't use dark void" yelled tobias.

Both attack collided causing a smoke cloud to build. A few minutes later in the after math of the battle the sun was starting to rise up. Green was still up in the sky watching Tobias looking at lyra knock out.

"You're strong but not good enough…huh" said Tobias feeling something puling on his pants. "You're still awake where did you get the energy?"

"My brother told me never to give up no matter what" smile Lyra then she pulled out Tobias necklace from her pocket. "He also told me never to steal"

"My necklace"

"How did she" said Green realizing that she wasn't wearing the necklace. "It must have been when she hug me all this time she trick me to give him back what I stole smart little brat" smile Green.

"Thank you very much what is your name" ask Tobias.

"Lyra Ketchum"

"Very nice to meet you I'm Tobias where are you heading"

"Black City"

"I'm also on my way there listen you shouldn't hang around her (looking up at green) how about you ride with me I'll pay for everything"

"REALLY"

"Of course is the least I can do for such a strong trainer"

"what about me" yelled Green.

"(Looking at Lyra) Fine but no funny business" said Tobias.

For the rest of the train ride the trio was relaxing with no more problems.

(Black City Train Station)

Waiting for the train to arrive were four very different people. On one side Volkner was waiting with Elesa since this was her only day off after the festival messed up her entire schedule but it was worth it.

"Oh I can't wait I'm tingling all over when will the train come?" ask Elesa.

"Just a few minutes" said Volkner.

(Train)

"There it is Lyra Black City" said Tobias turns out he is a really cool guy ones you get to know him.

"It's so HUGE… I know I'll face some pretty strong trainers there...so any advice" smile Lyra.

"Sure aww first stay away from her (Pointing at Green) she is bad news" said Tobias.

"Alright I said I'm sorry all ready" said Green looking out the window.

"We have arrive at Black City please exit and enjoy your stay"

"They all seem so normal like they don't remember the nightmares" said Lyra looking at the passengers leaving the train.

"Well you said it yourself all they had was bad dreams and as long as you don't tell anyone anything we'll be alright" said Tobias.

"Well is has been a crazy ride but I have got to go it was nice to meet to Lyra… (quick hug) Tobias sorry about you know see ya in school" said Green running out first.

"Well there she goes before you too go Lyra I just want to say that you are a very gifted trainer who thought you how to battle?" ask Tobias.

"My Brother did he's awesome"

"Pi"

"I see may I ask what's his name?"

"Oh Ash Ketchum" said Lyra with a giant smile.

"Ash Ketchum does he go to Black City High?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then I hope I'll get the pleasure to battle him someday" said Tobias then he went on one knee to look at Lyra in the eyes. "It was a pleasure to meet you I hope to see you again for a real battle" said Tobias.

"Me TOO" said Lyra giving Tobias a giant hug. "Take care" Then Lyra grab her bag and Pichu then started heading toward the door. Inches from stepping out she stop. "(Deep breath) alright are you ready Pichu"

"Pichu"

"Alright then let's go" said Lyra stepping out of the train. After getting away from all the people she started to look for any member of her family. "Okay so where is everybody?"

"There she is hiii Lyra" yelled Elesa running toward her.

"Hi" yelled Lyra jumping to Elesa.

"How was the train ride?"

"FUN (smirk)"

"Good to hear"

"So where is big brother?"

"Well… you see oh boy"

"what?"

"Let's head home and I'll tell you okay" said Volkner approaching.

"Alright" said Lyra a little confuse.

In another side of the train station another reunion was also taking place.

"There you are hii blue" said Green running to her man. "(Hug) miss me"

"Maybe a little so did you get what you wanted to take from Tobias" said Gary.

"Well you see…" said Green rubbing her fingers together.

"By that look on your face I can tell you didn't well serve you right you know you shouldn't steal" said Gary with smile.

"I guess your right (giggle) so anything fun while I was away?"

Tobias finally stepped out the train looking around.

"Well here I am again" said Tobias.

"Good to have you back" said Cheren approaching him.

"What a surprise what do you need cheren?" ask Tobias.

"Your help with a little project but first I need to give a proper invitation"

"To what may I ask?"

Cheren handed him a note, and just like that a new chapter opens.

**End of Chapter 14. This chapter took me a lot longer to do then I thought since I had to take care of something, then even longer when I started to play the Skyrim DLC Dawnguard. Anyway as for Lyra being the sister is not just because she is funny and a supporter of Pearlshipping the main ship in this story but also because a little fun fact I found was the originally Gold, and Crystal were supposed to have an older sibling but that never happened since red's mom never moved to johto and since I already have plans for Crystal or Kriss, or Chris whatever the hell her name is (Next chapter spoiler) I realize Lyra is perfect but please don't hate. Also this goes for Ashono444 I'm sorry I can't change the story but I'm am watching the newest episodes of Pokemon and depending on it I might add Meloetta. Like, comment, tell your friends, and next chapter coming soon. **


	15. Chapter 15

** Here it is the next chapter. This chapter will introduce one of my favorite ship, also a preview for next chapter, and events to come.**

** Ships= Senirasushipping, some oldrivalshipping, and Questshipping, (Skyla, and Flint), Commandershipping, (Riley, and Elesa), rebelshipping**

** Chapter 15: A Girls Day Out!**

** (Festival- Black City Museum Midnight)**

** There can never truly be peace in Black City there is always something going on. Meeting in front of the Museum were two of the most feared gang in the city. Team Aqua took a break from their usual spot to steal a certain item from the museum. Shelly one of the commanders of the gang took lead on this mission. It seemed like a pretty easy operation but what she didn't expect was that team Magma would appear. **

** Team Magma, and Aqua have a deep hatred for each other. Years ago they used to be a single gang powerful enough to challenge Galactic, Rocket, even Plasma for territory but after they spilt up they stopped challenging the other gangs and only focused on killing each other.**

** "Well isn't this a surprise" said Shelly.**

** "Get out of here aqua this doesn't concern you" said a Grunt. **

** "Ha… I should be telling you the same thing" responded Shelly. "Now get out before this gets messy"**

** "Now… now shelly can't we settle this without any violence" said a voice shelly knew all too well. Tabitha walked toward the front of the group as the members made way out of respect. "So what brings you to our territory?" **

** "That's funny I thought this was Rocket territory"**

** "Whatever so what do you want?"**

** "Well if you must know we're here to steal a very important artifact"**

** "Huh what a coincidence we're here for a similar reason… and you know we don't like to share" smile Tabitha waving his pokeball. **

** "Aww come what happen to what's yours, is my baby" said Shelly waving her wedding ring.**

** "mmm… well till death do us part" said Tabitha looking at his ring.**

** Both sides started to pull out some pokeballs other members grab knives, and guns, the rest took whatever they can find. Seconds later the streets became a battle field. **

** After the battle most of the grunts laid in the ground unconscious, injured… dead Tabitha got up notice that he probably broke his arm. He took a quick look at his men to see who is still with them. Then he made his way to Shelly who was lying in the ground full of dirt, bleeding, and to him still perfect.**

** "Hey get up you know how I feel when your down" said Tabitha.**

** "Yeah" said Shelly getting up. "So I guess you win this round"**

** "Don't say that you know I never win"**

** "Yeah I guess you're right"**

** "Just make sure you kiss the little guy good night" said Tabitha with a small smile.**

** "I (tears) I will…. When are we ever going to stop this you know I can't raise him by myself"**

** "I know…" said Tabitha holding her knowing that this is the last time he'll see her until the next battle. "No get out of here… please"**

** "Alright" after Shelly got a little bit of distance between them she turn "I still love you"**

** Tabitha didn't say anything he simply just stepped inside the museum just to find someone waiting for him. "So they brought you here... just in case I guess"**

** "Yes… I saw what you did with her don't worry I won't tell" said the boy tossing him a sphere. **

** "So this is it"**

** "Yep now let's go"**

** "Say don't you want to enjoy the festival I mean you're still young"**

** "No I need to get home and study" said the boy walking away. As he was walking away he looked at the sky and smiled at the fireworks. **

(Monday Berlitz house)

Dawn was in her bed after a long night of no sleep holding her Piplup she was thinking about the events that took place in the festival. After all that she's been through Dawn finally thought she could start over, and the one Pearson that help her is gone, but maybe there's hope maybe he'll be in school no need to worry… right.

Before her alarm rang Dawn's door slammed open as Candice enter and jump into her bed. "Morning ! Time to get up" said Candice jumping up and down her bed.

"I don't want to" said Dawn covering her face.

"Awww come on after that performance of yours in the festival I'm sure that there is going to be a crap load of people wanting to see you" said Candice pulling the sheets out. "Now let's go come on Lady Platinum you're famous now let's go"

"All right… I guess you're right" said Dawn getting up. After Dawn put her uniform on Candice thought that she might stick out more with some accessories so she gave her a ribbon to wear in her hair and just a touch of makeup.

"There now let's go to school I have to give my students a pop quiz"

"Candice I'm one of your students"

"Oh… right… well don't tell anyone"

"Fine hey give me a ride to May's then I need you to take me to Barry's"

"Sure"

(Hilda's house)

Waiting for Cheren, N, and Bianca to show up Hilbert was sitting on the couch staring at his pokeball (Zekrom). "Man it's been a while since I used you" said Hilbert although he was happy Hilda was very… very….very pissed off.

"I CAN'T BELIVE THE NERVE OF YOU GUYS" said Hilda ever since the festival she discovered that N was forming the new gang without telling her. What made it worse is that Cheren, and Hilbert also knew so now Bianca feels a little betrayed since she wanted to help out in anyway.

"Why are you so mad he told about his idea" said Hilbert.

"And that's all he told me now I'm finding out that you tried to get Ethan, and GARY" said Hilda. "Wait a minute when Cheren fought him that's what that was about?"

"Yeah sorry but at least now you know so can't you let it go"

"No neither him, nor you are of the hook" said Hilda.

(Ring)

"Alright you can kill us after school" said Hilbert opening the door.

"Hey…" said N

(Slap)

"I guess I deserve that" said N to hilda touching his face..

"Let's go Bianca"

"You all should be ashamed" said Bianca not even looking at Hilbert.

"Wow I have to admit I never saw Bianca mad at anyone nice going" said Cheren.

"Screw you lets go before I smack you" said Hilbert.

The girls walked in front of them not saying a thing. The boys each had a confused look on their faces. Hilbert because he never knew Bianca could get mad, Cheren because he doesn't feel like they should be mad at him, while N just doesn't understand girls.

"You know you guys can talk about your gang now we won't mind" said Hilda.

"Very well…" said N before Hilbert shut him up.

"Don't do it is a trap" said Hilbert looking at them. "Come on girls you can't stay mad at us forever we're friends. Right Hilda… (Looking at Bianca) come on Bianca you can't be mad at us Bianca" said Hilbert.

Hilda saw Bianca shaking she knew she was more in love then mad. "Come on keep it together Bianca" said Hilda.

Bianca stood silent for a while before she turn and faced the boys.

"Bianca…" Hilbert couldn't finish his sentence since Bianca jump to hug him.

"I can't stay made at you" said Bianca smiling.

"Oh Brother" said Hilda then she look at N and smiled.

"Alright get off please" said Hilbert. He hates it when she gets like this, all in love with him. He finds it embarrassing, and distracting and yet he doesn't like to admit it but he truly can't start the day without one of her hugs. 'Wow I can't believe that really work cool (Bianca lifted her head then started to stare at him) man I never notice that she has green eyes really pretty green eyes' Hilbert was lost is thought while looking at her.

"Oh boy I know that look" said Hilda slapping Hilbert. "Hey wake up"

"What!" said Hilbert.

Bianca giggled then kissed him in the cheek. "Come on let's go to school"

"Alright" said Hilbert blushing.

N look at Hilda thinking that he might get forgiving too.

"Don't push your luck buddy" said Hilda then she kissed him. "Don't ever keep anything from me again."

"Well that settles that" said Cheren.

(Black City High- Candice's class)

"Alright class roll call" said Candice. "Walter"

"Here"

"Emily"

"Here"

"Marcy"

"Here"

"Ash" said Candice. "Ash Ketchum… huh he's not here"

(Lunch Time)

"And you didn't heard anything from him" said May.

"Nope nothing man what happen" said Barry.

"Alright well… shss don't say anything Dawn coming" said May.

"Right (seeing Dawn) hey deedee"

"I TOLD YOU NEVER CALLED ME DEEDEE" said Dawn as she sat down. Before she started to eat Dawn looked around and only notice that May, and Barry were sitting with her. "Is this all of us?"

"Yep I can't believe how small our group gotten" said May.

"Yeah well I blame you guys" said Barry laughing.

"Hey is not our fault that Ursula left because Zoey became a whore, and Paul became an asswhole" said May. "Plus Kenny, and Drew just left us thank Arceus… and Ash…" may stopped.

"Is okay may I know Ash is not here" said Dawn.

"Well okay so are you okay" said May.

"Yeah all I need is a good…"

"Battle"

"I was going to say distraction but I guess you're right is time for me to get back to battling" said Dawn.

"Now that's what I like to hear… to the courtyard!" said Barry.

(Courtyard)

Enjoying some battles was Gary, while enjoying her lunch was Green.

Winner Gary.

"Alright now let's go already" said Green.

"What's the hurry woman" said Gary.

"If what you said is true and N wants to recruit you, then he might want to recruit me too, and I don't want to be part of any lame gang" said Green.

"Fine just one more battle" said Gary.

Barry, May, and Dawn arrive and Barry quickly jump into a few battles.

"Alright I guess time to battle" said Dawn.

"Go get them" said May.

As she stepped into the battle field everyone was watching her. It true it has been a while since she battled. No one challenged her that is until that is a certain girl saw her.

"Guess no one wants to battle" said Dawn.

"Don't worry they're just scare" said May.

"No one scare" said a girl looking at them.

Everyone has a rival in Dawn's case her rival was Crystal. Their rivalry just wasn't about battling you see she also has a dream to become famous so these two always compete. Since Dawn started to date Lucas the competition stop, but after the festival where Dawn return to the scene Crystal knew that their rivalry wasn't over just yet.

"Crystal" said Dawn with clear hate in her voice.

"Dawn" said Crystal "I saw your performance in the festival not bad"

"Well I saw your last performance needs a little work" said Dawn.

"Why you…" said Crystal before two boys approached her.

"What's going on" said one of them.

"Nothing Ethan I'm just talking to my rival"

"Wait your Dawn" said Ethan "cool"

"Ethan, Silver what are guys doing" said Barry.

"Nothing just hanging" said Ethan. Then Dawn notice he was holding crystal hand.

"You Have got to be kidding me" said Dawn. "You two are dating"

"NICE" said Barry knowing that Ethan scored himself a hotty.

"What's wrong you jealous I heard you and Lucas broke up but I know you can do better" said Crystal.

"Alright I had enough of you" said Dawn.

"You're right no more games let's battle" said Crystal pulling out a pokeball.

"Cat fight" said Barry.

A small group gather knowing really well the rivalry between these two. Even Green, and Gary were watching.

"Cool a good battle finally" said Green sitting down.

"What about all my battles" said Gary.

"Your battles are good too… maybe a little one sited for my taste" said Green.

"The following is a double battle" said Barry. "The challenger Kris Crystal! And her opponent Dawn Berlitz! BEGIN"

"Lopunny, Froslass take the stage" said Dawn throwing her pokeballs.

Crystal had a special way that she threw her pokeball after a stage accident when she was little she started to kick her pokeballs a habit that she still uses. "Alright Arcanine , Feraligatr go" said Crystal.

"Froslass use ice shard, Lopunny use jump kick" said Dawn. Froslass threw the shard to sky then lopunny kick it so it could break into small pieces that rain down on their opponents.

"Move out of the way… now combine water gun, and flamethrower!" said Crystal.

Froslass created and ice wall to protect them both. The attack created a haze.

"I don't get it?" said Barry.

"What?" said May.

"I know their battling but what's with all the showmanship?" ask Barry.

"That's easy… Barry they're rivals but at the same time you have to understand they're also performers… look at the crowed they all look happy at the nice colors. This battle isn't only to see who is stronger is also about the people if they aren't entertain then they both lost" said May.

"I get it now… GO DAWN IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A GOOD SHOW I'LL FINE YOU!"

"Alright Barry" said Dawn " Let's go Frostlass use ice shard and make it a big one" Frostlass did what she ask and threw a fairly big shard. "Now Lopunny jump on it and use dizzy punch" Lopunny rode the ice toward her opponents then waited to use dizzy punch.

"Not a chance, Feraligatr use aqua tail, Arcanine use flamewheel" said Crystal. Arcanine was covered in fire and jumped into the water which gave it a good boost. The attacks collided but the fire burned the ice and hit Lopunny, then made its way to frostlass. "hah I guess you're still rusty… huh!"

Arcanine turned around and to everyone's surprise it felt for luponny's cute charm now it was in love, leaving feraligatr alone.

"Now my turn Frostlass use hail, luponny use dizzy punch" said Dawn with arcanine in love Dawn knew that the show was over now it was time to attack. With the hail Frostlass snow cloak ability help her disappear Luponny K.O arcanine with none stop Dizzy Punches. "One left Ice shard, and finish it with focus blast" said Dawn. With nowhere to go Crystal pokemon took all the hits K.O.

"WINNER!" yelled both May, and Barry.

Ethan approached Crystal. "Good battle you'll get her next time now let's go I'm starving" said Ethan. Silver stayed silent then he look at Dawn, and the other but didn't care until he notice Green, and Gary approaching them. Seeing Gary angered him, seeing Green made him… smile?

"Impressive" said Green.

"What…" said Dawn before May interrupted her.

"Your GARY OAK" said May pointing at him.

"yeah…" said Gary.

"Why does that sound familiar" said Dawn.

"He's Professor Oak's grandson" said Barry.

"I know that… wait the chart your number two right?"

"yep" said Gary.

"I'm green I saw your battle you have some moves" said Green.

"Thanks I'm Da…"

"Come on you don't need to introduce yourself we all know who you are (Gary started to talk in the phone) so tell me where you learn those moves" said Green.

"Fine (hanging up) alright Green I have to go see ya" said Gary.

"Okay say can I hang out with you guys?" ask Green.

"Sure" said Dawn.

"Well you did say our group got a little small" said May to Barry.

(Black City High- 3:00)

Throughout the day May, and Dawn really got to know Green she was a cool girl. Green really wanted to hang out with them more so May suggested a sleep over at Dawn's house so the girls made their way to Candice's class.

"Hey Candice can I ask you something…?" said Dawn.

"Sure but make it quick" said Candice.

"Why?"

"Oh well you see today an important paper was due but some of my students never gave it to me so I'm going to their house and collected them" said Candice.

"alright… so where are you heading first"

"Oh (pulling out a paper) Ash Ketchum house" said Dawn.

"What?"

"Is there a problem"

"No no is just watch out with what you say there" said Dawn.

"Why you know him"

"No… but I heard he lives in a bad side of town"

"Okay? So what did you wanted?"

"Well can I have a sleepover"

"Sure I won't be home since after the trips Elesa wants to hang out"

"She does"

"I know so here's some money don't stay up late and remember truth or dare doesn't mean you need to always say dare you can admit a few secrets too"

"Alright Candice"

(Earlier that day- Sunyshore Tower)

Volkner was sitting in his chair he seem really relax today since it was that time of the month again where he is visited by officer Jenny. After any big crime this Jenny always thinks that Volkner is involve this time it was the museum robbery.

"Alright where is it" said Jenny.

"What?"

"You know the machine that you used for the museum"

"Come on we do this all the time I'm clean"

"Mmmm Fine I guess you're clean this time but I'm warning you will screw up" said Jenny looking a volkner.

"Maybe" said Volkner. After looking at him Jenny lean forward and started to lean to a kiss that would lead to more. Getting closer, and closer Elesa walked in.

"Hey officer"

"Oh… hey miss Elesa so I'll be back and… yeah" said Jenny leaving.

"That was mean" said Volkner.

"No that was sad I'm tired of your monthly booty call" said Elesa.

"Is not a… booty call?"

"You need a girlfriend" suggested Elesa.

"Is this one of those you're going to hook me up thing again"

"No I'm done with that don't wait up for me I'm going to the shoot then I'm going to have a girl night"

"That's good Riley and Flint are coming"

"Alright also… about Ash"

"We talk about it already don't worry or else Lyra will suspect something"

"Right… Bye"

Volkner watched a little T.V with Lyra them ate, and waited for Riley, and Flint to show up.

(Garage)

"Are you done yet" said Flint.

"Why" said Volkner.

"Because we were planning to take you out nothing big just a bar" said Flint.

"Pass"

"Why"

"Lyra"

"Oh yeah so just get a babysitter or you know she's pretty save with all your pokemons"

"I guess you're right" said Volkner. "Anyway Riley you got the address?"

"Yeah but why do you need it" said Volkner.

"Is not that important why just make sure is the right address"

"Okay"

(Ring)

"I'll get it" said Volkner.

Candice was waiting outside for the door to open. "Wow I guess Dawn was right this place looks a little dangerous" as the door open Candice started to get ready.

Coming from the door was Volkner with a beer. "yeah?" he said a little cold.

"Uhhh hii my name is Ms. Candice"

"Candice?"

"Yeah anyway I'm here for"

"We don't want any" said Volkner closing the door then he notice she stopped it with her foot. "What now"

"I'm with the school and I need to speak to Ash Ketchum"

"He's not here"

"Oh isn't this his house"

"yeah and?"

"Well where is he"

"none of your business" said Volkner.

"WELL… what is your name sir?"

"none of your business" said Volkner closing the door.

"HOW RUDE" said Candice. "Put yourself together I just hope I never see that man again"

"Yo Volkner who was it" said Flint.

"Ah Ghost" said Volkner.

"Ah What"

"A really pale girl"

"Was she hot"

"Well…"

"She was look at you oh man I bet you acted like an asswhole because you were a little nervous"

"No" said Volkner blushing. 'Dam you Flint he knows me a little too well'

"Any way flint we have to go to work" said Riley. "Well pick you up after we're done"

(Night)

The sun was down , and the moon hovered around the city, but in black city the moon is not the only thing lighting up the city. Clubs, bars, and other area open for the people. Walking around Black City at night is like exploring a new city all together. Taking some time to relax Bianca, and Hilda went to hit the clubs.

(Eevee brothers House)

Riley was working with Flint they are collectors. This time they need to 'collect' money from Sparky one the eevee brothers.

"Get back" said Riley pointing a pokeball at the other brothers. While Flint was beating up Sparky.

"Come on at least try to fight back" said Flint cracking his knuckles.

"Ass…whole" said Sparky spitting blood at the floor.

"Hey anything to put food in the table" said Flint giving him one more good punch. "Come on dude we need to go"

"I guess you're right so (to the other brothers) I don't want to comeback so next time pay up, or stop making bad gambles"

(Bar)

Sitting in the stoles was the trio of Elesa the shinning beauty, Skyla the high flying girl, and Candice the diamond dust girl.

"Alright so Elesa is it true that Burgh makes all your clothes" ask Candice.

"Well just the good looking stuff" said Elesa.

"Yeah everything" said Skyla.

"Here is your drinks ladies" said the bartender.

"Alright to the single Ladies"

"TO THE SINGLE LADIES" all the girls scream then started to drink.

"Not for long I hope" said Candice.

"Who knows maybe we get lucky after tonight" said Skyla.

"Yeah maybe... you guys" said Elesa.

"Why?" said Candice.

"Let me guess Volkner" said Skyla.

"Yeah I don't know he just doesn't approve of anyone" said Elesa.

"Who's Volkner?" ask Candice.

"My brother" said Elesa then she remember about playing matchmaking. "Hey I should introduce him to you"

"You should he is very handsome, like actor handsome" said Skyla.

"You think he'll like me" said Candice.

"Of course" said Elesa.

Then the door open and Flint scream. "Ladies we have arrive"

"Flint shut up" said Volkner.

"So come on light up"

"Fine"

"Hey is that elesa" said Riley.

"Yeah…and she has friend" said Flint. "Let's go"

The three walk up toward them. "Hey Elesa" said Riley.

"HI Riley" said Elesa blushing.

"Who are your friends" ask Flint.

"I'm Skyla"

"I'm… YOU!" said Candice recognizing Volkner.

Volkner simply turned his head he couldn't believe the odds that the girl he act like an asswhole to would hang out with his sister.

"Oh you know each other" said Elesa.

"Yeah he's the guy that slammed a door in my face" said Candice.

"Volky you didn't" said Elesa shock well not that shock.

"Volkner… wait you brother" said Candice she could see the resembles, and she could also see what Skyla meant by handsome.

"So this is the ghost uhh looks more like a goddess" said Flint.

Volkner turn his head clearly blushing.

"Alright… alright so what do you guys want anyways?" ask Skyla.

"Well you see we thought it would be a good idea to hang out" said Riley.

"Is that all?" tease Elesa.

"Yeah" said Riley blushing.

"Yeah hang out and pick up chicks" said Flint.

"Really so how is that going?" ask Candice.

"Not so good so when we saw you girls we thought hey 3 guys, 3 girls is prefect" said Flint.

"We?"

"No just Flint I can't believe he dragged me to this" said Volkner.

"Yeah well I can tell a guy like you doesn't go out much" said Candice.

"Excuse me"

"Well you clearly don't know how to speak to girls"

"Hey what do you know"

"Well I can see you two are getting along" said Flint "so what do you say girls give us a chance"

The girls huddled then talk for a second then turn to the boys. "Sure in one condition a triple battle you win we'll give you guys a chance we win and is so long boys" said Elesa.

"Fine by me what about you guys" said Flint.

"Sure" said Riley looking at elesa.

"Whatever" said Volkner.

The group headed outside then faced each other.

"Are you guys ready to watch me glow" smile Elesa. "Then Zebstrika the light shines on you"

"(Smirk) Swanna fly with me!" said Skyla.

"Abomasnow Get your kiai on!" said Candice.

"Alright you boys ready let's fire things up go Infernape!" said Flint.

"Okay Lucario lend me your power" said Riley.

"Electivire let's go" said Volkner. "Ladies first"

"Oh you know matters" said Candice. "Fine use Wood Hammer on Electivire"

'she is so energetic like a thunderbolt' though Volkner forgetting that his pokemon took a hit.

"Volkner… oh well Infernape use ThunderPunch on swanna" said Flint.

"Ascend and use surf" said Skyla. Swanna flew up and let down a wave that hit infernape.

With Infernape still wet Elesa took it a chance to do some damage. "Use Wild Charge" the attack hit infernape with massive damage.

"Flint let me handle this Lucario use close combat on Zebstrika" said Riley. Lucario wasted no time attacking with power blows.

"Swanna Air slash" said Skyla. Swanna attack the distracted Lucario with a direct hit. "Looks like we're going home alone tonight"

"Right Skyla… right Candice… Candice?" said Elesa turning toward Candice.

"Hit him again, and again" Candice was repeatedly attacking volkner who was just standing there letting his pokemon take it. Almost like he wanted her to hurt his pokemon to let out all her anger toward him.

'She's like a thunderbolt' was all that Volkner was thinking until Flint slap him behind the head.

"WAKE UP" said Flint.

"what…"

"Are you ready to fight back yet"

"Let me check (to Candice) Hey are you done yet"

"What are you talking about" said Candice then she notice her Abomasnow was tired.

"Alright boys let's go" said Flint. "Infernape use earthquake" the attack hurt almost everyone except for swanna. "you know I always kind of f like flying types"

"Extremespeed" said Riley. Lucario vanish then appear attacking swanna.

As all three of the girls pokemon were grounded Volkner smile. "Use thunderpuch" it felt as if Electravire woke and punch out swanna. "Fire punch" then he turn and defeated Zebstrika. "Giga impact…" finally he destroyed abomasnow.

"return" said the girls respectively. The guys quickly followed then walked toward them. "So first round of drinks on us" smile Flint.

(Berlitz House)

The girls gather and started to set up for the rest of the night. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Dawn. She went downstairs and opened the door for a surprise. "Ursula!"

"Hey Dawn good to see you again"

"Good to see you but how did…"

"Oh May invited me"

"Hold on one second" said Dawn going up to see May

"I know you're confused but please after Barry pointed out how much the group chance I felt bad for Ursula so I called her up please don't get mad" pleaded May.

"Is okay you're right we really weren't the best of friends to her so I'll go get her" said Dawn.

The girls finally got settled and started to play, and talk.

"So how is it like to be with Gary" ask May.

"May!" said Ursual.

"Is okay well let me see at first he was stubborn but then he came around" said Green.

"How?" ask May.

"That's a long story" said Green. "so Dawn any good guys in your life"

"Well there was… there is one guy" said Dawn.

"Can I guess" said Ursula.

"sure"

"Barry"

"no"

"Kenny"

"nope"

"drew…?"

"no"

"(thinking) ash…..?"

"Well…"

"ASH!" said Ursula.

"What there is nothing wrong with him" said May. "Right Dawn"

Dawn was red as a cherry.

"Well he is cute" admitted Ursula.

"Is he really?" ask Green now interested in who this ash was. "Well Dawn is he I mean you're the one that likes him"

"He… he (biting her lip)"

"That look is not just a simple crush you're in love" said Ursula knowing from experience. "Well that's good (Hugging Dawn) After all that you've been through you deserve something good happened to you"

"Thank you so much" said Dawn even after all that she had to put her friends through thanks to lucas it was nice to see that they still loved her.

The girls kept talking then they started to play then they started to watch some movies and finally called it a night. Dawn stayed up a little longer staring at her balcony that gave her a nice view of white forest. "So pretty Ash I know that where ever you are you're okay no need to worry"

(Bar)

After a few rounds of drinks the group separated into four tables.

Table 1:

After a few drink Flint started to spill out his heart to anyone in this case Skyla.

"Jasmine (smiff) she just told me it was over that I was to childish for her" said Flint head down on the table drunk.

"Oh you poor thing here" said Skyla hugging him she was just as drunk. "There… there you deserve better"

"You thing so"

"Yeah you know (blushing) I would never dump a man like that"

"You are one of the good one.

Table 2:

Elesa was sitting down with her drink staring at riley from a distance.

Table 3:

Riley doing the same he found himself in an awkward position he can either talk to his crush Elesa which means dealing with Volkner or risk losing her to anyone more famous.

Table 4:

After the battle Volkner went to his own table to drink alone but Candice followed him, and sat at the table according to her she wasn't leaving his side until she hears and apology.

Even after a few drinks the two were still silent then Candice had enough.

"You know I really don't like you" said Candice.

"That's a lie you're just drunk" responded Volkner.

"why did you slammed a door in my face?"

"because I…"

"because? Answer me" said Candice her face red with anger and beer. "I done" Candice got up.

"NO WAIT"

"what" said Candice sitting down.

"It's just that well you're different from the girls that usually come to my tower"

"you mean whores?"

"Not whores" said Volkner. "you just seem different happier… where are you from?"

"Oh now you want get to know me?"

"yeah" smile Volkner.

"well…" Candice was blushing. "I come from snowpoint city"

"sinnoh?"

"yeah"

"wow that's kind of far"

"Yeah well I got a job teaching here… and come on is Black City why wouldn't I move here"

"I can give you a few reasons"

"Oh come on I bet there are some pretty cool people here"

"not really I mean my only friends are here"

"so we're friends now" laugh Candice. "So what you do"

"I make things"

"what's thing?"

"What do you need?"

"Well a new TV…"

"Done" joke Volkner. "anything else"

"New bed"

"Done"

"Well a boyfriend would be nice"

"Done…" said Volkner before he stopped himself but it was too late.

"So I have a boyfriend now?" smile Candice.

"Maybe"

The two kept on talking for the rest of the night before they all head out.

"Later guys" said Flint.

"Where are you going?" ask Riley.

"Oh Skyla said she'll take me to see her plane"

"Well… have fun"

"Alright let's go Elesa" said Volkner.

"Wait shouldn't you walk me home" said Candice.

"Well"

Riley knew this was his chance. "She's right is dangerous at night I'll get elesa home" said Riley. (both of them blushing)

"Alright take care of her Riley you're a good guy"

"thanks"

"Let's go" said both the girls.

(Streets)

"So tell me why did you let me hit your pokemon all those times?" ask Candice.

"Well you looked mad so I figured you need it"

"Okay so why walk me home, I know I offered but why did you accept"

"Because you remind me of thunder"

"Thunder?"

"Well Lighting you have a spark that I never see in anyone else… the second I saw you I knew you were lighting" said Volkner. "And you know what they say about lighting"

"What?"

"It never strikes twice in the same place so I might as well take a chance now"

"I…I" Candice was at a loss of words so she just did what they do in her novels she held his hand.

They reached the Berlitz home.

"Hey isn't this the home of Lady Berlitz (Johanna) the famous actress?" said Volkner confuse.

"Yeah she's my aunt please don't think less of me"

"I won't so will I see you again?"

"Well I did say that I wouldn't leave your side until I hear an apology"

"Yeah"

Candice started walking to her door. Volkner pulled out the piece of paper that riley gave him. "Alright might as well get this done too (reading the address) you have got to be kidding… CANDICE!"

"yeah…?"

"Do me a favor don't ask why just please give this to deedee" said Volkner giving her a pokeball.

"How do you know about Dawn"

"Dawn…? Oh that's her real name"

"What is going on"

"Nothing just give her this and tell her that I gave it to her… she'll tell you everything"

"Okay I trust you" said Candice going inside then she sneak into Dawn's room seeing her asleep so she slip the ball into her hand.

(Morning)

(YAWN!)

"Morning girls" said Dawn getting up. "huh? When did this got here?"

"What time is it" said May looking at the clock. "Oh shit I better get going…WAKE UP all of you"

"What it is" said Green.

"Green is that a face mask?" said Dawn.

"Yeah…so I need it so I don't wrinkle (Ring) Hello?... Oh hey… what now… fine (hanging up) I have to go" said Green.

Dawn walked all the girls downstairs.

"Bye girl" said May hugging her.

"Well it was fun we should do it again sometime" said Green.

After they left it was only Dawn, and Ursula.

"well"

"yeah…"

"So you like the loser… I mean Ash"

"Yeah (blushing)"

"Good luck but he seems nice"

"Hey Ursula I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I was so caught up in my own thing that I never ask you... how are you doing?"

"Well as good as you think but I know that soon all this will be nothing but a bad dream"

"No need to worry"

"No need to worry"

The friends hugged then Dawn headed upstairs in her room she notice the pokeball that was in her hand. "I wonder what this is"

Candice walked by and notice Dawn. "Oh that's for you"

"For me… from"

"Volkner"

"Volkner!"

"Yeah… (blushing) we met last night after I told about me he ask me to give you this… so mind telling me how do you know him"

"Sure… (Dawn knew she would have to tell her sooner or later everything about Lucas, and Ash) but first let me see what's inside… come out"

The pokemon appeared "Snivy"

"Snivy" said Dawn.

"Weird" said Candice.

Snivy then approached Dawn and have her a letter.

Dear DeeDee:

Take care of her.

Volkner.

Dawn read it then started to hug Snivy.

"Dawn why are you crying"

(Stadium- Stance)

Green was called by Gary to go watch one of his matches. "So empty uhh why did he called me up to watch one of his matches" said Green.

"Hey green" said a voice.

"Hi crystal" said Green turning around and looking at the group behind her. "Ethan… SILVER! HI!"

"Hey" said Ethan.

"Hey" said Silver.

"So blue called you guys too"

"no…" said Silver.

"These two got a call from Cheren" said Crystal.

"So he is recruiting… where's blue"

"Down there"

In the stadium Gary was standing next to N.

"So now you're going to challenge me" said Gary.

"Of course but is not too late just join we don't have to battle" said N.

"You don't get it I want to battle… all of you" said Gary full of confidence.

"Good" said a voice approaching.

Coming from the door was Hilbert, and Tobias.

"So this is what you guys wanted me to do help you against Gary" said Tobias.

"Tobias so you guys are serious you really want me well you know I won't hold back"

"Good" said Hilbert.

(Stance)

"I don't get it" said Bianca.

"What is it" said Hilda.

"Hilby is the black hero, doesn't that mean he's just as good as N… I mean he beat him right"

"No the truth is he never beat N"

"Then how did he change his mind"

"Me"

"Well" said Cheren sitting down. "Hilbert never beat Gary either so this is going to be good"

(Stadium)

"Three on Three" said Hilbert. He blink then his eyes changed color. "Go zekrom!"

Tobias blink then his eyes changed. "Go darkrai!"

Finally N blink then his eyes changed. "reshiram come"

The three we're surrounding Gary.

(Stance)

"HAHAHAHA" laughed Green.

"what makes him so special…." Mutter Silver.

"Hey that's not fair they're going to kill him" said Crystal.

"You don't get do you they need those three to fight Blue" said Green.

"What?"

"You said what makes him so special silver well look" said Green.

Gary blink but there was something about his eyes both where different. "Articuno Zapdos Moltres go" said Gary. Then all three birds lit up the stadium.

"LET'S GO!" said all three of them.

**End of chapter 15. I took a break so that I wouldn't have to later since next chapter is the season finally will N be able to impress the people he's trying to recruit or will they all fall against Gary's triple finish (smash bro's brawl reference) The idea of giving gary three legendries was because of Donovan123456789 he requested for Gary to have one of the birds then I thought 'hey he's Gary Motherfucking Oak he need more legendries' like subscribe, and tell your friends. Season finally next chapter coming soon. **


	16. Chapter 16

** Here it is the season finally. Before anything I would like to say thank you to anyone that reads my story and thought that it was good enough to like. Anyway enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

**Ship= OldRivalshipping, rebelshipping.**

** Chapter 16: This is why I fight!**

** (Flashback Pallet Town a few years ago)**

** "Well we're all set" said Professor Oak. Today he was saying good bye to one of his most promising student Delia Ketchum. A few months ago he got called to work in the research facilities of Black City so now he is all pack up to move with his granddaughter Daisy oak. **

** "Are you sure you're all pack up" said Delia.**

** "Of course I am now come on Daisy"**

** "Yes grandpa… (To Delia) Well I guess is time for us to go when we get there Grandpa will start working and I'll be all by myself" said Daisy.**

** "I know what you mean now that his old enough Ash, must be off doing his own thing" **

** "Yeah but at least you still have one more to keep you company" said Daisy pointing at the baby.**

** "I know" said Delia looking at her new daughter Lyra. "Well take care now" **

** "Thank you now let's get going" said Oak and just like that they were gone.**

** "Mmm Now I wonder what I should do now" said Delia before she notice another moving van parking in the new house. "New neighbors?"**

** (The road)**

** "What's wrong Daisy aren't you looking forward to our new home?" ask Oak.**

** "I know grandpa it's just that well Gary hasn't answer his phone I'm getting worried…"**

** "Don't worry I'm sure that boy is off in another battle"**

** "You're right I'll call him later"**

** (Viridian Forrest)**

** Viridian Forrest is the most mystical place in Kanto… some could say the world. A place to start a journey a place to capture pokemon, a place for victory… and defeated.**

** Gary stood in the dirt covered in bruises in front of him stood another trainer just as beat up. The two boys simply looked at each other which to any trainer is a sign for a battle. The battle lasted longer than any of the other battles they had. They both gave it their all. Between both trainers we're a Charizard, and Venusaur both hit their limit and now collapsed in the dirt. **

** Approaching the boy was a girl with ****long Yellow hair****. She was holding two pikachus. "(Smile) No winner are you okay"**

** "… yeah" said the boy, as he turn to face Gary.**

** "Good I was worried" said Yellow.**

** "Hey no need to worry right" said the boy.**

** "So no winner what a waste of my time" said Gary wiping the dirt from his shirt. "I'm out of here"**

** "How rude" said Yellow. Then the boy walked toward him. "huh"**

** "What do you want" said Gary. Other than his outfit he notice that the boy was staring at him with his deep red eyes. **

** "(Big smile)… That was a great battle" **

** "What are you talking about there was no winner as far as I know this battle never happened"**

** "Well then how about a rematch"**

** "Okay but not now my pokemon are too tired"**

** "I guess you're right"**

** "But mark my words next time we meet I'll beat you"**

** "Sure I'm ash" said Ash extending his hand.**

** "Gary" said Gary shaking his hand.**

** "Red Let's go" yelled Yellow.**

** "Red?"**

** "Yeah is a nickname" said Ash. **

** Both of the boys never saw each other again after that. But they both trained and got a lot stronger in their own way. One would go own his journey and now he has the power of the three birds on his side, while the other would tame one of the oldest pokemon. **

** But behind both of their minds the idea that they would meet and battle again still burn bright. The need to have a true battle with Red that is why Gary battles, that is a feeling that not even his time in black city can take away. **

** (End of Flashback-** Stadium)

"Let's go" said All three of the boy.

"(Smile) Fly up" said Gary.

"So how should we start?" ask Tobias.

"That's easy with force" said Hilbert. "Go Zekrom use Thunderfang on Articuno (A/N: for the sake of cool battles the pokemons won't be tied down with just 4 moves). Zekrom flew up and opened its mouth.

"Go intercept Moltres with Flamethrower" said Gary.

Moltres started to spit out fire hot enough to melt anything. Zekrom hit the floor still being scourge with fire. After the attack ended Zekrom was standing on nothing but glass.

"That was some attack but no way will I lose so easily" said Hilbert. "I will win now Zekrom get up and use thunder"

The thunder rained down striking Moltres, and Articuno.

"We shouldn't be left behind Reshiram use Flamethrower" said N.

The fire hit Zapdos directly. "Mnn alright shake it off and use Discharge" said Gary.

Zekrom went in front of Reshiram to absorb the attack. "Thank you black Hero"

"Can't you just call me Hilbert"

"So they can work together but where is Darkria" said Gary then he look at Tobias who was smiling then he looked down and notice the massive shadow under his Pokemon. "Dam it"

"Use Dark Pluse" said Tobias. Suddenly emerging from the floor was massive blast of dark energy. It hit all three of them at once.

"Counter with… what!" said Gary noticing that they weren't moving the attack made them flinch.

"Now guys let's get them Zekrom use Fusion Bolt"

"Reshiram Fusion Flare"

Zekrom, and Reshiram surrounded them then attack directly causing a massive explosion.

(Stance)

"This is intense" said Hilda.

"I know it looks like they're trying to work together to end it quickly" said Cheren.

"You're right but still N…" said Hilda.

"Have some faith in them… right Bianca… Bianca?"

"hilby…" muttered Bianca.

(Other Side)

"Well you can't say this isn't exciting" said Ethan wearing his goggles to see the explosion.

"Yeah what do you think Silver" said Crystal. He just stood silent. "Well… what do think Green… Green?"

"ZZZzzz"

"Is she sleeping" said Ethan.

"Wow she must really think he can win" said Crystal.

Silver just stood mad.

"What wrong with you" said Ethan.

"Nothing"

"Liar" teases Crystal

"Well?"

"Fine" said Silver. "It's Gary he just really gets under my skin"

"You have to let it go" said Ethan knowing exactly what he was talking about. It's no secret that a year ago team Plasma was the strongest gang but what some people seem to forget is that before Plasma there was Rocket. A powerful gang that Silver can say he was a part of, also a gang that Green can say she was a part of… that is of course before Gary.

**(Flashback- A few years ago)**

** (Phone Call)**

** Gary: Hello.**

** Police: Hello is this Gary Oak.**

** Gary: Yeah who's this?**

** Police: This is the Black City Police we want to tell you that there was a break in.**

** Gary: So…?**

** Police: Son your grandpa is missing and you sister has been hospitalize. **

** Gary: What!**

** Police: Sorry but there are some things that we need to go through if you wouldn't mind could you make your way to Black City.**

**Gary: Fine.**

** (1 month later)**

** "So you guys heard" said a team rocket grunt.**

** "What" said Silver.**

** "Professor Oak's grandkid is in the city"**

** "So?"**

** "He is looking for Oak"**

** "Well things just got interesting" said Green walking in.**

** "No we can't have him snoop around like this" said Ariana an executive of team rocket. **

** "Mam" said all three of them.**

** "Let me think… Green"**

** "Mam"**

** "I need you to keep an eye on him"**

** "What like get with him (smirk)"**

** "Well you know just distract him and fast our plan is almost done"**

** "What about Silver"**

** "I'm busy with a project"**

** "Oh that's right your personal project" said Green getting up. "Well if it's for the sake of team rocket I'll take one for the team but he better not be weird or nothing teehee"**

** (End of Flashback-**Stadium)

"No more game Moltres hurricane" said Gary. The winds gather blinding each trainer. "Zapdos use thunder"

"Zekrom… Reshiram use outrage" said both of the heroes.

"I had enough of this Articuno use sheer cold" said Gary. Suddenly Articuno covered itself in ice then it release it to his opponents.

"Move out the way" said Hilbert, and N. The attack missed them but was still getting to the floor where…

"Darkria move" yelled Tobias. Darkria was emerging from the shadow but it couldn't escape the attack. K.O "Return I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough."

"It's okay Tobias is my fault I hadn't calculated how strong Gary truly is" said N. 'I wonder what fuels him' thought N.

(Stance)

"There goes Tobias" said Ethan.

"ZZzzzz… What…what did I miss" ask Green.

"Look" said Crystal.

"Oh well look at that… I guess I'm going back to sleep"

"WHAT…why?"

"Yeah you have been really confident about Gary what gives" said Ethan.

"Easy he's just too strong" said Green. 'He hasn't change at all… I still can't believe it was just a mission'

**(Flashback)**

** Gary spent his whole time finding the people that took his grandpa. Since Daisy was in the hospital the only person that he could stay with was Professor Oak's ex-wife his grandmother Agatha. **

** Green was giving the task to follow Gary. For the past week she stayed in the shadows memorizing his pattern how every morning he went to get some coffee, then he would go search for his grandpa, then he would go to school (Agatha's orders), then he would hit the gym, and finally before he would go home he would follow any lead that he knew to find his grandpa. The coffee store is the only place she could confront him without causing a scene.**

** (Coffee House)**

** "Here you go sir" said the clerk blushing.**

** "Thank you" said Gary. "How much"**

** "Oh it's free"**

** "really thank you"**

** "Anything for my… I mean our favorite costumer" **

** "Thank you" Gary walked toward the other counter to get some sugar. As he reached toward the sugar another hand touched his. "I'm sorry"**

** "Thank you (blushing) hi…" said Green 'HOT GUY ALERT'**

** "hey…"**

** (End of Flashback)**

"One down" smile Gary.

"Zekrom use dragon rage"

"Intercept Articuno with ice beam" Both attacks collided with equal strength.

"Reshiram use fire blast" said N. Reshiram gather all its energy into one massive fire attack. Hitting Articuno.

"Thanks one down" said Hilbert.

"Yes (to Gary) Gary I'm giving you another change we don't have to battle"

" Just tell me one thing… why did you come back after what happen to team plasma I figured you would disappear" Gary.

"After I left I had some time to think this city is the center of all that is wrong with this world the geed the gangs, the whole idea that they can all just gather in one place and turn it into a battlefield… I was blinded by the idea that I was perfect, and that I could be king, but all that change (looking at hilda) tell me have you ever met anyone that only with one smile change your whole world"

"Yeah" said Gary then he started to think about how he met her. 'she came into my life trying to help me but I keep pushing her away… but she wouldn't stop…'

(Stance)

"But I wouldn't stop" said Green telling them the same story. "I used to be a member of team rocket years ago. Our leader had a plan to take over the city, hell the world using the three birds he could have the power to control the weather can you picture that, so we needed an expert to try to control those pokemon so we kidnap professor oak"

Gary: I got a call that he was missing and my sister was in the hospital so I went to find out just what happened.

Green: When we heard he was snooping around they told me to keep an eye on him. So I did I learned all his routine hey I was very good at my job, but then when it was time to confront him I well fell for him.

Gary: she would follow me everywhere I was suspicious but at the same time I needed the company.

Green: He made me feel special again but at the same time I felt bad about what I was really up to.

Gary: So she told me (smile) everything I was mad so I left her and decided to take on rocket myself.

Green: I wanted to go help him but I was to devoted to rocket I had to choose, before I knew it I was battling him so he wouldn't move any further… there I decided to follow him.

Gary: Together we stop rocket, save my grandpa, and the bird choose me as their trainer. Green help me see that people can change.

"I learned that people can change, but how do I know that you can change" ask Gary to N.

"Well you are going to have to keep battling to find out" said N.

"Hey don't forget about me… ZEKROM Bolt Strike!" said Hilbert.

"Alright I had enough of you… Moltres, Zapdos surround him and use ancientpower!" Both pokemon started to glow then hit Zekrom with massive stones.

"Zekrom no" said Hilbert running to him. "Are you okay?"

"Now solarbeam"

"What" said Hilbert looking up to the light that hit them both. "AwwW"

"Hilbert" yelled both hilda, and cheren.

"STAY BACK!" yelled N. "THIS INS'T OVER!"

"okay then both of you use roost" both of the pokemon healed themselves.

"Now reshiram dragon pulse" said N.

"Move and use double ancientpower"

The attacks hit directly.

"Land" said N. Then reshiram landed next to N. "Are you okay" said N petting it.

"Of course" said a feminine voice coming out of reshiram.

"Was that reshiram" ask Gary in shock of what he heard.

"Oh I thought you knew… you see is called (A/N this is from pokemon conquest) perfect link. (seeing gary's confused look) Human, and pokemon are meant to live together side, by side. When they meet they form a bond, a link they can understand each other perfectly, now picture the most perfect link this gives you the ability to unlock both of yours true potential. You will be able to understand each other in a more powerful way, they could even speak the same language"

"So you're saying that you master such a link"

"Yes you see Gary this is why neither you nor the last trainer I fought could beat me you both lack the perfect link"

"Other trainer… whatever you still won't beat me having a perfect link has nothing to do with power"

"That is where you're wrong it has everything to do with power" said N now surrounded by reshiram aura.

"Mrrrr Use sky attack" said Gary "And use Zap cannon"

Both attack were about to hit.

"Use Blue flare" said N.

"Roger" said Reshiram her tail started to glow then she shot a massive blast of blue fire. The attack broke through sky attack, and zap cannon with a direct hit and double k.o.

"Well…"said Gary.

N gave them all a look that they can come down now.

Hilda, and Cheren ran toward Hilbert.

"Hey buddy" said Cheren.

"Hey" said Hilbert lying in the ground.

"So you lost"

"yeah…"

"sorry about that" said Hilda.

"Is okay hey where is…"

"Out of my way, out of my way, out of my way!" said Bianca knocking down both hilda, and cheren. "Hilby are you okay"

"Yeah"

"I was so worried"

"I know so hey I know is out of nowhere but why do you like me so much"

"Really honestly hilby… well let me see other than the fact that you're so strong… I guess is because you were the first person that talked to me when I moved here, then, and there I thought that we could be best friends, then when that plasma member stole my pokemon you went out of your way to safe it… (blushing) that is why I like… no that is why I love you" said Bianca hugging him. "Alright time to help you up"

"Just one more thing"

"yeah" said Bianca. Hilbert kissed her in the cheek.

"Thanks"

Bianca was so red that she just passed out.

"Oh no Bianca" said Hilda.

"They never change do they?" said Reshiram.

"I know that is why I love them all" said N. Then he looked at Gary and his birds that landed side by side. "Gary"

"N"

"Hey guys" said Ethan running with silver, crystal, and green. "That was awesome"

"I've seen better" said Silver.

"Come on silver" said Crystal.

"So now that you're all here let me invite you all to my gang" said N.

Everyone was silent then Gary stepped forward. "I'm in"

"What" said Green.

"Why not"

"Fine but just don't ask me to do anything"

"Very well Ethan, Silver" said N.

"Well that was a good battle… let me think" said Ethan.

"We're in" said Crystal.

"What!"

"I want to be a part too please"

"Sure" said N.

"I guess I'm in too" said Silver.

"Count me in" said Tobias.

"Well this is an interesting group" said Cheren.

"Give then a break" said Hilda holding Bianca.

"So what's our name?" ask Crystal.

"I'm not sure" said N. (A/N yeah I don't know either but feel free to give me any good suggestions)

"It's okay" said Hilda.

"I just want to say one thing even though all of you have your own reason for fighting whether it is for pride, strength, glory, or to discover something about yourselves now you have one more reason to battle for each other, to make sure that there is justice together we will change this city" said N.

"YEAH!"

(Principal's office)

The whole battle was recorded so that ms. Fantina could watch the whole thing.

"So what do you think" ask Oak.

"I have to admit I had no idea that this is what he was up to" said Fantina.

"Yes well I still didn't see it coming that your grandson would join them" said Blaine. "So what should we do about this"

"Mmmm I say we let them be" said Fantina.

"But if Drayden finds out" ask Oak.

"Well we are just going to have to wait and see what happens" smile Fantina.

(Sunnyshore Tower)

(Ring)

"Hello" said Volkner. "Oh hey about time I heard from you…(listening) you know that Lyra is here…(LISTENING) yeah I said hi for you so when are you coming back…(Listening) training huh well okay don't take too long I have I feeling things are about to get interesting"

**End of chapter 16. There it is the season finally I won't take a break so expect the next season soon I know it was shorter than the last but to me is not about how many chapters there are but how long does it take to tell the story with that said next season will be longer much longer. I know there was no action but to me this chapter was about giving you gary's story I promise that there will be more action coming also I officially have 30 review I know the last review was bad but hey hater, gonna hate also to say thank you I'm asking anyone to give me a suggestion for future ships you want to see and also a cover for black city stories nothing too extreme but something that can catch people's attention again thank you. And for everyone that is curios no Ash is not dead he'll be back next season. (Spoiler) next chapter will be all about him. Anyway how will Black City react to the new gang, what is team magma up to, and also team Galactic is coming back, with one more surprise that I won't spoil. Next season Elemental disaster coming soon. **


	17. Chapter 17

** Here it is the new season. This chapter wasn't supposed to be season premier but I wanted to bring back Ash so here it is also this chapter is going to have one of my favorite characters. Enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

** Chapter 17: The other side of the coin**

** (Festival-White forest) **

** (A/N: Last chapter I introduced perfect link the idea that pokemon can talk if the bond is strong enough and well I'm so going to abused it)**

** White forest was silent making her nightly stroll around the forest Anabel was riding her best friend Raikou (Her pokemon in the manga).**

** "What a quite night (smile) isn't that right my friend" said Anabel looking at the city.**

** "The same can't be said about our friends over there" said Raikou watching the city.**

** "I guess you're right"**

** "How come you don't go it would be good for you to see how much it change"**

** "(Smile) I've spent enough time there already no need to go back"**

** "I guess…"**

** "(Petting him) Come on now at least the fireworks are nice" said Anabel watching the display. Looking at all the fireworks she felt happy and peaceful then she spotted that some of the fireworks were too far away from the rest it must be something else. "What is that?"**

** "Let me see it looks like a battle" said Raikou. **

** Then two big blasts cause an explosion and a ball of fire land in the forest. **

** "What happened!?"**

** "It looked like something landed" said Raikou.**

** "Let's go" **

** "Right" **

** Raikou made his way through the forest. **

** "Almost there I know it landed here"**

** "How can you be certain?" ask Raikou before he notice the purple fire engulfing the field.**

** "The fire we have to stop it"**

** "This fire I've never seen anything like it in my years I think… is trying to talk" **

** "Are you sure?"**

** "Yes try to talk to it child"**

** "Right" said Anabel closing her eyes and putting her hands together. 'Just Focus… deep breath' suddenly Anabel found herself in a meditative state where she could link her heart with any nearby pokemon. "Is anyone there?"**

** "Who is there?" said a voice coming from the fire.**

** "My name is…"**

** "Help…him…" **

** "What…?" said Anabel before the link broke then the fire took shape of a pokemon strange to her it flew up then banished in the ground.**

** "Well that was interesting" said Raikou.**

** "It said help him" said Anabel looking at the ashes left behind. "Look" Anabel look at the ashes inside there was a boy, and his Pikachu. "Hey wake up"**

** "Don't bother I think they're dead" **

** "NO" said Anabel hearing his heart beep. "He's alive just … what happened to him" said Anabel at a lost for word.**

** "I don't know but if you want to keep him alive I suggest we take him back to his place" **

** "You're right I'm sure master will know what to do"**

** (Cough)**

** "I got you come on you're safe" said Anabel putting Ash in Raikou's back and taking him to her home deeper in the forest. **

** (**Some time later…)

It was the middle of the day in a house located deep in the forest Ash was sleeping recovering from his injuries. In a basket next to him was his clothes, and his pokeball in another basket finally waking up was Pikachu at first he look around a little scared of where he was then he found ash.

"ZZZZZZZ"

"Pi..pii"

"Zzzz"

"Pii…pikapi"

"zzzz…. Go away just one more minute"

"CHUUU (Thunderbolt) "

"Awww…Alright I'm awake I'm aww" said Ash finally waking up. "aww What the hell (looking at his bandages) what happened… (Remembering) Oh yeah" said Ash.

"Pikachu" said Pikachu jumping into the bed.

"I guess we lost" said Ash with a sad smile. "Wait a minute where the hell am I?"

"About time you woke up" said Anabel standing in front of the door.

"Aww you scared me"

"Sorry about that breakfast?" said Anabel placing a plate on the bed.

"Thanks" said Ash wasting no time in eating. "Man this is good"

"Thanks I cook it all"

"So what's your name"

"Anabel" said Anabel extending her hand.

"Ash Ketchum" said Ash shaking her hand then he notice that Anabel was looking at him funny. "Hey what are you looking at"

"Oh nothing it's just your eyes they're so red"

"Oh I get that a lot they aren't really like that it's just that well I really don't know why the change"

Espeon jump from the window.

"Oh hello my friend" said Anabel.

"Espeon"

"I see" said Anabel as if she was having a conversation with espeon.

"You can understand it" ask Ash.

"Yes can't you Pikachu has been trying to tell you that he is hungry"

"Oh that's so cool here you go buddy (handing him some bread), so what did Espeon said?"

"That is time for you to meet Master"

"Who?"

"You'll see"

"Alright" said Ash trying to get up.

"Careful you were out for sometime it might take a while for you to get your strength back"

"How long"

"It's been.. I would say two days since I found you"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah"

"Hey you still didn't answer me… where am I?"

"You'll see"

As soon as ash open the door he knew he wasn't in the city he was in white forest. In the City the sun hid behind all the buildings, in here the sun poured down every inch of the forest.

"Wow"

"I know I said the same thing when I got here"

"How long have you been here?" ask Ash noticing at the structure of the house , and the garden around it this place wasn't built over night.

"Oh… let me think a while"

"So who is your master?"

"Well he should be here by now but he does love to make an entrance"

"What do mean" said Ash hearing the sound of old fashion drums.

"You'll see"

Music started to surround them. "Here he is a man that needs no introduction but is still getting one, the true example of brain, and brawn. A man that can crush mountains, that stole the heart of many women, he master the power of the sun THE ONE AND ONLY ALDER" jumping from the trees landing in front of the teens. "Hello Anabel, and this must be… ow I'm sorry I don't know your name"

"It's okay I'm Ash"

"Well Ashton… is an honor to meet you if you weren't paying attention I'm Alder"

"Ashton?"

"Just go with it" whisper Anabel.

"Say would like to have dinner with us?"

"Sure"

"Great Anabel…"

"Right I'll start cooking"

Ash sat down with the strange man waiting for dinner he was a little skeptical about why he's here but at the same time he was also really hungry and hey priorities.

"So Ashton now we're alone I need you to tell me just what happen to you when Anabel found you according to the story you were cover in fire, and crashed down like a meteor"

Suddenly the realization of what happen came into his mind how he almost lost his life by the hands of someone that calls himself number one. Ash quickly stopped eating and looked at Alder. "I lost a battle…"

"Well" smiled Alder. "I can see that just look at you but what interest me is the pokemon that you had with you"

"What you mean Pikachu"

"No you know the big one"

"Oh I get it" suddenly Ash got up. "You're just like him you want to use us"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb you found me and then healed me so that I could trust you then you'll use me… (now burning mad) Well you can just forget it!" yelled Ash as his eyes turned into a deeper shade of red.

Anabel was holding the food when she notice Ash's aura. "Oh dear" said Anabel running toward them.

"Is not what you think" said Alder.

"Then why am I here"

"Ash please listen to him we just found you like that honestly!" said Anabel.

"Prove it"

"Rrrrrr" said Raikou coming from the grass.

"What the?" said Ash.

"Ash this is…"

"Raikou the legendary pokemon wait you're just like me" said Ash. 'and just like him'

"Yes"

"So now can you trust us" ask Alder.

"Yes" said Ash calming down. "So you wanted to know what happened." The trio sat down and ate as Alder heard all about his battle with N. "Well there you go what do think"

"So you fought N… Ha! I knew N would show up again"

"What do you mean?"

"Well how would you like to hear a story" said Alder. Ash heard all of N's story how he was brainwashed to think he was so perfect then how everything came crashing down after he met Hilbert, and Hilda.

"Zekrom, and Reshiram" said Ash. "Legendary pokemon but I always thought I was the only one that had a legendary"

"You see if read up on your history you'll notice a pattern Legendary pokemon only show up when they are needed they come from there realm and choose any trainer, but there are also times that if you simply find them and prove yourself then the pokemon would follow you for the rest of your live" said Alder.

"So I was chosen" ask Ash.

"Is hard to say up until now Giratina never made an appearance in recorded history so why he is here now with you is anyone's guess"

"So I'm the first one to tame Giratina?"

"Yes whatever he sees in you it's something special"

"How many others like me are there?"

"Is hard to tell there's Hilbert, N, and Lucas that's all I know I've been away for a while but what I find interesting is that well there seems to be a lot of legendary pokemon gathering in the city"

"Thirsty" said Anabel with drinks.

"Yeah I forgot about Anabel"

"Oh yeah so you're like me" said Ash.

"Yeah here Raikou come out" said Anabel. Raikou pop up again from the tall grass. "Good to see you"

"Wow you look like you can really control it" said Ash.

"Yes (smile) but wait can't you?"

"Well not as much after a while I lose control" said Ash.

"So Is that's how you lost your battle"

"I don't remember I was blanking out but I do remember N saying 'he can't live'"

"Well Anabel told me that Giratina said to keep you safe… so it must care about you" said Alder.

"hmmm why would he show up now?" ask Raikou.

"Did he just speak!?" said Ash amazed at what he just heard.

"Oh you don't know is called the perfect link"

"The what?"

"The perfect link is a link that only trainers like you, and I can master it lets you tap into your true potential" said Anabel.

"I don't think he gets it" said Raikou.

"Hey!"

"Pikachu" said Pikachu jumping in front of him.

"A Pikachu… tell me do you know how to greet me like a true electric type"

"Pika" said Pikachu then he shock him with lighting.

"Good to meet you child"

"Wow can I do that with Giratina?" said Ash.

"Of course I can teach but first I need you to prove yourself" said Alder.

"How"

"Meet me at the peak of that mountain all the way there (pointing at the distance) the journey will take two days if you're lucky" smile Alder.

"By myself?"

"DON'T BE IGNORANT… look around you" said Alder.

Ash look around him and notice all the wild pokemon living around the area white forest had one of the biggest population of pokemon in the world. There so many different types of pokemon all around him in a way he wasn't alone.

"Wow" said Ash.

"You see you are never truly alone as long you have pokemon on your side, but of course if you do need some human company well Anabel can go with you" said Alder.

"It would be my pleasure to assist in any way I can" said Anabel.

"Then it is settle meet you there" said Alder.

"Okay but wait how are you going to get there?" ask Ash.

"HAHAHA Ashton I'm the great and powerful Alder I have tame the power of the sun watch" said Alder pulling out a pokeball. "Volcarona! Come" suddenly a six winded pokemon ash never seen before block out the sun and started to spill out fire engulfing him until the fire vanished along with Alder.

"I forgot to tell you he also likes to make a big exit" smile Anabel.

"Well let's get going"

"Right behind you"

The duo travel further into the forest were Ash saw some pokemon that he never seen before, it was amazing how beautiful nature is, but during every stop he would look back at the city skyscraper, and think about his friends, and family. Volkner, Elesa, May, Barry, and Dawn.

"So anabel?"

"Yeah"

"I was wondering"

"What"

"So N was in charge of Plasma, but Ghetisis was pulling the strings right" said Ash. Anabel nodded yes. "What happen the other gang members"

"Some are in jail since the months following there were massive arrest, others joined other gangs, and the rest well beats me"

"So what happen to the ninjas, the uh shadow traid"

"They banished"

"Oh okay but when we fought he told me about making a new gang what do you make of that?"

"Well Alder told me that after what happened a year ago N left saying that he had a lot to think about, then he promise everyone (mostly hilda) that he was coming back… I wonder why now maybe he has changed what do you think?"

"About what"

"Do you think people can run away from their problem then come back as completely different people?" said Anabel. Ash said nothing which to Anabel meant change the subject. "So tell me about Giratina"

"Well I really don't know where to start… but I guess when I was younger I started getting nightmares well more like vision of a monster I would start to hear voices that weren't there then one day I realized Giratina was trying to talk to me all I need to do was listen and a portal open and Giratina looked at me and well I caught it" said Ash.

"Sounds like you two really bounded but about your battle with N you two get along but it sounds like you never tried to control its power"

"I guess not but do you think Alder will teach me?" ask Ash.

"Sure that is why I can control Raikou but trust me it is not going to easy" said Anabel.

"That is what I hope for" said Ash,

The two kept on traveling until the sun went down. The moon hovered over them. Ash was surprise how unlike black city, white forest doesn't change overnight it was still beautiful. While walking through the bushes they spotted a hot spring.

"WOW" said both of them.

"I guess this is where we can sleep for the night" said Anabel.

"Cool but first I need a shower" said Ash taking of his shirt and pants then he jump into the water. (Splash) "Come on in" said Ash.

"No thanks I'm good" said Anabel.

"Come on nothing to be ashamed of" said Ash "the water is fine"

"If you insist" said Anabel. Ash was relaxing in the water while waiting for Anabel to change. Ash took a quick peek at his new friend for a second, and he saw it.

"A BRA!" yelled Ash.

"Yeah…?"

"Then that means you're a…a"

"Girl" said Anabel. "Oh (smile) you didn't know"

"Well no not really I sorry you don't have to come if you don't want" said Ash now embarrassed.

"Why not the water is fine" said Anabel stepping in the water.

Ash quickly looked the other way. "How is the water"

"Perfect hey don't tell me just because I'm a girl you won't look at me now"

"I'm sorry I didn't know sorry this isn't the first time this happen"

"Oh what happened the first time?"

"Well I met a girl that I though was a boy then when I found out the truth she became my girlfriend" said Ash blushing.

"Tell me about her"

"Sure she is kind, and awesome, and she had this way of understanding what I was going through but then she got really hurt and it was all my fault" said Ash. "She also never liked battling but she had a special way of battle to make sure no one got hurt"

"Oh well is she okay now"

"Yeah I blame myself but that is why I want Alder to train me so that I won't let that happened to any of my new friends" said Ash.

"Who are they?"

"Well my old buddy and best friend Barry he's crazy, then there's May she is cool and full of energy, then there's…" Ash stopped.

"Well"

"Her name's Dawn and I think I really hurt her"

"Why"

"I missed her performance and I think she must be really hurt I mean I promise I was going to see it but I guess I let my stupid trainer ego get in the way"

At that moment Anabel knew what to ask. "Hey Ash tell me about Dawn"

Ash smile for the rest of the time they spent in the springs, and then later into the night Ash was talking all about who he call 'the coolest person he met it the city'

"Wow I feel like I know her because of all the stories" Anabel said.

"Yeah" I know it's only been a few months but I feel like we really got to know each other" said Ash with the biggest smile on his face.

"Well we should get to sleep the faster we get to Alder, the faster you can start training"

"Yeah night"

The next morning the two packs up and made their way back to their journey.

"So Anabel what can you tell me about yourself, why are you in the forest" ask Ash.

"Well I was born in kanto. My parents died a long time ago I never met them as far I know I was raise with pokemon. I did went to school, but at some point I learned about my gift for me it easier to form a link with any pokemon"

"So why do you live in the forest?"

"I was getting to that you see I made enough money to move to black city while it was still being control by plasma. I didn't do anything about it I just stayed and watch, but the things that I saw well after a while I had enough so I went to try to stop them myself instead of battling N, I fought his father Ghetsis"

"Yeah Barry told me about him"

"He was the one that was pulling all the strings, but until today I never knew what his overall plan was, anyway I lost my battle to him before he tried to kill me Alder saved me he also had his suspicion about plasma. He saved me eventually I met Raikou, Alder was so surprise about how fast I linked with him that he decided to train me further he tells me that there is a reason by so many legendries are gathering in the city and my destiny will become clear if I wait to be honest I'm tired of waiting, but you coming here is a sign that I'm not the only one so destiny might be finally reveling itself" smiled Anabel.

After a few minutes they made it to alder. Alder was looking down the mountain he was in.

"Hey Alder!" yelled Ash.

"Ashton hey you made it" said Alder.

"Yeah, so I'm ready for my training" said Ash.

"Not now this mountain is a special spot" said Alder still looking at the edge.

"What's so special about it"

"Look"

Ash look down and started to blushing what he seeing.

"Nice right?"

"Is a hot spring"

"Yeah this mountain is where you can get the best view of the women side yeah" said Alder smiling.

"Wait what"

"What's wrong I thought you might find this interesting" smiled Alder.

"Hey master" said Anabel.

"There she is the lovely Anabel" said Alder jumping toward her. Anabel pushed him away.

"What's going on?" ask Ash.

"Sorry Ash I forgot to tell you master Alder is a huge pervert" smiled Alder.

"What"

"uhh the girls are gone ah well so Ashton what do you say we…."

"Oh no I'm not going to chase those girls for you"

"HAHAHA no that can wait right now you need to start training" said Alder.

**End of chapter 17. Sorry it took a while but I'm working on the next chapter right now. This chapter was meant to be 18 but you guys wanted to know where was Ash so I jump a head next chapter will be the season premier I wanted to post first but I guess it wouldn't count anymore whatever anyway like, comment, tell your friends next chapter coming soon. **


	18. Chapter 18

** Here it is the next chapter this chapter will be a random chapter just to set the stage for the big events of the season. Enjoy.**

** Chapter 18: Introductions**

"I hate battling the whole idea of it" said a boy walking to school. "I mean what's the point of two pokemon battling and getting messy… no I would never ever do that… but then again"

"Hey ruby" said another boy jumping in front of him wearing clothes clearly too big for him.

"Oh hey emerald" said Ruby. "So what's up?"

"Nothing but you know what I'm going to ask you… will I see you battle today?!" said Emerald as his eyes lit up.

"No you won't see me battle today" said Ruby as clearly, and loudly as he could this wasn't the first time he ask him this, and knowing him this won't be the last.

"Why?"

"You know why I don't want my pokemon to get dirty but… why do you care so much?" ask Ruby.

"Because I know how strong you are, you're like a big brother to me, and I really want to see them battle again" said Emerald almost whining.

"You're like a little brother to me too (smile) very little" laugh Ruby is no secret that for an eight year old emerald is very short .

"Hey stop it" yelled Emerald. "I know I'm short!"

"Relax (smirk) but if you want to see my pokemon so badly then I'll let you have my latest album that I made of them" said Ruby opening up his album book and placing it in front of Emerald . "Look at how their fur shins tell me aren't they just the most adorable pokemon you've ever seen"

"If you say so. So…. I have to now see ya"

"Hey wait where you are going. Wait Let me guess after you finish class you're going to see Crystal for some more pokemon lessons!"

"Yeah so she knows more than you do" smirk Emerald

"Okay then I have to go to school to do some studying"

"And by studying you mean look at pokemon fashion catalog" sight Emerald.

"Yeah you know only the best for my pokemon" said Ruby after waving good bye to him he kept going to school and returned to his thoughts.

(Park 8:50 a.m)

There are three reasons why N choose Ethan, and Silver to be in the gang. One they are strong trainers. Two Silver is an excellent trader, and ethan can hatch any pokemon. Three…

"So perfect link…" said Silver.

"Yeah sounds like fun, but I wonder how long it would take for someone to get it" ask Ethan.

"Well by my calculation you two must get a lot stronger" said Crystal although she wants to famous she can't hide the fact that she is a genius to her that is one of things she holds very close to her heart the other is her long time crush Ethan (although he can get very rude) and of course her rivalry with Dawn.

"Well in that case I say we waste no time then" said Ethan.

"You took the words out of my mouth" said Silver pulling out a pokeball.

Then they both blinked and their eyes change color. The third reason why they were chosen by N is…

"suicune"

"Entei"

"BATTLE" yelled both of them.

(Sunyshore Tower- An hour ago 7:50 a.m)

"SO are you ready for your first day of school" said Elesa.

"Yeah" said Lyra with her pichu.

"Just remember try to make a lot friends" said volkner grabbing her stuff.

"Right I just wished that big brother would be here but I know I know he's off training" smile Lyra. "But I know that when he sees me I'll challenge and beat him"

"Well I'll make sure to give him that message when he calls again" said Volkner.

Elesa looked out the window. "The bus is here bye Lyra" said Elesa hugging her.

"BYE" said Lyra.

"She is good girl" said Elesa to Volkner.

"Yeah I guess she has a heart of gold" said Volkner.

(Black City Middle School)

Located near one of the busiest streets in Black City is the Middle School the children that come here aren't giving any pokemon, but they are allowed to rent pokemon from their parents or other relatives, and they can also use pokemon from the easy to access PC system. The PC system is a network of computers that create a network for Pokemon transfer. The Man behind this is none other than Bill and his group. But not all the credit goes to Bill is important to know that the fact is that the reason why he can do all his work is because of his assistant. Aka Daisy Oak, Aka his wife.

(Mr. Wattson's Class)

All the little kids started to take their seats when the teacher arrive. "Kids Watts up… HAHAHA" laugh Wattson.

"Hey " said the class among them was the one, and only emerald.

"Class today we have a new student all the way form Kanto let's give her a big round to little miss Lyra Ketchum"

As soon as he finish Lyra made her way inside she took a long look at the class then smiled the most adorable smile. "HI"

"HI" said Everyone.

"hi…" muttered Emerald feeling a little uneasy on his stomach.

"Why don't you sit there next to Emerald" said Wattson.

"Okay" said Lyra making her way to her seat then finally after sitting down Lyra look around and saw the boy sitting next to her. "Hi I'm Lyra, what's your name"

"emerald…" whisper Emerald

"What?"

"emerald…"

"Huh"

"EMERALD!" yelled Emerald then he notice that the whole class was looking at him.

After three seconds of silence Lyra took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you" said Lyra then she went back to look at her book. While Emerald just slammed his face on his desk and kept it there until the bell.

(Black City High Ms. Candice Class 1 period)

Ms. Candice arrive in a happy mood, well happier than normal since she finally has a man that she hopes will be the one, but it wasn't all smiles for her as she looked around she notice her cousin Dawn, and she couldn't help but think about her sad story that Dawn told her. How she was used by some guy, then she smiled remembering the rest of the story about the boy that saved her, then of course she then remember that now this boy has gone missing, but finally she finish her thought with a smile knowing that her cousin is surrounded by friends that love her with that she can start to teach.

Rumors have been gathering all over the school that there is a new gang in town this gang has no name, no symbol, only one thing is known about them… N.

N, and Hilda where walking to their next class because of all these rumors Hilda found herself in a very familiar place because of her relationship with N she was the center of attention. "Man they're all staring at us"

"Nothing new" said N remaining her that they were the center of attention last year.

"Yeah well this time is hard to tell if they like or hate us"

"Don't worry as long as you know that we are doing the right thing I don't see why you should worry so much" said N holding her hand. "But if it makes you feel better I'm not hiding anything from you this time"

Hilda just smiled. Then she notice Bianca, and Cheren walking toward them. "Hey Hilda" said Bianca.

"What's up"

"Nothing just heading to our next class" said Cheren.

"Hey Bianca what gives" said Hilda.

"What"

"Well I remember that Hilbert kissed you (in the cheek) I know he's not here today (remembering the battle) I thought that you would be a lot worried about him?"

"I am! But now that I know how he feels I'm a lot more relax because I know that he isn't after anyone else" smiled Bianca. "Well… have to go (walking away) oh yeah Hilda remember graduation practice !"

"Oh I totally forgot" said Hilda.

"What" ask N.

"Is just that well after all that happen I complete forgot that we're graduating this year… Wow and to think that when I started nothing really happen to make my life interesting (laying her head on his shoulder) thanks for making my life more excited"

"let's get to class" said N kissing her forehead.

(Courtyard Lunch time)

Ever since Green met Dawn, May, and Ursula she couldn't stop hanging out with them. Eventually they all became their own little group Gary doesn't mind since he can talk with Barry.

"Go Blaziken use double kick" said May. Her Blaziken wasted no time running toward her opponent.

"Hold your ground Mamoswine use take down" said Dawn. Mamoswine started to charge toward Blaziken after it stop the first kick it couldn't react against the second one.

"Direct hit" said May "now finish with Sky upper cut"

After the last attack Blaziken hit Mamoswine with the upper cut. K.O

"Alright I won…I won" yelled May.

"Alright May" yelled Barry, Green, and Ursula.

"Thank you… thank you you're all way to kind"

"Not bad thanks for battle May" said Dawn.

"Hey anytime"

"You really got a lot stronger May" said Ursula.

"You think so?"

"Yeah maybe is time for a little rank battle" suggested Barry.

"That's perfect what do you think blue" said Green.

"Sure why not" said Gary.

"I'll gladly take you on" said Ursula.

"No offense but I think I'll take my chances in a random match" smiled May.

"You sure about that. I mean for a random practice match they would pair you up with some one of equal skill, but in a rank match the choice could be anyone" said Green. According to the rules establish by a rank match is like a test if you choose to rank up randomly the computer will pair you up against anyone as long they are of a higher rank then you as a way to really show if you are ready to rank up.

"I say let her do it who knows anyone of us can battle her, maybe even me" smile Gary.

"What do you say" said Barry.

"Mmmmm Let's do it" said May running inside the stadium.

"Hi welcome to the stadium how can I help you" said Giselle working as a clerk for the school.

"Hi Giselle what are you doing" ask Ursula.

"Work study now how can I help you"

"Oh I would like to have a random rank match" said May.

"Sure now I know that you know the rules so I'm just going to announce it" said Giselle grabbing May's pokedex and placing it in the computer then she head to the mic. "Hello everyone today's random rank match will be May S. Birch vs Ruby B. Norman that's all" finish Giselle then she turn to the group. "Alright well now all you have to do is wait for your opponent to arrive to the stadium"

"Thank you… come guys" said Dawn as May went to the stadium.

Two things make a great trainer their skills and their fan base. Every battle is going to attract a crowd, after a while the same people watch your battles over, and over that they will start to follow you. They become your follower and as such they feel that they have to support you, and watch how you grow as a trainer. May being a trainer with a good amount of victories under her belt has gather an impressive group of followers for someone in her rank.

(Black city high-Library)

Relaxing in a chair was Ruby "studying."

"I repeat May S. Birch vs Ruby B. Norman will the opponent please come to stadium"

"Mnn let me think should I battle… Nahhh" said Ruby going back to reading.

"Hey guys May is battling let's go"

"Yeah"

"I can't wait I love her battles"

(Stadium)

A crowd gathers to see May's battle.

"Mhm mine's bigger" bragged Green.

"Yeah only one thing is missing the opponent" said Barry.

A few minutes later…

The referee was starting to get tired of waiting. "Alright let's cancel the battle…"

"No wait please I really want to battle let's just give this guy a few" begged May.

"Alright"

A few more minutes later…

The crowd started to leave since it was almost time for class.

"Sorry miss but he is not coming"

"Really is he sick, maybe he missed school"

"That's impossible while choosing the computer check the absence list he's here he just didn't want to battle"

"But I really wanted to battle" said May falling in her knees. The group made their way to her.

"Sorry May are you okay?" ask Dawn.

"WAAAA… I wanted to battle" cried May.

"May… get a grip"

"Fine but I'll go find this Ruby and kill him!" said May running toward the door.

"Go get him May fine him 100000" said Barry then Dawn punched him. "Ouch hey what was that for?"

"Don't instigate her" said Dawn.

"Well what a waste of time" said Gary. "Mmm Ruby now how do I know that name"

(Library)

"I wonder if my opponent realized I'm not battling a well time for class" said Ruby heading toward the door.

Outside in the hall was May running at full speed. "Get out of my way"

Ruby was humming as he reached the door.

"Out of my way" said May.

Ruby opened the door.

Slam!

"What the…"

"Ouchy why did you hit me with a door" said May rubbing her new bruise.

"Sorry about that are you okay"

"Yeah just a little bit of blood" said May shaking the blood of.

Ruby notice that a drip of blood landed in his shirt. "AWWWW"

"What what happened?"

"My shirt is ruined what is wrong with you what kind of person just doesn't wash their face"

"Okay relax"

"No (taking of his shirt) Now I need to change"

"What are you doing (then she looked at his face and recognized him) Wait a minute YOU!"

"What is it"

"Are you Ruby .B Norman?"

"Yeah so wait a minute… shit" squeak Ruby. Next thing he knew May punched him in his expose stomach. "Why…"

"Next time forfeit a battle like a man" said May walking away.

"I think I need to see the nurse" cough Ruby.

(Middle School Lunch time)

"come pichu" said Lyra. "Let's eat"

Hiding in the trees was emerald watching this new girl. "Why is she so happy I… don't like it" said Emerald feeling the same weird feeling in his stomach when she came to class. "What's wrong with my stomach"

"Maybe you're hungry" yelled Lyra. Her scream surprised him to the point that he fell of the tree.

"Awwww (Land) auww"

"Are you okay emerald"

"Of course I am you dumb girl"

"Okay… hey I'm not a dumb girl you're just a stupid boy"

"Don't call me stupid! You big dummy head"

"Alright enough" said a voice jumping out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" ask Lyra.

"Iris" said Emerald.

"That's right causing trouble emerald" said Iris.

"Emerald is a trouble maker" ask Lyra.

"You're probably new but emerald here is the biggest trouble maker in the school he is such a little kid"

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE" yelled emerald.

"Stop yelling you are a little kid"

"yeah really little" giggled Lyra.

Emerald felt that strange feeling his stomach after her giggle he had no idea how to make it go away so he did the only he knew how to do. "Stop laughing (pointing at Lyra) I challenge you to a battle after school!"

Suddenly her eyes started to glow with happiness. "WOW really alright then I'll accept your challenge" said Lyra.

"Cool I'll ref the battle" said Iris. "Now you two get to class"

The battle was set to take place n the park after school.

(After school black City High)

After the group's long day of school, some longer than other Gary, Barry, May, Green, and Dawn are making their way home after dropping Ursula of at the bus stop.

"I just don't understand how people like him can exist!" said May. Recently May suffered from something a lot more embarrassing then losing, getting rejected even before the battle started.

"Come on May just let it go" said dawn.

"I can't something like that is just unforgivable!"

"Guys say something" ask Dawn to the others.

"I'm with May on this one why would you bail on a fight before you even meet your opponent" said Barry.

"I don't really care but I guess I'm with May too" said Gary.

"Okay so then how do we make her come down" said Dawn.

"Simple she has to battle Ruby" said Barry.

"Yeah May you can find him battle him, and if he doesn't want to battle with you just move in with him with you two living together then he'll battle you at some point" joke Green.

"Noisy woman…" mutter Gary.

The group kept on walking when they reached the park. While walking in the park Green saw someone. "SILVER"

Taking a break from their training Silver, and Ethan were resting in a bench while Crystal was taking care of something.

"Hey there…" said Silver before Ethan interrupted him.

"Hey there sexy lady" said Ethan. Then Silver punched him.

"What did I say never talk to her like that again" said Silver.

"Relax Silver so why are you guys here, wait Silver did you skip school?" ask Green

"Yeah"

"Still a trouble make" said Gary.

Ethan got up. "Man you can still throw a punch oh hey Barry, May, Dawn"

"Hey dude"

"Hey so where's crystal" said Dawn knowing that has to be around somewhere.

"Oh she right there" said Ethan pointing at Crystal who was talking to a little boy.

"Who's that?"

"Oh that's Crystal's apprentice Emerald yeah he's some kid she pick up in the orphanage now he's like her student" said Ethan.

"Student huh" said Dawn with a scent of jealousy.

While Crystal was talking to Emerald another boy approached them. Crystal seem confused, emerald seem happy, while May got really mad.

"Wait a minute it's him… RUBY! What's he doing here" said May.

"Oh him Emerald really likes him he call him 'big brother', funny he also calls Crystal 'big sis'" smiled Ethan.

"Aren't you a little worried" ask Green.

"Hah no Crystal is hot but she is just such a nerd who else likes that other than me" said Ethan.

"Hey May where are you going" said Dawn.

"I'm going to talk to him" said May.

"Wait…" said Dawn before Green stop her.

"Let her go Let's just watch how it all goes" said Green.

Crystal was talking to Emerald with a pokeball in her hand. While Ruby was watching.

"Are you ready for this battle Emerald" said Crystal.

"Yeah yeah yeah just give me the pokeball I can win" said Emerald.

"Alright here… so where is your opponent?"

"Oh Iris is going to bring her"

"Her?"

"Yeah is this dumb girl"

"I Get it now" smirk Crysal.

"What"

"Oh nothing" said Crystal.

"Well good luck" said Ruby looking at the distance. "There she is"

Making their way to the field was Iris escorting Lyra to the field.

"Ready" ask Iris.

"Yeah" said Lyra pulling out a pokeball. 'Big brother told me never to underestimate someone so I guess he won't mind if I borrow this"

As Lyra arrive Iris jump in the middle of the field. "Alright are you two ready the match will be 1on 1 Ready go!" said Iris.

"Alright me first…Sudowoodo come on out" said Emerald.

"hu good thing I borrow this from big bro come on out Poliwrath" said Lyra.

"Ground vs water this could be good to watch" said Gary.

"Go get her Emerald" said Ruby then he turn and notice May next to him. "Oh shit it's you"

"Yeah it's me. I…"

"Not now lets watch the match"

"Well I…. mrrrrr Fine"

(Battle)

"LET'S GO" yelled the two kids.

"Use low kick" said Emerald. The attack got Poliwrath in the knee. "Got ya"

"Really water Gun" said Lyra. Poliwrath looked down then fire at sudowoodo.

"Not Bad" said Crystal.

"Use hammer arm" said Emerald.

"Focus Punch" said Lyra.

Both of the pokemon hit each other with force then they both jump back to get distance.

"Alright Sudowoodo use rock thorw" said Emerald then the tree like pokemon threw a rock at Poliwrath.

"Break it" said Lyra. Poliwrath broke it then notice the Pieces heading toward lyra. "Awwww" suddenly poliwrath used himself as a shield. "Poli thank you"

"Hey are you okay" said Emerald.

"Yeah why"

"Because I want to be the one that beats you"

"Really"

"Yeah now low kick again" for the second time sudowoodo hit poliwrath.

"Just what I wanted now seismic toss" said Lyra. Poliwrath took sudowoodo then jump to the sky and threw it.

"WOW" said Iris.

"Don't give up" said Crystal.

"Wow she's good" said Green.

"Yeah but is she good enough" question Gary.

"Mmm I have an idea" said Dawn looking at Lyra.

(Battle)

"Are you okay" said Emerald.

"Sudoo"

"Good I guess is time to finish this"

"I guess you're right use Focus Punch!"

"Use mimic" said Emerald.

Sudowoodo used the same attack as Poliwarth. Both Pokemon ran toward each other then hit the other directly.

Double K.O

"And the winner is… huh is a tie well how about that" said Iris.

"Aww I lost return" said Emerald.

"Well I guess our bond wasn't as strong as I though all well return" said Lyra then she walk up to Emerald. "Hey thank you for the match"

"Whatever hey Crystal can we go now" said Emerald.

"Alright you'll get her next time" said Crystal.

"Crystal?" said Lyra.

"She's my teacher… you should think of getting one" suggested Emerald. "Wouldn't hurt anyway let's battle again sometime see you later"

"Bye"

"I have to go too see later Lyra" said Iris.

"See ya" said Lyra and just like that seeing all the people leave made the girl feel sad. "Huh well I guess I should head home" then she started walking.

"Hey wait!" said Dawn.

"Uh hey were you watching my battle" ask Lyra.

"Yeah you were pretty good out there"

"Thanks but I guess I wasn't good enough to win"

"Don't worry about that Emerald had the advantage since he train with Crystal so to beat him you'll need a teacher, and that's where I come in"

"Wait are you saying you'll teach me"

"Yup My name is Dawn and I'll help you beat Crystal… I mean Emerald" said Dawn followed by a giggle.

"Alright I'm Lyra nice to meet you so when do we start"

"Huh Tomorrow"

"Yay!"

"Well she is determent to beat Crystal… maybe this'll be good for her" said Green.

"Yeah is getting late let's go" said Gary.

"Yeah silver you're coming" ask Green. He lives with her in the same apartment.

"Not yet" said Silver.

"Yeah come on let's catch up with Crystal.

"Alright Barry?" said Gary.

"Nah I'll wait for Dawn and May" said Barry.

After she set her meeting with her new apprentice Dawn went up to Barry. "Alright let's go hey where's May"

"I think she's still giving Ruby a piece of her mind" said Dawn.

"Gez Can't she just let it go"

After the battle May look at Ruby to yell at him but then she notice that he was enjoying watching the battle. He had a very familiar look in his eyes somehow she could tell he wanted to battle. "Enjoyed the battle?" ask May.

"Yeah I also enjoyed the fact that you didn't hit me while I was watching" said Ruby.

"Sorry about that but you did deserve it" said May.

"If you say so…" said Ruby.

"Are you okay" ask May.

"Sort off" said Ruby.

"Well then what's wrong"

Ruby simply grab his stuff walked away then he turned. "None off your business" and with that he left.

Dawn, and Barry approach May.

"Hey May so did you fine him" said Barry.

"May are you okay" ask Dawn looking at May's face.

"Yeah is just that I really don't like that guy" said May.

(Night-Streets)

"I hate battling the whole idea of it" said Ruby walking the streets. "I mean what's the point of two pokemon battling and getting messy… no I would never ever do that… but then again"

"There you are kid" said Mack

"Hey"

"The boss says we have a mission he also says that the time is coming" said Mack.

"Really okay then about time"

"Let's head out…"

'I hate battling but then again I can't escape the fact that it's such an important part of my life' thought Ruby.

"All hail Magma" said Mack.

(Morning- New World Tower)

Saturn was standing in the roof surrounded by grunts waiting for a helicopter to land. As the helicopter landed a man and a woman step out.

"Master Cyrus, this must be the hunter" said Saturn.

"Call me J" said J.

"Anything from Mars, and Jupiter" ask Cyrus.

"NO after Lucas's battle they just banished"

"It doesn't matter our mission was a success we got what we need" said Cyrus. "Also we know that they're here"

"Really so how should we find them" ask Saturn.

"That's where I come in" said J.

"Soon our plan will begin and the city, no the world will start over" said Cyrus.

And so a new story begins…

**End of chapter 18. Sorry for the wait but you all know school started, and in my case College. But I'll try to have a new chapter or two every month I hope. Also as you guys notice I didn't put the ships in and that is because there really wasn't any but as you can see there is going to be. This season will be split into three stories first Ruby's story, then Galactic's story, and Ash' story. Also May's full name is May Sapphire Birch, while Ruby is Ruby Brandon Norman. I have a few surprises ready for this season. Like, comment, tell your friend Next chapter coming soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

** Here it is the next chapter. Since it's been a while since I put up some Ash x Dawn stuff so this chapter is going to be mostly pearlshipping.**

** Chapter 19:Memories **

(Dawn's House-Morning)

The sun was raisin over Black City. In the Berlitz house in the living room tired of grading all the papers Candice was sleeping in the couch covered in her work

. Sound asleep in her bed was Dawn next to her was her piplup, and Buneary. Surrounding her bed were some of her stronger pokemon her strongest pokemon. In one side was her Lopunny buneary's sister, Empoleon piplup's mother and the rest of her team.

Before her alarm rang her pokemon were already waking up. At first her frostlass got up then went to her closet and got her outfit ready. Then Pachirisu would get some shoes, and finally the rest would start waking her up. This was one of the mornings she only dreamed of a few months ago. Now because of the help of a certain someone she can live like this for real.

Still dreaming Dawn was sound asleep.

**(Dream-Memory a week after the Homecoming game)**

** Barry was taking Ash to the table to eat lunch when Dawn approaches them, with May. **

** "Hey Guys" said Dawn.**

** "Hey Deedee" said Barry.**

** "Please don't call me Deedee"**

** "Why you earned that name remember"**

** "Yeah and now I want nothing to do with it" said Dawn.**

** "Fine"**

** "SO can we go eat lunch" ask Ash.**

** "Sure" said May. "But not in the table it's kind of tense there" **

** "Why because of Drew" said Barry. **

** "Shut it"**

** "Come on let's just eat by that tree" said Dawn.**

** "Sure" said Ash. **

** As the group made their way to the tree Drew, and Kenny saw them for a few seconds but said nothing mostly because Kenny didn't think anythng about it, while Drew was a little depress. The leaf started to fall off the trees as the small group sat down to eat. **

** As the group started eating Barry smirk at May. "What" said May.**

** "Nothing it's just that I want to know why did you leave him?" said Barry.**

** "Relax Barry is her business" said Ash.**

** "what I am not the only one wondering... What about you Deed…" Barry realizing what he said.**

** "I said stop calling me Deedee" said Dawn throwing her book at barry.**

** "Wow" said Barry moving out of the way as the book missed and hit Ash dropping his lunch.**

** "My lunch" said Ash almost crying. **

** "Oh man" said May.**

** "Sorry Buddy" said Barry.**

** "It's alright (Rumble) Guess I'm still hungry" said Ash.**

** After a small silence Dawn grab her bag. "Here Ash I always come prepare with a second Lunch" said Dawn showing her lunch.**

** "You mean I can have it" said Ash. **

** "sure it's the least I can do" said Dawn.**

** "Since when do you bring two lunches" ask May before Dawn pinched her a little then It became clear to her. **

** "Thanks" said Ash then he took his first bite. **

** "Well I made myself"**

** "It's delicious" said Ash.**

** After that it all became clear to May she took Barry. "Come Barry let's go eat somewhere else" **

** "Why?"**

** "Let's just give these two some room"**

** Dawn, and Ash spent the rest of their lunch time eating together as time went by so did the dream as Dawn woke up.**

(End of Dream)

"(Yawn) good morning" said Dawn getting up as she reached her closet she open it to reveal hiding in the clothes was her new guess. "Morning snivy"

"Sni" said Snivy jumping to her. In a way what snivy loved about Ash she saw in Dawn so she's taken a liking to her which is something that Volkner saw.

"Hehee guess what snivy today's Friday so how about after school we can have some fun no wait I forgot I need to train the little girl …Lyra was her name well maybe next time " said Dawn. And just like that it was off to school.

Dawn felt like a new person because of the action of a certain boy. Not so long ago she was dying a little each day, but now she can start over. Nobody should be afraid of asking for help, but of course there are moments that without asking people close to you will give you a hand. Dawn was finally done getting ready for the day then came a knock at the door. "Coming" Dawn open the door. "Yes…"

"Surprise!" said May busting in knocking dawn down.

"Hey May" said Dawn.

"Hey May?... come on let's go to school"

"Alright come on Snivy" said Dawn.

"Sniv" said Snivy jumping toward her.

"Hehe Let's go girl"

(Streets)

"So that's Ash's Snivy" said May.

"Yeah" said Dawn.

"Anything from him yet"

"No nothing I've even ask Conway is like he banish" said Dawn.

"Well have you tried Lucas"

"What do you mean"

"Well he is the reason why you met ash in the first place, and according to your story Ash beat him in a battle so I'm just saying he doesn't look like the guy that likes to loose" said May.

"Maybe but I don't know…"

"Relax now come on let's go!" yelled May running toward school.

"Hey wait up"

The two friends ran toward school.

(Black City High- Lunch Time)

Dawn, May, Barry, Ursula, Gary, and Green were eating lunch.

"Oh man I'm so bored" said Green.

"Yeah it feels like there is nothing to do" said Dawn.

"Hey lets battle what do you say May" ask Green.

"No thank you" said May. "I'll never battle ever again"

"Don't lie" said Dawn.

"I know is just…"

"We know we know" said Ursula.

"That was the most embarrassing thing ever I'll never show my face in the stadium again" said May.

"Hey at least you got to punch him" said Ursula. "What would I give to punch Paul for well you know" said Ursula.

"Are you still on about that" said Green.

"Yeah SO!?"

"Nothing relax"

Gary started sipping his drink when he notice someone. "Speak of the devil"

"What is it blue?" said Green.

"Look" said Gary pointing.

"Is that PAUL" yelled the girls.

Paul was standing in front of the Gym Entrance.

"It s Paul wow what a ghost" said Green.

"Yeah what happened to him" ask May.

"He looks weak…" said Ursula showing a little concern.

"Well what's going on" ask Barry.

"He's just standing there" said Gary.

"Look at that" said Barry pointing at someone approaching Paul.

Suddenly chills came pouring though Dawn spin "Lucas"

Lucas approached Paul and it look like they started to talk about something.

"They're talking" said May.

"About what TELL ME" said Barry now interested in what was going on. "Never mind I'll go find out" said Barry sneaking trying to get closer. Barry was getting closer until they were right around the corner he turn to get a better look then.

Crash!

"What the hell" said Barry after he was knock down.

"(Speaking in French) what's the big idea" said the Girl.

"Burgundy?"

"Oh well hello Barry long time no see" said Burgundy hiding her shy face.

"Hey Burgundy" said Barry.

"So what you up to" said Burgundy.

"Who's there" yelled Lucas.

"It's jus…" said Burgundy before Barry put his hand in her mouth.

"Shss" said Barry. Burgundy shook her head then they both started to listen.

"Whatever" said Lucas looking back at Paul. "So are we good then"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes… alright well I'll tell you when we're ready"

"Just remember your side of the deal" said Paul before walking away.

After they were far away enough Barry let go of Burgundy. "What do you think all that was about?" ask Barry.

"I don't know" said Burgundy. "But it could be something juicy"

"You think so" said Barry.

"Ok course I say we investigate"

"Mmm sure let's start with Paul I'm sure that we'll get nowhere with Lucas"

"Right"

Dawn, and the others were waiting for Barry to comeback.

"What's taking him so long" said Green.

"I don't know" said May.

"Hey anyone notice Paul" said Ursula.

"What about him" said Green.

"He looks... I don' know a little out of it" said Ursula.

"Forget about him" said Dawn.

"Excuse me… Dawn Berlitz" said a girl approaching them.

"Yes can I help you" said Dawn looking at the girl she never seen before in fact no one remember seeing her before.

"My name is… Marley" said the girl with black hair with a bow in her head her eyes were fix on Dawn, but she sound distracted in her hand she held a basket.

"Can… I help?"

"You dated Lucas… am I right"

"yeah… but"

"Good… so are you still friends with him"

"Not really but I don't think that is any of your…"

"I should have guess as much after all he did to you"

"How do you know…?"

"What you said something… anyway I'm looking for him if you see him let me know" said Marley walking away.

"That was weird" said May.

The bell rang after the strange encounter as the group got their stuff and head to class.

Sitting in her desk Dawn was not paying attention to her teacher anymore instead she stared daydream about another day she spent with ash.

(Daydream)

**Dawn was heading back to school after the Christmas break. In her mind she knew that now it was it time to play catch up with her friends but all that could wait because before anything she needed to make a quick stop to pick up a gift for her (friend) Ash "red" Ketchum. Sure she could have gone over his house for Christmas but her group had a tradition to give each other presents when they see each other. So at least this way he could feel like he's still part of the group, but that doesn't mean that she didn't already found the best gift for him. Dawn step out of the shop with a gift nicely wrap just for him. **

** "Hey Dawn" said May approaching her.**

** "Hey May what's up" said Dawn hiding the gift.**

** "What do you have there" said May.**

** "Oh a gift" **

** "Is that gift for any one special" **

** "no…"**

** "Yeah right just say it your in love with Ash Ketchum"**

** "What!?"**

** "Is all over your face come one tell when did it started" **

** "Alright but it's a long story"**

** "I have time"**

** Dawn told May her hold story that day May gained a lot of respect for Ash . The girls made it to school and waited until lunch for the gifts finally the time came and Dawn was so scared but at least she had someone to back her up. **

** "Thanks Barry" said May with her new hat. "Here"**

** "Thanks May" said Barry then he handed the other gives.**

** "Hey where is Ash" ask Kenny.**

** "I don't know" said May.**

** "Barry?"**

** "Oh he's at the roof top of the school" said Barry. "Yeah he told me he needed to make a call or something" said Barry. Suddenly Dawn ran. "What's up with her?"**

** (Roof Top)**

** Ash was in his phone calling his family this being his first Christmas without them. **

** Dawn was completely out of breath when she reach the roof. "ASH!"**

** "Talk to you later" said Ash. "Yeah"**

** "Hey Ash what are you doing up here?"**

** "Oh nothing just calling home"**

** "Home?"**

** "Yeah this the first time my sister would spend Christmas without me…" said Ash with a sad look in his eye.**

** "OH"**

** "Yeah its hard to be away from your family sure Volkner, and Elesa are around but it's hard you know"**

** "Yeah I know my mom travels too but hey you still have your friends?"**

** "Friends?"**

** "ASH KETCHUM don't tell you were sad all day and you forgot about your friend" said Dawn.**

** "Sorry"**

** "Listen as long as you have friends you're going to be okay No need to worry"**

** "Yeah"**

** "You know" said Dawn sitting next to him. "I'm still grateful about what you did for me"**

** "No problem"**

** "So to make it up to you I'll make sure you'll never feel alone"**

** "How?"**

** "With this" said Dawn giving him his gift.**

** "Thanks (opening it) what is it?" **

**"It's a Xtransceiver"**

** "Cool"**

** "Yeah and here" (Friend code) "See now we always stay connected"**

** "Thanks Dawn you're awesome"**

** "Oh please continue" smiled Dawn. **

** (End of Daydream)**

Dawn walked all the way to the park where she made a promise to Lyra to train her. "Alright where is she" said Dawn waiting.

A few minutes later.

"HeY HEY!" said Lyra running toward her.

"There you are ready for training?"

"Yeah"

"alright then let's get ready first show me your pokemon"

"Alright the pokemon that I used in my battle was borrowed but these are my real friends Pichu, Marill" said Lyra.

"HOW CUTE! I mean that's it"

"Yeah"

"Alright then Piplup let's go… Now don't let his size fool you he is really strong"

"Alright I won't"

The two started battling with no progress what so ever but their training was gathering the attention of a few people one boy in general. The boy approach them and saw lyra.

"I'm tired" said Lyra.

"Yeah I guess we do need a break"

"So am I getting better"

"Well no not really…"

"WAAAAAAAAAA" cried Lyra.

"Hey hey no need to worry you'll get better I promise"

"Really?"

"Yeah we'll get stronger together"

"Really thanks"

"HEY LYRA" said the boy approaching.

"Who's that" said Dawn then the hairs on her neck rose.

"AHHH TOBIAS" said Lyra.

"Good to see you Lyra how are you?"

"Good I'm training with my new teacher"

"Really" said Tobias looking at dawn. "Hey I know you Dawn right"

"Yeah but your Tobias right"

"Yeah?"

"Number 4 in the ranks"

"Yeah"

"Number 4 wow tobias you must be really strong but not as strong as big bro"

"Really?"

"Yeah he's away training so I'm training too"

"That's good… (to Dawn) so how is she"

"She's getting better"

"Good I can't wait for a real battle against you" said Tobas to Lyra.

"Wait you fought TOBIAS" said Dawn.

"Yeah he's really strong"

"Well hey tobias you seen her battle mind giving me a hand"

"My pleasure come Lyra show me all your power"

The training continued until it was time for a break.

"Alright let's eat" said Dawn.

"Alright Tobias?"

"Sure if your teacher doesn't mind"

"Of course you can join" said Dawn. It was the only way to say thank you to him also it was a way to apologize because according to all the rumors Tobias was the creepiest kid in school but now she know who he really is.

The three sat down and ate food all the while Lyra was talking about her big brother.

"Hey miss Dawn"

"Yeah Lyra" said Dawn.

"Thanks for teaching me some things it really means a lot you know"

"Its okay"

"It's just that I always thought big bro would teach me when I got to the city but he needed to go train" said Lyra with a sad face.

"Hey don't worry when your brother comes back I'm sure you'll be able to battle him and show him just how strong you will become" said Tobias

"You really think so"

"Yeah who knows maybe I'll finally get to battle him" said Tobias.

"Okay but I warn you he's super strong"

"Does he go to our school?" ask Dawn.

"Yeah he moved in a few months ago you never met him"

"I don't think so"

"Well you should he's great you two can be rivals, then you'll see me a lot because you'll always going try to battle him, then… I KNOW"

"What?"

"You should date him that's perfect"

"WHAT HOLD ON LYRA I DON'T EVEN"

"Oh it's perfect you two could be rivals, and Lovers"

'She's starting to sound like candice' thought Dawn. "Hold on I don't even know his name"

"That's easy just ask for the strongest trainer in school"

Tobias started to laugh a little.

"Name Lyra… Name"

"Fine just ask for Ash Ketchum, the big brother of Lyra Ketchum"

Suddenly everything went quiet for Dawn all that she could hear was Ash Ketchum. So that meant that she was training with Ash's younger sister.

"Teach…" said Lyra.

"Are you alright" said Tobias.

"What yeah I'm fine" said Dawn "Say Lyra how about we pick up again tomorrow"

"Really alright that's means you're going to be my teacher forever"

"Yeah well not forever but…"

"Of course not after a while I'll defeat you so watch out"

"Sure"

"I better get going to" said Tobias.

"Bye Tobias" said Lyra.

"Thanks for the help"

"My pleasure she is very strong"

"Yeah say you wouldn't mind helping me tomorrow right"

"Nope I would love to see her get stronger later Dawn.

"Two teachers wow now I'm going to be unstoppable"

(Dawn Home)

Dawn was getting ready for bed feeling happier than ever Lyra's world reassure her that Ash is alright, and having Lyra around will help her remember him. Now that she knows he's alright all that she can think about is when she will be able to see him again.

**End of chapter 19. Sorry it took so long but again college, not just that but I finally got my hands on Black 2 and all that I have to say is WOW what an awesome game but I'll get more into how that will help my story later right now I want to say that this is the last random chapter I'll do for a while now it's time to get really into the story. What does Lucas want with Paul, how is Barry going to find out, is May ever going to stop hating on the mysterious Ruby. And will ash learn the perfect sync. Next chapter will start things off with the return of Ash, in White forest. Anyway like, comment tell your friend next chapter coming soon… (Sorry for the wait but I wanted to post this in Halloween but then I lost power, anyway I'm going to get the next chapter ready as soon as possible) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here it is the next chapter and I am proud to say that this chapter is finally getting back to the storyline. First will starts things off with Ash part. Enjoy.**

** Chapter 20: The sounds of the forest**

White forest always stood out as a place where pokemon gather. Who knows how many pokemon live here? As the sun was rising a new sound filled the sky... a sort of melody that can cause every bone in your body to relax. Sitting on the top of a cliff Alder was staring at the sun with his best friend Volcarona. Years ago Alder lost his first pokemon a lost he could never recover from. Legend has it that in the same day he found an egg the egg that had a larvesta ever since that they the two never left each other side.

"Look at that sun rise" said Alder looking at volcarona. "Mph well I say we wake up the lovely Anabel and get some breakfast… mmm I wonder if those girls from before will come back to the springs"

Ash woke up with so much energy that he ran out of his room. Outside he met up with Anabel who was getting breakfast ready.

"Well dig in" said Anabel.

"Awesome!" said Ash.

"So are you ready" said Anabel.

"Yeah"

"I have to warn you though it's going to be hard I didn't get in the first try"

"Well it's the challenge that makes it fun"

"Yeah I guess you're right about it but it doesn't matter how long it'll take I can guarantee that the reward is the best" said Anabel looking out the window seeing Raikou.

Suddenly Alder walked in.

"HEY…"

"Shsss listen" said Alder.

The two started to open their ears a new sound was heard, a relaxing soothing sound.

"Man what was that" said Ash.

"A sign that today will be a special day… HAHHAA so are you ready for your training"

"Yeah lets go"

"Then come on" said Alder smiling. "I love your spirit"

The trio gather near a waterfall where Ash, and Alder sat down facing each other.

"Now Ashton are you ready?"

"Yeah"

"Good first let me give you an example of what you're trying to do Anbel?"

"Right Raikou come on out" said Anbel as she threw her pokeball. Raikou appeared facing her. "Now watch" said Anabel walking toward him. "The trick is to sync your heart with the pokemon never under any circumstances allow that bond to break" Anabel place her hand on his head and her eyes changed to match his. For a moment Anabel's aura appeared then it was gone and she let go of Raikou. "When"

"Already what just happened?" ask Ash.

"Can't you tell boy she just bonded with me" said Raikou.

"Wow"

"I know it takes a while to get used to but soon enough this will be as natural as breathing"

"But Ashton I must warn you ones you start this link with Giratina you two will bond in a level that is far beyond what a regular trainer experiences with his pokemon you two will become the same what you know he'll know what you fear he'll fear, and what you feel he'll feel, the same goes for him… If he is angry then you'll become just as angry so try to control your emotions" said Alder.

"Got it alright stand back come on out" said Ash. The pokeball open and a circle of purple fire appeared then Giratina showed up"

"ROARRR"

"Hey buddy" said Ash. Giratina didn't respond but it stare at ash as if it was waiting for him to say something else.

"Go on" said Anabel.

"Alright okay buddy listen up for the longest time I relied on you to help me but I never really ask about how you feel or why you're here" Giratina was now looking at ash putting his head down to face him. "That changes now I'm going to try something just go with it" Ash places his hand on Giratina head and closed his eyes. "Giratina I need you to open your heart"

"Nothing is happing" said Anabel.

"He just needs to open his heart" said Alder.

"PIka"

"Mmmmm" Ash start to glow with a dark aura.

"His transferring all his feeling into Ashton" said Alder.

"MMMAWWWWWWWWWWW" yelled Ash as his eyes turn to a dark shade of red almost matching Giratinas'.

"It's started"

"AWWWWWWW"

"So much anger" said Anbel.

(Inside Ash head)

"Hello?"

"Who's there"

"Hi my name is Ash"

"Ash?"

"Yeah"

"Where am I"

"Don't worry about that you're safe"

"NO I can't he hates me he always… HATED ME!"

"What's the matter"

"GO AWAY!"

"Let me help you"

"No you can't help me you can't even help yourself"

"Giratina please control yourself"

"NOOOO!"

(White Forrest)

"Master what's going on?" ask Anabel.

"Giratina his anger is too much for him to handle if he loses his cool it's over" said Alder.

"We have to stop the sync"

"I'm on it" said Alder. "Volcarona go and use heat Wave"

The six winded bug type pokemon arrive and unleash a heat so intense it affect Giranta causing it to lose the sync.

"ROAR!"

"Aww" said Ash falling back.

"Ash!?"

"what… huh" said ash looking at Giratina. "Return"

"Ashton"

"I'm alright but man…"

"What?"

"He was so angry but I think I can still reach his heart"

"You think so" said Anabel.

"Yeah but I just need to find a way to not let his anger get to me"

"Mnnn that will be a problem" said Anabel.

Suddenly a bunch of pokemon came out of the woods scared.

"Well what do we have here" said Alder.

"They all must have gotten scare and wanted to see what was happening" said Anabel.

"Sorry for scaring all of you" said Ash.

While staring at ash a calming sound started pouring threw out the forest.

"There it is again that melody" said Anabel.

Alder looked at all the pokemon relaxing the he smile. "HAHAHa then it's settle"

"What are you talking about?" ask Ash.

"You must find where that sound is coming from I'm sure you that is the key that we'll need to get Giratina's anger under control" said Alder.

"Alright but… can I do it tomorrow?"

"HAHAHAAHA of course not you want to get stronger don't you right?"

"You're right I'll get going" said Ash walking toward the forest.

"Wait not without these" said Anbel with a belt of pokeball. "Here they're now fully healed for anything you might find"

"Thanks come on Pikachu" said Ash running toward the forest.

On another part of the forest chasing the same sound was a man riding a magnezone. The man had a lab coat, glasses and strange looking hair.

"Mmnn this readings the sound is getting closer"

Ash running as fast as he could using only his ears as his guide through the deep forest.

"You still hear it buddy?"

"Pika"

"Yeah it's getting closer I think I can start hearing what the song is saying" said Ash getting closer.

(Music)

"Meloe…"

"Melo…."

"Meloetta"

"Melo…"

"Meloe…"

"Meloetta"

The lyrics started to become clearer as Ash moved all the bushes away he saw her. A small gentle looking pokemon with green music like hair, and blue eyes. This pokemon was singing surrounded by a group of other pokemon enjoying her melody.

"Wow now what do you think that pokemon is?" said Ash. "If I get any closer it might scare it off Pikachu try to get closer"

"Pika" said Pikachu jumping out of Ash's shoulder.

(Pokemon conversation)

"Alright now let's get a closer look at the star of this show" said Pikachu.

"Melo…"

"Excuse me… Excuse me" said Pikachu.

"Melo… oh hello there are you lost?" said the pokemon.

"Well sort off I was walking around and heard your voice I had to go see where it was coming from"

"How sweet of you my name is Meloetta… and this is where I come to perform"

"Perform are you famous?"

"No… no nothing like that it's just that for as long as I could remember my music brought peace to everybody it was never my intention but now I sing to anybody that want to listen"

"Wow so anyone huh?"

"Yep"

"Well then I need your help I'm not lost I'm really here with my trainer…"

"Wow you're a tame pokemon I never met one like you before"

"Yeah well you see would you mind coming with us"

"You want to…. Capture me?" said Meloetta nervously.

"No…no nothing like that it's just that" Pikachu started looking at all the pokemon staring at him one wrong move and he'll have a fight on his hand.

"I'm sorry I don't want to be enslave"

"Enslave what are you talking about?"

"That is what trainers do right?"

"No you got it all wrong"

(End of conversation)

Pikachu was talking as Ash got out of hiding and looked at Meloetta. "Excuse me"

"Melo"

"Hi there my name is Ash Ketchum are you the one that was singing?"

Meloetta shook her head

"Your voice is very pretty"

Meloetta seem a little confuse but touched by what he said.

"You look like you have lots of friends if you wouldn't mind I'll like to become your friend" said Ash extending his hand.

Meloetta started reaching to his hand then…

"Use thunderbolt" said A voice.

Suddenly all the nearby pokemon were getting shock by the random attack. Ash grab Meloetta, and Pikachu and rolled out the way. "Stay quite what was that?"

The man, and his magnazone came out of the woods. "Hello is anyone here… I guess not, and I lost the sound (looking around) Look at this mess"

"Hey what's you problem" said Ash holding Meloetta.

"Mmmm UH!?" said the man looking at Ash. "Boy are you a pokemon trainer?"

"Yeah so?"

"HAHA what a happy day tell me is that pokemon on your arms yours?"

"Well no but why are you asking"

"what a lucky day I get to capture a mythical pokemon, and I cross paths with a trainer"

"Mythical"

"I'm guessing you have no idea what you are holding she is the mythical pokemon meloetta"

"melo…etta?"

"Correct (smile) we have been talking this long and I still didn't introduce myself my name is prof. Colress"

"Professor like Oak, and Elm"

"Sort of while we do specialize in pokemon that much is true, but they research on what makes a pokemon tick… I want to bring out a pokemon's true potential"

"True potential"

"That's right and you have something I want that pokemon, and since I know pokemon trainers are known for never giving things away without a fight how about a battle 2 on 2?"

"…."

"I'll take that as a yes now help me bring out a pokemon true potential" said Colress grabbing a pokeball. "Beheeyem GO!"

"Sceptile I choose you!"

"Let me start things off use Psychic" Beheeyem attack pushed Sceptile against the trees.

"Use Bullet seed" sceptile open his mouth and spit out seeds hitting Beheeyem.

"Good show me more use Psybeam"

"Dodge and use leaf blade" Sceptile jump up and expanded his leafs attacking beheeyem.

"Get back… not bad but use recover"

"Oh no you don't use solar beam" said Ash. Sceptile charge his attack and blasted defeating beheeyem.

"Excellent now let's see how you do against a stronger opponent show me your potential…Metagross Go!"

"Are you still alright buddy" said Ash looking at sceptile. "Then let's go use leaf storm" The attack hit but did nothing to Metagrsoss. "What?"

"How disappointing… use Scary face"

"Oh no"

"Now Metal CLAW!" Metagross charged at sceptile and defeated it.

"Return…"

"Come on bring out the best of you pokemon"

"Alright then Pikachu go"

"A Pikachu alright then you get the first move…"

"Use thunderbolt!"

The attack landed but did no damage. "Here I thought you were going to bring out your pokemon's true potential… oh well use earthquake"

As the whole ground started shaking Ash grab Pikachu, and meloetta and stared running in the bushes. As all the nearby trees started to fall.

"And so it ends… uh" said corless as he notice that Ash ran away. "I see so it's a chase is it"

Ash started to run to try to get as much distance from Corless. "Pikachu return trust me I have an idea he wants to see me true potential fine" said Ash as his eyes turn red.

"This chase is getting fun but It's time to give up… There you are I won the battle so give me my price"

"No… meloetta stay down"

"Meloetta"

"Alright that's it this ends now Magneton go" said Corless. "Attack"

"Snorlax go"

"Snorr"

"Snorlax fight him" said Ash. Snorlax shook his head. "Thank you buddy come on meloetta" Snorlax grab Magneton and started to punch it.

"Strange the pokemon is fighting but the trainer is gone so do they truly understand each other, could this be his potential (smile) show me more"

After a while Ash stopped running. "(heavy breathing)"

"Melo…"

"Meloetta he's getting closer I won't let him have you but I'm running out of option so here" said ash giving her a pokeball. "Just tap it and you'll be capture, I know you're scare but in there you'll be safe"

"melo…"

"Ha found you" said Corless. "Magnezone flash cannon" Magnezone fired after the blast there was no one there. "What?"

"Up here" said Ash riding his Aerodactyl .

"Mnn use flash cannon" as the attack started to make it's way toward ash.

"You know what to do" said Ash. Aerodactyl look at Ash then dropped him. "AWWWW hang one meloetta"

"Again they communicated without a single word there bond is so strong (looking at Aerodactly) I'm guessing like the other one you won't let me pass either Magnezone fight him Metagross let's go"

Ash hit the ground hard. Meloetta looked at Ash while holding the pokeball in her hands.

"hey…"

"Melo"

"You don't have to do it… but I promise you even if you don't I'll still keep you safe."

"How touching"

"You"

"And just like that I'm down to just metagross but any second my pokemon will walk out of the bushes victorious" said Corless.

"Really"

"Mhn…" said Corless. "What?" at first Magneton pop out being dragged by Snorlax. Then falling from the sky was magnezone. "They're all…"

"Defeated that right" said Ash now surrounded by Snorlax, Aerodactly, and Pikachu.

"So they are… so this is your true potential" smiled Corless. "You must have done a lot of training to reach this level of potential"

"Training?... you don't get it do you yes training is important but it's also the friendship and bond that we built that really show of our true potential"

"Really well then hit me with your best shot"

"You ask for it Snorlax use Mega Punch" said Ash. Snorlax hit Metagross. "Now Aerodactly follow up with Dragon Claw" both attack hit directly.

"Hahaha… don't think I'll give up that easy use meteor mash" said Corless.

"I was hoping you were going to say that Pikachu use volt tackle!"

Both attack collided with an incredible amount of power, but in the end it was Ash that brought out pikachu's true potential and overpower metagross causing an explosion that caught both trainers.

The sun light was raining down the battle field as both trainers were batter, and bruise. Meloetta came out of hiding and started to sing.

(Music)

"Meloe…"

"Melo…."

"Meloetta"

"Melo…"

"Meloe…"

"Meloetta"

"What a lovely sound" said Colress.

"yeah…"

"Tell me what is your name?"

"Ash Ketchum"

"Tell me have you ever heard of Team Plasma?"

"Yeah"

"Team Plasma said we should recognize the potential in Pokémon and liberate them from humans. I disagree. Conversely, it should be humans who bring out the hidden potential in Pokémon!"

"I think so too"

"Well then you defeated me as a reward you can take care of Meloetta, I'll be going now"

"Where?"

"To Black City… if you ever go there come find me"

"Sure good bye"

"Until next time"

(Sunset)

Sitting around the table Ash, was telling Anabel, and Alder everything that happen.

"Wow" said Anabel.

"Yeah…" said Ash.

"I knew following that sound would lead to something" smiled Alder.

"Meloetta" said Anabel.

In the edge of the cliff overseeing the white forest was Meloetta, waiting.

"Go see her" said Alder.

Ash walked toward her. As soon as she saw Ash Meloetta was happy.

"Hey there"

"Melo…"

"Good to see you're alright, but I don't want to hold you up any longer then I have too you can go, but it was a pleasure meeting you" said Ash walking away.

"MELO!"

"What is it?"

Suddenly she pulled out Ash's pokeball.

"Oh you kept it thanks" She placed it in his hand then tap it. The ball open and suck her in. Before Ash could say anything she was caught.

"Looks like you have a new friend" said Alder. "Who knows maybe her voice will help you in your training"

"Yeah come on out" said Ash.

"Meloetta" said Meloetta sitting in Ash's arm.

"So you decided to come with me?"

"Melo"

"Well then welcome aboard , I have one more friend to show you look" said Ash showing her a pokeball inside was Giratina. "His name is Giratina you'll help try to master him okay"

"Melo"

"then it's settle then tomorrow we get back to training" said Alder.

As the sun starts setting white forest started to glow with the lights of the pokemon. But now it's time to flip the coin again and return to black city as a new gang is about to be put to the test, a hunter is on the chase for her pray, and a new relationship is about to be form.

As a new story continues…

** End of Chapter 20. I wanted to post this chapter as soon as possible so that I could play Halo 4, and also to start a little one shot I wanted to write on my new favorite ship Bassguitarshipping (Roxie x Nate) the gym leader, and male protagonist of Black 2. I really like this pairing and I notice it gets no love so since I'm a fan of little ships, like rebelshipping I decided to post something small about Bassguitarshipping, and yes this ship will also be a part of Black city stories. Anyway next chapter will be about Barry. What will Barry, and Burgundy find looking at Paul, Lucas, and team galactic. Like, comment, tell your friends, next chapter coming soon. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here it is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

** Ship= Scentofcrazyshipping, Fatherlyshipping**

** Chapter 21= The Hunt**

(Black City Docks)

It was morning in the docks with no ships in sight except for a boat named "the wave". This boat was owned by a man named Marlon. Marlon was in the middle of his diving when another boat approached him.

"Sir hey you there" said the man in the other boat.

"Yo how can I help u" said Marlon.

"We need you to clear the water"

"Why"

"We need the docks to be clear so please go away"

"Sir with all do respect these waters belong to all of us"

"I won't repeat myself"

"U won't have to but you do know I won't go with out a fight" said Marlon pulling out a pokeball.

(Mayor Drayden's Office three hours later)

"Here you go sir" said Drayden secretary.

"What is it?"

"Apparently there was an arrest for a battle near the docks"

"And?"

"The man arrest was named Marlon according to his story there was another man told him to clear out because the docks are being used"

"So the docks needed to be cleared so what?"

"Sir we ran a background check, the man that wanted to clear the water had no reason to be there he doesn't work in the dock… but we did find something this" said the secretary handing him a paper.

"Aqua what are they up to now?" said Drayden studying the paper.

"Having trouble running you city" said a man walking in the room.

"Sorry sir we couldn't keep him out" said another secretary.

"It's okay what do you want Giovanni?"

"Nothing much I'm just here to look at my new office you do know the elections are coming soon"

"Don't tell me a man like you is running for mayor"

"Is there a problem"

"Not at all I enjoy the challenge, but I don't think you'll be able to put up much of a campaign"

"Oh and why is that?"

"A man with your history the people of this city will never vote for you"

"We'll see about that good day" said Giovanni leaving.

"Sir about the docks" said a secretary.

"Place police there 24/7 make sure if anyone is going there they actually work there" said Drayden then he look out the window. 'No way this city has become evil enough that they might elect that man to run it'

The city was still in the morning rush as cars went by angry, and ready to go to work. In one of the buildings sitting in the rooftop was Marley with her basket.

"So that's the new world tower" said Marley taking off her binoculars. "Now how do I get in"

(Barry's house)

Barry was eating breakfast with one thing in his mind spying on Paul. The other day Barry, and Burgundy saw Paul, talking to Lucas about something, but what could it be a battle, are they friends, or is Lucas recruiting Paul. Barry along with Burgundy are going to get to the button of this.

Phone ringing

(Phone Conversation)

Barry: Hello?

Burgundy: bonjour

Barry: ahhh? sorry wrong number…

Burgundy: No wait it's me.

Barry: Burgundy?

Burgundy: Yes

Barry: What the hell can't you just speak English!

Burgundy: Well excuse me… so are we still going to go see why Paul is hanging out with Lucas.

Barry: Yeah so should I meet you at your house or what.

Burgundy Ahh… no tell you what let's meet on main street.

Barry: Alright I'll meet you there in an hour later.

Burgundy: au revoir

(End of Phone conversation- Burgundy's House)

After her phone call with Barry, Burgundy quickly stepped into the shower, after she stepped out she did her hair and grab her nicest pair of jeans, with a tank top, small jacket and a nice scarf. As she was heading downstairs she saw her mom.

"Hello Darling where are you going" ask Burgundy's mom.

"I'm going out mom"

"Oh that's right you, and some boy are going to 'Spy' on some other boy right"

"Yes mom we're going to 'spy' on some guy"

"So when are you going to tell him that you don't care about spying on this guy"

"I can't now mom this is the only way he would go out with me" blushed Burgundy.

"Why would you say that you have such an adorable personality"

"Yes well I saw I chance and I took it"

"Well have fun and call me if anything"

"Of course mom"

(Barry's House)

"Hey Barry" said Bianca.

"Hey Bianca"

"Where are you going"

"None of your business"

"Awww why do you have to be so mean"

"Because it's none of your business" said Barry as he was about to step out of the house Palmer stopped him.

"Where are you going pearl" said Palmer.

"Dad what did I say about calling me pearl"

"Well what did I say about calling me Daddy, why don't you tell me and your sister where you're going?"

"I'm going out"

"Then why so secretive is there a girl involve?" smile Palmer.

"Daddy you don't think" said Bianca.

"I think so Barry is dating"

"What no" said Barry leaving. "I'll be back later see ya"

"Bye son" said Palmer. "Mnn my boy is dating"

"Yeah" said Bianca.

"You better not be dating anyone" said Palmer.

"Who me… no" said Bianca clearly lying.

(Downtown)

Burgundy was waiting for Barry so they can start 'spying' but hopefully if she plays her cards right this could turn into what she really wants a date.

"Mam where is he?" said Burgundy. While she was waiting another woman bump into her. "Hey"

"Watch where you're going little girl" said the woman.

"The nerve I'll have you know I'm the dau…"

"I don't care" said the woman. The woman wore a white dress shirt, with matching pants, and stylish sunglasses. "Who you are" she finished taking off her glasses her eyes had a cold stare, that scare Burgundy speechless. "Now out of my way"

Burgundy was so scared she didn't notice Barry walking behind her.

"Hey Burgundy"

"what… oh hey Barry"

"What's wrong you look like you saw a ghost"

"Oh it's nothing so let's get this investigation started" said Burgundy.

"Okay come on let's go sit down and talk about this"

"Sure" said Burgundy as the duo sat down in a nearby bench.

"So Burgundy… ahh"

"What is it?"

"Well you came really dress up" said Barry.

"Well thank you I always try to look my best do you… like it"

"I…I…well anyway we're getting of topic" said Barry.

"Oh I guess you're right so now what" ask Burgundy.

"We go to Paul's house and see what he's up to"

The two walked all the way to Paul's apartment, while in another part of the city another event was going down.

Running through a crow was a small scared boy with strange blue hair. While the rest of the people couldn't tell he was being chased by an evil hunter.

Waiting in front of Paul's apartment Barry, and Burgundy we're sitting hoping that Paul would come out.

"AWWWW when is he coming out?" said Burgundy.

"I don't know unless it's important I don't remember Paul ever going out unless it was to train" said Barry.

"I heard he stop battling why was that?"

"For what I heard he tried to join Plasma, and failed huh figures" said Barry. "Gangs are bad news"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I used to be part of a group of friends back in Pallet." said Barry.

"A Gang" said Burgundy.

"No not like that we were just strong trainers"

"Do you miss them?"

"Of course but what can I do other then move on good thing I found new friends when I got here… but"

"But?"

"For some reason they all went their own ways"

"But I saw you with your friends you all seem close"

"What oh you mean Dawn, May, Gary, Ursula, and Green… well yeah but I'm talking about our group before"

"Before?"

"Yeah with Drew, Kenny, and Paul"

"Aw so you were friends with Paul, but he always looks like the loner how did you all become friends?"

"Well you can blame Zoey for that… as far as I know they had some history" said Barry. "Yeah but they were still part of our group.

(Story)

It seems like there it's a pattern in our little group there is always someone introducing new members. At first it was Zoey, and Paul.

"Come on Paul let's go eat" said Zoey.

"Sure but where?" said Paul.

"Hey that table it's free" said Zoey pointing at a table far from the rest.

"Then let's eat" said Paul.

Then came May.

"Hey Paul I hope you don't mind but can May sit with us?"

"Sure…"

"HI I'M MAY!"

Then Dawn.

"Hey Zoey" said May.

"Hey May whats up?"

"I like you to meet Dawn she's new" said May.

"Hi it's so nice to meet you" said Dawn.

"Hey don't I know you?" said Zoey. "Yeah Dawn Berlitz your mom is famous I saw you in a magazine of course you can sit with us"

Then Kenny.

"Hey May" said Dawn.

"Yeah?"

"You know Kenny he's been really nice to me so I invited him to sit with us"

"Sure"

Then Ursula.

"Hello…" said Ursula. At this point she started to train Paul so she felt like she could eat with him.

"Hey" said Dawn. Paul said nothing.

"Can I sit with you guys if you don' mind" ask Ursula.

"Fine by me…" said Paul out of nowhere. His words put a smile in her face but it got Zoey suspicious.

Then Barry.

"Guys" said Kenny. "I'd like you all to meet Barry his new and I just finished battling him after he kick my ass I offer him to eat with us"

"Sit down then" said Ursula.

Then Drew

"HEY GUY" said Barry.

"BARRY WHY ARE YOU YELLING!" said May before she notice the boy next to him.

"This is Drew and I was wondering…."

"Of course he can sit with us" said May.

"Oh okay"

"Our group always had someone new to add, but that doesn't mean I couldn't miss my old friends. That's why I always kept in touch with Ash. He was so strong he showed me that friends are always Important. We should help out our friend." Said Barry.

"Ash is that the guy that was with you when we kis.. I mean met" said Burgundy.

"Yeah he's my best friend" said Barry. "Before He moved her I heard he was depressed so I tried my best to get him to sheer up"

"Really… why"

"Because he would do the same for me that's why I when I saw Paul, with Lucas I knew that Paul was going down a bad path" said Barry.

"Okay then I'll help you help your friend" said Burgundy.

After a while Paul did came out.

"There he is let's follow him…" said Burgundy then Barry went running. "Hey wait!"

"PAUL!"

"What the…" said Paul before Barry punched him. "What the Hell!?"

"You tell me why are you hanging with Lucas?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because he's bad news don't you remember what he put Deedee through"

"So I don't give a shit about Dawn"

"You bastard she's your friend"

"I don't have friends now go away" said Paul punching Barry in the stomach. Then Burgundy came running after him.

"Barry êtes-vous d'accord (are you okay)?"

"Hey I'm not done with you don't you know Lucas is from Galactic?"

"How do you know that"

"Does it matter I won't let you do something stupid" said Barry getting up after the punch.

"Really now" smiled Paul.

"Yeah come on (pulling out a pokeball) Let's Battle!"

"Alright but tell you girlfriend to get the fuck out of the way unless she wants to be caught in the fire"

"Go now Burgundy"

"But?"

"NOW!"

"oui (yes)"

"Alright 3 on 3 or is that too much for you" said Paul.

"Fuck off"

"Alright then Aggron stand by for battle!" said Paul

"Luxray let's go" yelled Barry.

"Alright use iron defence!" said Paul. Aggron defense rose.

"So that's how you want to start alright Luxray use Roar" said Barry. Luxay let out a roar that force aggron to return to his pokeball.

"Not bad but now Magmortar go"

"So it switch with magmortar alright then let's go luxray use spark!" said Barry as luxray unleash sparks of lighting toward Mamortar hitting directly. "How's that for a strong start?"

"Weak now use Flame burst"

"Dodge… now use charge" said Barry. "Now get closer"

"use smokescreen" said Paul. Magmortar created a smoke cloud as Luxray jump inside of it.

"Luxray use your eye" said Barry.

"Lux…" said Luxray as his eyes started glowing giving him the ability to see past the smoke. As he was turning his head Luxray got quickly hit by a burst of fire popping out of the smoke.

"Luxray are you alright" said Barry.

"Let's end this use fire spin!" The fire started to engulf Luxray in a vortex.

"Barry don't get any closer!" said Burgundy.

"I know I know Luxray use Discharge" said Barry. Luxray unleashed all of its store up energy which free him from the fire, then it hit magmortar.

"Maggg!"

"Had enough" said Barry.

"(smirk) use Confuse ray"

"What" said Barry as it attack hit luxray causing it to become confuse.

"Now you're mine use lave plume" said Paul.

The attack hit directly. "Luxray fight back" said Barry. Luxray was so confused that all it could do was hit itself. "Come on focus use wild charge"

Luxray tried his best and ran toward him. "Use fire punch" said Paul. Both attacks hit but it was Paul that over power Barry.

"Return" smile Paul. Now go Aggron stand by for battle"

"Return you did good buddy now Roserade go!" said Barry.

"Let's begin!" said Paul.

"Roserade use Sunny Day" said Barry. The sun started shinning brighter. A crowed started to gather watching the battle.

"Sunny Day huh… Aggron Flash Cannon!" said Paul.

"Roserade use Energy Ball" Both attacks collided causing a smoke. "Now use poison Jab" Roserade jump out of the smoke and started to repeatedly hit aggron.

"GO!" yelled the crowd.

"You can do it" said Burgundy.

"Keep it up" said Barry.

"Alright I'd had enough use Iron Head" said Paul. Suddenly Aggron head-butted Roserade to the ground.

"No"

"Now heavy slam" said Paul. Aggron jump and dropped all its weight atop of roserade. "It's over"

"No…No" said Barry. 'Come on Barry you can do it think… think'

(Flashback)

"Alright my little Pearl time for another lesson" said Palmer.

"Alright dad what's today's lesson?" said Barry

"First call me daddy… now let me teach you how to beat an opponent"

"Really how?"

"First use your opponents power to your advantage"

"Really how?"

"For example say if your opponent is I don't know heavy how do you beat him with a lighter pokemon?"

"How?"

"Have you ever heard of the old saying the bigger they are the harder they fall"

(End of Flashback)

'What this feeling' thought Barry. 'The sun wait (looking at aggron) the bigger they are I got it'

"Use take down" said Paul.

"Roserade dodge and use poison jab" said Barry. Roserade got hit but it was able to land a punch.

"Clever but…what?"

"It's poison" said Barry.

"Way to go" said Burgundy. 'Such compatibility between man, and pokemon'

"Whatever use take down again!' said Paul.

"Wait for it" said Barry.

"What he planning" said Burgundy.

"NOW GRASS KNOT" said Barry. Aggron tripped and fell hard.

"What!?"

"Grass Knot the bigger the opponent…" said Burgundy.

"The bigger the damage" said Barry. "Now (feeling the sun) use solarbeam!"

"Roseeeee…..rade" yelled roserade firing its attack hitting directly K.O.

"Yes we did it" said Barry.

"Alright" said Burgundy.

"Don't get cocky… Magmortar stand by for battle"

"Roserade stay" said Barry.

"Really use will-o-wisps" said Paul.

"Roserade" said Barry. "It's burn"

"Now Flamethrower" said Paul.

"Not so fast use toxic" said Barry.

The attack poison Magmortar but K.O Roserade.

"One down" said Paul.

"Alright infernape let's go" said Barry.

"Use flame charge" said Paul.

"So he's trying to get him to be faster than infernape" said Barry. "Nice try but use focus punch"

Magmortar charge toward infernape but got stopped right on its track by the power of the focus punch.

"Now close combat" said Barry.

Infernape started hitting him bit none stop attacks.

"Use Hyper Beam" said Paul. The attack hit, but it wasn't enough.

"Finish him Focus Punch" said Barry.

K.O

"Let's end this" said Paul

"Let's" said Barry.

"Electivire stand by for battle"

"Hey PAUL!"

"What?"

"If you don't give It all you got then I'll fine you" said Barry.

"(smile) Use thunderbolt"

"Use Flamethrower"

Both Attacks collided.

"So much Power" said Burgundy as the rest of the crowd went crazy.

"Thunderpunch" said Paul "To the ground"

"What's he planning" said Barry.

The attack sent down a charge that hit nearby cars causing them to explode.

"Now Charge yourself" said Paul.

"wait a minute" said Barry looking at electivire grabbing the cars. "He's charging up he knows he's not as fast as infernape so you're going to use his ability to your advantage"

"Clever" said Burgundy.

"Now brick break" said Paul.

"He may be a little faster but still JUMP!" said Barry.

"What the"

"Use Flare Blitz" said Paul.

"Protect" said Paul.

"No" said Burgundy.

The attack was shielded but infernape still took his own damage.

"No!"

"This ends now GIGA IMPACT" yelled Paul.

(An hour after later)

Barry past out after the battle. Before waking up he felt the he was in some kind of pillow. Waking up he found out he was in Burgundy's lap.

"hey…"

"Hey where am I"

"Join Avenue"

"Join Avenue!?"

Join Avenue is biggest mall in Black City.

"What happen?"

(After the battle)

Infernape was hit so hard the he got thrown at Barry bagging his head then he passed out.

"Barry!" yelled Burgundy running past the crow.

"Weak…" said Paul walking away.

"darmanitan go" said Burgundy.

Her pokemon stood in front of Paul. "Out of my way"

"No now battle me"

"(smile) tell me how strong are you?"

"I'm very strong"

"Even stronger than him?"

"Well I…"

"Now tell me do you have faith in your abilities?"

"…"

"So you're weak, and you have no faith in your abilities what makes you think you can stand against me" said Paul walking past her pokemon. "Know your place I have no time for weaklings"

(Join Avenue)

Barry, and Burgundy were now sitting in front one of the fountains.

"So are you feeling okay" ask Burgundy.

"Yeah it's just that"

"I know you lost but if it makes you feel better you and your pokemon were in perfect sync"

"Really?"

"Yeah take it from me I was evaluating your whole battle I never seen man, and pokemon working together so closely"

"Thanks but I don't feel like we did our best"

"Tell you what I think it's evaluating time"

"Really?"

"Sure now sit down, and stay quiet" said Burgundy standing in front of him.

"Alright"

"First let me get a good look at you" said Burgundy. "Now the smell test… as smelly as always, now tasting time" said Burgundy leaning forward.

Barry could have told her to stop but he knew what she was really up to so should he stop her no. Barry started to get closer until.

"Barry is that you" said a guy approaching them.

"Falkner is that you"

"Hey man whats up" said Falkner.

"Not much but aren't you off from work why are you hear?" said Barry.

Falkner is a part time security guard at the mall. "Well its Saturday so"

"Oh yeah that's right" said Barry.

"What?" said Burgundy.

Poof (smoke)

"Hey Janine" said Falkner.

"Hey… oh hey Barry" said Janine. Every Saturday she hangs out with Falkner to argue about who has the better father. Although that's how they see it it's obvious that they like each other.

"Hey… oh this is Burgundy" said Barry.

"Burgundy… don't I know that name" said Falkner.

"Well" said Burgundy then a boy ran into her. "Hey watch it"

The boy look at her for a second before running away.

"Weird" said Janine.

"Yeah are you okay" said Barry helping her up.

"Yeah (looking pass Barry) IT'S HER" yelled Burgundy.

"Who"

"That's the woman that scared me this morning"

"When did this happen?" ask Barry. "Hey where are you going"

"I'm going to give her a piece of my mind" said Burgundy walking toward the women.

"Well she's energetic" said Falkner.

"I better go get her" said Barry running after her.

"See ya" said Janine. "They make a cute couple"

"I guess" said Falkner.

"Not as cute as us"

"What…"

"Ahh nothing nothing I didn't say anything"

"Really?"

"Yeah really now shut up and" suddenly Janine ninja senses went off. "Get down!"

"What"

BOOMM! A bomb went out in the mall.

Out of the fire the woman walked out with a pokeball. "This is J" said the woman to her ear piece. "Caught one two more too go" said J before disappearing.

"Are you okay" said Janine holding Falkner.

"Yeah but the explosion Barry where is he"

"I don't know"

"HEY I'M OVER HERE" said Barry with Burgundy..

"What happen" ask Janine.

"We'll tell you guys later right now I need to call my mom" said Burgundy.

"Why?"

"Trust me"

"I'll get the police" said Falkner.

(An hour later)

Falkner, Janine, and Barry were finish helping the police help out the people that got hurt from the explosion.

"That's the last of them" said Falkner.

"Thank goodness" said Janine.

"Man why did this happen?"

"I have no idea… (looking at Falkner's arm) your arm!?"

"What (looking at his bruise) look at that"

"Look at that!? Really you could be really hurt" said Janine forcing him to sit down. "My dad showed me how to heal people come on let me take a good look at it"

"Alright but really it's nothing"

On the other side of the rubble the police were interviewing Burgundy.

"So you saw a woman chase someone then next thing you know the explosion happen?" said the cop.

"Yes" said Burgundy.

"Well then I won't bother you any longer… tell your mom I said hello"

"Will do" said Burgundy then Barry approached her.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So what really happen happened?" ask Barry.

"Well as I turn the corner the boy that ran into me turn into a pokemon!"

"WHAT really?"

"Yes the Women attacked him then she cause the explosion"

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know but…"

Suddenly a loud voice was heard from the entrance.

"WHERE IS SHE" said a familiar voice.

"Mother?" said Burgundy.

"Oh my darling I was so worried" yelled her mom running toward her.

Barry started to make out the person making her way toward Burgundy.

"Wait a minute is that" said Barry.

"Hello there Mister Barry so you're the one keeping my daughter company" said Burgundy's mom wrapping her arms around her.

"Pri…Pri….Principal FANTINA!?"

"Yes?" said Fantina.

"Burgundy that's your mom"

"Why of course she is" said Burgundy.

"I….I have to go" said barry running.

"Honey where is he going" said Fantina.

"I hope I didn't scare him off" said Burgundy.

"Nonsense just give him a day to get over the surprise" smile Fantina.

(Black City- Rooftops)

Sitting at the roof of a building is mesprit, and uxie looking down at the city.

(Pokemon Conversation)

"Brother I'm scare" said Mesprit. "Those people capture azelf, and were next"

"Silence sister" said Uxie. "We might be outnumber but we just need to stay in the shadows"

"We need help remember that's why we came here they were chasing us all over sinnoh"

"Yes I know we felt Giratina's presence in this city, but now it seems so far away we need to find someone else that can help us"

"Right now we need to split up come on" said Mesprit taking the shape of a little girl with pink hair.

"Take care of yourself" said Uxie" taking the shape of a young boy with blond hair.

"Good bye Brother"

"Good bye sister"

The two pokemon went their own separate ways both looking both the same thing. Help.

The Hunt is on!

** End of chapter 21. Next chapter I'm introducing Ruby's story. Also I would like to add more ships, nothing mayor but something like little cameos in every chapter so just tell me a good ship that you might like to see make a cameo appearance. Also when I first saw Burgundy I could have sworn she was somehow related to Fantina then I found out she speaks French. So I just added it because is a little funny. Like, comment, tell your friends, and next chapter coming soon. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Here it is the next chapter. It's time to introduce Ruby's story, and also you're about to see how some of the stories might start to collide enjoy.**

** Chapter 22: Drizzle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

** (Tuesday)**

Rain is one of those things you expect during the Spring season. Massive clouds hover over the city pouring down showers of rain. This cause a rise on the water level, but nothing to be worried about, but because Drayden likes to be on the safe side he canceled school for the day also since Fantina has been busy making sure nothing happened to her girl after the bomb.

Running through the rain was Ethan 'Gold'. With a bag of food he was making his way toward Crystal house. "Oh man if it wasn't for this stupid rain I would be there already" The boy kept on running until he reached her house. Ethan opened the door to a surprise he wasn't expecting.

"Finally!" yelled Emerald jumping on him knocking him down. Emerald took the bags to the table and started looking for snacks. "Food! Food! Food!"

"Emerald stop it" said Crystal walking out of the kitchen.

"Why?" said Emerald before Ethan grab him by the shirt.

"You little squirt what's wrong with you!?" said Ethan.

"Don't call me squirt" said Emerald kicking him.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this" said Ethan making a fist.

"Come at me!"

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" yelled Crystal. "Ethan put him down, and Emerald please set the table"

"Alright…" said both the boys in sync.

After dinner Emerald went upstairs to play in his room while the teens stayed downstairs to talk. "Sorry about Emerald" said Crystal embarrassed.

"Well he's energetic I'll give him that" said Ethan looking around. "So is your mom here?"

"No she's working" said Crystal. "You know what that means" she continued with a giggle.

"Oh Yeah" said Ethan closing in for a kiss, but all he got to taste was her laptop.

"I think it's time we try to become a stronger gang" said Crystal opening he computer and started to log in.

"Oh that's right" said Ethan forgetting about the fact that now he is in a gang.

"Cool I think most of us are online now" said Crysal.

(Internet Conversation)

Crystal logged in.

Crystal: Hey guys.

Hilda: Hey how have you been?

Crystal: Good You.

Hilda: Well I'm good, so it's about time all of us met.

N: Yeah

Hilbert: So now what?

Bianca logged in.

Bianca: Hiii Hilby.

Hilbert: Hi Bianca…

Cheren: So can we get to business.

Silver: I couldn't agree more

Crystal (Ethan): Hey buddy.

Garry logged in

Garry: Hey

Hilbert: Yo hey is green coming to the chat.

Gary: No she's with her new friends.

N: Tobias is also missing so I guess I'll just get right to it as you all know there was an explosion on the mall the other day. Ethan Crystal Silver I need you guys to…

Crystal: On it

N: I need you to leave that to me.

Crystal(Ethan): What why?

N: You guys will investigate on team Aqua. For a while now they started to become more active I need you all to look into it.

Crystal: Right

N: Well if you guys need anything please come look for me in the Striton Brother Restaurant. That's all.

(End of Conversation)

"Oh man this sucks why don't we get the cool mission" said Ethan leaning back on his chair

"Relax" said Crystal closing her lap top. "I'm sure will find something that will be interesting"

"Like what"

"I don't know let's just wait and see"

As city kept on being showered on a boy living on his own one room apartment was looking out his window. "The storm is so strong that sucks" said the boy as his computer turned on with a boy popping up on the screen.

"Ruby are you there?" ask the boy on the screen.

"Oh hey Wally how are you feeling?" said Ruby coming out of the shadows of his own room.

"Much better it's just that it's been a while since we talked I was just wondering if you know…"

"No not yet but"

"So are you coming home now"

"Not until I finish what I have to do"

"When are going to stop this? You left behind everything your home, friends, family and for what!? What do you have to show for it… nothing"

"I'm so close I know it"

"You said that last time"

"I know what I said last time but things are different now so stop trying to stop me!"

A small silence followed as the Wally started to cough the boy was sick, and is calling from the hospital. "So your mom visited again she misses you" said Wally to reassure him that he is still missed back home.

"What about my father?"

"He… well"

"Got it"

"But at least he's proud that you're going to school… you are still attending classes right"

"Yeah I'm but right now school its close something about a bomb or something"

"is that…"

"No it has nothing to do with what I'm doing (E-mail) I have to go good seeing you again Wally try to get better"

"Right see ya"

Ruby ended the conversation and open his new e-mail.

(e-mail)

Yo this is Mack it's time to meet up the boss has something to tell us.

Ruby read it and placed his hat on his head and headed toward the storm.

(Phone Conversation)

May: Man I was not expecting the storm to be so bad.

Dawn: Yeah so I guess we can't hang out

May: Hey No I'll make it to your house just you watch!

Dawn: You really don't have to.

May: Just watch me…

Dawn: May… May are you still there?

(End of conversation)

May started to get her jacket and ran out the door before her dad the famous professor Birch notice her. "HOLD IT YOUNG LADY!"

"Pap!?"

"Where are you going?"

"To go see Dawn"

"At this storm" said Max listing in. "You must be nuts"

"Shut you shrimp" said Max.

"Don't call me a shrimp you big ape"

"Alright enough your brother is right you shouldn't go outside"

"PLEASE!" said May jumping up and down.

"Mmmm Fine but don't get in trouble"

"Right later dad" said May running out the door. As she ran outside the storm started to pick up.

(Warehouse)

Two members of Magma were inside sitting down in the darkness waiting for their last member to arrive. Gather around them were groups of lower level grunts. These people were just misfits, trouble makers, and washouts that had no idea of the power Magma holds.

"Man where is he" said Mack.

"Just give the kid sometime" said Tabitha.

"Alright it's just that this better be important if we're going to let this grunts know about why we're gather" said Mack in disgust using the word grunts as an insult.

"Hey we're just as strong as you guys!" yelled one of grunts.

"REALLY" said Mack walking toward him. "Here" Mack threw something at him.

"A lighter?"

"Burn me" said Mack.

"What"

"Come on if you burn me and I die then you proved that you're just as strong as us!" yelled Mack.

"I…I"

"Come on I'll even make it easy for you" Mack took a gallon of gasoline and threw it on himself. "COME ON!"

"Arrr" said the grunt throwing the lighter at him.

The fire consume him as he was screaming. "AWWWWW…hahahahaha Just kidding" said Mack.

"How the hell?"

Mack laugh some more before he pulled out a gun and fire at him. The fire went away as he came out with no burns. "YOU SEE This is what I mean"

Tabitha just smiled a little.

"You grunts are here because you think that you can be cool, or because you don't belong anywhere else. "The rest of us we were born in fire we know what it takes to live up to the name Magma…. You all think we're a gang. No We're an ARMY"

"You always have to overdo it" said Tabitha looking at the body. "Get him out of here"

The door open as a boy walked in. "What did I miss"

"Ruby about time… you know how long I was waiting?" Said Mack.

"Long enough to kill a grunt I see" said Ruby.

"He's here" said Tabitha.

All the torches light up reveling a man sitting in the floor with a drink in his hand. "So you finally arrive Ruby" said the man.

"So that's our leader?"

"Wow so cool"

"I can't believe it "

"Now what"

"Now that you're here we can get this show on the road" said the leader of Magma Maxie.

"So why are we all here? Why are you letting these grunts see your face?" ask Mack.

"Simple so they can know that the next time they see my face we're going to take over this city" said Maxie. "Black city will become a dry desert soon the rest of the world will follow"

"Is he serious?"

"Weird"

"Wow the world"

"Finally"

"But as you all know Aqua has other plans you all see it don't you this rain it doesn't feel normal at least to the few of you that were born in fire like I was" said Maxie. Mack, and Tabitha agree.

"So how do we fight it" said Ruby with a sense of curiosity in his voice.

"With this" said Maxie expanding his arms. Behind him a wall with a picture of a massive pokemon appeared. "The ruler of land the one and only Groundon!"

"Wow" said Mack.

"Groundon…" said Tabitha.

"With him team Aqua will be eliminated" said Maxie.

"Shelly" said Tabitha under his breath.

"How are we going to get it" said Ruby.

"Remember the orb you took from the museum well now that we have it we can control him all we need is to wait for him to get here" said Maxie. "We caught him while he was sleeping in Hoenn in a few weeks a ship will arrive containing our savior" said Maxie. "Before then I need you all to be in your best shape Aqua won't give up that easily so get ready for war!"

As the grunts stared to cheer Maxie walked toward Ruby. "What is it sir" said Ruby.

"Ruby we need to get an early upper hand on Aqua a truck is moving around the city… My sources tell me that the blue orb is there I need you to take it"

"Really in this weather?"

"Yes no one will know just make it look like an accident"

"Right on it" said Ruby leaving. The rain pour down on him as he walked toward the streets banishing in the storm.

(A few minutes later)

May was running as full speed taking a short cut she ended up getting lost in the harbor. "Oh man maybe this road was a bad idea the water level is raising but nothing to worry about" said May still running.

(Other side of the harbor)

A truck was backing up in the corner of a building. Exiting the car were four members of team aqua. Ever since Drayden order all the cops to be on the lookout for aqua all the members started to act more cautiously around the city. But now that they where in their territory they can relax knowing that there is strength in numbers and no cop but be stupid enough to attack an area full of aqua.

"So what's in the van?" ask one the grunts.

"We're not supposed to ask remember" said the other.

"Yeah I know but come on is not like we shouldn't be left in the dark we'll all know soon but I just want to get a sneak peek" said the grunt opening the door.

"USE Hyper Beam!" said Ruby coming out of nowhere. Mightyena followed his orders and fired a massive blast destroying the car.

"What the hell?" said the grunt. Coming out of the fire a Castform appeared holding a blue orb. "Hey what the?"

"Thanks for the present you're all to kind and now for my next act I'll disappear see ya" said Ruby running.

"Get back here you thief" said all four grunts running toward him.

"Huh they're faster than I thought all well time to use my running shoes" said Ruby his shoes suddenly started to make a sound that an airplane would make as he went even faster.

"How did he come on let's get him"

Ruby ran as fast as he could until he reached the end of the harbor leading to the ocean. "No way I'm getting in the water it's cold so I better…"

"You better what" said a grunt out of breath after chasing him all the way.

"You're dead kid" said another grunt pulling a knife.

"Fellows can't we talk about this" said Ruby. "Guess not oh well" said ruby as his normal stare turn angry and cold. He started to reach his pocket when suddenly.

"Leave him alone" said May drop kicking one for the grunts.

"What the hell" said the second grunt before may punched him.

"Who are you" said Ruby.

"I'm May here to help anyone in danger… wait a minute YOU!" said May.

"May?" said Ruby.

"Ruby?" said May looking at him. "Of all the people I can rescue it's you oh man some one really hates me"

"Why are you here?"

"I was going to see a friend then I took the short cut got lost because of this dam storm and now here you are"

"Well alright…"

"That's a cute story girl" said the third Grunt. "Too bad you won't live to see your friend"

"May get back I got this" said Ruby before May punched him in the stomach.

"Don't try to be big macho hero remember I rescued you now stand back weakling"

"weakling" said Ruby sounding a little annoyed at her comment.

"Man with this much rain it's going to be hard to see"

"Oh you don't like it well guess what missy there is going to be a lot more"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind about that now you die" said the grunt charging at her.

"LOOK OUT" yelled Ruby.

"Mhh weak" said May whistling as loud as she could. Suddenly the water started to tremble as a Wailord came out of the sea. "Use Water Sprout" the pokemon attack hitting all the members and washing them to the sea.

"Holy shit… that was amazing but you do know more a coming right.

"Yeah so I got this" said May taking him by the shirt and throwing him to her wailord. She then jump atop of him. "RIDE"

The storm stopped and the clouds started to clear revealing the moon, and stars. Ruby looked up and felt relax that the storm ended.

"Wow so pretty" said May then she turn to look at Ruby. "So are you okay?"

"Yeah" said Ruby.

"Why were they after you?"

"As you can tell I was wearing the wrong colors at the wrong area"

"Then why are you wearing red"

"Not red Ruby it's my color you just don't get it"

"Well excuse me for not being fashion forward"

"I noticed"

"You're a prick"

"Yeah well thanks for the rescue" said Ruby walking toward her. "Put it there" extending his hand.

"I…I… Ashooo" sneezed May at Ruby face.

"AHHHH so gross" yelled Ruby whipping his face. "What it's wrong with you"

"I'm sorry I feel light head"

"How long were you out in the storm" said Ruby. May fainted as ruby quickly grabbed her. "Shit I got you great she got a little fever" Ruby put her down than he walked toward the head of Wailord. "HEY YOU MIND TAKING ME BACK TO THE SHORE!" Wailord did what he ask and took them to the shore from there Ruby went through her stuff and found her address. "Alright let's take you home"

(Next Morning)

The sun shined strongly across the city. For some reason it was stronger than usual for this time of year. May woke up in her bed. "(YAWN) Ahhh what where am I" looking around "I'm home, but (Getting up May stepped in a letter) huh?"

Dear May:

Thanks for the rescue you fainted so I took you home you're welcome by the way. Also I came in through your window so it would look like you sneak in I'm sure you're parents are used to it you look like a wild girl. Anyway I didn't want to look through your stuff so I made you a custom set of PJ enjoy.

Ruby

P.S All your wet clothes are hanged up.

May closed the letter then she looked out her window hanging from the edge was her cloths drying. Her hat, shirt, pant, panties… bra!

"What the…" said May then she looked under her new PJ and notice under her clothes she was naked. "He… he completely undress me…."

(Downstairs)

Max was setting the table for breakfast.

"Morning son" said Birch.

"Hey dad" said Max. "So you're the first one up huh? Guess mom is still asleep"

"Yeah what about your sister"

"I don't know I heard noises last night maybe she sneaked in"

"What of all the… all well when she get wakes up I'll talk to her"

"Yeah who knows when that will be" laughed Max.

"AWWWWWWWWW!" May's screamed woke everybody up.

"Never mind" said Max.

"This is going to be a long day" said Birch drinking his coffee.

**End of chapter 22. Next chapter will be returning to Barry's story but now N will be involve where is this all leading and what is Ruby after. Spoiler Alert Expect a lot of Ruby x Sapphire, or May x Brendan which ever you prefer I personally enjoy Ruby. Hope you all had a happy holidays. Like, Comment, Tell your friends, next chapter coming soon. (I can't wait for the new pokemon games!)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here it is the next chapter. This Chapter is going to be short it's just meant to fill in the gap between 21-22 before thing get really rolling.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

** Chapter 23: Aftershock **

** (Monday)**

A bomb went off in the mall although it wasn't powerful enough to destroy the building, or killed anyone it still manage to affect the city. Now the same questions that were in people 's mind after the events of the explosion (chapter 1) who did this, why, and when will something like this happen again.

(Fantina's office Black City High)

Fantina was sitting in her chair, after a tough weekend. The worst part is that now in front of her is a person that she never expected to ask for help.

"Mister natural harmonia Gropius" said Fantina.

"Yes how can I help you" said N

"You know why you're here"

"I'm sorry I'm afraid not if this is about the bomb then you have the wrong man"

"I know that you here to help me find out who did this"

"Excuses me I'm sorry but I can't help you"

"Yes you can. How come you are so smart but can't understand that I have eyes everywhere. I know about your group you want to help well then start by helping me" said Fantina.

"Why should I you don't trust me"

"Yes but you don't trust anyone"

"That's not true!"

"Of course miss Hilda I Know, but that is not the point you can do things that if I try I'll lose my job, you can make sure people disappear don't think I haven't figured out about mister Ash you have a lot power… but the point is as much as I don't want to be personally involve someone trigger a bomb and my daughter was in danger even if it wasn't meant for her I want you to find out what is going on"

"Find so where can I start"

"You can start by heading to class after that is all up to you have fun, also one more thing after all this is behind us graduation is still coming up so I want you to make a speech, but this time make sure is not about freeing pokemon" said Fantina.

Behind the door toward the office the Gym teacher Lt. Surge was spying. "This is very interesting I guess this whole place is going to hell"

N simply went back to class. Walking toward class N started to think about back when he was little and his life was nothing but four walls covered in toys, then came the pokemon every day he played with them but as happy as he was he always felt their pain. Then he became king, of a fake kingdom. All those lies now seem so distance. The happiest memory of those days is the time that he met the most unsolvable formula…

(Flashback)

**"Hey wake up" said Hilda.**

** "…"**

** "Wake up bro come on we need to get to class" **

** "Why?"**

** "Just get up"**

** "Fine" said Hilbert waking up. The twins got up and made their way to school. **

** (Streets)**

** "So another year of school" said Hilda.**

** "What's wrong with you?" ask Hilbert**

** "Nothing I've just been thinking"**

** "About?"**

** "Well my life where is it heading am I happy I don't know"**

** "Really come on you're going to be head of the BW agency your path is already made"**

** "I know maybe since I know what's going to happen to me I'm not excited about it anymore… I just need some excitement!"**

** "Maybe it's just a girl thing"**

** (Striaton Brother Restaurant)**

** "So my king are ready for your first day" said Concordia giving him his bag. **

** "Why do you call me king you're my sister" said N.**

** "True but it's a sign of respect"**

** "Like love"**

** "Yes well I guess in a way I love brother"**

** "Love…"**

** "What's wrong my king"**

** "I was just thinking I love pokemon, but can I love people as much as I love pokemon"**

** "King pokemon are perfect creatures humans are flawed, we don't deserve your love"**

** "Well I still love you sister, who knows maybe I'll be able to find something redeemable in humans"**

** "One can dream now go time for school" **

** (Bianca's House)**

** "Alright my little Bel are you ready for School" said Palmer to his daughter.**

** "I am come on Litwick let's go" said Bianca running toward the door.**

** Black City has become divided those that believe in Plasma, and those that think they're evil. Bianca ran as fast as she could until she ran into something unexpected. **

** "Hello there" said a Plasma member smiling at her.**

** "Hello" said Bianca holding her Litwick.**

** (Black City High)**

** "Alright class settle down" said the teacher.**

** "Alright so Cheren you want to battle after school" said Hilbert.**

** "Sure"**

** "Class we have a new student make her feel welcome Bianca" said the teacher.**

** "hi…" said Bianca with a sad look in her eye. She kept her head down to hide what happen o her in her way to school.**

** "Alittle shy well sit there in the corner"**

** "okay…"**

** "Wow she's hot"**

** "what's with the weird hat"**

** Bianca was ignoring all the guys talking about her. She pulled out a whipe and took the rest of the dirt of her face. That is when Hilbert notice her.**

** Hilda made her way to the principal's office to give Fantina an idea for the next school play. **

** "Hey Hilda take a seat" said the secretary. "She's busy today"**

** Hilda sat down. In her seat she started to think about her life again.**

** "I know…"**

** "so how about you"**

** "I'm fine"**

** Hilda heard someone talk as she turn next to her was N sitting down with a tepig. **

** "haaha" laughed N.**

** "Hey what are you doing" ask Hilda.**

** N looked at her normally he would ignore human interaction but when he looked at her he knew that he should answer. "I'm talking to my friend"**

** "Friend"**

** "Yes tepig was telling a funny story"**

** "What?"**

** "Never mind"**

** "So why are you here for" said Hilda.**

** "Well I got in trouble with the teacher"**

** "How"**

** "I answered a question right, and made him look like a fool" **

** "Right… so I'm Hida"**

** "okay"**

** "Well this is when you tell me your name" **

** "No"**

** "Why?"**

** "Because you don't deserve my love"**

**` That sentence confused Hilda, but got her angry. Soon that anger turn into fascination. She became N's first friend that year she became a target everyone hated her. Then it all became clear to her views of the world change and her heart left her body and into the hands of a boy that is still holding it close to his hand.**

** (End of Flashback)**

The test results were in and the students with the highest IQ was hanging in the wall.

"I don't believe it" said a student.

"How is this possible" said Hilbert.

"It must be a joke" said Hilda.

"What I told you I love to study hard" said Bianca now officially the smartest in the school.

"Wow I had no idea you were so smart with all that reading you might even get glasses or something" said Hilda.

"Well congrats Bianca" said Hilbert.

"Thank you Hilby" said Bianca leaning closer to him. This time he put his arms around her.

"You're welcome"

"Wow get a room you two" said Hilda as N sneak behind her.

He look at her for a moment remembering all the reasons why he loves her then he pulled her closer for a surprise hug. "Hello" said N.

"N!" said Hilda

"Are these the test results" said N. He lean closer to look at the name a top of the chart after he saw the name then pause for a moment before he turn and looked at Bianca. "Congrats" said N extending his hand.

"Come here" said Bianca giving him a Bianca hug.

"So where's Cherren I'm sure he would love to see this"

"He's with Georgia" said Hilda.

"Well let's go see the poor Bastard" laugh Hilbert.

"Don't say that you introduce them sort of"

"yeah how was I supposed to know he would stay with her oh well good for him, come on" said Hilbert the group started to walk when they were approach by a professor.

"Excuse me Bianca do you have a minute" said Juniper.

"Huh of course"

"You scored an excellent score in the exam have you ever thought of being a researcher?"

"Me… well"

"You're graduating this year so you let me I could give you a position as my assistant what do say?"

"Of course" said Bianca.

"Great I'll keep in touch"

"Wow congrats Bianca" said Hilda.

"Yeah… hey look Cherren" said Hilbert.

Making his way toward them Cherren and Georgia were talking. "So I have Ice types, and all my Pokemon are ready against Dragon Types but do you have any advice" said Georgia.

"Well if I'm not mistaking Dragon types are weak against other Dragon types so try having a dragon in your team"

"Hah fat chance unless there is an Ice/dragon out there somewhere I'm not interested" said Georgia.

"Hey guys" said Bianca.

"Hey so what did I miss" said Cheren.

"Bianca apparently is a genius" said Hilda.

"You don't say" said Cheren.

"Yeah look"

Cheren look at the board for a second then he turn around and smiled.

Hilda notice that N was upset so she turn toward him. "Hey are you okay?"

"What yeah" said N. "It's just that the explosion in the mall"

"Oh Yeah…"

"If you don't mind I think I should look at it myself"

"You sure?"

"Why you don't want any help?" said Cheren.

"Well let's just say I have a personal interested in it" said N walking away.

"Is he okay" ask Hilda.

"You know I can never tell with that guy" said Hilbert.

(Lunch Time- Roof Top)

The bomb didn't stop Barry from helping Paul but now another matter has him worried the explosion. While stuck in his thoughts Burgundy made her way toward him.

"Hello Barry is anyone in there" said Burgundy teasing him.

"Burgundy hey listen I'm sorry for what happen to you"

"What are you talking about I was the one that dragged you into the mall after you lost to paul" said Burgundy.

"Yeah but I was the one that drag us into confronting Paul"

"Well as I remember it was my idea to spy on him… you see nothing was your fault"

"Than why am I so angry at myself"

"Because you lost to Paul now you must pick yourself up and stop crying… remember every meal must go through a few taste tests before it can be serve"

"You and food it's making me a little hungry"

"Good that means you're back to normal" said Burgundy.

"So your mom"

"Oh that's right our principal is my mom"

"So do get special treatment"

"Why of course my mom is very famous in this city" said Burgundy.

"Good then that means you and I are going to look at the bomb that went of in the mall" said Barry.

"What?"

"We have another mystery on our hand and if you say no I'll fine you what do you say"

"I'll help" said Burgundy. Suddenly the door open.

"Hey there you guys are" said Dawn. "I found Barry"

"Finally" said Ursula.

"Hey guys" said Green , Gary behind her, followed by May.

The group sat down and started to eat. Barry felt all the stress of the events that took place over the weekend leave and he could again move forward.

On the other hand outside of school Paul was still feeling the pressure of events that will be revealed soon. In front of him was the woman responsible for the explosion.

"So you're the one that is supposed to help us…"

"Yeah that me…" said Paul.

"How does it feel to have such responsibility?" said J.

"it's painful but as long as you guys keep your side of the deal I don't care" said Paul.

"Then Mister Paul consider yourself a member of team Galactic" said Cyrus stepping out of the shadows.

(Park- Afternoon)

After another day of training Dawn was watching Lyra play while sitting with her new friend Tobias.

"Thanks for the help again Tobias" said Dawn.

"No problem it's good to train with friends always enjoying every moment with them" said Tobias.

"Why do you make it sound like something dad is going to happen" said Dawn laughing a little.

"Well that's the prize of having a pokemon that never lets me have a good night sleep" said Tobias.

"What are you talking about" said Dawn.

"Darkrai" said Lyra.

"Darkrai!?" said Dawn.

"Yes" said Tobias.

"Can I see it" said Lyra.

"Why not come on out" said Tobias.

The pitch-black pokemon came out and stare at lyra since she was a familiar face.

"How do you… I mean when did you get a pokemon like that" said Dawn.

"Years ago my town was attack by an incredible amount of bad dreams, I headed out toward the forrest to find out what was going on there I saw him. That same night I saw the moon and had a dream about a pokemon I never seen before with the softest voice she told me to forgive Darkrai for all he will do and help him find peace" said Tobias.

"So is he at peace"

"No I never could make that bond with him, but I deal with it even if I'm not meant to tame him one day I know he will find peace although I can't understand him he gives me nightmares in those nightmares I see things that he tries to tell me" said Tobias. "Because I can never understand what he is saying I always think he is warning me about something so I always expect the worst of life"

"That is a very sad way to look at things" said Dawn.

"Yes but it's my way to look at things and it's good since I'm always ready for anything" said Tobias.

"So he is a legendary pokemon and you can tame him"

"yes"

"Are there others like you?"

"Maybe one day you'll find out" said Tobias with a smile.

Dawn was confused as if he knew something.

(Night)

A boat arrive into Black City. The captain of the Boat was the owner of Hoenn TV Archie. Except this time he was the leader of Team Aqua.

Waiting for him was Shelly, and other Grunts. "He's here"

Archie stepped out of the Boat.

"Sir anything you want to say"

"Me no I hate long speeches I'm a man of action so let me show you" said Archie pulling out of his shirt a blue orb. As he pulled it the clouds gather and rain started to pour down. Without saying a word the Grunts understood that soon things will change.

** End of Chapter 23. Sorry for the wait, anyway this chapter isn't really a random chapter I just wanted to fill in the gap between what happen in chapter 21 and 22, but good news with this chapter done things are finally going to start getting interesting. Also I will always accept any good ship that you guys would like to see make a cameo, or if I really like it could stay in the story and effect how things go. Anyway like, comment, tell your friends next chapter coming soon. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Here it is the next chapter. Finally time to get things rolling.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

** Ships= Ferriswheelshipping, a little rebelshipping, (Riley x Elesa), (Volkner x Candice) and scentofcrazyshipping **

** Chapter 24: The Empty Throne**

** (**Sunnyshore Tower)

In the garage Volkner and Flint were getting all the water out of the basement after yesterday storm. Elesa was working, while Lyra went to school.

"Oh man so much water" said Flint. "Hey hand me another bucket"

Volkner didn't respond he was simply lost in his own head.

"Hey are listening?"

"What yeah I was just thinking" said Volkner.

"Oh here we go what's on your mind" said Flint getting rid of the rest of the water.

"Well I was wondering about Candice" said Volkner.

"Oh boy you always do this so are you going to let her down easy?"

"No I was wondering how I should ask her to marry me"

"WHAT!?"

"I was thinking I could cause a blackout and have the lights turn on spelling out the question"

"Are you serious I mean this is pretty big."

"Yeah you're right I should try to keep it simple maybe just blackout one street"

"No I mean I don't… what I want to say is that I like the girl but she doesn't look like the type of girl that well… will approve of what you do"

"I trust her" said Volkner.

"That doesn't mean anything"

"I though you would agree I mean you're still with Skyla"

"Yeah but she has no idea that I beat up people to feed me, and my brother" said Flint.

"She doesn't need to know" said Volkner.

"Okay so say she says yes, don't you think she might be a little suspicious about how you make money"

"I told her I make things"

"Yeah you want to know why I broke up with Jasmine"

"Because you're a fucking retard that wants to make giant robots"

"Well yes but also because I wanted to get closer to her so I told what I do for a living instead of calling the police she decide never to see me again now I don't think that Candice is going to be that forgiving so please just think it over" begged Flint.

"Yeah maybe I'm talking to wrong person" said Volkner. "Maybe I should ask riley… where is he?"

"Beats me" said Flint.

Volkner headed upstairs just be greeted by officer Jenny. "Again" said Volkner.

"So we met again huh Volkner" said Jenny.

"Oh come on I'm not in the mood for your bullshit" said Volkner.

"I love how you forget that I'm a cop" said Jenny grabbing her handcuffs. She leaned closer toward Volkner when a cheery voice walked in.

"HEY GUYS" said Candice. "Officer what's up"

"Who the hell are you" said Jenny.

"She is Candice" said Volkner walking by Candice's side. Candice put one arm around him. "She is my girlfriend"

"Really" said Jenny surprised. "Well I never thought you had it in you oh well I better go" Jenny walked between Volkner and Candice then she whisper. "She looks nice but mark my words next time I see you I can guarantee you are going to jail" smiled Jenny.

"wow" said Volkner.

"Yeah Elesa warned me about her something about a booty call" said Candice looking at him.

"It's not what you think"

"I know relax I better go see ya later guys"

"She's nice, I wonder how she would reacted if you told her the other reason why she came here" said Flint as a warning to Volkner.

(Black City's Honnen TV station building)

Inside the Honnen TV station building, more specifically the news room, more specifically the janitor closet Elesa stepped out after a long day of work she needed a way to release some tension so. She walked out with her hair a mess, and her shirt pulled up enough to reveal her stomach.

"Oh man my hair it's such a mess" said Elesa.

"If it's makes you feel better I still think you're beautiful" said Riley stepping out of the shadows of the closet. Elesa look at him for a moment than gave him a kiss.

"You always think I'm beautiful so why should that stop now" said Elesa.

"I guess you're right"

"I still can't believe we're are doing this but I love it"

"Me too" said Riley closing in for a kiss.

Elesa was about to do the same until she heard voices coming her way. "Oh man I can't let them see you hide" said Elesa pushing him toward the closet. "Oh man my hair I can't let them see me like this" said Elesa jumping in too.

"I can't believe you lost the orb" said the man on the other side.

"Wait a minute who's that and what orb is he talking about?" said Elesa.

"We're sorry sir but he attacked us out of nowhere" said another voice.

"It's clear that he wants to start a war find I'll let him have this victory" said the first voice. "But the war is ours!"

After the voices where far away enough Elesa walked out. "That was weird what do you think all that was about" said Elesa.

"I don't know but I sense some bad aura be careful" said Riley.

"Oh you care well I have to go to work so you can sneak out or get back in there" said Elesa.

(New Word Tower)

After not hearing from Mars, and Jupiter, Saturn decided to call in their special weapon since their time is almost upon them. Arriving to his office was a woman with purple hair, cold dead eyes, and an evil smile. Her name was…

"Sird about time you arrived" said Saturn.

"Hello I came as soon as you told me that master Cyrus needed me, so where are the other two" ask Sird.

"It doesn't matter they'll have to miss out on our new world"

"I heard your little mercenary already capture one of the keys"

"Yes she's good soon we'll get the other two and master Cyrus plans will become a reality!"

Outside the tower grunts dress as workers were delivering a massive box inside. Looking at them was the lead scientist Charon. "Be careful we don't want to wake it up" said Charon.

Looking at them through her binoculars was Marley. "That box… that's how I get in" said Marley smiling.

(Streets)

As the strongest trainer N felt that there was no challenge in his way but with a new challenge now in front of him he wants to tackle it with all his power. While stuck in his own thoughts N found himself in front Join Ave. The massive mall was close until repairs could be made. This small window of time gave N the chance to start the investigation Fantina gave him.

"So much destruction" said N looking around.

On the other side of the rubble sneaking through the back door Burgundy, and Barry started their new investigation on the bomb that went off.

"Look at this place" said Barry looking around.

"I know good thing no one got hurt but still why would anyone do this" said Burgundy as the two kept on investigating.

N was born with the special ability to speak to any pokemon without the need of the perfect link. He started to call out for a witness of the event that took place in join avenue. "Can anyone help me please I'm looking for anyone that saw what happen here" said N. A Rattata walked out of a hole in the ground. "Hello there don't be scare I just want some information" said N. the rattata started to talk N listen to every word he was saying. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the eyes that were following him.

"Got ya" said a voice pointing a gun at him. A fire was shot.

"What the" said N. His quick reflexes allowed him to dodge the bullet. "Come out here"

"So the rumors are true" said J stepping out of the shadows.

"Who are you" said N.  
>"J"<p>

"That's funny I'm N"

"I know your actions made you famous" said J. "I see you're putting your nose were it doesn't belong" said J.

"Really so that means that you're the one that triggered the bomb" said N.

"Of course I came here to get rid of the rest of the evidence but I guess I can have a little fun with you" said J.

"Fine let's go" said N.

"Drapion go" said J.

"Kabutops battle with me" said N.

"Use Cross Poison" said J.

"X-scissors" said N.

Both attacks collide as each trainer got ready for the true battle. In the back Barry, and Burgundy started to hide in order to watch the battle.

"Is that N" said Barry.

"Yeah and that's the woman that cause the explosion"

"What's going on"

A boy with his eyes close also made his way into the rubble.

"Poison Sting" said J.

"Stand your ground" said N. The attack hit. "Now low kick" said N. Kabutops kick Drapion. "Now Jump and use Aqua Jet" said N.

The attack hit but J was far from done. "Hah I knew I was going to have a blast" said J.

"That look in your eyes it reminds me of why I hated people" said N.

"What is he talking about hating people" said Burgundy.

The little boy started to make his way toward the battle.

"Why are they battling?" ask Barry.

"I don't know?" responded Burgundy. Footsteps were heard as Barry turned around.

"Hey what are you doing here?" said Barry to the little boy, but with no response.

"Use thunderfang" said J.

"Harden" said N. As he was bit by the thunderfang his skin became hard enough to break his opponents teeth.

"Well you weren't the head of Plasma for nothing" said J.

"What are you after" ask N.

"I can't tell now night slash" said J.

"Dodge and finish it with aqua jet" said N. The attack was super effective. K.O

"Return as much as I would love to have a long battle against you I can't so Salamence go" said J.

"Ice beam" said N.

"Flamethrower" said J. Both attacks collided.

The boy saw Barry and started to run. "Hey wait"

"Barry come back" said Burgundy.

The boy reached a dead end.

"Kid relax" said Barry.

The boy was about to open his eyes when he saw Burgundy. "You" said the boy with his mind.

"What the how am I hearing you" said Burgundy.

"You came into contact with my brother" said the boy.

"Your brother" ask Burgundy.

"Yes azelf you made contact with him" said the boy.

"You mean the boy?" ask Burgundy.

"The boy from the explosion" said Barry.

"Yes please you must listen to me" said the boy.

"Use Hyper Beam" said J.

"Dodge" said N. "Ice beam"

"This is getting old" said J as her gauntlet started to glow. "So now you show up where are you" J put her glasses on. "There and you have friends"

N felt the boy's presences. "Oh no" said N. He started to run toward the boy.

"My name is Uxie" said the boy.

"Isn't that the name of a legendary pokemon" said Burgundy.

"Yes now please we have been followed by…"

"Hey you guys!" said N.

"What the…"

"Use Draco Meteor" yelled J.

"GET DOWN" yelled N.

The attack collapse what was left the left wing of join ave.

**This is J reporting in mission accomplished.**

(Hospital)

Two rooms separate from each other had visitors.

(N's room)

N was in his bed with injuries all over his body.

"You have visitors" said the nurse expecting no answer.

"N!" said Hilda as she ran in followed by the rest of the group.

"Hey buddy…" said Hilbert.

N was had his eyes half-open. Half-awake looking at the pattern in his room the curtains, the celling, the t.v, but he was also have asleep… dreaming.

(**FlashBack)**

** (A few Years Ago)**

** A ball in Black City's Country Club was being held by a very famous book author Ghetsis. He invited a few notable people to this event even Drayden. This ball as he called it is known as the crowing of the king. **

** "This is a successful Party" said Drayden.**

** "Thank you but the best is still to come" said Ghetsis. "No if you excuse me I have a small thing to take care of" **

** Two Girls started to run into the backroom were a small boy was standing in front of a mirror.**

** "Hey Harmonia are you ready" said One of the girls.**

** "Yeah it's your big day" said the other.**

** "I…I"**

** "YOU TWO STAY AWAY FROM HIM" said Ghetsis. "Sorry about that my king"**

** "King but I'm…"**

** "No… forget who you are, your name is your own, but never let them know it. From now on you are N"**

** "n"**

** "Yes N and now it's time" said Ghetsis taking his hand. "Let's go" **

** All the lights went off. Then the lights on the stage pointed in a throne.**

** "What's this" said Drayden.**

** The people stood in their seat as six other men arrive in strange cloaks. They stood side by side walking in between them all was Ghetsis holding a crown. **

** "Please I would like to ask all of you to remain standing. Now my name is Ghetsis most of you know me as the famous author but let me introduce you to my other more religious side. I believe that from nothing came an egg and that egg shape the universe. A tale we all know all too well, but now let me tell you all what I think. I think that that being was a Pokemon… the one you all call the creator is a pokemon. I would like to invite you all to join me in my believes, but you could refuses I don't mind. But I would like you all to meet a man named king" the boy stepped forward looking around. A king is here and soon when he is ready you will all here his words. "Boy it is my honor to give you this tittle of king" Ghetsis finished by placing the crown in the boy's head. N was king but of what?**

** "This city" said Ghetsis.**

** "This city" said N now looking down from atop of the buildings.**

** "All your to do as you please but first we must teach you how to be a proper king" **

** "All mine"**

** (End of Flashback- Other room)**

Burgundy woke up in her hospital bed. Her body clearly taking a lot of punishment from the blast. As she woke up the first thing she saw was the door. Outside she saw her mom clearly yelling at the doctor about something she couldn't hear maybe about her. She got up, as she moved she felt it, Barry was right there with her. Suddenly her nose started to react. She could smell Barry he still smelled like sweat a smell she has gotten so used to.

A small tap on his head was all he needed Barry got up looking at her. "Hey"

Burgundy saw the bandages on his face and notice that he took some damage too. "Are you okay?" ask Burgundy.

"Yeah you?"

"Good what happen"

"N he used he pushed us out of the way I was save but you got hurt, and I have no idea how bad he got attack by the blast"

"Yeah I wonder what he was doing there?I have no idea but thank goodness he arrive… so my mom is outside"

"She was called the second we arrive my dad was on his way but I told not to"

"Why"

"Because I told him that nothing happened to me, then he wanted to know why was I in join avenue? So I told him it was to help a friend" said Barry.

"That's all he needed to hear"

"Yeah he knows how I feel about friends"

"How?"

"They are very important to me" said Barry.

"You're different from the rest of the people in this city"

"What do you mean"

"My mom always told me that there was something wrong about this city, that it change people… tell me your secret how are you still such a nice guy"

"Well I don't know about that but I'm just guy, from pallet town" that all that barry had to say.

"Hey barry mind reading this for me" said Burgundy placing a book on his lap. The book was one that was with her at all time.

"A cook book?"

"Yeah I love all the different foods I want to taste them all one day"

"Sure I'll read them"

Barry started to read as time went by until Burgundy ask him to stop.

"Thanks for reading the book"

"Sure I need to go now but I'll be back tomorrow" said Barry.

"Hey are we still on our investigation" ask Burgundy.

"No!"

"what"

"Look I think we found some interesting stuff but I can't have this dumb investigation hurt you more… I mean look at you" said Barry before she slap him.

"I get hurt because it's my choice to jump in the battle… don't try to protect me and keep your head in the game" said Burgundy.

Barry stood silent.

Burgundy held his hand a little longer before she kissed him. Fantina stood behind the door watching her daughter grow up.

"Now do you promise to not stop the investigation I mean after everything we found it just seems like a waste to stop now" said Burgundy.

Barry hugged her then he looked at her. "Hurry up and get better or I'll fine you" said Barry before leaving.

(N's room)

The group stayed with N waiting for him to fully wake up. Hilda was talking normally to the group but she couldn't hide any tears that would escape her face.

N finally woke up, but his eyes were a dead giveaway that he wasn't all there.

"N!" yelled Hilda looking at him.

"…"

'Hilda he's in a coma the doctor just told me" said Cheren walking in.

"no" said Bianca leaning toward Hilbert.

"Look at him" said Hilda.

"I am they said he'll wake up we just need to give him time" said Cheren.

"but…"

"HILDA LISTEN… please try to listen he's mind friend too and at least one of us needs to keep his head together" said Cheren.

Hilda understood and got up. Suddenly she felt his grip. "n"

"Hil…da" said N with all his strength. "I'm sorry…" finished N.

(**Flashback)**

** "King of the city" said Hilda.**

** "Yes this city is mine… no ours" said N full of excitement.**

** "Our?"**

** "Yes Hilda you are my best friend, you help me see potential in Humans" said N.**

** "N you know how I get when you start talking crazy" said Hilda.**

** "Sorry but anyway back to what I was saying I'm the king of Black city, and I want to properly invite you to join my kingdom"**

** "sure I guess" said Hilda. **

** "You don't understand Hilda I want you to be my Queen"**

** "Wait what what are you talking about I mean we just… I this is so sudden"**

** "I understand but please the offer will always stand"**

** "That's not it I just"**

** "If you need me to show you that my feelings are true then here" said N closing in as he kissed her.**

** "Wow" said Hilda pushing him away.**

** "I'm sorry I just wanted to express myself" **

** "Yeah well this isn't a fairy tell you just can't…(Looking at his face) it's okay I know what you mean"**

** "Then will you accept my offer"**

** "Let me think about it" said Hilda.**

** The door open as Hilbert walk in. "Hey I told you to stay away from her" said Hilbert running toward him.**

** Hilda stood in the middle as a wall separating the two beast. "Stop it Hilbert"**

** "Hilda you don't understand he's crazy"**

** "No he's my friend"**

** "And your sister is my queen"**

** "What!?" said Hilbert.**

** "No I'm not!" yelled Hilda.**

** "Well then in that case I'm sorry… I'll be going" said N sounding sad, maybe even heartbroken.**

** "Well that settles that" said Hilbert.**

** "Shut up" **

**`Hilda refused N offers causing him to make many mistakes. The king of Black City started to lose all nerve. His heart was so broken that it even causing him to reveal himself as the White Hero. The battle for the city took place and the king fell. This time he was picked up by his queen the king went away swearing that he will return as a better person. That was his truth the only one he knew.**

** (End of Flash back)**

"I'm sorry I wanted to… change but nothing change you still hate, I wanted to be king but now the truth is I want you to be happy… I'm so sorry" finished N then he closed his eyes.

"N, remember when you offered me to be your queen… yes that's what I should have said I'm sorry when you wake up I'll make sure you'll be the happiest person in the world" said Hilda low enough so that the rest couldn't hear. Hilda got up and turn around. "Cheren you're in charge now make sure that everyone will know what they should do, Hilbert make sure no one asked about N"

"Right"

"Roger"

The group left knowing that they are going to have to change the city. But how will the city change as the king falls.

** I used to rule the world**

**Seas would rise when I gave the word**

**Now in the morning I sleep alone**

**Sweep the streets I used to own**

**I used to roll the dice**

**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**

**Listen as the crowd would sing**

**"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"**

**One minute I held the key**

**Next the walls were closed on me**

**And I discovered that my castles stand**

**Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand**

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can't explain**

**Once you go there was never**

**Never an honest word**

**And that was when I ruled the world**

**It was the wicked and wild wind**

**Blew down the doors to let me in**

**Shattered windows and the sound of drums**

**People couldn't believe what I'd become**

**Revolutionaries wait**

**For my head on a silver plate**

**Just a puppet on a lonely string**

**Oh who would ever want to be king?**

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can't explain**

**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**

**Never an honest word**

**But that was when I ruled the world**

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can't explain**

**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**

**Never an honest word**

**But that was when I ruled the world…**

(One Month later)

"N…N please wake up" said a voice.

"What…" said N waking up.

Reshiram's voice was heard in his head.

"My friend what is it" said N.

"You must look"

N got up with all his energy I has been a while. He walked up toward the window open the curtains and he saw it.

Water, and land, Time and space nothing was the same, a word that has always been feared but now everyone screams it.

War...

**End of Chapter 24. The next chapters will be of the events that took place the whole month expect franticshipping. The song was because I think that it's a good summary of N's journey. Also thank you to everyone I have now over 30 followers, and over 50 reviews thank you and keep them coming. Next chapter will be about Ash as a thank you to all. Like, comment, tell your friends, Next chapter coming soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here it is the next chapter. I was planning to post this chapter a little further on, but because I'm thankful for all the support in putting this in a little early this chapter will be about Ash "red" Ketchum. For the rest of the chapters leading to the season finale will all take place within the same 4 weeks leading to the finale. Enjoy.**

** Chapter 25: "Listen" **

(White Forrest)

Week 2

Ash stills remembers why he came to Black City. As he sat in the edge of a tree looking at the distance that he had between him, and his friends. He could have return any time he wanted to, but he chose to stay. His stay in white forest allowed him to see himself as he ones was a trainer that battle with all his heart and never held back. A true **battler.**

Ash reached out to at his pocket, and looked at his pokeball. "Today's the day Giratina. I don't know what's going to happen, but I know that after today none of us will be the same." said Ash heading down the tree.

(**Flashback)**

** (Pallet Town- Night)**

** The moon was out lighting up the small town as a boy, and girl were running around looking disparate. **

** "RED!? Red!?" yelled the girl.**

** "Buddy where are you?" yelled the boy.**

** "Barry I'm scared this is the tenth time he banished" said the girl.**

** "I know we just need to keep looking yellow" said Barry.**

** Running deeper into the forest the duo the sounds of mysterious pokemon in the bushes didn't stop them from looking for their friend. Both out of breath they sat down for a quick break. A sudden rumble in the bushed got them raddled up.**

** "Come out of hiding" said Barry.**

** A boy stepped out of the bushes, a boy they both know too well. **

** "Red" said Yellow hugging him. She looked at him and notice his eyes wear blank as if he was sleeping walking, but in a way it felt like something else was going on. **

** "Red… red ASH!" yelled Barry snapping him into reality. **

** "What… what happened" said Ash.**

** "I think you should tell us come on" said Yellow dragging him into the open field. The trio made a small fire so that they can talk. "Alright Red this is the 10****th**** time you banished is there something we should know?" ask Yellow.**

** "I'm not sure" said Ash.**

** "Yes you are come on don't hide anything from your friends" said Barry snapping at him.**

** "Alright… Alright well I've been having all these nightmares"**

** "Nightmares?"**

** "Yeah at first I thought they were nothing then they got more extreme, and painful"**

** "Wait were you getting hurt" said Barry. **

** "Yeah then I would wake up and I somehow wondered out of my house and into I really have no idea where"**

** "This is too creepy"**

** "Maybe someone is trying to talk to you" suggested Yellow. "Let me help you, you know I can talk to pokemon" **

** "Alright but I don't think I can sleep after…"**

** "Let me help Snorlax use yawn" said Barry. The attack made Ash drowsy a few minutes later he fell asleep. **

** "Alright I'm up next" said Yellow putting her hands in ash's chest.**

** "Well?"**

** "I feel something I can't put my finger on it but it wants Ash… it's asking him a question" suddenly a black aura covered Yellow. "Awww" yellow got pushed back. **

** "What happen what did it say"**

** "It's asking Ash to listen" said Yellow.**

** Days went by and the boy did listen, and what he found is a pokemon that changed his life.**

** (End of Flashback**- White Forest)

Ash headed toward Anable, and Alder. "Hey are you ready?" said Anabel.

"Almost" said Ash.

"What do you mean"

"Meloetta come on out" said Ash. "Now I'm ready"

"Melo…" said Meloetta flying around Ash.

"I'll stand watch" said raikou.

"Thank you" said Anabel.

"Don't thank me child it's my job to guard you"

"Alright what I said before still counts now Ashton whatever happens, you won't be the same" said Alder.

"Got it if anything happens thank you… now Giratina I choose YOU!" yelled Ash. The massive pokemon appeared scaring Meloetta. He stood silent looking at Ash.

Watching it all go down Anabel took the chance to talk to Alder. "Hey master Alder"

"Please don't call me Master it makes me feel weird" said Alder.

"Something's bugging me"

"really"

"Have you notice the strange weather we've been having"

"What are you talking about the sun is nice and bright"

"Exactly is too bright for this time a year, and just the other day it rain none stop" said Raikou.

"I'm afraid Black City is in trouble the rain the poured down the other day, it felt wrong" said Anable.

"One thing at a time, we must focuses on Ashton, how can we help anyone if none of us are ready (To Ash) Are you ready!" yelled Alder.

"Yeah! Alright buddy time to bond" said Ash placing his hand in Giratina's head… Meloetta get your song ready"

"Legend has it that a song from Meloetta can stop wars let's put that to the test" said Alder.

"Deep breath, relax, and… AWWW" yelled Ash as the black aura covered him.

"Now" said Alder.

Meloetta jumped in and hugged Ash. "Melo… Melo… Meloetta"

Her song cause a relaxing wave of energy.

"What's going on" said Anable.

"Meloetta is cutting through the anger, Ashton needs to take this small window to gain control.

Suddenly the screaming stop and Ash red aura combine with Giratina's aura. The two auras grew bigger until it cause all three of them to banish inside the sphere of aura.

"I can't see anything" said Anabel.

"It's all up to ash" said Alder.

(Inside the Aura)

It was pitch-black as Ash, and Meloetta looked around. In the outside the area the sphere took wasn't a lot, but to them it seemed endless.

"Hello, hello Giratina are you here" said Ash.

"Here" said a voice.

"Where are you?" said Ash.

"HERE!" suddenly a massive silhouette of Giratina appeared. All that Ash could see was his red eyes, and wings.

Stepping out of the shadows were two people. A man and a woman both dress in a similar manner. The man wore armor with a crown he appeared to have wings just like giratina. The woman had a dress matching the man except it looked a lot slicker, and longer with a mask covering her mouth, and eyes which for both of them were red.

"Welcome I'm origin" said the woman.

"And I'm Altered" said the man.

"AND WE ARE GIRATINA" yelled both of them.'

"Giratina" said Ash.

"Yes hello master we are happy to see you" said Altered.

"But last time"

"As you can see we have a lot of anger in us" said Origin.

"Why?"

"In do time we'll tell you" said Altered. "But now we have to tell something since you made it this far"

"What"

"We are ashamed of you" both of them said.

"What why"

"You forgot who you are" said Origin.

"Yes and this more than displeases us" said Altered.

"I know I used to be different, but"

"We know about Yellow, and time, and time again we wanted to say sorry, but you block us out" said Origin with tears.

"Why would you do that to us" said Altered with the same tears. "You are our master"

"Wait are you two really the same person?" ask Ash.

"Yes we are Giratina, you see in this world we want our defenses up that's where I come in" said Altered.

"Yes and in our world we can trust anything there so I can appear and we can truly spread our wings" said Origin

"Wow" said Ash. "You know why I'm here right"

"Of course, do you remember what we asked you to do all those years ago?"

"To listen"

"Yes and we are not done talking so please we ask you as our master to allow us to tell you a magnificent tell"

"Okay"

"Thank you" said Altered almost crying. "Now let's go back to the beginning and show you creation."

The clock turned back as Ash, and Meloetta sat down to listen to creation. "So where does it all begin anyway"

"Here" said Origin pointing at an egg. "In the beginning there was nothing then an egg was placed in the center… for an egg to hatch it needs love, and warmth to wake up"

"In this case the egg simply took all the emptiness around and knew what he had to do" said Altered.

"What?" said Ash.

"Create"

(Story)

The egg hatched with a purpose he created for himself. To fill this world with as much as he can before he goes to sleep. First he hatched another egg, three pokemon came out of it. Time, space, and anti-matter, we were anti-matter. My siblings were different time flows for every heartbeat my brother took, and for every breath my sister takes, space spreads. Me I just watch feeling no real purpose.

I still don't remember how long it was all that I remember was that I was stuck thinking about my role in this world. I even ask father to see if he could tell me, but all that he told me is to wait. Eventually I grown angry, and tired of always waiting I attack my siblings demanding a purpose. Our battle must have set time, and space back a few decades but I didn't care. Father stopped the fighting, and threw me away into a world as broken as me. The funny part was that soon in that world I felt free I wasn't bother by time, nor space I could have spent an eternity there but then…

A long time passed and soon I started to miss the company I once had so I discovered that I could look at the other world from my own. I had no idea what I was going to find, but when I look I grew so much hatred. In the other world father created others and they created their own pokemons. Each had their own world. The realm of dreams is govern by two opposite forces (darkrai and cresselia), their realm was guarded by the stars in the sky (jirachi), I remember there was a battle over water, and land (kyogre and groudon) after that battle ended what was left was put in place by a pokemon you know too well (regigigas), there were other events that I can't remember. All that I remember was that one of his proudest achievement was a little pink pokemon (Mew) he would have the DNA that eventually led the way the rest of pokemon, and even humans. So much creation was going on, so many important events and I just watched. Soon I learned that there are times that "Legendary Pokemon" come out of their world and help humans. The key was to find a human that would listen to you. Then there are those humans that prove themselves, others well they just try to capture us for their own purposes. All that I want is for someone to listen to my story so that if he is worthy he can help me overcome my anger, and help me see the other world.

(End of Story)

"You see Ash all this time we were looking for someone that would listen to us" said Origin.

"How long have you waited" ask Ash.

"We…we don't remember" said Altered.

"Well I'm here now what?"

"All the time that we've met you, you prove time, and time again that you are different from the rest, you are special, but is that enough?"

"Enough for what?" ask Ash.

"Don't tell us you forgot why you're here you want to completely master us is that right?"

"Yes"

"If we let you do this do you promise to fight with all your power, and never forget who you are ever, with that said ash you may stepped forward"

Ash walked up to them with meloetta behind him. "I'm ready"

"Ones you accept a link with us you won't go back, our personality will merge with yours. If you accept our gift then there is no going back" said Origin.

"Alright then in that case… no you know what made this far I'll do it" said Ash.

"One more thing Ash… thank you" said Origin.

Ash walked pass the duo and into the beast behind them.

(Outside)

"What's going on?" ask Anabel.

"Patients we just need to wait and see" said Alder.

"Yeah you're right"

"Smile a pretty face like yours should not be ruined by not smiling"

"Thanks master"

The aura turned from black to red then it combines as a sign that something happened.

"What's going on in there?"

"Isn't it obvious they accept each other" said Alder.

The Aura opened up as Ash stood there with meloetta next to him. He walked toward them looking at them as Pikachu jump into his shoulders.

"Well?" ask Anabel.

Ash opened his eyes, now red.

"Your eyes, but where Giratina" said Anabel.

"Here" said Ash showing his pokeball.

"So your eyes are now always red"

"That impressive you are always linked to Giratina, you might have just discovered a deeper link than the perfect one" said Alder.

"But what's better than the perfect link?" ask Anabel.

"Beats me" said Alder.

"Master I thought you knew everything"

"HAHAHA"

"Stop laughing"

"It's alright I can feel Giratina all the time and this time I don't think he wants to hurt me"

Meloetta hearing about the perfect link grew a jealous face.

"Hey look meloetta is jealous" said Anable smiling.

"Are you serious not another one" said Ash. "Relax" finished Ash placing her in his arms.

"So are you ready to keep on training" said Alder.

"Hold on Giratina I choose you" said Ash. The red/black aura reappeared as Giratina arrive. "Let's train"

"Alright come on Volcarona"

"You too Raikou"

"Wait I want to hear his voice" said Raikou.

"True if you really bonded with him then we just hear his voice" said Alder.

"alright Giratina" Ask ash, Giratina looked at the sky.

"This world change so much I don't even recognize it" said Giratina.

"Wow amazing"

"Ancient one my name is raikou it's an honor to meet someone as old as you."

"Are you the one that help calm my anger" ask Giratina.

"No the honor belongs to this little one" said Raikou pointing at meloetta.

"Step forward"

Meloetta look at ash to see if it was safe then the flew to face him.

"Aww so you belong to master Ash?" said Giratina. "Although you have live for a long time I sense you are still new to this world, well then a pokemon with as much power as you should make a find comrade"

"Melo!" meloetta started to dance around him, then she started to sing.

Melo

Melo…

Meloetta.

La la laa lala

"Beautiful" said Anabel.

"Yeah" said Ash looking at Pikachu, and meloetta.

Ash still remembers who he was, but now he realizes that he has become a better person, "Red" has return stronger and ready for anything. As Ash prepared to train the coin is flipped ones more. Now with a war on the way events in Black City are moving forward. As kings fall, relationships begin the stage for the war, and a hero's comeback are coming soon as the story continues…

**End of Chapter 25. I wanted to put this chapter up later on but I skipped ahead as a thanks to all you guys. But that's it for Ash for a while. Origin, and Altered represent the different forms of Giratina in and outside of the distortion world. Next chapter will start back at week one as we start some franticshipping. Like, comment, tell your friends, and next chapter coming soon. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Here it is the next chapter the last chapter was a thank you to all of you guys I hope you enjoyed it, but now it's time to get back to business.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

** Chapter 26: Changes **

Week 1:

(Streets)

Ethan and Crystal were giving orders to investigate on team magma ever since the two of them took their sweet time in starting mostly because of Ethan being so lazy. After an E-mail from Hilda asking them if they found anything the two of them started looking even deeper into magma to see what they can find, or even if there is anything to find.

"Hey Ethan any word on Silver?" ask Crystal.

"Didn't he tell you he's been training" responded Ethan.

"Training?"

"Yeah all this perfect link thing with N really got in his head now he wants to try to perfect it"

"That's cool, but how come you aren't training with him?"

"Please I'm already perfect I don' need to train any more then I have to. Now where are we going?"

"Well according to my research the last big crime involving magma was a robbery of the museum"

"What did they steal?"

"I have no idea but that's what we want to find out" said Crystal as they arrive in the museum.

(Museum)

"Welcome to the Black City Museum" said Hawes.

"Hello where looking for the owner of the museum" said Crystal.

"Oh my wife is downstairs with a friend can I ask what do you need her for?"

"Oh I'm doing a project, and Ethan has to study for a test so I was wondering if she could help us"

"Well I could help what do need?"

"Ahhh…. Research on ancient theories about the co-existence of the people, and pokemon" lied Crystal.

"Well I guess you're right my wife will be a much better help then I could right this way" said Hawes.

"Nice job" said Ethan.

The group went down the elevator into the lower floor. Where Lenora the head of the museum, and her friend another scholar named Cynthia were exchanging notes.

"Hello dear" said Lenora.

"Hi honey I have two young people looking for you"

"Really (To Cynthia) I'll just be a minute… Well what can I help you with?"

"Hello my name is Crystal, and this is Ethan we're here to ask you about an accident during the Black City festival"

"Ohh the robbery come with me" Lenora took them upstairs to a display on the back of the museum. "Yeah that was something team aqua made it here first then magma arrive and all hell broke loose"

"What did they take?" ask Ethan.

"This" said Lenora pointing at a picture of an orb.

"What is it" said Crytal.

"About two years we met an old priest named Spencer. He had in his possession two orbs a red one, and a blue one. After a conversation with him he allowed us to take one orb now, and another later only if we can prove that we can take care of them" said Lenora.

"Well?"

"We got robbed by Magma, they took the red orb, after a while we travel back to ask Spencer if he could let us take the other one, and when we arrive he was murder and the blue orb was gone"

"Are you serious?' said Ethan.

"Yep anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah what are these orbs worth?" said Ethan.

"Ethan!" yelled Crystal.

"What I was wondering maybe Magma sold them I mean they have to be worth something"

"Well the orbs aren't worth anything but they did come with an interesting story if you guys wouldn't mind hearing it"

"Whatever" said Ethan

"sure" said Crystal.

"Alright well these orbs are said to control two very strong pokemon, The Pokemon of water, and the pokemon of earth according to legend these two battled for years before another pokemon had enough and stopped the fighting" said Lenora.

"Well what happened in the aftermath" ask Crystal.

"Well after those two went to sleep what was left were massive bodies of land, those lands are what we know today, as Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, you know the continents' said Lenora.

"Wow really" said Ethan.

"Is there anything else you can tell us, about the orbs I mean" said Crystal.

"Sure…" said Lenora.

"Wait" interrupted Cynthia. "I can see both of you (looking at Ethan) I mean at least one of you would like to learn, I say let's let her learn the way we did through books, this library is filled with books I'm sure one of these will have what you're looking for"

"But can you just tell us what we need to know" complained Ethan.

"Than what would be the fun in that?" said Cynthia.

"You two can stay here as long as you need to, come on Cynthia let me show you my fossil collection" said Lenora going to the elevator.

"Ohh sounds interesting" smiled Cynthia.

"Crap!" yelled Ethan.

"Why are you yelling I'm going to do all the work" said Crystal.

"Yeah but I'm force to stay with you"

"Oh shut up"

(School lunch time)

Dawn, Gary, Green, May, Ursula, and Barry were eating lunch together.

"I still can't believe you were in the hospital Barry" said Green.

"I'm good" said Barry.

"What about Burgundy?"

"Oh she'll be fine"

"So who wants to battle?" ask Ursula.

"What you!" said Barry.

"Yeah! So I feel like I want to battle"

"Why not" said Dawn. "I've been getting a lot stronger since I started training with Tobias"

"TOBIAS!?" said the whole group.

"Did you lose a bet" said Green.

"no"

"Then why are you training with him?" said Ursula.

"Well me and Lyra were training…"

"Lyra?" said Green. "Wait a minute the girl from that battle I thought I remember her from the train station we fought Tobias"

"Really" said gary.

"Oh did I forget to tell you" said Green. "Anyway that little girl is strong I never seen anyone with that much spirit"

"Wait a minute Lyra, it couldn't be by any change is her name Lyra Ketchum?" said Barry.

"Yeah…" said Dawn knowing that at some point he needed to know.

"Ketchum?" said Gary knowing the name.

"Ash's sister is here?" said Barry.

"Ash Ketchum!" yelled Gary. "Where is he?"

"Where is she?" said Barry.

"Enough!" said Ursula. "Alright what exactly is going on how do you all know the loser I mean Ash Ketchum"

"I lost to him ones" said Gary.

"WHAT!?" said Dawn, and May.

"All right Barry" said Ursula.

"You know he was my best friend how come you never told me Lyra was in town" said Barry looking at Dawn's face and forgave her. "I guess it's not your fault I should've recognized her when I saw her battle, but man I wonder how much she's grown since pallet?"

"Alright so Ash beat you when" said Ursula.

"A few years back a few months before I moved to Black City"

"Is he really that powerful" said Ursula.

"He has to be if Cherren battled him" said May.

"WHAT!?" said Gary.

"Oh sorry Gary we should just tell you" said Dawn.

"Allowed me my queen" said a voice sneaking in behind her.

"Conway" said Dawn.

"Since when do you go outside" said Ursula.

"I just thought I needed some air and I saw Dawn so I walked over to say hello"

"So what do you know about ash"

"Well when I met him I was surprise someone arrived on the city without me knowing so I started my own investigation on him, I had to hack a few cameras and I found some files well I could not believe that all this things went under my radar" said Conway sitting down. "Who wants to know?"

"Sure"

"Alright turns out he was one hell of a trainer he moved here with his cousin Volkner. But do you guys remember the explosion all those months ago… turns out he cause it" said Conway.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah he was also responsible for the fire in the school too"

"How can he do all that he may be good but he can't be that good" said May.

"Yeah we know about the school he was battling Lucas" said Dawn. "He never told me how he beat him though"

"Giratina" said Barry.

"What?" said Dawn.

"Oh nothing"

"I heard you Barry what is Giratina" said Garry.

"The renegade pokemon" said Conway. "A pokemon lost in history"

"A legendary" said Green.

"Legendary" said Dawn. "Like Tobias"

"Tobias? He showed you Darkria" said Gary.

"Yeah wait how do you know about that" said Dawn.

"Easy he has a legendary too" said Green looking at Garry.

"Big mouth" said Gary.

"What we're all friends"

"I know"

"Wait where are all this pokemon coming from" said Ursula.

"Let me explain" said Conway. The Girls sat down as Conway told them everything about legendary pokemon even who as far as he knows owns one. He also continued telling them everything he knew about Ash/Red even the fact that it wasn't Cherren that wanted to battle, but it was N. This piece of news surprised everyone specially Gary since he is in a way working for N. The girls could not believe all the things going on while they just walked home. Lunch time came and went as the group went their own ways to class, but now they each left with more questions than answer.

(After School)

"Hey May….May!" said Dawn.

"Uh what is it?" said May.

"What's wrong with you, you have been really distant today?"

"Yeah I mean I like it when you don't talk a lot but what's wrong?" said Ursula.

"Oh nothing it's just" said May.

"Let me guess it's about that time of the week that you tell us about that Ruby guy" said Green.

"Really all right what is it I this time" said Dawn.

"All right but you promise not to laugh"

"Promise"

"Alright remember when I tried to go see you during the storm? Well I met up with him and he saw me naked"

"What that jerk" said Ursula.

"No you don't understand he took me home" said May. "You know what I just want to get it my mind off of It… can I battle one of you?"

"Sure I'll go" said Ursula.

(Battle)

"Aggron!" said May.

"Hey Dawn I don't think I've ever seen Ursula battle" said Green.

"Oh yeah well she's a performer like me"

"Really so I should expect a lot of pretty colors"

"Well sort of we all perform differently in my case I like to shine, but Ursula finds beauty in power" said Dawn.

"Beauty in power?"

"Garchomp! GO!" said Ursula.

"All right girls one on one" said Dawn. "Start!"

"Dragon Claw" said Ursula. Her dragon ran so fast one blink and she was gone"

"So fast" said Green.

"Yeah I guess that's one good thing that came with being with Paul" said Dawn.

"Use iron defense"

"Smart but I won't stop keep attacking"

Garchomp started to attack non-stop, she started to crack the defense.

"Got ya" smile Ursula.

"I forgot how much you like to dominate your opponent but I won't quit" said May. "Aggron Head butt followed by Metal Claw"

The first attack got Garchomp of her grove then the second attack got her of her feet.

"Get up and us sandstorm!" said Ursula. The storm blinded May and her Aggron. "Now dig"

"Where did it go" said May.

"Now dragonrush" said Ursula. The ground under Aggron started to glow as Garchomp pop out attacking Aggron. The attack combined with the storm creating a nice display of sparkling dust. "It's over"

"Wow so pretty but it's not going to be enough use surf" said May.

"Metal Claw" said Ursula.

As the water surrounded Garchomp May took advantage. "Use ice bean freeze the water"

"What?" said Ursula. The attack froze solid the surf attack with Garchomp in it.

"Giga impact!" said May. K.O

"Winner May" said Dawn.

"Alright" said May.

"Return" said Ursula, "Good Battle"

"You too I had no idea how strong you were Ursula" said Green complimenting Ursula.

"Yeah I guess Paul was good for something" laughed Ursula.

"Hahaaha" the group started to laugh in sync.

"All right girls I gotta go" said Green.

"I'll go with you" offered Ursula.

"All right" said Green.

"Bye come on May let's go to my house" said Dawn.

"Sure"

(Dawn's House)

Dawn and May were in her room hanging out.

"What a day" said Dawn.

"Yeah what do you think about what Conway said" ask May.

"I don't know I guess that would explain how he beat Lucas why you ask"

"I'm just saying you learned a lot about Ash he fought Garry and won"

"Yeah but that was years ago according to Garry"

"Yeah but I'm just saying…"

"What?"

"Well I know you like him but now it feels like we don't even know him"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!"

"dawn…"

"He's kind, always happy, he has a good heart, you just"

"All right sorry about that"

"It's okay I just miss him you know" said Dawn.

"Yeah hey can I ask you something"

"Okay?"

"I… I like to battle but I want to be like you guys"

"Like what"

"You and Ursula you know put up a show for my fans"

"You really!?"

"I know it's stupid"

"No no it's just that I never thought you of all people would like to show off"

"I know but you know me always wanting to try something different"

"Yeah I remember that whole week you wanted to be a singer" smiled Dawn. "But listen this is one of those things you do by yourself (Ring) Hold on… Hello?" said Dawn on the phone. "Oh hey…. What time is it? I don't…. Don't yelled Lyra I get it I'm late I'll be right over" Dawn turned to may. "Uhh"

"I get it I'll go home" said May disappointed that dawn won't help her.

(Streets)

"Oh man" said May kicking a rock. "I want to be a performer but how do I start" May looked up at the sky and notice the stadium in the distance. "Guess I'll train myself" said May running to the stadium as the sun started to go down.

(Ruby's apartment)

"Sorry kid you have to go" said the owner.

"What I pay my rent all the time you can't do this"

"Look you were late the last two times, and I got someone with a better offer, I'll let you take your stuff not that it's much" said the owner.

"Fine but I'll have you know that you are forcing my perfect pokemon to live in the streets"

"I'll live with it now go find a pokemon center or something"

"Find" said Ruby walking out the door with his bag, computer, and his pokeballs at hand. "FUCK! I'm so close everything is starting to come together I just need a hideout" said Ruby looking at the sky. "The stadium there's so many rooms I'm sure I can live there for a while" said Ruby running toward the stadium as the sun went down.

(Stadium- Boiler Room)

Ruby made a good set up for himself with a quick bed, a sewing station so he always has something to wear, and a desk where he can start planning. Ruby spent a few minutes writing in his journal before his stomach started to rumble. "uhm hungry guess I better go check if the vending machine has any food" Ruby walked out of the his "room" after he got his snacks he looked up at the sky thinking about a certain someone. "Soon" said Ruby.

"Use Flamethrower" said May.

"What the?" said Ruby going down to the main stadium.

"Come on guys why can't you make the stage sparkle" said May. Her Aggron, and Beutifly stopped using their attacks and sat down next to May. "Oh it's not your fault it's me I just want to show off like the others, but…"

"Well you're right about one thing" said a voice she knew too well.

"Great you" said May pointing at Ruby as he stepped into the arena.

"Hey May"

"Don't 'Hey May me… what are you following me now"

"What no I was just wondering around and saw you" said Ruby.

"Wondering around at night in the empty stadium? Uh that sounds like a load of crap" said May.

"Ahh but it's not empty you're here" said Ruby using her words against her.

"Oh shut up already" said May.

"All right all right so what are you up to?"

"Well if you must know I was training"

"For what"

"I'm training to become a performer like my friends."

"Really why?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well I happen to be a very good performer" said Ruby.

"What really can you teach me please!?" said May.

"What's with the sudden attitude change?"

"I want to prove to my friends that I can be just as flashy as they are"

"Well there is your first mistake it's not about being flashy it's about showing the people a good time?"

"Good time?"

"Yeah like this look" said Ruby. "Come on out Castform"

"Castform" said May looking at the pokemon. "Wow so cute"

"Well thank you I like to take care of all my pokemon, but enough about that let me show you what I mean by good time… use Hail"

The ice started raining down hitting May. "Hey what's the big idea"

"Wait watch now use sunny day" said Ruby. The light started coming through the clouds melting the hail little by little. "Finish with weather ball" the attack hit the clouds creating a star like sphere that rained down hail that was melted down to look like sparkle. "There you go"

"Wow that was so cool how did you"

"Are you not entertain" said Ruby.

"Very I mean wow so pretty I never seen Dawn pull of anything like this"

"Really this is pretty simple even you can pull it off"

"What do you mean even me?"

"Nothing so you want to learn how to do this too"

"yeah"

"Well then I'm a nice enough guy I'll teach you"

"Oh thank you" said May. "Wait what did you say?"

"I'll teach you"

"Why"

"Well you look determined to become a performer so at least have someone that can help you get better" said Ruby.

"Oh thank you, thank you so where do we start"

"Well first let me teach you how to chain together your attacks to create a nice sparkle" said Ruby.

May sat down and started to take down notes. The two started to train as the night went on.

(Museum)

"I hope you found what you were looking for" said Lenora waving at Ethan, and Crystal.

"We did thank you" said Crystal.

"So did we find anything?" ask Ethan.

"Yeah we know that the orbs are meant to control one of two legendary Pokemon"

"Yeah so"

"So we should consider the idea that team magma wants to control these legendary"

"You're not serious you know how stupid that sounds right?"

"Yeah so it's just a theory, but what if I'm right"

"Well if you're right then you have me to protect you" said Ethan kissing Crystal in the cheek.

"Well I must be very lucky, but I think we should dig deeper into magma"

"All right you know you're no fun sometimes"

"Oh am I" smiled Crystal hugging Ethan.

(Silver's House)

In the couch watching TV is Gary, and Green looking for anything to watch.

"Man nothing to watch" said Green.

"…"

"Hey anyone there?"

"what oh yeah I was just thinking"

"About?"

"N"

"What about him? Wait is this about what that Conway guy told us"

"Hey I just can't believe he beat Red"

"Listen just because he beat your rival doesn't mean that…"

"That's exactly my problem I fought Red. I never had such a rush in a battle he force me to give it my all, someone like him just doesn't lose like that and vanish something is up and I don't like it"

"Well I warned you joining a gang is a bad idea, you didn't listen I was warning you from experience"

"I know but it's not your job to take care of me"

"Please how many times have I safe you from doing something stupid" said Green.

"Thanks I guess" said Gary.

"Oww come here" said Green closing him is for a kiss then the door open.

"I'm home" said Silver covered in dirt.

"Hey SILVER" said Green jumping out of the couch to hug him.

"Hey green!" said Silver. "gary…"

"Silver"

"Hey come on you two play nice… Hey silver you're cover in dirt"

"Yeah I was training" said Silver. "I'm going to my room"

"Dinner is in the fridge" yelled Green.

"Training?"

"Yeah ever since N revealed the perfect link in your battle Silver became obsess with it"

"Obsess" said Gary.

"Yeah I'll talk to him about it later I just don't want him to hurt himself" said Green "Now come on let's see what else is on"

(Stadium)

After hours of training May was finally ready to show Ruby what she learned.

"All right are you ready" said Ruby.

"Ready" said May.

"Well then it's show time"

"All right Blaziken, Aggron come on out" said May.

"Next"

"Blaziken jump as high as you can" Said May Blaziken jump up as high as she could.

"Aggron use stone edge" The rocks surrounded her.

"Now Brave bird you know what to do" said May.

The attack turn into beautiful wings then she landed a top of aggron.

"Now metal burst" Both stone edge, and metal bust combined into small rock making Blaziken look like an angel coming down with lights covering her.

"Amazing" said Ruby.

"Well Thank you"

"I should also thanked myself, if it wasn't for me you would never make it this far" said Ruby.

"Do you always have to be so stuck up" said May.

"Yeah it's fun" smiled Ruby.

"Whatever" said May. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh my god look at the time"

"What" said Ruby looking at his watch. "Well look at that… ha"

"Don't laugh oh my dad is going to kill me I'm already in trouble for last time"

"Oh yeah but hey I got you home safe"

"Oh shut up will you. Ever since I met you, you've been nothing but trouble to me"

"What did I do?"

"You embarrassed me in front of my audience, causing me most of my fan base, you got me sick, and you saw me NAKED!" yelled May as her stomach started to rumble. "Great now I'm hungry"

"I get it you don't like me I don't blame you" said Ruby reflecting on something else.

"Hey don't take it so hard"

"I know it's just that… never mind so you're hungry?"

"Yeah?"

"Then let me take you out to eat something"

"What… why?" said May blushing a little.

"Well you're hungry so why not?"

"But it's late what place can be open this late"

"Let's find out" said Ruby.

"All right let's go" said May.

The duo walked to the streets hoping that they could find somewhere with food. The sun started to rise as a small 24 hour burger shop was open for its last two customers.

In a table cover in food wraps Ruby, and May were eating, and getting to know each other.

"So then my mom tried to catch me thinking that I was a pokemon"

"HAHHAAHAH" said Ruby.

"I know" said May. "So how about you?"

"Well let me think"

"Come on you must have something?"

"Okay well years ago I messed up so badly that my father got so mad that…"

"yeah?"

"He… we got in a fight and we were never the same…"

"Ruby… are you okay?"

"Yeah just I just want things to go back to the way they were"

"What do you mean is something wrong?"

"No…no I mean"

"(YAWN) I'm tired"

"Well how about I get you home, fully cloths this time" smiled Ruby.

"All right" said May.

As they walked together May tried to make him laugh. In the back of her head all she could hear was what Ruby told her. What does he mean by back to the way it was? Now every time he smiled all she could see was how his faced twitched before he smiled. He was forcing the smile, but she was determined to make him smile.

"Here we are" said May.

"Yeah, well take care" said Ruby.

"Hey Ruby wait are we friends now?"

"I don't know are we?"

"I think so"

"Then we are"

"Let me ask you why are you so sad" said May.

"Sad"

"Yeah"

"I…I it's complicated" said Ruby.

"Are you okay at least"

"Well"

"Here" said May giving him a hug.

"I..I"

As she let go she looked into his eyes. The same pain as before was still there but it felt a little calmer now. As she looked at him a drop of water fell on her head.

"huh? Rain?"

"It's raining!" said Ruby.

"Yeah" said May looking at him. He was smiling? "Are you okay"

"Yeah better than ever"

"Why?"

"Let's just say that things are going to get better for me" said Ruby. "Bye Sapphire"

"Sapphire that's my middle name why call me that"

"I think it's cute later"

May stood there with a sense of curiosity, disbelief, and interest.

(The next day- Black City High lunch time)

The group was sitting down eating.

"Hey where's May?" ask Dawn.

"I have no idea" said Green.

"There she is" said Gary.

"HEY GUYS" said May.

"Hey… what the"

"Hey guys… guess you remember Ruby"

"Hey" said Ruby.

"I knew it… I knew it you two are going out" said Green.

"WHAT NO I"

"I could've called it" said Ursula.

"Heehee" giggled Dawn.

"what going on" said Ruby.

"Just shut up and eat" said May.

The two sat down with the rest of the group taking out there lunch. Ruby found himself now in the company of new friends, but how long will this friendship last. Changes are coming to Black City and soon the whole city will be different.

"Hey where's Barry"

(Other side of the school)

Bianca, and Hilbert were eating a what she called Date lunch.

"Bianca! Bianca" yelled Barry.

"Uh Barry what does he want"

"Go ask" said Hilbert.

"All right I'll just be a minute" said Bianca. She walked up to Barry smiling.

"Hey Bianca"

"Hey Barry how can I help you"

"Bianca you love me right" said Barry.

"Of course silly why are you asking?"

"You wouldn't lie to me right?" said Barry.

"Are you okay is this about why I didn't see you in the hospital because I was so worried and something else came up…"

"BIANCA!" yelled Barry.

"What is it you're scaring me"

"I'll only ask once"

"Barry?"

"Bianca what happened to ash ketchum!?"

** End of chapter 26. Sorry for the wait, but I'm caught up in another project. I'm reviewing movies online since that's my mayor. Just message me and I'll e-mail you a link if you're interested. Anyway again sorry for the wait I'll have the next chapter up ready as soon as possible it will pick up a little on Barry's story but then right back to Ruby things are getting interesting. As always like comment, tell your friends, next chapter coming soon.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here it is the next chapter. This chapter will put some light into some of the characters that have been in the shadows up to this point. Enjoy.**

** Chapter 27: Masks**

"What happen to Ash Ketchum?" said Barry starring down at his sister for answers.

"What do you mean?" said Bianca.

"I know what you're up to" said Barry.

"What's going on?" said Hilbert walking up next to Bianca.

"It's nothing…" said Bianca.

"Nothing how could you say that, I know about you, and N's gang"

"Settle down Barry" said Bianca.

"No I had it up to here now start answering" said Barry,

"Relax" said Hilbert.

"You shut up" said Barry running toward Hilbert and knocking him down.

"BARRY"

"Talk what did you do to my friend?" said Barry.

"Get off me" said Hilbert punching Barry.

"Barry" said Bianca.

"I'm sorry" said Hilbert getting up after he punched Barry.

Students started to gather and started to scream.

"BATTLE"

"BATTLE"

"BATTLE"

"What's it going to be" said Barry pulling out his pokeball. "Let's go Hilbert"

"Fine by me" said Hilbert.

"NO" said Bianca. "I'll battle him" said Bianca pulling out her pokeball.

Hilbert was so caught up in the moment that he forgot about Bianca's feelings. "No I want to battle this guy"

"He's my brother!"

"I know but he challenged me" said Hilbert thinking about nothing other than the battle in front of him.

"What's wrong with you" said Bianca. Looking at his eyes remembering that same look that he had when he battle N. "Don't make me battle you too" said Bianca facing Hilbert.

"I can take you both" said Barry.

"No you won't I want answers too" said Garry standing next to Barry.

"Garry what the hell?" ask Hilbert.

"I want to know what happened to my rival don't take it personal" smiled Garry.

"Then a double battle" said Barry. "All right let's do this"

"Let's go Hilbert" said Bianca.

"…"

"Infernape go" said Barry.

"Carracosta!" said Hilbert.

"Musharna go!" said Bianca.

"Porygon-Z!" said Garry.

"GO!"

The crowd started to go wild as the girls made their way through them all. "Blue what's going on!?" yelled Green.

"Barry what are you doing" said Ursula.

"Getting some answers!" answered both Barry, and Garry. After they both gave the girls the same answer, Gary and Barry looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's GO!"

"Carracosta use icy wind" said Hilbert. The attack sent a chill down both pokemon.

"Infernape light your fire" said Barry. The fire mixed with the ice creating a haze. "Where are they?"

The haze suddenly turned pink. "Musharna use Yawn" said Bianca.

"Oh no" said Barry.

"Porygon get out of there!" said Gary. "Use protect!" The shield blocked the pink mist.

"Thanks" said Barry.

"Don't thank me yet this isn't over" said Gary.

"You're right" said Hilbert. "Use double team"

"Nice try use discharge" said Garry.

"Getting sloppy an attack like that won't hurt"

"You're right but it is going to bring him out of hiding" said Garry. As all the clones started to banished the real one appeared. "There use Solar beam"

The Attack hit directly.

"Infernape use fire punch on Musharna" said Barry.

"Use Trick Room?" said Bianca. Suddenly the room flashed as Musharna trapped all the pokemon in its world. "Now Dodge!" Musharna banished before the fire punch could land.

"Trick Room!" said Garry.

"Yeah now the slower the pokemon the faster it's going to be in this world…. Not just that but we're going to be stuck here for a while, we have to finish this now!" said Barry.

"Right" said Garry. "Now use Tri…"

"Use Aqua Jet" said Hilbert. The attack hit both Infernape, and Porygon-z.

"Dam it" said Barry.

"We're not done get up and use charge beam on Musharna!" said Garry.

"WHAt!?" said Bianca.

"Let's switch" said Garry.

"Got it" said Barry.

"Get ready Bianca" said Hilbert smiling.

"Right" said Bianca looking at Hilbert knowing that now it's time for them to work together.

"All right then time to focus" said Hilbert.

"Let's go!" said Bianca. "Use Calm Mind"

"What do you think?" ask Barry.

"Looks like their getting ready to go all out" said Barry.

"My though exactly" said Garry.

"Infernape use dig" said Barry.

"Haha you know even underground he still affected by Trick Room" said Bianca.

"Use sunny day" said Garry.

"What is he up to" said Green.

"I have no idea" said Ursula. "Dawn?"

"… I have no idea" said Dawn.

"Use Earthquake" said Hilbert. The attack started to shake the entire room.

Cherren was eating his lunch when he felt his water shake. "What the hell"

"Hey cherren" said Georgia.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Looks like your friends are battling indoors"

"That's not allowed in the school what's going on?" said Cherren walking toward the sound.

"Wowww" yelled the crowd.

"Aww" yelled May falling over.

"Gotcha" said Ruby grabbing her. "Are you okay"

"yeah" said May looking at Ruby.

"Well, well" said Green.

"So cute" said Ursula.

"SHUT UP!" said May.

"That was a powerful earthquake" said Garry. "Is Infernape okay"

"Yeah now come on" said Barry. "If we don't win I'll fine you"

"Porygon-z Thunder wave on musharna" said Garry.

"On no" said Bianca. The attack paralyze Musharna.

"Use Rollout" said Hilbert.

The first attack land as Porygon –Z bounced from the wall back to him. The following attacks kept on landing as if Porygon-z was nothing more than a pinball.

"(Smile) wait for it now" said Garry.

"Infernape use solarbeam!" said Barry. From underground a blast came blasting right under Carracosta.

"Carracosta" yelled Hilbert. His pokemon hit the roof then fell down. "Are you… he's still up"

"Oh man I lost a lot of energy we have to end this now" said Barry.

"Right… Giga Impact" said Garry.

"Flare Blitz" said Barry.

"Gyro Ball" said Bianca.

"Giga Impact!" said Hilbert.

All the attacks were about to collide until…

"Stoutland use hyper beam" said Cherren. The attack blasted right in the middle stopping the momentum.

"What the?" said Barry.

"I was wondering when he was going to show up" said Garry.

"Cherren" said Bianca.

As he stepped down he looked around at everyone. "So is there a reason why you're breaking school rules?" said Cherren.

"Well" said Hilbert. Then the whole group started to fly in the air. "What the hell"

"My thought exactly" said Fantina arriving as her Drifblims were forcing the group to fly up. "Everyone get to class now!"

"Sorry Barry" said Green. "Later Blue"

"Bye Barry" said May.

"Bye" said Dawn, and Ursula.

"And as for you battle indoors let's go" said Fantina. "Ohh… all your parents are going to get some calls"

"Oh no!'

"Oh man"

"….."

"Please don't call my dad"

The group was sent flying all the way toward the office were each of the punishment were giving.

(Park- After School)

Dawn and Lyra were training with Tobias absent this time. With the events that happened in school still fresh on her mind all that she could think of was about how all this is revolving around one person.

"Ash" said Dawn.

"Huh you said something" said Lyra.

"Nothing now come one let's finish this" said Dawn. "Piplup use drill peck"

"Pichu counter" said Lyra. "Now Thunderbolt" The attack landed knocking piplup out for the first time. "I did it!"

"Yeah" said Dawn surprised. "And with that I'm proud to say that you have become a lot stronger then you were before I met you"

"Really so does that mean"

"Yeah you can challenge Emerald again and of course beat Crystal… I mean Emerald"

"Yes thank you for the help I couldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for you" said Lyra.

"Oh no problem we should celebrate how about it?" said Dawn.

"Really when?"

"Oh how about in a few days I'll get my friends together we can throw you a party to get you ready for your battle"

"All right hey look at the time you have to get to work"

"Oh you're right bye Lyra" said Dawn running as fast as she could.

(Striaton Brothers Restaurant)

"I'm here" said Dawn.

"Pawniard!"

"Wow" said Dawn as the pokemon ran by her. "what the heck?" said Dawn looking at all the Pawniards walking around the restaurant. "Cilan"

"Oh hey there you made it just in time" said Cilan coming out of the kitchen.

"What's going on here" said Dawn.

"Oh sorry we're very busy today so we needed to bring out some extra hands"

"where did they come from?"

"Oh they belong to us we take out a few of them to help in the kitchen sometimes and as you can tell we're very busy today" said Cilan as a pawniard jump into his arms, and started to hug him. "You see the faster you can start working the better"

"On it" said Dawn as she started to take orders from the people. As distracted as she was the same thoughts started to come to her head. Just the other day Dawn had a conversation with May about Ash. This conversation is causing Dawn to think about how she feels about Ash. Sure she still likes him, he is of course the one that rescued her, but now she's wondering who is he really.

"excuse me Dawn" said Cilan.

"What, what is it"

"We're done for the day you can go home now"

"Oh I must of lost track of time" said Dawn followed by a simple smile.

"Are you okay you've been very distracted all day is something bothering you?"

"No… I mean it's complicated you know"

"No I don't think I do but I have some time if you want to tell me everything" said Cilan cleaning a table. "Pull up a chair"

"All right you see it's about Ash" said Dawn.

"Well now this is a subject we haven't talked about in a while, so what's going on?"

"Well you see recently I found out about another side of Ash"

"Oh really did he hurt you" said Chilli.

"No nothing like that it's just that well, Ash is just a not the person I thought he was"

"Meaning?"

"He did a lot of things that I couldn't believe he was capable of" said Dawn. "I thought we were growing closer every day but it turns out he was keeping some of the most important things about his life to himself" finished Dawn.

"Well it seems like he was trying to protect you" said Cilan.

"What do you mean"

"How do I put it you see Dawn there are people in world that wear Masks"

"Mask?"

"Yes you see people wear mask in order to hide themselves, well not all of themselves just a part of themselves that they hate, or are ashamed of" said Cilan. Soon the other brothers sat down around Dawn. "I ones knew a guy who wore a mask in the form of a crown in his head"

"what happen to him"

"He opened his eyes to a bigger truth, but there are times that we can't take off our masks because it help us escape our pain, or our shame, or sometimes to live a better life"

"Cilan do you were a mask?"

"(Sigh) yes we do my dear"

"Did you ever try to remove it"

"You see dear the mask that my brothers, and I wear are to help us live a normal life, and to tell you the truth we love our mask"

"Really but why"

"Although you don't see it now you used to wear a mask too"

"Really"

"Yes that mask was called Deedee" said Cilan. "Now do you remember why you wore that mask?"

"To protect me, and Ash…"

"Yes and it worked… see there is a reason why Ash chooses to wear a mask"

"Yes but I don't want him to wear a mask I want him to honest with me, I know we're friends but I want to be so much more"

"Tell me would have liked us if we didn't have our mask?"

"What of course I would you guys are like family"

"No you wouldn't in fact we would have never met, you see mask are necessary it's not about why you wear them, but about what you can do with them ones you have it on, in our case we have this restaurant and the best employee ever"

"Thanks Cilan, so you're saying that I should accept Ash for who he is, but what if he takes his mask off and I don't like what I see"

"Well if you really love him then the day he takes off his mask will be the happiest day of your life"

"Thanks for the talk guys" said Dawn hugging Cilan and pulling the other brothers in for a group hug.

With her head cleared, and her heart back to normal Dawn was able to go to bed and wait for Ash to return.

(Magma Warehouse)

In a dark room there was a glass box inside was the red orb. An item powerful enough that it can control a legendary pokemon. Sneaking inside the building was the one and only Ruby. As Cilan told Dawn some people wear mask in order to hide their true intentions the question is what type of mask does he wear? Soon he found himself in front of the orb.

"Finally time to get the show on the road" said Ruby.

"All right freeze kid" said Tabitha.

"Tabitha hey there how are you?"

"Don't play dumb kid, and put your pokeball back I'm not going to hurt you"

"Then what the hell do you want"

"You know since the day I first saw you I knew you had no purpose joining us, you didn't look like an outcast, so why… why would you join us and now I see you want to control that pokemon Maxie keeps talking about"

"No I don't in fact I don't care what he does with this city I just want revenge for what they did to me"

"They?"

"Yes aqua as well, and if I take these orbs I'll"

"You'll start a war and get killed, but listen you look determine to do whatever it is you want to do you I won't stop you in fact the door is this way"

"Wait why help me?"

"I'm not as crazy as Mack, I'm tired I just want to leave and finally get a chance to meet my son, and I don't know why but something tells me that you can make that a reality so there's the door"

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it... just end this soon"

With the first orb now in his possession Ruby is one step away from waging war against both gangs. While walking the alley streets he was met by two unexpected faces.

"Excuse me Ruby Norman" said Crystal.

"Who are you?"

"Don't play dumb you know who we are" said Ethan.

"Yeah we go to the same school, what can I help you with" said Ruby.

"We were looking for you so we can" said Crystal.

"Awww! Look we know you're part of team Magma so we want to know what they're after" said Ethan.

Ruby started to run away from them.

"Ohh man a chase let's get him" said Ethan running after him.

"If he is running away that means he's definitely hiding something" said Crystal full of excitement.

"Then in that case we can't let him escape come on out typhlosion!" said Ethan. "Use flamethrower"

The fire almost hit Ruby as he started to run even faster.

"Shit come on" said Ruby looking at his burned clothes, while jumping over some trash cans. After hooping a fence he found himself trap in a dead end. "All right time to fight back I guess"

"All right you're done now" said Ethan. "Now start talking what's team Magma up to"

"Come on out swampert!" said Ruby.

"Hah that won't stop me attack with focus blast" said Ethan. Typlosion unleashed a strong attack aimed right at Ruby.

"Break it" said Ruby. Swampert destroyed the attack.

"What!?"

"He must be strong" said Crystal. "In that case Meganium go and use razord leaf" Her pokemon came out and unleash a strong attack.

"Use protect" said Ruby. "Now use earthquake" The attack trap Typlosion in a small hole. "Use brick break on Meganium" said Ruby.

"Meganium no!" said Crystal as her pokemon fell.

"You're up next... use surf" said Ruby.

"Oh crap" said Ethan looking at his pokemon.

"Well guys it's been fun but now I need to go clean up my pokemon" said Ruby. As he started to run the entire alleyway started to get covered in ice. "The hell?"

"Where do you think you're going" said a voice walking by.

"Silver!" said Crystal.

"Silver?" said Ruby.

"So... mind telling me why you're attacking my friends" said Silver looking down at Ruby as he pulled out another pokeball as the two of them got ready for a battle.

**End of Chapter 27. Next Chapter will take place during the same day as we explore a little bit about Silver's story before his battle with Ruby begins, and also some events that took place during the same day. What does Silver have in store for Ruby, what will happen to Garry, and Green, and the return of Giovanni. The season finale is just a few chapters away so it's time to set the stage for what's to come. Like, comment, tell your friend. Next chapter coming soon. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Here it is the next chapter. Time to expand on some of the characters stories leading toward the season finale. **

Chapter 28: Stories

(Morning- Park)

"Entai use Flamethrower!" said Silver. The attack landed on its target. "Good but… I still can't hear your voice, how… what do I need to do?" ask Silver to himself.

After hours of training Silver notice that he skipped school again, he doesn't really mind, but Green might get angry. He has been noticing that she is worried about him. Silver send Entai back into his pokeball then started to walk down the streets.

'My name is Silver I live in Black City. I had a tough childhood, if you could even call it that. Anyway my story begins here…' Silver stopped and looked at a famous part of Black City, 'The Wall.' A sad truth about Black City is that children go missing a lot, while others are taken from their homes. 'The Wall,' depending on who you ask serves two purposes for the police, and grieving parents it's a way to post pictures of them to let the people know that their children are out there. The other purpose is to let the gangs know who is available for early recruitment. Long ago Silver lived a happy life that he could barely remember. Then his life was cut short when a man took him from his family. Force to live as nothing more than a tool to strengthen the power of his old gang 'The Masks of Ice.'

'My life was so cold, I couldn't remember a single day that I didn't look at the sun and wonder what it was like to have the sun rays touch my skin. When the sun wasn't out the closest thing I had to a ray of sunshine was…is the smile of my "sister" although she forgot her name long ago she took a new one. Green. I was so young when she saw me, with one smile she took me in and made sure that nothing happened to me. While there was a time that I wondered about my family, but those feeling went away every time she talked me out of it. After the gang went down we were asked to join an even worst gang. ROCKET. We were feared, and hated, but most of all nothing came between us until I met my dad. I still don't like my father, but that's not the worst part soon she began dating not just anyone she had to date the guy that almost took down our gang. As of today I live with Green in our apartment, I only talk to my father when it's something important, after she got with Garry, she told me to find a girl, I looked around and found a girl that was smart enough to catch my attention. Crystal, I never understood the meaning of the word Love Triangle until I met her, and of course Ethan. In our rivalry we both met two legendary pokemon. We battle, and after a while we found common ground when Crystal told me that she didn't like me, so I moved on but we all stayed 'Friends' as long as Ethan stayed away from Green.' Silver walked around some more before he found a poster that angered him.

VOTE FOR GIOVANNI.

Silver ripped the poster and made his way to meet his father, and get some answers. Silver's father wears a mask to the people he is a wealthy investor, and he runs his own Weapons Company, but without his mask Giovanni is the leader of team ROCKET. Silver walked into his father's building were a group of 'workers,' looked at him knowing quite well who he is.

"Can I help you ms. Silver" ask the lady in the desk.

"Where is he?" ask Silver.

"Inside, shall I take you there?"

"No I know the way" said Silver going down the hall way.

Behind the wooden door was a man sitting down in his desk watching over the city through the cracks of the curtains in his window. Looking down he could sense that one of his most beloved pokemon Persian was eyeing he door as if he was expecting something, or someone to arrive.

"(Smile) Come in…" said Giovanni. Silver entered and Giovanni smiled seeing his son again. "Silver!... Tell me did you read my book yet?"

"No I haven't…"

"Shame that book is about ground, types and how they are above all others, but I'm sure you're not here for a lesson in pokemon what do need. Is your little 'sister' in trouble again, do you need money, or have you finally accept my offer?"

"Green is not in trouble, I don't need your money, and the answer is still no. I'm here about this" said Silver throwing the flyer into his desk.

"Ahh yes this"

"When, were you going to tell me about this"

"When I won"

"Are you insane, this city doesn't need someone like you to run it"

"Son I don't run things, I control them, and if I want this city is because I have my own motives"

"Like what… what would you possibly want with Drayden's City"

"To prove to him the he doesn't deserve it, to help this city reach it's true potential, and of course to give you a proper empire, my son"

"Wait… I already told you I don't want to take over ROCKET, you can't turn me into your heir!"

"YOU ARE MY SON, WHETHER YOU WANT IT OR NOT ALL THAT I OWN, ALL THAT I AM WILL BELONG TO YOU" said Giovanni before he grabbed his chest. He cough a little before reaching down to take his pills.

"You're getting worse"

"Now you care"

"I don't have a choice you're dying"

"I can't die, not until I fulfill my dream, then I can die knowing that you are taking my throne"

"What throne you are the leader of a dangerous gang father, you're going to die as a bad guy"

"NO! AFTER THE ELECTIONS I'LL BE SO MUCH MORE"

"The people will never get behind you after they find out about the type of person you are"

"Son the weak follow the strong, when they are at their most desperate"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't feel it, even after you were giving the gift of having a legendary as your partner you can't sense something off"

"No…"

"Something big is going to happen I recommend you start to listen to your pokemon's advise and prepare yourself"

"How do you… never mind"

"So you got all you came here for?"

"yeah"

"Well then in that case it was good to see you again son, visit more often"

"Right" said Silver leaving, as another man passed by him.

"Proton" said Giovanni.

"Sir the preparations are ready, Surge, and Sabrina are ready whenever you need them"

"Good but hold them of for a while, soon the world will see me as a hero"

(Sunyshore Tower)

Flint was looking at Volkner after he called him up for an announcement.

"Are you ready" said Volkner.

"I guess…"

"Look" said Volkner showing a van that he bought.

"Wait a minute isn't this?"

"Yep I'm starting my mechanic business again"

"Wow trying to make some honest money I see" said Flint.

"yeah…"

"So you're really serious about Candice then?"

"I guess I am… if I'm going to have start having an honest living just for her, well then I will."

"Alright Riley would be so proud of you" joked Flint.

"Yeah… hey wait a minute where is that guy I haven't seen him in a while"

"Oh he's been hanging out with Elesa"

"Elesa huh… I wonder why does two are spending so much time together?"

"HAHAH you really are an idiot" said Flint laughing away.

(Afterschool)

Principal Fantina took Barry, Bianca, Gary, and Hilbert to her office after the battle. Ever since no one heard from any of them. Hoping that they were alright the girls, along with Ruby now sort of consider a new member of the group were walking along side one another around the city until they would hear something from any of them, or until it was time to head home.

"(Hanging up her phone) Nothing man I'm getting a little worried about Blue" said Green.

"Just a little huh" said May.

"Why he's probably home right now getting yelled by his grandpa" said Dawn

"Or not…"

"What do you mean?" ask Ursula.

"You know he's probably talking to Cherren right now"

"Why?" ask Ruby.

"Cherren, Hilbert, Gary, and Bianca are all members of the gang" said May.

"What!? Really" said Ruby hearing this for the first time.

"Let's just forget about it come on let's change the subject" said Green.

"Okay whatever you say" said May.

"Yeah I notice some pretty interesting things during the battle like you falling head over heels for Ruby" said Green.

"WHAT!?" said Both May, and Ruby together.

"Oh that's right so cute" said Ursula.

"Stop it" said May.

"We're just fooling around" said Dawn.

"really…" said May.

"Yeah but we wouldn't mind if you two did a little more fooling around" laugh Green.

"Alright I have to go" said May.

"Seeya later May" said Dawn.

Ruby stood looking at the girls waiting for someone to say something, inside his head he had no idea whether or not they see him as a friend. "So I should get going" said Ruby walking away.

"HOLD IT!" said Green.

"Oh boy" said Ruby.

"Look we don't hate you or anything we're just wondering when are you going to ask out May?" said Green.

"WHAT!?"

"Don't get mad it's just that well we notice the way she looks at you"

"She looks at me?"

"Yeah don't play dumb you know what we're talking about so just go ahead and ask her out already" said Ursula.

"We're not trying to push you" said Dawn.

"Like hell we aren't I'm serious ask her out!" said Green, as her phone started to ring. "About time… ah hu…yeah okay I'll be right there"

"What's going on?" said Dawn.

"It was Blue, he is about to talk to Cheren I better go stand by his side" said Green running. "Later Ruby don't forget what I said"

"I better get going too" said Ursula.

"Right" said Dawn.

The girls left Ruby alone, the idea of May 'liking him' stayed in his head, but it soon banished after he remembered what other plans he had for tonight. Ruby soon banished into the night.

(Warehouse)

Green met up with Gary before they entered the warehouse. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid…okay" said Green.

"I…I just want some answers, no more secrets, even if I'm going to have to battle N again" said Gary walking inside.

The only person in the building is Cherren reading from a book, until He saw Gary walk in staring him down.

"Hey Hilbert, and Bianca aren't here so your rematch is going to have to wait"

"I'm not here for them, I here for anyone that's willing to answer my questions about Ash ketchum" said Gary.

"Then you came to the wrong place"

"Cut the shit Cheren just answer me why the hell would you guys want to attack Ash?"

"That's N secret"

"Where is N?"

"In a mission"

"Why?"

"Listen Gary I'm very busy so let me ask you a question, why join this gang?"

"I did it to help this city… and defeat N"

"If you want to help the city, then just do as you are told"

Gary quickly grabbed Cheren by the shirt. "You aren't in charge so stop giving me orders"

"You know what (Smacking Gary's hand out of his shirt) I feel bad that I wasn't the one that showed some manners back when we fought"

"Last time I checked I beat you. You weren't even a match"

"Why you"

Gary threw a punch at Cheren, which he quickly grabbed. "Chuck trained you I can tell, me on the other hand, I was trained by the archeologist with backbone Lenora" said Cheren head butting Gary to the ground. Gary fell down then quickly got up and punched Cheren is the face hard enough to crack his glasses.

"Got you"

"My glasses you broke them you bastard…Stoutland come on out"

"Porygon-Z go"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Hilda walking out of the back room. "YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN AND TALK IT OUT, now Gary what do you want?"

"Where is Ash Ketchum?"

"According to N he couldn't control his pokemon, so he and Hilbert took him out with their strongest attacks… I don't know if he's alive or not"

"He's alive…"

"Well then you just answer your own question, so why ask us?"

"I just wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth… come on Green"

"Right"

"Where are you going?"

"Home… don't worry I'm still with you guys, but next time don't keep secrets.."

"Whatever" said Hilda clearly not in mood.

"Hilda he broke my glasses"

"Would you shut up!"

(Barry's house)

Palmer stood with disappointment that his two kids weren't even looking at each other after the fight that occurred at school. He got a call from Fantina about how not only did his own son started to fight, but the fight was against his own sister, and her boyfriend! He could not believe all the things that happen while he was just sitting at home reading his newspaper, and handling his hotel business.

"Now I know both of you must have had your reasons to fight. I just hope that you both can make nice" said Palmer.

"no!" said Bianca.

"Bel…"

"He needs to say sorry first he attack us like a mad man!" said Bianca pointing at Barry.

"Well she's started it! Dad she's in a gang!"

"WHAT! No dad we're not a gang we're all just friends doing our part to help out"

"Dad you can't really believe her, she already lied about not having a boyfriend." Said Barry.

"Care to explain Bel?"

"I…I… See we're just friends and…"

"See she has nothing to say, why don't you just tell me what I want to hear before I fine you!"

"BARRY ENOUGH!" yelled Palmer. "Let me talk to your sister"

"Daddy…"

"Bel why didn't you tell me about all this?"

"Because I know you'll disapprove"

"Of course I'll disapprove honey you're about to graduate top of your class and you already have a job lined up as an assistant why would you risk all that by staying in a gang?"

"Because I want to help my friends they… I mean he means the world to me"

"He…I see who is this boy?"

"Hilbert"

"Hmm well why do like this boy?"

"(smile) you know he ask the same question remember my first day of school?"

"Yeah you had the sweetest smile on your face"

"That same day I bumped into two guys, they were members of plasma… they… they stole my pokemon, no one helped me they didn't even care when I got to school I kept to myself. He was the only one that ask if I was okay he gave me the courage to face the guys that stole my pokemon, but he also stood by my side and fought those guys when I was too weak to continue… you see dad the only reason I'm in a gang is because Hilbert is there"

"I see well I always tell you two that friendship is important because it can also lead to so much more, and that seems to be the case for you my little Bel…"

"I had no idea" said Barry.

"I'm sorry Bel but you can't be in that gang anymore…"

"Why!?"

"Even though friendship is important there are moments where you need to take a good long look at yourself and remember that the only way to get anywhere in life is to sacrifice things that will stand in your way"

"What do you mean?"

"If you stay with that boy, then you'll stay with that gang I can't let that ruin your chances to have a good life please promise me that you'll end it with that boy"

"I…I… (deep breath) okay"

"Bianca" said Barry.

"No that is settle you two apologize to each other so we can eat some dinner"

Bianca, and Barry hugged it out while whispering in each other ears.

"I had no idea sis I'm sorry…"

"Is okay it's for the best" said Bianca. 'But with everything that happened to hilda how do I break it to her that I'm leaving' though Bianca.

(Streets- rooftops)

Marley sat in the same rooftop everyday watching, waiting, plotting… but what? Her basket started to move as she looked at it.

"It's feeding time" said Marley.

A pokemon came out from the basket Shaymin popped out looking at her.

"My friend" said Marley "we're so close soon we'll become a family again" said Marley looking into the stars remembering that she used to share the view with someone.

**(Flash Back)**

** (Black City- A few years ago)**

** With another building being lifted off the ground the world becomes smaller, and smaller for the children without parents, that live in the construction site and call the soon to be city their home. Some children get together and start their own families. One little girl wasn't so lucky at first…**

** "Hey get over here you little thief!" said a boy chasing a little girl through the construction site.**

** "(breathing heavily)"**

** "Get back here"**

** The girl kept on running as fast as she could until she made a wrong turn. "Oh no…" said the girl looking at the dead end.**

** "Nowhere to go" said the boy.**

** "Please don't hurt me I'll share this food I promise"**

** "Why should I let you have any of the food you stole from me?" said the boy cracking his knuckles. He quickly pulled the girls hair and start to beat her. **

** The girl bruised and injured walked away but was warned to stay silent. That was the way she was thought to live… in silence. This style of life made her an easy target for anyone to use her. Soon she would become an expert in staying in the shadows, things would go missing and no one would ever see her coming. Despite this she wasn't perfect at it there were times that she would get caught and suffer a tough punishment. **

** That was one of those days…**

** The stars were out as the children played, while others ate, and some were getting recruited by those that will rule the future city. In the shadows three members wearing an R on their shirts walked out from behind a building cleaning their hands from fresh blood. After they were gone the little thief walked out her face so bruised no one would recognized her which is normal for her. If this was any other day no one would even know who she was regardless. She is considered a ghost just another shadow, and shadows have no families.**

** Walking around the people staying in the shadows the thief was hoping not to collapse and truly become a shadow. After gaining a fair distance from the rest of people the thief found a pile of gravel that she could use as a bed. As she started to close her eyes she heard something.**

** "Hey there" said a voice… the thief wasn't alone.**

** "…" the thief turned to face the boy next to her. 'was he always there' though the thief maybe after ignoring people for so long she forgot how to know when someone new was around. **

** "Are you here to look at the stars" said the boy.**

** "…"**

** "(smile) well that was a dumb question of course you're here to look at the stars I mean look at the view"**

** The thief never looked at the sky she was always more worried about what was in front of her, or behind, and even under that she never looked up. Her eye light up at the sight of all the lights in the sky.**

** "Those are stars" said the boy.**

** "…?"**

** "You never seen stars before, well take a good long look but don't overdo it they'll be here tomorrow you know… that's the magic of stars they'll always be here tomorrow… not like my mom"**

** "….?"**

** "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud it's just that never mind… so where is your family?"**

** "…"**

** "I see I guess we're on the same boat then, but hey how about we meet up here tomorrow, stars always keep me company but they're soo faraway It would be nice to have someone share this view with." Said the boy. "What do you say?"**

** The girl didn't say a word but made a promise in her mind to show up tomorrow. The next day they both showed up and the day after that, and the day after that. The boy showed the thief how stars are little pearls in the sky, as happy as she was the thief still stayed quiet. **

** With another night of star gazing the duo became closer and closer until the boy looked at her. "Hey you ever thought about having a family"**

** The thief looked at him. "…?"**

** "Because I could be your family…I mean… it just that we're friends and friends should stay together"**

** The boy stopped when he saw the thief holding his hand. "…(smile)"**

** "I'm guessing that's a yes" said the boy with a big smile. "Say since we're a family now we should give each other names… I'll give myself a name and you give yourself any name you want… let's see I'll be starboy… you?"**

** The thief stood silent.**

** "Oh that's right you don't talk much do you? Then let try this I'll name you, and you name me. How about that"**

** The thief smiled.**

** "Alright let me think you" said the boy looking around. As he looked even further into the distance and saw a grass field, the grass was Barley grass. "Barley grass, Barley, barley… Marley…MARLEY!"**

** The thief looked at him.**

** "Your name from now on will be Marley" said the Boy. "HAHAHA I like it… so what did you came up with?...Marley?"**

** The thief looked at her hands shaking, with tears in her eyes. She wasn't a shadow, she wasn't something to be used, she had a name… a family. Her first words in a long time and they were tears of joy. "Waaaa!" cried the thief.**

** "Hey… hey don't cry" said the boy hugging her. "Look at me" the thief listen. "Can you say your name… say Marley… come on Mar…ley"**

** "(shaking) Marley" said Marley.**

** "You did it!"**

** "Marley… I'm Marley, and you're Lucas" **

** "Lucas… is that all you could come up with… I like it" said Lucas. "Lucas, and Marley guess what?"**

** "what…"**

** "We're a family" **

** Marley still saw herself as a shadow, but this time she was Lucas's shadow always by his side, nothing could separate them, the two of them even found a rare pokemon together. A shaymin that lost his way, but because of them he found a new family. **

** But things change…**

** "Adoption…?" said Marley.**

** "Yeah this guy Cyrus told me that he'll adopt me, that there is something special about me I don't know what he means?"**

** "But… what about us?" **

** "I ask him if you could come with me, he said he'll think about it, I told I'm not leaving without you…"**

** "Go…"**

** "What why? What about you?"**

** "Don't worry… I'll be okay"**

** "This will be temporary I promise we'll be a family I'll come see you everyday" said Lucas leaving not looking back, not wanting to cry. The same can be said for Marley. He did visit her almost every day, every other day he was missing but he always had a reason. Then came the day when there was no reason, he just stopped coming, and Marley became a shadow disappearing under the shadow of the city.**

** Drayden allowed the orphans a chance to go to school for free. Many of them accept it but quickly dropped out when they found out that joining gangs was so much easier. Marley didn't. She became a student but just like her old life she was still a shadow, sometimes she needed to stay after class and talk to her teachers to remind them that she attempted class. One day as she was walking to her next class she saw him… but the reunion wasn't what she wanted.**

** "Lucas… is me" said Marley.**

** "Who's she boss" ask a grunt.**

** "Go away for a minute I got this" **

** "You got it boss"**

** "Boss… no you're Lucas"**

** "I'm boss now isn't great I can do whatever I want now"**

** "I… don't understand"**

** "Never mind so what are you doing here?"**

** "Don't you know we're a family"**

** "Oh yeah… listen Marley how about you become part of my new family"**

** "Really…!"**

** "Yeah and here I have a gift for you" said Lucas pulling out a wig. "Wear it"**

** "Okay…" said Marley. As soon as she put the wig on she heard a voice in her head. She felt a sensation she knew all too well… someone was trying to control her. "NO!" said Marley dropping the wig.**

** "What happen?"**

** "What was that the wig is evil!"**

** "Marley I though you wanted to be part of my family?"**

** "Family?" Marley took a better look at the people following Lucas, they were being control. "This is not a family"**

** "Marley put the wig on"**

** "What happen to you this isn't a family"**

** "Marley put the dam wig on!" said Lucas grabbing her.**

** "Let… go… I'm starting to dislike you"**

** "You're nothing more than a nobody with no family so do yourself a favor a join mine"**

** "I already have a family" said Marley dropping a pokeball. "arcanine use extreme speed" said Marley. A quick flash later and Lucas was knock to the ground. **

** "You bitch!"**

** "You are not my Lucas… I'll safe you just wait" said Marley riding her Arcanine away.**

** Marley wanted to safe him, but she only stayed as his shadow. Then she saw Dawn. She saw the way they were Marley knew that Dawn might be able to safe Lucas from his problems, but she was wrong. With Lucas alone again, and events in the city moving fast, Marley knows that is either now or never. She must rescue Lucas. **

** (End of Flashback) **

(Night- Alley)

"Why are you hurting my friends" said Silver staring down at Ruby.

"Is not what it looks like they attack me first" said Ruby.

"Silver he's up to something we wanted answers but he beat us" said Crystal.

"Answers… now I'm curious"

"Then I guess it can't be helped let's go Swampert use hammer arm!"

"Dodge" said Silver. Weavile moved so fast it was hard to tell where he went.

"So fast…" said Ruby also seeing that Silver was gone. "Huh"

"Blizzard" said Silver. The Attack froze Swampert. "You're next" said Silver appearing next to Ruby pushing him.

"Why (cough) you"

"Let's end this use blizzard again" The attack froze Ruby. "Now use rock smash" said Silver. The attack broke Ruby free but injured him. "Next time don't hurt my friends"

"Nice going Silver" said Ethan.

"Hilda called she wants to speak to us" said Silver.

"Cool come Crystal" said Ethan.

"But what about him" said Crystal.

"He got what he dissevered come on"

"I don't feel right about this"

"Let's go" said Silver.

After they banished Ruby found himself in a strange position he never found himself so injured that he couldn't move, and now he has nobody to help him… or does he.

Ruby reached for his phone only to find one person that he could call.

(Phone Conversation)

(Ringing)

?: Hello?

Ruby: Hey it's Ruby.

?: I know that what's up… I've been meaning to talk to you about earlier.

Ruby: Never mind that listen I need help.

?: What's going on?

Ruby: Pick me up please.

?:Why?

Ruby: I'm about to pass out just follow the ice thank… may.

May: RUBY RUBY!

**End of Chapter 28. This chapter was to give some important backstory and with that said there are only 2 chapters left before the 2 or 3 part season finale, I still don't know if I want to make it a three part thing. As always like, comment, tell your friends. Next chapter coming soon. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Here it is the next chapter. This chapter is going to reveal one of the big plots leading to the season finale.**

** Chapter 29: Collision Course.**

(White Forrest)

Ash was lying on the tall grass enjoying a rare moment to relax. Ever since he started to train with Alder, Ash never stopped training every day he could feel his body becoming stronger, and so did his pokemon. Meloetta was flying around when she notice ash hiding in the grass. The pokemon hovered around him before finally landing atop of him waking him up.

"What the…? Oh hey meloetta" said Ash petting her head.

"Melo!"

"You seem happy… what time is it?"

"Time to wake up" said Anabel looking at him. Pikachu jump off her shoulder and hugged Ash.

"That's right Alder said he had a surprise for me. I wonder what?" said Ash getting up. Suddenly a ripping sound was heard. "Oh man my shirt"

"well looks like you grew pass your clothes"

"Crap now what… wait a minute" said Ash running toward the house. Ash looked at his clothes that Anabel found him in when he landed in white forest a while ago. When Ash fought, N it was a 4 on 4 battle. Before ash went to the festival he was afraid that his outfit might break, or get dirty so he took with him a special pokemon just in case he need to fix his outfit. "All right come on out Levanny!" said Ash.

Levanny came out smiling looking at his master. "Vanny"

"All right Levanny I need you to make me a new outfit I kind of out grew this one," laughed Ash. Levanny shook his head and stared at Ash for a second mentally taking his measurements, after a few seconds Levanny went inside the house to start working on Ash's new outfit.

Anabel looked at Ash again. "Hey Ash come on Alder wants you to see something"

"Right"

As the two of them started to walk deeper into the forest, they notice Raikou, and Giratina talking to each other.

"Hey you too getting along" said Anabel.

"Yes we are turns out two old pokemon like us have a lot to talk about" said Raikou.

"Yes… I had no idea that you were resurrected" said Giratina.

"yes me and my brothers died a long time ago and now we owe a debt that can never be repaid to our master"

"I see"

Meloetta quickly flew atop of Giratina to smile at him.

"I'm sure this little one has a few good stories to tell us when the time comes"

"Come on you two lets go" said Anabel.

The highest point of white forest is White Tree Hollow a massive tree full of mysteries that have yet to be solved. Standing in the giant hole that serve as an entrance inside the tree was Alder. "Uh? There you are!" said Alder.

"Hey master"

"Hey Alder where are we?"

"This is White tree hollow the tallest point in white forest… this tree is also called the tree of life, or the tree of dreams, I just call it White tree Hollow"

"Wow this tree is massive" said Ash.

"Yes, but not to be outdone by Black City, Look at the distance and you can see the building that matches this tree."

"Hey I know that building that's The New World Tower" said Anbel.

"New World Tower" said Ash.

"You know it Ash?"

"Not really but I fought a guy that lives there"

"That's interesting anyway back to what I was saying this tree is special so this is where we're going to continue training"

"Alright! Are you ready Giratina?" said Ash.

"Always!" said Giratina unleashing a massive roar.

(Black City)

In a small alley a little girl with pink hair was sleeping. A strange dot in her forehead started to glow, and she heard a familiar scream. "What the? There it is again the roar of the forgotten one maybe he can help me" said The girl she got up and started to run. "I must go find him"

Walking the streets was Barry thinking about a very important subject. "Okay so Burgundy is resting at her home now which is good… so I should visit her. But then that would mean going to Principal Fantina's house what should I do… ARRG This is very frustrating if I don't figure something out I'm going to fine somebody!" Barry was making his way toward Burgundy's house until somebody crashed into him. "Hey what the heck…watch where you're going"

The girl stood in silence with her head down then she looked up looking at Barry. As soon as she saw him the girl sense something familiar about him. "You"

"What? Wait your lips aren't moving"

"You interacted with my brothers"

"Wait a minute what are you talking about?"

"Uxie you met him"

"Wait the pokemon… so that means" said Barry. The girl looked down at a puddle of water left behind after a recent rain shower her reflection was of a pokemon. "That's the real you?"

"Yes my name is Mesprit nice to meet you"

"I'm Barry"

"Barry yes I've seen visions of you from when my brothers saw you…. We're connected that way"

"This is crazy… but what are you doing here your legend is in Sinnoh right?"

"Yes but we were chased all the way here… I don't really feel safe telling my story here in public"

"That's okay I know where we can go that's safe, and there is a friend you should meet. I'm sure she'll want to hear your story too" said Barry. Mesprit simply smiled at the human offering to help her.

The two walked all the way to Burgundy's house a mansion by Black City standards.

"This place is huge!" said Mesprit.

"Yeah I heard that before she became principal, Fantina was a famous dancer. No one knows why she stopped though"

"Who's Fantina?"

"Burgundy's mom"

"Who's Burgundy?"

"Never mine" said Barry.

The two walked into the front garden when mesprit stop.

"What's wrong?" ask Barry.

"This place it's… guarded"

"What do you mean?"

"There is a strong barrier around this house… is Fantina a ghost type user?"

"Yeah?"

"She must be very powerful this barrier is meant to make sure that any pokemon entering becomes aware of how supernatural this house is… it's almost scary"

"Yeah Burgundy had an accident a while back this must be to keep her safe… but as long as you're with me I'm sure you won't get attack"

"I hope so…"

The duo started making their way up the stairs after passing a few rooms in the hallway they stumble upon the only room that smelled more like food than the kitchen. "Yeah this must be it… well let's go"

"You seem nervous is anything wrong?" ask Mesprit.

"What no…"

"Barry… I'm the spirit of emotion I know when there is something wrong with you"

"Oh well… there is nothing wrong with me it's just that whenever she helps me, Burgundy always seems to get hurt"

"I see… I'm sensing sadness, regret, and love?"

"Love!?"

"Yes you seem to harvest feelings for this girl"

"You're crazy!"

"Being of Emotion remember"

"Alright lets go"

The two open the door and saw Burgundy reading a book in her bed. The purple hair girl placed her book by her side and looked at the boy that made her day just by showing up. "Barry!"

"Hey Burgundy" said Barry with the same smile.

"What are doing here"

"Well your mom told me that you got out of the hospital and that you might like to see me… at least that's what she told me, that you told her"

"WHAT I NEVER… mom soo nosey, but good to see you"

"Hello" said Mesprit.

"Who is this?"

"I'm mesprit and you must be the one that talked to my brothers"

"Mesprit... brothers…. Wait are you"

"Yep" said Mesprit turning into her real form. "Mesprit the being of Emotion"

"A Pokemon!"

"Yep I met her on my here, apparently she needs help" said Barry.

"You think this has to do with the lady that cause the explosion in the mall, and Paul"

"If anything she might tell us how all this fits together"

"You're right well mesprit if you don't mind can you tell us why you're here"

"Right okay well I don't think I need to explain who my brothers are, and what we can do… right?"

"Nope we know from school"

"Alright then you see a group of people that go by the name Galactic started to attack us… We did our best to try to get away but they chased us all over the Sinnoh region."

"Why come all the way here?"

"A few months ago we felt the power of Giratina or the forgotten one"

"Giratina?" said Burgundy.

"Ash…" said Barry.

"You know something Barry?"

"I'm not sure, please continue"

"Okay so we felt his presence here in Unova so we came to ask him for help, but when we arrived his presence faded… it was strange but we couldn't think about that any longer Galactic hired a mercenary to track us down that woman caught Azelf, then it was only me and Uxie. We split up to stay safe, but now I'm the only one left"

"I'm so sorry, but what do they want with you?" ask Burgundy.

"I don't know"

"If anything it has to be something that they can do here in Black City. But what?" ask Barry.

"Who do we know from Galactic"

"Lucas, but he won't help if anything he'll try to hurt us, no we need to talk to Paul again" said Barry.

"Paul?" said Mesprit.

"But Paul hates us remember he'll never speak to us after last time"

"He doesn't hate us we just need to knock some sense into him"

"It's not that easy"

"Can offer some advice" said Mesprit.

"What is it"

"It sounds like this Paul person has very conflicted feelings what you need is something, that can help him open up"

"That's a good idea maybe another pokemon battle" suggested Barry.

"No, not after last time we need something else but what" said Burgundy.

"Something or someone" said Mesprit.

"Someone… I GOT IT" said Barry.

"Well let's not waste anytime who?" ask Burgundy.

(An hour Later)

(Knock, Knock)

"Open up!" yelled Barry.

"Barry relax" said Bugundy.

"Where are we" ask Mesprit.

"You'll see"

"Are you sure about this" ask Bugundy.

"Of course in all my life I've never met a girl with as much spunk as (Door open) Ursula Hey"

"Barry… Burgundy… little girl what's going on since when do you come to see me"

"You never let me near your house remember"

"Oh yeah so what do you want?"

"We need your help"

"Alright come in and tell what's going on" said Ursula sounding confused.

(A few minutes later)

"HELL NO" yelled Ursula.

"But Ursula PLEASE!" begged Barry.

"Never!"

"But you don't understand you're the only one that can talk to him" said Burgundy.

"We need your help" ask Mesprit.

"I understand your situation Mesprit I really do, believe me after what that Conway guy told us I'll believe anything but I just don't see why I should talk to Paul"

"Because he is involved with Galactic"

"That's his problem"

"Come on please he's in trouble"

"Not my problem"

"Excuse me Ursula" said Mesprit. "It seems to me that you also have a lot of feelings toward Paul. Very negative, but a lot of positive ones too. Yes… anger, sadness, pain, but also joy, compassion, inspiration, love interesting… I see he hurt you a while ago. Your heart is very strong in order to stand such pain but you're still open enough for second chances I envy people like you that can still get up after all seem lost. Please Ms. Ursula help us"

"I…I fine, but if this is all for nothing then I will end all three of you!"

"Got it"

(Paul's house)

"Again are you sure about this?" ask Burgundy.

"Of course I am" said Barry. "Ursula would you do the honor"

"I hate you but fine" said Ursula knocking on the door.

Inside the apartment it was so pitch black that it was hard to tell the mess on the floor. Lying in the floor was Paul staring at the ceiling. "(Knock) what…" said Paul getting up. The purple haired boy walked toward the door wondering who was on the other side, hoping that it was someone he wants to see.

"Hey there Paul" said Barry.

"What do you want?" said Paul.

"Can we come in?"

"No"

"Come on please?" said Burgundy.

"Didn't I already taught you a lesson before, or do I need to school you again?"

"That won't be necessary" said Barry. "But I still think we can help you just let us in"

"I said it ones, and I'll say it again leave me alone I don't need the help of weak trainers!" yelled Paul as he slam the door close.

The door was suddenly stopped from closing. "Alright enough" said Ursula placing her foot in the door. "Would you stop with the tough guy act and let us in you big baby"

"Ursula… come in" said Paul in an embarrassing tone.

"thank you" said Ursula. "After you guys" As everyone went inside Ursula grabbed her foot out of pain since Paul slammed the door a little too hard.

The group stopped, and looked around in shock. "What the hell happened here?" ask Barry. The house looked like it was turned upside down, glass was broken, and there was a hole on the wall.

"What do you mean?" responded Paul.

"This!" said Barry. "Look at all this"

"Oh it's nothing I don't want to talk about it" said Paul.

"Paul please we're here to help" said Burgundy.

"No! You're here because I let you in!"

His response scared Burgundy, but didn't stop Ursula from getting to the bottom of this. "Paul…" said Ursula. Paul turned to face her. "(slap) what's wrong with you?"

"…"

"I get it guys give us a minute" said Ursula.

"But…?" said Barry.

"she's right come Barry let's go I'll see if I can cook something" said Burgundy. Mesprit, and Barry followed her to the kitchen.

"You want to sit" said Ursula. Paul just stood silent. Ursula sat in his couch, Paul grabbed a chair and placed it in front of her. The two teens shared such a history that it was hard for Ursula to say anything else. Inside her head all she wanted to do was scream at him, and hurt him, but she knew this wasn't about her. Now it was about Paul.

"Why are you here?" ask Paul breaking the silence.

"To help you, you idiot"

"No I mean why are you here"

"Oh well Barry told me that…"

"Barry told you huh… you see you don't care about me I wouldn't blame you for it, but there is no reason for you to be here"

"Yes there is!"

"What… what did that idiot Barry offered you?"

"Nothing you jerk I came here because I'm worried about you. When I saw you talking to Lucas I notice that you seem distant, like you weren't here at all… Paul if there something wrong with you"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Try me I've heard some pretty strange things already" joked Ursula.

"I…"

"Come on… open up to me, you owe that much"

"Fine… where should I start?"

"Well what about Galactic?"

"What about them?"

"Paul…"

"Fine we're helping each other"

"Helping?"

"You know they're bad people!" yelled Barry walking in.

"Barry don't" said Burgundy.

"No I think you know this Paul, those guys are terrible they'll do anything to…"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" yelled Paul.

"Then what's really going on?" ask Ursula.

"Yeah if you know so much why help them?" ask Burgundy.

"They're forcing me to help them, when they first offered me a chance to solve my problems I told them to get lost, then they… they took Reggie!"

"What? They took Reggie…" said Ursula.

"They told me that if I help they'll give him back… what was I supposed to do!?" said Paul slamming his fist to his legs. "What was I…" suddenly he felt warm hands grabbing his.

"It's alright Paul" said Ursula. "I'm sorry for what happen I know how much Reggie means to you" It was hard for Ursula to notice but inside her heart she knew that she was helping Paul recover. Just like the time they met.

"But I still don't understand what do they want from you?" ask Barry.

"Paul?" said Ursula in a soft tone. "What's going on with you?"

"I…I keep on having these weird dreams." Said Paul. "I keep hearing strange noises. I pass out in the middle of the streets, and wake up in an alley, but it felt like I was somewhere else"

"What could that mean?" ask Burgundy.

Barry stood quite knowing well what he was talking about. Every word that Paul said was exactly what ash said to him years ago. Inside his head it all added up Paul was being called by something. "Wait Paul in your dreams did you see anything?" ask Barry.

"Sort off… It was a massive shadow it was yelling at me"

"Are you sure it was yelling, or maybe it was calling out for you?"

"What are you saying?" ask burgundy.

"Bear with me for a second, Mesprit come in" said Barry. Mesprit came from the other room. "Paul this is mesprit"

"hey…"

"Mesprit is a pokemon"

"What?"

"Look transform" said Barry. The girl transform to her true form shocking everybody. "Alright Paul I think I know what's wrong with you"

"Well don't keep us in the dark tell us what's going on" said Ursula.

"Alright remember what I said about Ash and his pokemon?"

"Yeah, I also remembered Conway's story, but what does… wait a minute you don't think"

"Yeah I do"

"What's going on!" demanded Burgundy.

"Okay the thing is Paul, Galactic is using you to get something"

"What?"

"This wasn't the first time I heard something like this, a while ago… let's just say I know what's going on Paul I think a pokemon is trying to get you to summon it"

"How can you be sure about this?"

"Mesprit try to use your powers to see if there is anything going on with Paul… you know emotionally."

"I'll try" said Meprit. The little pokemon placed her hand on his head and started to look through Paul's emotions. "I see it something powerful trying to create a bond with Paul."

"Why me?"

"I don't know destiny, random luck, or maybe there is something about you either way there is a pokemon trying to reach out to you" said Mesprit.

"Do you know who could it be?" ask Barry.

"Well my brothers and I serve under the beings of space and time"

"Palkia, and Dialga"

"But wait I learned about this in mythology class. In order to control any of those two you need the power of the 'original one,' whatever that means" said Burgundy.

"The holy chain… but even with all that they'll still need to be in sinnoh for the ritual to work" said Mesprit.

"Then why follow you all the way here unless they… I got it!" yelled Barry.

"What?"

"I don't really know how this works, but if it is anything like last time (Ash) they don't need any ritual to summon the pokemon"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it if they were going to try out this ritual of yours then they wouldn't need Paul, no I think they want to skip the middle man in this case the ritual, and summon the pokemon using Paul…"

"I understand if Paul opens his heart whichever pokemon is calling him it will appear, they'll use Paul as a chain connecting that pokemon to our world." Said Mesprit.

"But that'll only work if Paul is able to open his heart to the pokemon calling for him am I right?" ask Barry.

"Yep but knowing who we are dealing with there's no doubt that Galactic is aware of this and they have a plan" said Burgundy.

"Right we have to stop them" said Barry.

"Guys wait we forgot about one thing" said Ursula sitting next to paul. "Paul now that you know what are you going to do about?"

"…"

"Paul please this is not the time to stay silent answer us… answer me"

"I… am going to get my brother back"

"Good then we are all on boa…"

"Alone"

"What?" said Barry.

"You heard me, what you told me… I have the power to safe him all by myself"

"Don't be stupid you won't be able to control it trust me" said Barry.

"Listen to Barry" said Ursula.

"I'm not weak I can do it" said Paul getting up. "All of you get out!"

"PAUL LISTEN MAN YOU CAN'T!"

"Out… I'll take care of them by myself"

The group left Paul's house feeling empty handed. The walk all the way to the park was silent but the look on each of their faces told the tell of how defeated they were.

"The sun is going down" said Barry.

"Yeah I should head home" said Ursula.

"This day has left a bad taste in my mouth" said Burgundy.

"So now what we just can't let Paul take them all on he'll get destroyed" said Barry.

"No Paul wouldn't jump into a battle without preparations… no he'll take them on when he is ready…. We just have to be ready when he is" said Ursula trusting Paul's judgment.

"But how will we know?" ask Burgundy.

"Easy I'll follow him" said Mesprit.

"What!?" yelled all three of them.

"What he'll never know, and Galactic will be to occupied with him they'll never notice me"

"Alright just stay safe" said Barry.

"Thank you for showing me such kindness, an emotion lacking in this city" said Mesprit.

"Alright I should get going to" said Ursula. "Thanks for the little adventure"

"Hey it's not over yet… so you better get stronger" said Barry.

"Right" said Ursula walking away. A few steps away Mesprit grab Ursula's hand. "What is it?"

"Paul… when I was inside his mind I felt a strong presence of Pride, and Honor… but there was also a lot of love…"

"Love?"

"Yes love towards you… I can't put my finger on it but you really mean a lot to him… you humans really need to know how to show your emotions better" said Mesprit before she disappeared.

"Thank you… and take care of him" said Ursula.

Burgundy, and Barry were also getting ready to get going.

"Well I guess it's time to get going" said Barry.

"Yeah…" said Burgundy blushing.

"Hey are you okay?"

"yeah it's just…"

"Yeah what is it come on let it out" said Barry. Burgundy leaned toward him and quickly kissed him in the lips.

"Still compatible" said Burgundy before walking away.

Barry just looked at her leave for a few more seconds before he made his way home, knowing that now he has to get stronger for the day when all this finally comes together.

As Barry continues toward his path he in unaware that he is now heading on a collision course with the stories of several others. Now only time will tell how each story will collide… As the story continues.

**End of Chapter 29. Now that Barry is all set for the finale, it is time to wrap up Ruby mysterious story, as all roads head down the same path. Sorry for the wait but now that I'm on break expect the season to end early in the summer. As always like, comment, tell your friends. Next Chapter coming soon… **


	30. Chapter 30

**Here it is the next chapter. This is it!…. after this chapter all the stories will finally come together… Now it's time to see how Ruby will set the stage for the events that will change Black City.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter: "Good Night"**

(Night- Streets)

The Alley where Ruby fought Silver was covered in ice. In the middle of all the ice was the young mysterious boy breathing heavily as he laid on the ground waiting for anyone to come find him. This wasn't the first time Ruby found himself in a position like this, were there was nothing he could do. The only difference was that last time something like this happen to him it was a lot hotter.

"I found something" said a voice in the distance. "May this way!"

"Dawn I'm coming!" yelled May. As the girls stepped inside the alley May looked at all the ice. "Look at all the ice"

"What do you think happened here" said Dawn also looking around.

"I have no idea I just hope…There he is!" said May pointing at Ruby. The girls ran to get him. May quickly reached toward him, as she touched his face her hand started to shake... was cold to the touch. "Oh man Dawn he's freezing"

"Whatever attacked him must have been really powerful" said Dawn.

"What should we do?" ask May looking desperate at her friend.

"Do you know where he lives?"

"No"

"Then we should just call the hospital"

"No if he called us it must be because he wanted to keep this a secret, but we still need to help him" said May.

"Let me think… I got it Candice she lived at Snowpoint city the coldest place in Sinnoh, she must be an expert on treating ice related injuries, and my house has a lot of space" suggest Dawn.

"Thank you Dawn" said May picking Ruby up. "Help me out he's pretty heavy"

"Right come on I'm sure Candice will be able to help" said Dawn as the two girls carried the wounded boy into the night.

(Dawn's House)

Being a teacher isn't easy, Candice is a fine example of just how much time being a teacher takes out of your life. Her phone was filled with missed calls from all her friends, and fellow teachers that wanted to hand out with her. When she first arrive in black city after her aunt offered her a job in the school, she knew she would settle in quickly. Of course she was wrong soon her entire room and most of the living room was filled with paper work. Finally after a long day of working she could do the only thing she looks forward to before going to sleep.

Candice stepped out of the bathroom wearing a large shirt to cover her short shorts. She jump right into bed and grabbed her Xtransceiver.

"Come on pick up pick-up, please pick-up" said Candice holding her xtransceiver.

The man on the other line answered. "hello…" said Volkner. Unlike Candice, Volkner was dirty, wearing his working clothes. "Hey Candice"

"Hey… wait a minute are you working right now? It's late why aren't you home?"

"Yeah sorry, but my business it's really kicking off turns out people really need a lot of things to get fixed" smiled Volkner.

"Ohhh a working man I love it" said Candice. "Hey when can we see each other again?"

"I don't know, but I promise it'll be soon, and I'll have a little surprise for you" said Volkner.

"I can't wait!" yelled Candice moving around in her bed. "Oh wait I hear the doorbell see ya later Volky"

"Bye" said Volkner.

Candice ran toward the door. "Hey (Looking at the girls, and what they were holding)… Dawn!?"

"Candice we need your help" said May barely holding onto the boy.

"What happen!?" said Candice.

"See for yourself" said May.

Candice grabbed the boy May, and dawn carried all the way to her home. "He's freezing… He must have been hit by a serious ice attack" said Candice. "Let's get him to a bed, Dawn give me a hand"

"On it" said Dawn.

"What about me?" said May.

Candice looked at May's eyes, she seemed really concerned. Which to Candice was a clear sign of a crush. "Oh how cute you like him"

"Candice!" said Dawn.

"Oh right sorry, May how about you give me some hot towels" said Candice.

"Okay" said May. As she left to the kitchen Candice looked at Dawn.

"Dawn why didn't you tell me May had a boyfriend I would have forgiven her for not paying attention in class" said Candice giggling.

"Is this really the best time" said Dawn.

"Oh fine let's help this guy, funny he looks about your age, but I never seen him before" said Candice pointing out something that Dawn never knew.

"Can we help him now and ask questions later" said Dawn getting frustrated at all the questions, but also getting a bit suspicious. How is it that Ruby goes to the school, but Candice doesn't know about him?

"Oh right get him on the bed, and lets have a look at him." said Candice. The Girls placed him on the bed where Candice started to examine him. "Okay let's see here… light skin, ruby eyes, and nice fashion sense, you know he doesn't look at all like May's type"

"CANDICE!" yelled Dawn.

"Oh fine just wait until May comes up with the towel."

Downstairs May was preparing the towels while trying to distract herself from what was going on upstairs. As hard as she tried she couldn't stop thinking that Ruby is upstairs in a lot of pain, but what worried her the most is why was she thinking about ruby in the first place? The first time they met he embarrassed her without them even knowing each other. Then when they finally met face to face she punched him in the stomach. That same day she saw another side of him. After the battle between Emerald and Lyra, May saw a look in Ruby's eyes a look of pain. That look in his eyes left her with a lot of questions about the boy. Then came the storm, May was just minding her own business when she was forced to safe Ruby. Even after all their meetings, May still found something new about Ruby this time it was the fact that he is an expert in showing off his pokemon. Ruby became her teacher for one night it wasn't a date at least she hopes it wasn't one. After they practice all night Ruby took May to get something to eat then it was time to take her home. During their walk to her house May found out that there was something wrong with Ruby. She could tell that he was depress, but why?

"Hey May….Mayyyy" said Dawn waving her hand in front of May's face.

"what dawn… DAWN! How's Rub…"

"He'll be fine Candice says all he needs is to rest, and we also need to keep him warm." Said Dawn.

"Oh okay good tell Candice I'll be right up with the towels" said May. As May kept on warming up the towels Dawn stared at her, until she finally decided to break the silence.

"So May can I ask you something?" said Dawn.

"Yeah I guess?"

"Listen I know Green teases you about it all the time, and Ursula also jokes about it, but you can tell me do you like Ruby?"

"What no!" said May. "I mean I don't know… we're just friends"

"But why would you be friends with someone that you hate?" said Dawn. "It felt like you became friends with him out of nowhere"

"Why are we having this conversation, I mean Ruby could be up there right now freezing to death" said May.

"Candice said all that he needs is to rest, but you seem to be really worried about him uh?" teased Dawn.

"Alright let's drop it, I'll go give Candice the towels" said May storming her way upstairs.

Candice was sitting in a chair next to the bed dozing off since she hadn't slept well since she got her job.

"Candice" said May shaking her.

"Wha…who… oh hey May" said Candice getting up. "Let me have those towels" Candice placed one towel in ruby's head. "This should help him warm up, I also gave him some extra sheets"

"good…" said May.

"You know you can stay over and keep an eye on him" said Candice winking at her.

"What?" said May before realizing what she was implying. "No, no you got it all wrong I don't… (Looking at Candice's smile) fine"

"GREAT! I'll go get some PJs for you I hope you, and Dawn are the same size" said Candice running to get May the PJs.

"I'm a little larger" confessed May. The young girl looked at her sleeping friend a little while longer before leaving to change clothes.

(Streets)

Volkner just ended another day at trying to make an 'honest living'. He wants to do it for Candice but there is one problem. He is barely making any money if he wants to marry Candice he is going to have to work harder. As he was walking the streets a car stopped in front of him.

"…"

The window of the car lower as Flint pooped his big red afro out of the window. "Hey buddy" said Flint.

"hey…"

"it's been a while" said Riley parking the car.

"Where have you been hiding?" ask Volkner looking at riley.

"Ohh you know around… but I have to ask what's with the outfit?" ask Riley pointing at Volkner's jump suit.

"Oh you don't know Volkner here wants to have an honest living" said Flint.

"Honest? Is there a reason?"

"One word Candice" said Flint.

"No way… how is that going"

"Take a look" said Volkner showing his empty pockets.

Both of his friends laughed at Volkner for a while before finally calming down. "Oh man sorry about that" said Riley.

"I'm trying, but there is just not enough people that need me right now" said Volkner sounding disappointed "I mean you know legally".

"Listen if you need the extra cash you could always 'build something'," suggested Flint.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right the only way people like us can make any money is to break a few rules" said Riley.

Volkner didn't say anything for a while in his head he was thinking about how much Candice means to him, then he started to remember the day he arrive to the city.

**(Flashback)**

** It took less than a month for Volkner to realize that it was going to take more than just brains, and spirit to survive Black City. Soon he found himself in underground fights, both for pokemon and humans. A crowd of blood thirsty people surrounded Volkner, his Raichu, his opponent, and his infernape. **

** "FIGHT!"**

** "FIGHT!"**

** "FIGHT!"**

** "You heard them" said the opponent.**

** "It's over I already beat you and your pokemon" said Volkner.**

** "What are you crazy or something?" **

** "No but I calculated all your moves, and I can tell you're finished" smiled Volkner.**

** "It's not over yet Infernape use Flare Blitz!" said Flint. Infernape cover himself in blue fire launching himself to Volkner.**

** "Volt Tackle" said Volkner. Raichu ran in order to collided against his opponent. The fire and lighting combination was powerful enough to shut down the entire stage. The smoke cleared, the battle ended, and with the crowd long gone all that was left was Volkner, and his opponent.**

** "Say what's your name?" ask Volkner's opponent.**

** "Volkner…"**

** "Flint" responded flint. "You're not half bad, but between you and me you could do better"**

** "How"**

** "Well first of all stop playing it safe, if you want to make it anywhere in this city you have to get your hands dirty" said Flint throwing his knife at Volkner. "I was going to use it you know"**

** "Dirty huh…" said Volkner looking at the man that just admitted to him that he could've killed him.**

** "Yeah, you see I life by one rule, do anything to get food on the table" **

** That day Volkner learned the only rule he believes in. **

** (End of Flashback)**

"Anything to put food on the table," was the only thing going through Volkner's head as he stepped into the car to get his hands dirty.

(Dawn's House)

Ruby was sleeping, dreaming about the events that led him to the city.

**(Dream)**

** In a field surrounded by flowers was a boy. The boy was looking at the flowers all over him, admiring the beauty all around him. **

** "Ruby… ruby is that you!?" yelled a voice looking at him from the distance. **

** The boy ran toward the girl calling out to him. The closer he was getting to the girl the farer she seems to be getting. **

** "Ruby….I'm waiting" said the girl. "Ruby…RUBY…RUBY!" yelled the girl. "HELP!"**

** The flowers started to die all around him as the field started to light on fire. All around Ruby his world was burning.**

** "Born in Fire"**

** (End of Dream)**

"AWWW!" scream Ruby waking up from his sleep. "What… where am I?" Ruby stared at his hand before placing them on his head. Then he realized that his hat was still there. After that he looked down to look at the rest of his outfit, he noticed that he's wearing different clothes. "What happen to my clothes!?"

"Doesn't feel good to have someone else change you while you sleep is it?" said May

"Sapphire" said Ruby. "So you got my call then?"

"Yeah good thing I did… you could of died or something"

"I think your overreacting" said Ruby getting up.

"What are you doing?" ask May.

"I have to go" said Ruby as he started to stretch before walking toward the window.

"Hey stop right there!" said May tackling him down. The two of them fell to the floor with May holding him down.

"Get of me" said Ruby struggling to get May off him. After a few minutes of struggling Ruby finally gave up and decided to hear May out. "Alright I give up what is it"

"Well first of I want to hear a thank you" said Ruby.

"Thank you…"

"Alright now what happened to you?"

"I was mugged"

"No you weren't that was clearly a battle field and you lost, but I thought you hated to battle"

"I don't hate battling it's just that… it's complicated…"

"What do you mean?"

"I love to battle, but I can't not for fun anyways" Ruby took a deep breath and continued talking. "I only battle to get things done"

"I don't get it" said May.

"You don't have to get it…"

"Why did you call me?" ask May.

"You were the only number in my phone." said Ruby.

"What about your parents?"

"I…I don't know I don't talk to them anymore"

"Why"

"Because they live in Hoenn I…I ran away from home." Ruby realized that he said more than he had to, but he felt that he needed to be honest with the girl a top of him. The two of them got up and sat down beside the bed next to each other. "(Sight) Well I guess I should tell you I ran away from home… I have no one to help me, I lost my apartment and now in living in the boiler room in the stadium that why I was in the stadium the day I saw you practicing."

"Ruby why are you here?" ask May with a sense of disbelieve in her voice.

"I need to do something important…" said Ruby.

"Is that why you were attacked?" ask May trying to get more answers.

"Maybe?"

"Who attacked you?"

"Some guys, I forgot there name, but I do remember one of them had her pokemon wear stars on them, and the other one look like an asshole" said Ruby.

On the other side of the door Candice, and Dawn were listening to the two of them talk. "Stars? It can't be" said Dawn.

"What is it?" ask Candice.

"Crystal… but why" said Dawn under her breath.

The two teens talked to each other a while longer before Ruby got up again. "Again thank you for everything but I need to go"

"Are you coming back?" ask May.

"If everything goes as planned then no sorry." Said Ruby as clear as he possibly could.

"Well if things don't go as planned, Dawn is throwing a party in the park for Lyra if you want you can come the party is in two days" said May. Ruby stayed silent before he headed toward the window. "Wait! I have one more question" said May. "Can I trust?... Are we really friends?"

Ruby left without saying anything.

Candice and Dawn were still looking at the events that just took place. "What a jerk" said Dawn.

"That was so romantic he left her to wonder in suspense so beautiful" said Candice.

"You need help" responded Dawn. 'but still why is Crystal involved.'

The night wasn't over just yet. Rumors were going around that Aqua was able to regain the blue orb. All these rumors took the recovered Ruby to an empty house in a part of the city that is getting torn down in place of another building. If there is one thing about this city that's true is that it is always changing. Ruby notice that there was no one keeping watch, maybe it was just a rumor after all. Then Ruby notice a glow coming from the building.

"Bingo" said Ruby. The boy entered the house it was messy, it was grows, and it was empty except for the orb hiding in the rubble. "There you are finally it's almost over" said Ruby looking at the orb before he heard a clicking sound.

"You got that right" said a woman pointing a gun at him.

"I know you shelly am I right?" said Ruby turning around to look at the woman pointing a gun at him.

"Yeah" said Shelly.

"So you know about me… how did you"

"Tabitha may be in another gang, but we're still married that's why I'm letting you go"

"What?... but why?"

"Listen I don't know you, but Tabitha told me that you want to stop Magma, and Aqua… I didn't believe him at first because this isn't the first time I heard someone say that, but then Tabitha told me that he believe that you have the power to do it… so if he believes in you then I do too That's why I stole the orb and made sure you found it here…. Just please (tears) please don't let me regret letting you go with that orb" said Shelly.

"Thank you I'll try" said Ruby. "But this is not for you…"

"I know but whatever you're after please just make sure you can put a stop to all this." Said Shelly.

Ruby left the house walking into the dead of night getting ready for what's next, but what is next?

(The next Day- Streets)

Dawn was walking to her job wondering about the events that took place the other night. "May didn't say anything since last night I hope she's okay… I wonder how she feels about the whole Ruby thing…" As Dawn made her way toward 'her' job she saw her sitting in a bench, waiting for the bus, while eating ice cream. "Crystal."

"Crystal" said Dawn looking at her rival. "May wouldn't want me to nose around, but if Crystal is behind the attack, she has to have a reason" Dawn walked toward her longtime Rival slowly creeping behind her. "CRYSTAL!"

"Ahh" yelled Crystal. "Dawn is that you" said Crystal before she got a hold of herself. Then she got a good look at Dawn. "What are you wearing?"

"Is my work outfit, but hey can I talk to you" ask Dawn.

"Uhh sure" said Crystal. "Sit down it's good for rivals to have some time to just hang out" said Crystal smiling.

"Listen, I… I" Dawn had no idea how to approach Crystal with the question.

"Well let it out" said Crystal.

"I want to talk about ruby" said Dawn.

The question got crystal by surprise, she never expected her to know about Ruby, she knew she had to handle this with care. "Ruby?"

"Yeah…you see he's May's friend and well we found him the other night"

"What do mean"

Dawn could see it in her face, she was hiding something. "He said that you , and Ethan attack him"

"WHAT!?"

"So you do know something" said Dawn reacting to Crystal's reaction.

"I don't know what you're talking about I would never attack anybody for no reason"

"Then why did he say your name" lied Dawn in order to corner her.

"He must be confused"

"Crystal I know you, tell me the truth"

"I…I need to go" said Crystal getting up. As she was about to leave Dawn grabbed her hand. "What the…"

"Listen I tried to ask nicely, but it can't be helped (pulling out a pokeball) Let's battle I win you tell me the truth" said Dawn.

"Find this time I'll win" said Crystal.

(Alley)

The rivals looked at each other ready for battle. "Mr. Mime GO!"

"Ambipom spotlight" said Dawn.

"Alright Ms. Berlitz you're first" said Crystal.

"Don't get cocky… Use Double Hit" said Dawn. Ambipom ran toward Mr. Mime expanding his two tails getting ready to strike.

"Use Barrier" said Crystal. Mr. Mime created a barrier between him and Ambipom. The first attack destroyed the barrier the second one hit Mr. Mime.

"Now use thunderbolt" said Dawn.

"Use shadow Ball" said Crystal. The attack cut right through the thunderbolt hitting ambipom.

"Oh no get up and use Rock smash" said Dawn.

"Ambi-pom!" said the pokemon throwing rocks at Mr. Mime.

"Use protect" said Crystal. Protect blocked rock smash and created a small opening. "Good now use Brick Break" The attack hit directly causing mayor damage to Ambipom.

"Oh man" said Dawn. 'She's using defensive moves to create openings then she strikes… I need to get around that… I got it' dawn smiled. "Use dig! Now she won't know where the attack will come from"

Ambipom went underground, "Mr. Mime relax use calm mind" said Crystal.

"She's powering up I need to end this Jump up and use Shadow Claw" said Dawn.

"Ambi!" yelled Ambipom jumping out ready to attack"

"Stop it with psychic" said Crystal. Mr. Mime attack lifted ambipom in the air. "Now use Encore"

"No now he won't stop using Shadow claw" said Dawn.

"It's over use rain dance" said Crystal. Rain started to pour down.

"Ambipom attack" said Dawn knowing what was going to happen next.

"Dodge… now Thunder" said Crystal mr. mime dodged the attack and called down a powered up thunder attack from the sky. K.O. "Done"

"Dammit… Crystal what are you hiding, why did you attack Ruby" said Dawn.

"I won I don't have to tell you anything… but you are my rival you should know at least this don't trust him, we don't know why but he is connected to a gang" said Crystal walking away hoping that she didn't miss the bus.

"Don't trust him… on no May"

Dawn spend the rest of the day calling all her friends to make sure they were coming to the party. In the back of her mind she knew she had to talk to May about Ruby, but because no one heard anything about him since he banished she decided not to tell May. May on the other hand could not stop thinking about Ruby. She stayed home all day waiting, thinking, hoping that he would call her.

The day went by, and it was time to set up for the party, a small area of the park was lighted up and tables were placed with a few snacks. The Party was for Lyra Kecthum the only person that reminded Dawn about her Ash. When she met Lyra she just lost a battle against Crystal's apprentice a boy named Emerald. Dawn didn't know who she was at the time, but Dawn still took her under her wing. Soon they became as close as sisters battling every day with the help of Tobias, a boy that Dawn isn't afraid to call friend. With their training over Dawn told Lyra that she was going to throw her a party with a few surprises.

"Alright Lyra we're almost there" said Dawn placing her hands on Lyra's eyes.

"I can't wait" said Lyra.

"Alright and here we are!" said Dawn.

"SURPRISE!" yelled everyone in the party.

"Wow are they all your friends Dawn" said Lyra.

"No they're our friends come on let me introduce you" said Dawn taking Lyra by the hand and walking her around the party. "This is Ursula"

"Hi there, so you're the girl that Dawn been teaching" said Ursula.

"Lyra I think you'll remember my next friend." Said Dawn pointing at Garry, and Green. "This is Garry, and…"

"GREEN!" yelled Lyra hugging her.

"Long time no see" said Green.

"Good to see you too, and who is this guy" said Lyra.

"He's my boyfriend" said Green grabbing his arm.

"Hello there" said Tobias walking toward them.

"Tobias" said Lyra hugging him too.

"Hello there I see you're done with your training, hello Dawn… Green, Garry"

"Hey…" said Green.

"Hello" said Garry.

"Okay, next I have a surprise for you" teased Dawn after introducing her to Conway.

"Another one yay!" said Lyra.

"Alright I have another friend that you might remember…here he is" said Dawn pointing at a tall blond boy talking to his purple hair friend.

"BARRY!" yelled Lyra hugging him tighter than everyone else.

"Hey Lyra look at you, you're so big" said Barry looking at her. "Lyra what's wrong…." Said Barry looking at her crying little face.

"It's just that with you here, now I can't stop thinking about big brother" said Lyra.

"Oh come here" said Dawn, hugging her. "Listen I think it's time I told you about your brother turns out I used to know him too when he arrived I… I owe him a lot, then I met you and because he's my friend I decided to make you my friend too, so when he comes back from training how about we greet him together" said Dawn.

"Okay" said Lyra smiling.

"Now let's party"

An hour went by and everyone seem to be having a fun time. Dawn stood in the middle of the party looking around. "May where is she" said Dawn. Just as she was going to give up she saw her running her way.

"Dawn" said May hugging her.

"May you came" said dawn

"Yeah I told you I would, so where is the little party girl" said May.

"This way" said Dawn after the introductions Dawn took May away from the party to talk.

"what's up" said May.

"May I wanted to talk to you about Ruby"

"Oh I know he's not coming I know that, it's just that I though he…"

"Listen May I was talking to Crystal, and…"

"Dawn look" said May pointing at a figure moving toward the party. "Is that… I'll be right back" said May running toward the person.

"May wait… oh boy"

Green notice may running. "What do we have here… Ursula look" said Green.

"What is it" said Ursula.

"Look at that how cute" said Green. Looking at who may was running toward.

"Don't you ever get tired of being nosey" said Garry approaching them.

"Ruby is that you" said May.

"Yeah you invited me right" said Ruby. "So hi…"

"Hi…"

"This is going nowhere" said green looking at Ruby, and May trying to talk. "Quickly let's set the mood" said Green walking toward the speakers.

"What are you up to" said Garry.

"Check this out let have some fun" said Green plugging in her music.

**(Music)**

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night **

**That tonight's gonna be a good night **

**That tonight's gonna be a good good night [x4]**

"Let's Dance!" said Green grabbing Garry.

"Alright come on Tobias" said Ursula trying to get him involved.

"Right" said Tobias.

Dawn joined with Lyra. Soon they center of the party became a dance floor.

**Tonight's the night **

**Let's live it up **

**I got my money **

**Let's spend it up **

**Go out and smash it **

**Like Oh My God **

**Jump off that sofa **

**Let's get get OFF **

"So Wanna Dance?" ask May.

"Sure…" said Ruby. "So am I going to have to show you how to dance too?"

"Oh just you watch" said May.

The party finally kicked off big time as the group started to dance. All that was left was Barry, and Burgundy.

"Barry" said A voice calling out to him.

"What the?" said Barry looking at a girl hiding in the forest. "Mesprit" said Barry. He ran toward her. "Hey what's up?"

"I was following Paul looks like he's ready I think he's making his move tomorrow" said Mesprit.

"Cool"

"Yeah make sure you're ready… hey is that a party, looks fun, enjoy yourself I'll stay with Paul" said Mesprit. "Oh and Barry thanks"

"No problem" said Barry.

Burgundy ran toward Barry. "Hey Barry what's up?"

"What oh nothing… hey wanna dance" ask Barry.

"I don't know?"

"Come on don't make me fine you"

"Alright let's go" said Burgundy grabbing his hand.

**I know that we'll have a ball **

**If we get down **

**And go out **

**And just loose it all **

**I feel stressed out **

**I wanna let it go **

**Lets go way out spaced out **

**And loosing all control **

**Fill up my cup **

**Mozoltov **

**Look at her dancing **

**Just take it off **

**Let's paint the town **

**We'll shut it down **

**Let's burn the roof **

**And then we'll do it again **

**Let's do it, let's do it,**

**Let's do it,**

**Let's do it, and do it, and do it,**

**Let's live it up**

**And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,**

**Let's do it,**

**Let's do it,**

**Let's do it **

**Cause **

**I gotta feeling (ooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night **

**That tonight's gonna be a good night **

**That tonight's gonna be a good good night [x2]**

(Crystal's House)

Sitting in the couch was Ethan, and Emerald looking at Crystal.

"Alright guys what movie do you guys want to watch" said Crystal holding two movies.

"I like this one" said Emerald grabbing one.

"What that one sucks" said Ethan. "Let's watch this one"

"No I want to watch this one!" said Emerald.

"Listen you little…"

"Don't call me little" said Emerald jumping him.

"You two are going to give me a headache" said Crystal. In the middle of the fight Silver grabbed Emerald's movie. "Silver?"

"I like this one" said Silver.

"Alright then everyone sit down let's watch the movie" said Crystal sitting in the middle of Ethan, and Emerald while Silver sat in the floor.

**Tonight's the night (Hey!)**

**Let's live it up (Let's live it up)**

**I got my money (I'm paid)**

**Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up)**

**Go out and smash it (Smash it) **

**Like Oh My God (Like Oh My God)**

**Jump off that sofa (C'mon) **

**Let's get get OFF **

**Fill up my cup (Drank) **

**Mozoltov (La' Chaim) **

**Look at her dancing (Move it Move it) **

**Just take it off **

(Dawn's House)

Candice finished her work and jump into her bed. "Alright time to call Volkner" said Candice.

Volkner: Hey

Candice: Hey Volkner good night.

Volkner: Night Candice.

Volkner finished the called as he stepped into Flint's car getting ready for another job.

**Let's paint the town (paint the town) **

**We'll shut it down (Shut it down)**

**Let's burn the roof **

**And then we'll do it again **

(Streets)

Riley, and Elesa were walking the streets enjoying their date.

"This is a good night" said Elesa.

"Yeah I was thinking it's time to tell Volkner" said Riley.

"Really well if you're ready"

"I think we're ready" said Riley.

Elesa just stood silent placing all her faith on the man she loved.

**Let's do it, let's do it,**

**Let's do it,**

**Let's do it, and do it, and do it,**

**Let's live it up**

**And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,**

**Let's do it,**

**Let's do it,**

**Let's do it, do it, do it, do it **

**Here we come **

**Here we go **

**We gotta rock (rock,rock,rock,rock) **

**Easy come **

**Easy go **

**Now we on top (top,top,top,top) **

**Feel the shot **

**Body rock **

**Rock it don't stop (stop,stop,stop,stop) **

(Hilda's House)

In their backyard Hilda, Hilbert, Cherren, Georgia, and Bianca were hanging out.

Hilda was sitting away from the rest of the group, looking at the sky thinking about N. "N…. what am I doing?"

"Hey" said Cherren approaching her.

"Oh hey Cherren what do you want?"

"Just checking in"

"Well I'm fine"

"Really…"

"Yeah…I mean I…"

"Safe it I know you're stress," said Cherren. "But listen I know N is proud of you we all are"

"You think so?" said Hilda thinking about what he said.

"Yeah I mean I'm proud of you at least" re-assure Cherren. Then he handed her a drink.

"Thanks you're right" said Hilda opening the drink. "what would I do without you" The friends started to laugh.

Hilbert was talking to Georgia as Bianca approached him. "Hilbert can I talk to you?" said Bianca.

"Sure, later Georgia" said Hilbert.

The two of them went inside as Bianca started to shake. "Hilbert I need to…"

"Listen good thing I have you for a second look I know you always wanted to be with me, and I'm happy that we're together but I feel like I'm letting you down" said Hilbert.

"Oh well you see… I…"

"I'm sorry but I want you to know that I will try my best to make you happy so here" said Hilbert pulling out a gift.

"What's this?"

"Open it I know it's not much but I know you love hats so"

Bianca pulled out a new green hat, with a white bow. "It's perfect"

"so what did you wanted to tell me"

"Oh I… I love you" said Bianca knocking them both down.

**Round and round **

**Up and down **

**Around the clock (clock,clock,clock,clock) **

**Monday, Tuesday, **

**Wednesday, and Thursday **

**Friday, Saturday **

**Saturday to Sunday **

**Get get get get get with us **

**You know what we say **

**Party every day **

**Pa pa pa Party every day **

(Party)

"So Ruby why are you here?" ask May.

"Well I was invited" said Ruby.

"But you said that if you did what you wanted to do then you weren't going to…"

"I am doing what I wanted to do and now I want to have some fun"

"Some fun huh?" teased May holding him tighter. "Just say it you like me"

"I think you like me, Green told me you can't stop thinking about me"

"That's only because I hated you" said May.

"How about now?"

"I…I… let's just keep on dancing" said May.

"Fine hey wanna eat something later" said Ruby.

"Sure" May looked at him and notice that during this whole party he had a real smile.

**And I'm feelin (ooooo hoooo) **

**That tonight's gonna be a good night **

**That tonight's gonna be a good night **

**That tonight's gonna be a good good night **

**I gotta feeling (oooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night **

**That tonight's gonna be a good night **

**That tonight's gonna be a good good night**

**Ooooooo hooooo**

(The Next day- Harbor)

"Wake up… WAKE UP" said a man throwing water at Ruby face.

"What" said Ruby noticing he was tied up.

"Finally" said the man.

"Maxie" said Ruby in anger. "What's going on?"

"Shut up I know all about you, you little traitor you stole my orb" said Maxie kicking him in the face.

"You Bastard how did"

"I found out because you got sloppy, now I don't care why you're doing this, but I have to say you gave me an idea" said Maxie.

"Is he awake yet" said another man approaching.

"Archie" said Maxie. "see kid you forced me to team up with my rival"

"So where are the orbs?" said Archie.

"Here" said Maxie throwing him his orb.

"Give me back my orbs" said Ruby.

"Don't try anything funny" said Archie pointing at a man holding may.

"MAY!" yelled Ruby.

"Ruby!" yelled May.

"Sir the shipped has arrive" said a grunt. A massive ship with a large crate arrive in the harbor.

"You know what's inside don't you" said Maxie.

"So you were able to capture the monster" said Archie. "But the same goes for me… my monster has been swimming in the ocean under the city for a while"

"That would explain the rain" said Maxie. "So now you can control it"

"Yes and just like you I want to take over so I say the battle line is drawn, ready to finally settle this Maxie" said Archie.

"Of course what do say Ruby… want to watch a city burn"

Both orbs started to glow as the powers of earth, and water were about to collide, but there is more to the story, and now the city is about to be caught in a new battle. Who will stand in the end of the battle as the story continues.

If there is one thing that is true about Black City is that it is always changing.

**End of chapter 30. Next chapter is the season finale, I still don't know whether or not to make a two parted, but just in case I promise that the chapters with come out at the same week. Sorry for the delay I was busy with some things then E3 came and I had to keep up with it. Also it's been a while since I put a song in a chapter hope you enjoyed it. Also I know that there are still a few things that need to get explain, but I promise that I have a plan for the season finale that I can guarantee no one will see coming, but feel free to guess. As always like, comment tell your friends. Next chapter coming soon…**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here it is time for the season finale. Thank you all for all the support I hope you enjoy this… 4 part finale. Sorry about that but there is a lot of things, I want to show, and I want to make sure I don't miss anything, while at the same time I wanted a lot of action. Enjoy…!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

**Chapter 31: New World Part I**

** (18 hours ago)**

** In the roof of his apartment building Paul was training as hard as he could in order to face Galactic. The other day Ursula, Barry, Burgundy, and Mesprit paid him a visit, it was during that time that Paul discovered why he was important to Galactic. Somehow he was the missing piece of the puzzle that they wanted to finish. Whatever plan Team Galactic had behind their sleeves it didn't matter to him, all that he wanted to do is rescue his brother that was taken away from him.**

** "All right torterra use razor leaf, Froslass use ice shard!" Both attack collide with so much force it pushed the young trainer back. "perfect" said Paul. "I can feel it I'm getting stronger by the minute" **

** Hiding in the shadows is a little pokemon known as the being of Emotion Mesprit. She stood silent watching as the young man in front of her become stronger. "This guy is determined, maybe this is why he was chosen, or maybe it's the idea that he has all this potential that is encouraging him to become stronger, I don't know legendary pokemon behave in strange ways" said Mesprit looking at the sky. After looking at the clouds passing by, Mesprit looked back at Paul and saw him in the phone. **

** "Yes this is Paul… Yes I'm ready I know what I need to do…. Don't worry just keep your side of the deal… I'll be there tomorrow later" said Paul before he hung up the phone. "I'm coming Reggie"**

** (New World Tower) **

** Inside the tower Cyrus sat down in his desk starring at a projection of the galaxy reflecting on his wall. Cyrus was born into a mix family. His father was a priest, and his mother was a professor. Although his family loved each other there were problems. Every once in a while they would argue about science, and religion. All that cyrus could do was stand in the middle wondering, why is there such a gap between both subject. Cyrus was a smart child, he always surprised his friends, and teachers with how much knowledge he has. But there was one thing he couldn't figure out. **

"**How can science and religion work together" that was the question that kept him awake at night watching the stars.**

**When he got older he joined the army to fight for his people, and also to make money to go to college. He was send far away to battle against people he didn't know in an area he never visited. One night his camp was attack by a group of onixs that were control by the enemy. Together with his squad they were**** able to get away. A few miles later they were force to hide in a cave that was later closed by the enemy. For 17 nights Cyrus found himself above the rest of the group. He was the voice of reason, the voice of hope, in his own way he became 'God'.**

**That feeling of power was something he never wanted to forget even after he became the only survivor of that attack. After the war he went to college where he found the link between science, and religion… Pokemon. Those creature that he ignore all his life turned out to be the ultimate answer. After a few good investment he found himself in a powerful position where he could do all the research he wanted. Soon that feeling of being God came back to haunt him and since then it was cleared to him what he wanted to do… create a new world. **

"**Sir" said Sid walking in.**

"**Yes what is it" said Cyrus.**

"**Paul contacted us he is ready were making all the preparations now"**

"**Good, I also heard Charon found what he wanted" said Cyrus.**

"**He did he'll be working on it all day so he won't be there to watch your plan in motion" **

"**It doesn't matter he did his part now it time for him to enjoy what will be left of this world, before I re-create it" said Cyrus in a menacing tone. **

"**Yes… sir" said Sid full of confidence.**

**The stars were shining bright that night, pokemons flew around the city, people talked and gambled, and in the park Dawn was enjoying a party. **

**(**Morning- 11:00 a.m)

After sleeping for hours Barry finally woke up. "Ahhhh" screamed Barry before he sat down on his bed. As he looked in front of him he had a little surprise waiting for him. "Mesprit…"

"Hey" said Mesprit. "Ready to go…?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah I'll be in front of Paul's house make sure you guys are there to follow us alright"

"Alright just give me some time to get ready, and… say good bye" said Barry.

"Right don't be late" said Mesprit understanding all the emotions going through Barry's head.

Barry wasted no time to head downstairs where his father was watching a movie. "Hey Pearl you're finally up" said Palmer.

"Hey daddy…" said Barry.

"You called me Daddy…. YOU CALLED ME DADDY" cried out Palmer with tears of joy. "Finally!"

"Alright… alright so where is Bianca?"

"Oh Bel… I told her to go to the eye doctor… that girl has been falling, and hitting her head I told her it has something to do with her eyes… so how about some breakfast" said Palmer.

"Alright"

(Burgundy's house)

Burgundy was in the phone talking to Barry.

"So it's time alright I'm ready" said Burgundy. The girl hung up the phone then walked out to where her mom was. "Mom"

"Ohh my dear daughter, how are you?" said Fantina.

"I'm fine, but what are you doing" said Burgundy pointing at her make up bag.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that I got a call last night from Drayden all the staff is to gather in the school for a meeting… (looking at his daughter) I'm sorry that we need to cancel our girl's day I know after what happened to you… that you probably need some time with your family, but" stopped Fantina as Burgundy ran hugging her. "My dear"

"I love you mom" said Burgundy holding her tighter then Fantina could ever remembered. "When you get home I'll have dinner waiting"

"That's a promise my little cupcake well farewell" said Fantina dancing out the door.

Ursula was giving a choice to help her friend or stay home. After what Conway told her Ursula felt that she was blind to everything that was really happening around her so she grab her pokeball and head toward Paul's house.

(1:00 p.m)

Outside of Paul's house on the other side of the street the group gathered to wait for anything to happen.

"Alright you guys are ready?" said Barry.

"Yeah…" said both girls.

"So how long do we wait?" ask Ursula.

"As long as we have to" said Burgundy.

"Yeah mesprit said that it was today so (hearing a sound) get down" said Barry.

In front of the apartment a truck stopped, exiting the truck was a group of galactic members walking inside.

"It's time" said Ursula.

A few minutes later they walked out with Paul in the middle of them. After they entered to the truck it started to move.

"Where do you think its going?" ask Burgundy.

"Where else" said Barry knowing where the truck was going. Soon he started to run with everyone else following.

(New World Tower 1:30 p.m)

The truck stopped in front of the building as they all exit it and walked right in. In the bushes watching all this go down Barry and the girls were waiting to step out.

"Here we are" said Barry.

"Wait here… why this place?" ask Ursula.

"The leader of Galactic is Cyrus" said Barry.

"WHAT!?" yelled Ursula. "I thought we were going to fight a gang in a warehouse or something but this…"

"This is an entire company" said Burgundy wait a scare tone.

"I know but don't you get it these are the people that took Reggie and are using Paul, they need to be stopped now come on we are going in" said Barry. The three of them sneak pass the truck, but knew they couldn't go in.

"How do we get in?" ask Ursula.

"I know we'll use my mother's old trick" said Burgundy. "Come on out Gengar"

"Gen..gar" said the pokemon.

"Alright Gengar we need you to help us sneak in"

"How is that going to help us?" ask Ursula.

"Never underestimate a ghost type pokemon" said Burgundy grabbing Ursula's hand, then Barry's hand. Gengar flew a top of them using his powers to make them invisible, and then they were off. The group walked inside hoping not to get capture.

Paul walked alongside the grunts pass the hall on the way to the elevator. As the door open stepping out was Lucas. "Going up?" said Lucas.

"…"

The door closed with only Paul, and Lucas inside. "SO ready?" ask Lucas.

"Is he safe?" ask Paul.

"What?"

"Is he safe!?"

"Oh right yeah he's alright don't worry just make sure you do your side of the deal, now let me ask you again are you ready?"

"Yeah" said Paul with a smile.

In order to follow them the group took the emergency stairs. "Oh man how are we going to get all the way up to the top?" ask Barry.

"Wait" said Burgundy. "Do you feel it a draft"

"Yeah so" said Ursula.

"Let's ride the wind… come on out Driftblim" said Burgundy as her pokemon came out and started to float. "Hop in"

"Right" said barry grabbing Ursula.

(Last Floor 3:00 p.m)

"Here we are" said Lucas. As the door open all the lights turned on revealing a massive room shape like a temple. Looking at the two boys arriving was Saturn, J, and Cyrus.

"So when do I get pay?" ask J.

"your job was to capture the three lake pokemon you got us only two, so no payment" said Saturn.

"…" J simply gave an angry look.

"Don't try anything you are surrounded by forces more powerful then you, In fact the only reason why we hired you was because we didn't want to bring any attention to ourselves, but you're welcome to watch, In fact (Pointing a gun at her) I insist." Finished Saturn.

Paul simply stepped forward to look at Cyrus.

"Welcome" said Cyrus.

"…where is my brother"

"Of course, but first we need you to summon it" said Cyrus. "Go into the circle in the middle and open your heart"

Paul did as he was told. The young boy closed his eyes and started to focus. Minutes went by but nothing happen. Paul started to sweat at the pressure. Suddenly the building started to move. "It's time" said Saturn.

The trembling stopped as a grunt quickly entered the room. "Sir there was an earthquake you have to see what's going on outside" said the grunt.

"No whatever is happening can be solve ones I remake this world" said Cyrus.

"This isn't working" said Lucas.

"Silence" said Cyrus. "If he can't do it alone then (Clap), I have my ways"

Two grunts arrive holding Reggie. "PAUL!" yelled Reggie.

"REGGIE" said Paul grabbing his pokeball. "Come on out"

"Nice try" said Saturn pressing a button. The floor around him started to electrocute him.

"PAUL" yelled Reggie.

"Let's go" said Barry. "Heracross go"

"What the…!" said Lucas.

"So they showed up" said Cyrus. "GET THEM"

A group of Grunts started to surround Barry and his friends. With nothing else to do Barry looked at his pokemon, and his friends and realize it was time to battle. As the grunts were about to throw their pokeball another earthquake happened knocking them all down.

"What is going on?" demand Saturn.

Another Grunt arrive looking surprise. "Sir!"

"What is going on?" ask Saturn.

"Take a look" said the grunt handing him a tablet.

"Let me see…(Looking at the screen) What the!?" said Saturn. The screen showed what was going on outside. A massive storm was hitting the city, waves were hitting the entire harbor completely whipping it out. Saturn turn on the volume to hear what was going on. The entire room went silent as the voice in the tablet started to talk.

(**Tablet)**

**This is Unova news a massive storm is hitting Black City and it destroyed the entire harbor. On the streets there is panic as a massive gang war is taking place. Two notorious gangs Magma, and Aqua are attacking each other… What we just got word that one of our helicopters made it to the eye of the storm. We take you live now.**

**We made it to the eye of the storm and oh…oh my god there seems to be two giant pokemon fighting in the storm I… never seen anything like it before….**

**(Static Sounds)**

Cyrus smiled and looked at Paul who was trapped. "YOU SEE THIS IS WHAT I MEAN THIS WORLD IS BROKEN WE NEED TO PUT AN END TO ALL THIS NOW PAUL LISTEN TO ME IF YOU CAN'T OPEN YOUR HEART THEN I HAVE ANOTHER WAY TO GET YOU TO OPEN THE PORTAL" Cyrus grabbed a remote that activated a crane that grabbed two tubes. Inside the tubes were Uxie, and Azelf. "With these two I can control your memories, and willpower all that I need is your emotions… and the final part of the puzzle is here." Said Cyrus looking at the celling. "Mesprit I know you are here"

"Oh no you won't" said Barry. "Heracross use megahorn"

"Magmortar attack" said Lucas.

"stay back Lucas you know this is bad" said Barry.

"Oh no the only thing I know is that you're in the way" said Lucas attacking.

Both pokemon collided.

"We need to help him" said Ursula. "Garchomp use dragon rush" Garchomp started to attack all the grunts.

Burgundy stood there about to join the fight until. "Hey you little girl" said J.

"You" said Burgundy.

"When I met you, you told me that you were the daughter of someone important I didn't really care, but it seems that you are going to battle me so who are you" said J smiling.

"I am a pokemon condesuss, my name is Burgundy, and I'm the daughter of principal of Black City High, and one of the greatest performers ever Lady Fantina" said Burgundy, "And I challenge you to a battle Darmanitan go"

"Good Salamence let's go" said J.

"Use flame wheel"

"Use dragon breath" said J. Both attack hit with great force.

"I won't let you take mesprit" said Barry.

As the battles were ragging Ursula found herself surrounded by grunts. "Bring it" said Ursula. Then out of nowhere all the grunts passed out. "What the hell" said Ursula looking at them passed out, she grabbed one of the wigs that the grunts wore and notice that there was a machine inside of it. "What is going on here?"

Cyrus watched all the battles go down, and looked at Saturn. "Saturn I'm about to join the battle I would prefer it if you left now" said Cyrus.

"Of course" said Saturn leaving.

Cyrus gabbed his pokeball. "Probopass come on out"

"Probo…"

"Oh no you won't I won't let you take mesprit" said Ursula. "Garchomp use dragon tail!"

"It's time end this….Probopass use gravity" said Cyrus.

The door closed as Saturn started to walk to his office. In front of him where the passed out bodies of all his grunts. "Something must of happened to Charron down stairs, but what… oh well" After he made it into his desk he sat down in his chair. Then he turned on his tablet. "Let's see what going on outside"

(**Tablet)**

**Breaking news the sky has open… I repeat the sky has open and… oh my god I don't know what's going on but a ray (Roar of Time) is hitting the sky coming from The New World Tower. The city is being covered by whatever it's going on there. I'm getting reports that anything outside of the dome it's falling apart I have no idea what's going on, but I beg anyone to help us.**

Saturn open his window to see the world around him starting over.

(Hospital)

"N…N please wake up" said a voice.

"What…" said N waking up.

Reshiram's voice was heard in his head.

"My friend what is it" said N.

"You must look"

N got up with all his energy I has been a while. He walked up toward the window open the curtains and he saw it.

Water, and land, Time and space nothing was the same, a word that has always feared but now everyone speaks about it.

War…

**End of Chapter 31, I hope you enjoyed the first part.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here it is part 2.**

**Chapter 32: Normal Day**

Before the City became a battle field it was a normal day for everyone. The sun was out, and it was specially bright and hot today. Thanks to the strange weather no one really notice, but it won't take long before the people of the city would miss the way today started…

(Dawn's House 9:00 A.M)

Dawn's Alarm went off waking up the young girl who partied all night. "Ohhh I don't want to wake up" said Dawn as she covered herself in her sheets.

Candice walked pass her room seeing her sleeping. Candice sneaked toward her and jumped into her bed. "WAKE UP!" yelled Candice.

"What is it" said Dawn kicking her out of her bed.

After a hard fall Candice looked at Dawn. "Well I'm sorry for that but it's almost time for breakfast!"

"Well then wake me up when breakfast is ready" said Dawn.

"Alright" said Candice leaving the room.

Dawn started to turn in her bed and grabbed her phone. "Huh Green send me a text" said Dawn as she grabbed her phone.

(Text- Conversation)

Green- Hey Dawn awesome party last night!

Dawn- Thx

Green- So what are you doing today.

Dawn- I'm going to see Lyra for her battle, then I need to go to work but I'm free afterwards.

Green- Alright then I'll see if May, or Ursula are free.

Dawn- Oh yeah May left with Ruby last night I wonder what happen.

Green- Maybe he took her home.

Dawn- No! What's wrong with you.

Green- Okay ok I have to go later Dawn.

Dawn: Later.

(End of Conversation)

Dawn finally got out of bed thinking about what to wear for the day. As much as she wanted to dress up, Dawn settle with her normal outfit. Next Dawn needed to get her team for the day, after choosing some of her pokemon, and of course Snivy it was time to head downstairs. Candice was in the phone as Dawn made her way down to the kitchen.

"Hey Candice is breakfast ready?" ask Dawn.

"Yeah… okay on my way" said Candice hanging up her phone. "Sorry about that it was the school turns out there is a meeting today and no one told me, so I'll head there early to make sure I don't get in trouble, anyway everything is ready just clean up after you're done" said Candice leaving.

Dawn sat down and stared to eat, because there was no one to keep her company Dawn started to look back at her life again. From her high points to her low points, and in most of her happiest moments only one name appears Ash Ketchum. The boy that arrive into her life when she needed a friend and ended up becoming so much to her. The only thing that Dawn regrets is that she wasn't able to tell him how she felt before he left, but if meeting Lyra means anything is that she'll get a chance to talk to ash again, sooner rather than later. Dawn finished her breakfast then she left the house ready to start the rest of the day.

(12:00 p.m Black City High)

Candice stood in her empty classroom with one of her new teacher friends a young woman by the name Winona one of the few teachers close to her age group.

"Man it's kind of hot today isn't Candice?" ask Winona.

"I know the AC must be busted again" said Candice.

"We can't wait for the meeting under this conditions, I'm calling for a repair man… but wait they might show up tomorrow"

"Uh I know who we can call remember my boyfriend" said Candice.

"How could I forget you always talk about him, I'm guessing he can come" said Winona.

"Yep… I'll call him right now" said Candice running out the room to make the call. As soon as she stepped out Candice crashed with Lt. Surge. "Surge I'm so sorry"

"What are you doing here so early the meeting isn't for another few hours" said Surge.

"I know it's just that I want to get an early start"

"Okay so what are you doing now?"

"Oh I'm making a call so that someone can come and fix the AC in the building" said Candice.

"I like it hot" said a voice walking her way.

"Professor Blaine" said Candice.

"Morning… like I said before I like the heat but if it's affecting beautiful ladies like yourself then by all means call someone" said Blaine before he carried on his own business.

"Well you heard him… call someone" said Surge looking at her in anger.

"uhhh right" said Candice she started to walk away from him. "Alright time to call Volky"

(Phone Conversation)

Volkner: Hello?

Candice: Hey Volky listen can you do me a favor, the school AC needs to be fix, we'll pay you… interested?

Volkner: Sure, but for you no charge

(End of conversation)

Volkner ended the call in order to get his tools. Flint was hanging out in Sunnyshore Tower. "Hey man who was it?" ask Flint seeing his friend get his tools.

"Candice she needs me to fix something" said Volkner.

"REALLY!?"

"Not like that, anyway I better get going" said Volkner.

"So are you going to do it now then" said Flint looking at his friend for an answer.

Volkner started to look through his things until he found what flint was referring to a ring, a small diamond perfectly placed in the center of the ring. A small gift in the eyes of other people, but to Candice this ring could mean the world to her. Volkner simply smiled at his red head friend "I'll ask today"

Volkner made his way upstairs to say good bye to Lyra who was playing with some of the pokemon. "Hey Lyra" said Volkner.

"HEY VOLKNER, what's up" said the energetic little girl.

"I have to go to work" said Volkner.

"Oh first it was Elesa, and now you" said Lyra. "Well it's okay I need to go do something anyways"

"Really what?" ask Volkner.

"I need to get my revenge on that guy that beat me" said Lyra running out the door. Volkner soon followed. It didn't take long before Volkner would also banish in the crowd of people just going on their day. Each person with a destination none of them had any clue that for one moment all their lives would change, but before the battle can start , the battle lines need to be drawn.

(2:00 p.m Harbor)

Ruby is a boy with many faces. He is a performer, a guy that likes fashion, a guy that hates battles, a guy that loves battles, and a member of team Magma or so it seems. Throughout the past months Ruby was able to capture both orbs from the hands of Maxie, and Archie. All the mask seemed to perfectly hide who he was, but somewhere along the line he failed, and now he finds himself facing the very men he wants to kill, but now they're in a position to kill him.

"Are you ready to see this city burn" said Maxie grabbing Ruby's face.

"Leave me alone, and give me back my orb!" demanded Ruby.

"How dare you" said Maxie punching him in the face. "After all that you made me do you still think you can make demand."

"Don't hurt him!" yelled May.

"Aw yes… you" said Maxie walking toward May. "I don't know who you are but we've seen you hanging around with him, so we figured why not take you too"

"Let us go Ruby hasn't done anything bad"

"Is that what you think well then why don't you tell her then huh… if you didn't do anything wrong I see no reason why you shouldn't answer this question" said Maxie followed by another punch. "Why did you do all this?"

"I…I want to kill you" said Ruby his answer surprise May. Even after all this time she still doesn't know him. "I want to kill both of you"

"Well this kid has some guts I'll give him that" said Archie amuse by the threat to his life. "With that said his words mean nothing to me I already have what I wanted (holding the orb), I can feel the power going through me it's amazing… anyways the only loose end in all this is you" finished Archie looking at Maxie.

"I know we can't have two people ruling the world. No the honor only belongs to one of us, so (Looking at his men) send word to everybody in the city, Magma… anyone wearing Aqua colors must be defeat… anyone that gets in the way, get rid of them" said Maxie.

"The same goes to for you all as well!" yelled Archie at his men.

"YES SIR"

"RIGHT MASTER!"

"You can't do this I won't let you" said Ruby still struggling.

"ruby…" said may.

"You… you get to see the best fight of them all" said Maxie looking at the distance to his boat. "RELEASE IT"

The crate inside the boat open, suddenly a massive red monster came out.

Pokedex:

**Groudon: Groudon has long been described in mythology as the Pokémon that raised lands and expanded continents. This Pokémon took to sleep after a cataclysmic battle with Kyogre.**

"GROUNDON THE MASTER OF LAND HEAR ME OBEY ME!" yelled Maxie as the orb started to light up. Groundon woke up and started to scream as hard as he could. The roar was heard all over the city, but no one had any idea what was going on.

May stood silent at the pokemon came out the boat and into the sea. The huge splash that the pokemon made created a small wave that almost reached the land.

"Oh my god…" was all that May could say. The young woman was scared.

"Surprise at the view in front of you, well don't be pokemon like this, the ones that you only hear about in legends are real, and they do possess awesome power" said Maxie.

"HAHAHAHA Awesome power you say" said Archie. "Then how about I teach you about the power of the sea… (holding the orb to the sky) Come on out and play king of the sea!"

Pokedex

**Kyogre: Kyogre is named in mythology as the Pokémon that expanded the sea by covering the land with torrential rains and towering tidal waves. It took to sleep after a cataclysmic battle with Groudon. **

Clouds started to gather all over the city as some pokemon started to run away and others were just freaking out. In the ocean a massive whirlpool started to form as the cause of all the rain started to appear from the depths of the ocean. Kyogre. After a huge roar rain stared to poor down from the sky.

Groundon saw the sky darkening then it quickly roar causing rays of sun to mix with the rain.

"So here they are" said Maxie feeling the orb's energy all over his body. "The master of land here to do my biting"

"You're out of your mind!" said Ruby still trying to break free. "You will never be able to control them… listen to me"

"Don't you ever shut up" said the grunt holding him. The grunt took a piece of wood and knocked him over the head with it.

With blood coming from his head ruby quickly lost consciences. "RUBY!" scream May. "Why… what do want… I thought you guys were just gangs, how, when" may was at a loss for words.

"You still don't get it do you little girls, this world is filled with many people trying to take control of it, some with politics, others, with money, me I enjoy power, and now I have the power of land in my fingertips HAAHHA" laughed Maxie.

"You just love to hear yourself talk don't you, but let me tell you what I see…. I see a crazy man with the power to control land, and a man with the power to control water, and two beast ready to do what they're told, so (walking away) I'm going to my tower, you know I want to stay out of the fire, but before I go (whispering at the blue orb) kill them all…" said Archie before leaving in a helicopter.

Kyoger roared one more time before unleashing a massive wave.

"Oh no you won't… time to play use earthquake" said Maxie. Groundon's attack cause to entire city to stand up and take notice of what was about to happen.

Windows started to break and cars started to go off. People came out of their homes asking what was going on.

"Please stay calm it was just an earthquake"

"Yeah right the hold city started to shake"

"Please calm down"

"What is going on!"

"Help us we need answers"

The sound of footsteps started to cover the city, as every member of both team Aqua, and Magma came out of hiding.

"Camerupt use eruption!" said one magma member.

"Walrein use blizzard" said an Aqua member.

Fire attacks, and ice/ water were being heard all over the city. The attacks collide with so much force that it started to create a fog all over the city. From the fog, fire, and ice started to fire from all directions. While inside the fog it was a battlefield.

(**Radio) **

**This is Black city police calling for all officers a gang war has broken out, we believe that it started in the harbor but as of now it has been impossible to reach the harbor, but rumor has it that there is something big going on in there. We need any one that can to please go check it out. **

(Fog)

A group of grunts were having a battle in the middle of the streets. "Walrein use water gun!" said an Aqua grunt.

"Mightyena use hyper beam" said the magma member.

"Get back"

"Give up is no use we've taken over this city" said the member of Magma.

"Haha don't make me laugh"

"Don't make me laugh…" said a voice coming toward them.

"Who's there"

"Oh just me" said the boy approaching them. "The number one trainer in the entire world the one and only Ethan, but you can just call me Gold" said Ethan looking at the grunts.

"Get out of here kid or else you're going to get hurt"

"Make me"

"Alright then get him boys" said the magma grunt.

"When will they learn… use extremspeed" said Ethan. Suddenly all the pokemon were force back by a quick flash. "Surprise don't be allow me to show you my friend Togekiss" Togekiss landed in front of Ethan. "So who's next"

Suddenly Ethan ear piece started to go off. "Ethan stop showing off" said the voice coming from it.

"Yeah yeah where are you crystal"

"I'm a few blocks from you I just split from Silver and I'm about to…"

"WHAT Silver is suppose too take care of you" said Ethan.

"No you idiot his job is to take care of these jokers, I'm just waiting for a signal from Hilda to…"

"Crytal this is Hilda, Bainca is ready so is green now let's do this"

"Right… Xatu" said Crystal.

"Mandibuzz go" said Hilda.

"Swanna" said Bianca.

"Fearow" said Green.

"USE DEFOG" yelled all the girls.

Each of their pokemon started to clear the fog out of the way. As he fog vanish the group were able to see what was truly happening in the city. The war, the destruction, and of course...

"Are you guys seeing this" said Hilbert.

"What are those" said Silver.

"The masters of water, and land they're awake but how what happen" said Crystal.

"You're not serious!" said Ethan.

Soon from every window in the city every citizen looked out and saw them. Groundon, and Kyoger battling in what used to be the harbor.

Kyoger tackle Groundon, but Goundon's claws grabbed him and threw him inside the city.

"Are you seeing this"

"Oh my GOD"

"Everybody move!"

Police cars started to drive around the entire city. Stopping any fight they could find. One car stopped next to green. "Miss get indoors now!"

"What is going on" ask Green pretending that she was scared.

"We have no idea we're trying to get people to the high school for shelter but we can't reach them something must be going on in there… this whole thing is a mess" said the cop before driving away.

Green waved by the time he was gone she went to her ear piece. "You guys heard that?"

"Yeah I'm going to check the school" said Cheren.

"Right we'll try to figure this out" said Hilbert.

The two pokemons kept on battling. Goundon unleash another earthquake that shook the city. Kyoger retaliate by using surf. A massive wave started to make its way to the city.

"Oh no"

"Brace for impact"

The wave splashed a few streets causing massive damage.

The twins were together fighting grunts as the wave hit. "Oh no this is too much I'm putting an end to this" said Hilbert as his eyes changed color. "Zekrom go"

"I'm going to find N… I need to make sure he's okay" said Hilda running toward the hospital.

(New World tower- An hour ago)

Two figures started to make their way inside the building. "So are you sure you want to do this, it looks like there's something going on in the city…" said Buck.

"If I remember correctly…. I hired you" said Marley.

"Yeah… yeah I just hope that you're not lying to me" said Buck.

"Don't worry… now let's go" said Marley holding her basket.

(**flashback- yesterday)**

**Buck is Flint's younger brother the two of them run a treasure hunting business. Buck is the one that takes care of most of the small jobs, while Flint gets the harder jobs. Today a strange girl walked into the store holding her basket.**

"**Wow... I got this" said Buck looking at her. "Well hello there how can I help you Beautiful"**

"**Yes hi… I need you to help me with a job" said Marley.**

"**A job, sweetheart I'm a treasure hunter unless you need a buried treasure found or…"**

"**I don't need a treasure, but I do have something you" said Marley pulling out her back bag. "Here you go the Magma Stone"**

"**Aww how did you get this" said Buck trying to grab it.**

"**No first you do me a job" said Marley.**

"**Find what is it"**

"**A simple break in" **

"**Where"**

"**New World Tower" said Marley.**

"**New World Tower uh… well and if I say yes then I'm promise the stone?"**

"**Of course"**

**Buck simply extended his hand to the girl giving him an offer he couldn't refuse. **

**(End of Flashback)**

"You know something after you left the store I started to do my research on you… and wouldn't you know it nothing came out it's like you don't exist" said buck.

"Umm…. You said something anyway let's go" said Marley entering the building.

The entry way was empty, Buck saw this and thought that maybe they all left after the first earthquake. "Uh no one… so now what?"

"You talk too much…" responded Marley opening the elevator "I know the ins and outs of this building I've been studying it for a while" said Marley entering the elevator. The girl pressed a button as the elevator started to head down.

"Listen I know you're paying me and all but you seem to know a lot about what you're doing here, so let me ask what is your plan, why are we here" ask Buck.

"We're going to free these people" said Marley.

(Lad- button floor)

The head scientist for team Galactic is a man named Charon a geniuses he joined Galactic so he could study legendary pokemon. For years he invented machines for Galactic including the mind control devise on their wigs. With this devise Cyrus was able to gather an army without gaining their loyalty. After waiting for years to get his hands on a legendary pokemon that he could be allowed to study Cyrus came through and gave Charon the legendary pokemon Heatran a pokemon that is supposed to be as hot as the earth's core. Guarding his back was Sird one of the hire ups for Galactic a truly evil woman all that she wants to do is obey her master and be there when he makes a new world. Unfortunately she was force to guard Charon.

"Are you done yet?" ask Sird.

"No now please stay silent while I'm working" said Charon.

"You are just like a child with a new toy oh well it doesn't matter Master Cyrus will remake this world and create a new one so before that you should at least get a chance to live your dream" said Sird.

"You know you really talk a lot" said Charon.

The elevator arrived and as soon as the door opened Marley jump out with her arcanine and started to attack. Buck just repeated her actions and started to attack as well. "arcanine use fire blast" said Marley. The fire pokemon did was he told and stared to pour out fire attacks in all directions.

"What is going on" said Charon.

"We're under attack" said the grunt out of breath.

"Oh really" said Charon looking at Sird. "Well don't just stand there do your job"

"Fine I could use a workout anyways" said Sird walking toward the explosion.

All the grunts surrounding Marley were being pushed back by her amazing power. After she took a few of them down she looked at Buck. "Start to get serious"

"Fine I will Claydol go and use psychic" said Buck his pokemon started to lift all the grunts in the air and then slammed them down. "What are we waiting for anyway"

"For her" said Marley looking at sird walking their way.

"Hello there, children how can I help you?" ask Sird giving a menacing look.

"…."

"Well if you're not going to answer then I'll just destroy you both for coming here." Said Sird pulling out her pokeball. "Starmie assist me… use waterfall"

A wave was form sucking in both pokemon hitting them with massive damage.

"Claydol!" yelled Buck.

"Stay focus" said Marley. "Ninjask go"

"Right Shuckle go" said Buck.

"You two are so cute you still think you stand a chance… Persian, Banette go!" said Marley.

"Ninjask use x-scissor" said Marley.

"Shuckle use toxic" said Buck.

"Banette use shadow ball, and Persian use night slash" said Sird. Both pokemon jump passed both attack and attack SHuckle, and Ninjask.

"Dammit" said Buck.

"Now you get it there is a reason why I'm the strongest in all of Galactic" said Sird praising herself.

"I'm not afraid I'm here to stop you from controlling people" said Marley.

"How do you know about that, the only way to know about our machine is if you wore the helmet" said Sird.

"That's because she has" said Charon approaching them. "I know all about you Lucas told me that you were immune to my machine, you must have a lot of willpower, more than these grunts"

"I know what it's like to be control I will never let that happen to anyone else" said Marley.

"You are special, so much willpower, Sird you must end them now before she becomes a real problem" said Charon.

"If you say so… sorry little girl but this dance ends now. Let me show you my true power (pulling out a lot of pokeballs) Come my army of Unknow" said Sird. All the unknown started to float around Buck, and Marley.

"This isn't good" said Buck. "I've never seen anything like these things before" said Buck.

"You were holding out on me" said Charon. "Say after the battle can I take a look at them (slap)"

"Don't you dare touch my pokemon you little worm" said Sird.

Marley simply smiled. "I was waiting for you to show me all you have… I'm not impress although I admire how you treat them like your family… but let me show you what happen when you mess with my family" said Marley pulling out a rare flower, she then placed her basket down. "Come on out it's okay time to show your true power" A small light came out of the basket as Shaymin now in sky form pop out of it.

"Another one oh quickly attack it so I can have it" said Charon.

"Fine all of you use hidden power" said Sird. All here pokemon started to charge up their attacks.

"(Smile) This whole place is going down, use seed flare" said Marley a huge light came out of the small pokemon as all the Unknown were defeated. The attack didn't stop there as the attack destroyed every machine in the room causing all the grunts wearing a wig to pass out.

Coming out of the rubble was buck pushing the machines out of his way. "Damm…it what the hell was that" said Buck.

"That was shaymin's power" said Marley. "Come on things are going to get worst"

"What do you mean" said Buck. Suddenly a strange sound was heard all over the building.

(Top Floor)

"Use gravity" said Cyrus. The air all around the room started to feel heavier as everybody started to fall to the ground. "Do you feel it the power strong enough to send you to your knees, the power only a god possess"

"I…I can't breathe" said Barry.

"If… you had all this power why didn't you capture those pokemon?" ask J barely on her feet.

"Because it's not the job of a god to get involve the world of humans" said Cyrus walking toward the machine. "So Paul since you have become such a hand full, with the help of these pokemon I think, we'll be able to reach an agreement" Cyrus started the machine that capture Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. A light started to glow in the forehead of each pokemon. Soon all three were under his control. "Now I want you all to reach inside Paul and open the link to the other world.

All three pokemon started to float around Paul each using their special powers to control Paul. "PAUL!" yelled Ursula.

"Good now Paul would you please open your heart" said Cyrus.

Pokedex:

**Dialga: A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that time flows when Dialga's heart beats**

The portal form in front of Paul opening up as something was trying to get out. Burgundy's nose started to move as she started to sniff out something new. "I smell the scent of something powerful, old, and huge…"

Coming out of the portal was the legendary pokemon of time Dialga.

"So the being of Time uh…" said Cyrus. "YES! Now I have the power to turn the clock on this world, and reset all of existence, but first a show of your power" said Cyrus pressing a button the opened up the ceiling of the tower. "Show me your power PAUL!"

"Dialga use roar of time" said Paul unaware of his actions.

The pokemon opened its mouth and unleash a massive blast that hit the sky. The attack was so powerful that it stop time all around the city. Making it disappear from reality. "This is the power of God" said Cyrus as a dome started to cover the city.

(City)

Hilbert was riding Zekrom making his way to the harbor passing building threw building, but at a blink of the eye something felt different.  
>"Something feels different" ask Hilbert to his pokemon. "I pass that same building twice, but how?" suddenly Hilbert looked at the sky and saw it. A blast coming from the new world tower, Hilbert stopped and was surprise at what he was seeing. "Oh man!" suddenly his phone started to ring. "Hilda what is going on!?" ask Hilbert.<p>

"Come to the hospital N is awake" said Hilda. Hilbert wasted no time going to the hospital inside his head all that he could think of was there is finally a hint of hope in whatever the hell is going on.

As he flew through the city he started to look down and saw all the violence going on below him as much as he wanted to help he knew that in order to do the right thing he needs the help of his spiritual other half.

(Hospital)

N was looking out the window watching at all that he missed while he was asleep. "This world it's horrible" said N.

"You must calm down N" said Reshiram communicating with him in his head.

"How long was I sleep" said N.

"Not long, it must have been a month or so" said Reshiram.

"THEN HOW COULD ALL THIS HAPPEN!" yelled N.

"It was all my fault" said Hilda standing by the door looking at N's angry face. "Hello N…"

"Hil…hilda" said N. All the rage in his face vanish as he look at the face of his queen. "What are you talking about?"

"I…I took over when you were in your coma I thought I was doing a good job, not a lot of things were happening, but I got sloppy I didn't know what was really going on I… oh god I can't believe I let all this happen in my watch" finished Hilda as she fell to her knees crying. "I'm so sorry" suddenly she notice N standing in front of her.

"Please stand up" said N. Hilda did what she was told and got up. This gave N the opportunity to fall on his knees. The boy suddenly wrapped his arms around her legs as he started to cry. "Don't be sorry it was my fault, this gang, all this I thought it was only going to be my responsibly to bare I never wanted you to do anything by yourself"

"What do mean I had all our friends to help me"

"No ever since I came back I never wanted to leave your side, I wanted to keep my promise but I also let my selfish ideals get in the way of what I wanted to really do" said N lifting his head to look at her eyes. "I wanted to give you a better world"

"Oh N" said Hilda hugging the man on his knees.

Outside the door Cheren, and Bianca were watching everything go down. Running their way was Hilbert. "Guys I made it what did I miss"

"About time" said Cheren.  
>"Hilby you're okay" said Bianca hugging him.<p>

"Yeah don't worry, but where is everyone?"  
>"We still need Ethan, Silver, and Crystal to fight, Garry, and green are investigating what is going on, from what Crystal gather on her research Magma has something to do Goundon, while as for what is happening in the sky, I really have no idea"<p>

"That's it?"

"Yeah I haven't heard anything from Tobias" said Cheren.

"Me neither" said Bianca.

Hilbert looked at Bianca and notice something new. "Bianca are those new glasses?"

"Oh you notice yeah I got them for my eyes, don't you like them, they go great with my hat"

"Yeah they do, but where is Hilda"

"With N"

"Oh well how are they…"

Hilda walked out looking at her friends. "I told him everything come in"

"N!" yelled the group.

N finished putting on his hat as he turned to look at his friends. "My friends please listen to me Bianca, Hilda I need you to go around the streets get anyone that is lost to the school I'm sure Fantina is helping anyone that she can, Cheren meet up with Crystal you guys need to find out what is going on, Hilbert come with me we are going to try to take down those titans" said N.

"About that…" said Cheren with a concern look. "I was in the school already they're letting people in but there is a giant force field in the school I'll tried to find out more but, no one was saying anything"

"Then just try to help anyone" said N.

The group then went their separate ways hoping to be able to put a stop to this, and bring hope to the city.

(An hour later)

Hilbert, and N were making no progress in stopping the beast since they would protect each other to make sure their battle would remain uninterrupted. Black City High was surrounded by a force field to keep people safe (A/N I'll explain later), in the city there was still mass hysteria as people tried to stay away from the battle between the gangs.

In the rubble cause by the earthquake were three girls, and a boy surrounded by what seem to be three ninjas (Shadow Triad) in front of them there was a body with it's mouth stretched from screaming so much, the man laid dead. One of the girls laid down looking at a newly gained pokemon, the other was still trying to wipe the dirt from her face while the third was on her knees crying while holding the body of a dear friend.

"How could this happen" said the third girl.

"Please calm down" said the second one.

"You don't get it, he was only trying to help us Iris" said the girl.

"Lyra say something to her please stop staring at that pokeball" said Iris.

"Leave her alone" said emerald, "Look at least we're safe"

"but, dawn" said Iris.

"Tobias" said Dawn, "I'm so sorry!" cried Dawn.

(**Flashback)**

**(Park)**

**Before she went to work Dawn went to the park to look at the rematch that she trained so hard for. "Go Lyra"**

"**Alright just like last time this will be a one, on one match Lyra vs Emerald" said Iris.**

"**You think she'll win" said Tobia. **

"**Of course we trained her remember" said Dawn.**

"**You're right"**

"**Begin!" said Iris.**

"**Alrigh Dusclops go" said Emerald.**

"**Pichu go" said Lyra.  
>"HAHAHA such a weak looking pokemon, at least last time you used something that looked like a challenge" laughed Emerald.<strong>

"**Hah jokes on you" said Lyra. "Let's go Pichu use volt tackle"**

"**Use will-o-wisp" said Emerald.**

"**Good start let's see what happens next" said Tobias. Before the attacks collided the first earthquake shook the city. "What was that?" ask Tobias.**

"**I think it was an earthquake" said Dawn. Dawn needed to repeat herself again just to make sure that she wasn't crazy. "An earthquake… but how"**

"**I don't know" said Tobias getting up. "Emerald! Iris! Lyra stop the fight and come here" said Tobais. The children gather around Tobias to hear what he has to say.**

"**What's going on?" said Iris.**

"**Yeah it was just an earthquake" said Lyra.**

"**That's just it there shouldn't be an earthquake in this part of Unova" said Tobias.**

"**There could just be another pokemon battle somewhere else" suggested Iris.**

"**Even if that was the case every earthquake attack has a certain radius in which it is effective that is why stadiums measure the distance between an attack and the audience so no one get hurts, there are no other battles that I can see, so that means that it was some type of freak natural disaster"**

"**But what if it was just a really big pokemon, I mean the bigger the pokemon the bigger the radius right" said Emerald.**

"**Yes but look the earthquake hit the whole city that means that it must have been a massive pokemon" said Tobias. "I want you all to head home"**

"**Okay" said the kids.**

"**But Tobias we need to make sure they get home safe" said Dawn.**

"**Right come on kids let's go" **

**The group started to make their way outside the park. Then the second earthquake hit the city forcing Tobias to re-think his original idea of a freak accident. As the group started to walk the streets it was becoming clearer that they weren't the only ones shook up by the earthquake as many people stop in the middle of the streets to ask what was going on in the city?**

"**What is going on?"**

"**I'm scared!"**

"**Ohh man my house!"**

"**Dawn…" whispered Tobias. "It looks like there is something more going on" **

"**What do you mean" said Dawn.**

"**Look around don't you notice a lack of colors" said Tobias refereeing to the gangs.**

"**Yeah you're right where is Galactic, or Rocket"**

"**Magma, and Aqua are missing too I wonder" said Tobias thinking about the worst case scenario. "We should get going"**

"**Right kids stay close to us" said Dawn grabbing Lyra's and Emerald's hands. "Where is Iris"**

**Iris was standing further from the rest with her phone on her ear. "MMM No answer" said Iris. **

"**What are you doing" ask tobias.**

"**My dad he's not answering there must be something going on" said Iris. "I'm getting a little scared"**

"**Don't be now come on" said Dawn. As soon as the group started to walk the sound of fire attacks started to break the silence all around the city. It didn't took long for the group to find out what was going on. Magma, and Aqua started to battle it out and the city was their battleground. From all the attacks a fog started to appear in the city causing many people to be caught in the cross fire. "Run" said Tobias.**

"**What do we do" said Lyra scared out of her mind. As they kept on running they ran into a street sign that help them know where they were. **

"**Wait a minute the brothers their restaurant is close by they can keep us safe until this whole thing stops" suggested Dawn.**

"**Great idea now come on" said Tobias as the group started to run faster barely dodging some of the attacks that were coming from all sorts of directions. Tobias felt a sort of rush from all this he couldn't quite explain it but he knew that he wanted to join in the battle. He also knew that N and the others were also going to join soon, he has a responsibility as a member of N's gang to help, but that responsibility was being put on hold as he felt it was more important to keep Dawn, Lyra, and the other kids safe.**

"**Well what do we have here" said a magma member grabbing Iris who was running faster than the rest of the group. When the others caught up they saw two magma members holding Iris. **

"**Let go of her" demanded Tobias.**

"**Look at this tough guy" said one of them. "You want to die"**

"**What is your name?" ask Tobias.**

"**Why"**

"**Because if I'm going to battle you then I might as well know who you are" said Tobias grabbing a pokeball.**

"**Tobias don't" said Dawn trying to think of another way to safe Iris.**

"**You think if you win then I'll give you back this girl do you even know who she is" said the magma member. "By the way my name is Mack"  
><strong>

"**Mack I'm not saying that you'll give her back if I win, I'm saying that you won't have another option" said Tobias.**

"**Get him boss" said the other grunt. "I'll take the girl"**

"**Here" said Mack pushing Iris toward him.**

"**Let go of me" yelled Iris. "You two are such little kids"**

"**Alright let's go let me show you why they call me Mack 'Blaise', go Armaldo" said Mack.**

"**Go" said Tobias as he dropped his pokeball. As the ball opened nothing came out but Dawn can clearly see what was coming next.**

"**What the hell… whatever use surf" said Mack.**

"**Armal…do" **

"**Grab him" whispered Tobias. Suddenly the shadow under Armaldo turned into arms that grabbed the pokemon. "Allow me to introduce my pokemon Darkrai use dark void" The shadow popped from the ground reveling the pitch black pokemon.**

"**Soo cool" said Emerald. **

"**Stay back" said Dawn.**

"**So you have a strange pokemon am I supposed to be scared?"**

"**No now you're supposed to be afraid use nightmare" said Tobias. After Armaldo went to sleep Darkrai started to fill his mind with bad dreams powerful enough that it woke up passed out.**

"**How did he… return" said Mack confused. "Go Swellow fly"**

"**Quickly step into the shadows my friend"**

"**Dive down and use air slash"**

"**Use Dark Void" said Tobias. Swellow flew right through Darkrai without hurting it, on the other hand Swellow fell asleep.**

"**ARRHHH Stop doing that" yelled Mack losing his cool. **

"**use nightmare" said Tobias. "That's two down"**

"**Hahahahahah you know why I'm a member of team magma?"**

"**Because no one else accepted you"**

"**No because I was born in fire, and fire doesn't give birth it ends lives, so let me show you my power Slugmas go!" yelled Mack as two slugmas came out. **

"**Two on one find by me"**

"**You don't get it do you… use smog" said Mack. The smoke cloud trapped both Darkrai, and Tobias. "You see now you are trapped in a darkness that you can't escape, this make you an easy target use Flamethrower"**

**The attacks went inside the smog hitting Tobias, and darkrai. "Oh no!" yelled Dawn.**

"**Scared yet?"**

"**You call this darkness fear, I'm not afraid you see I know fear, I dream about fear every day, compare to that this is nothing more than a child losing his night light for the first time" said Tobias as Darkrai destroyed the smoke.**

"**What… what are you" screamed Mack.**

"**I'm nothing more than your opponent, now dark pulse" said Tobias. The attack hit both slugmas, and Mack knocking him out.**

**Tobias walked toward the man holding Iris. Dawn started to make her way toward him with the others behind her. "Tobias!" yelled Dawn happy to see him victorious. From the ground Mack got up and grabbed Lyra. **

"**Gotcha! HAHAHAHA" **

"**Let go!"**

"**LYRA" yelled Tobias. Suddenly the other man hit Tobias in the back of his head. Darkrai saw Tobais fall as he turn to see Dawn who was now running toward Mack who was holding Lyra.**

"**Let her go" said Dawn.**

"**Why should I Two for the price of one" said Mack looking at her friend still holding Iris. **

"**No you won't" said Dawn pulling out a pokeball.**

"**Stop right there" said Mack pointing a gun at Dawn. "What are you going to do now?"**

"**Dawn" said Emerald.**

"**Just stay behind me" said Dawn knowing that this was going to be it for her. "Just stay behind me"**

"**So brave" said Mack getting closer. "I think I'm going to enjoy this"**

"**Dawn…"**

"**EMERALD JUST STAY BEHIND ME!"**

**Tobias suddenly got up and punched the guy holding Iris forcing him to release her. Tobias ran as fast as he could grabbing Mack's arm. "Let go of her"**

"**Let go of me kid" said Mack. **

**The struggle force Mack to release Lyra. "Guy's get back" said Tobias.**

"**Why you" said Mack getting the upper hand by elbowing Tobias in the face. As Tobias tumbled a little he quickly opened his eyes to the sound of a gun firing. **

"**AWWWWWWW" screamed Dawn. **

**Tobias fell to the ground with a hole through his chest. Mack looked at the boy falling to the ground. Mack's face was covered in sweat as he could feel his grip on the gun become tighter, his legs felt looser, and he also was feeling satisfied. For a man that killed so many, feeling like this after just killing one person meant that this kill meant something to him. He never had anyone put him in such a corner that he had to shoot them in order to finish the battle. **

"**Well… I guess I win" said Mack.**

**Dawn ran toward Tobias with tears running down her face. "Tobias please you have to be all right!" yelled Dawn.**

**Tobias remained silent…**

"**Dawn…" said Lyra walking toward her just to be stopped by Iris. "Iris wha… what happen to Tobias?"**

"**I'll tell you what happened he lost" said Mack approaching Dawn. "He lost… and that cost him everything"**

**Dawn said nothing she simply just looked at him with cold eyes. "you bastard…" dawn finally said in a soft tone.**

"**What was that"**

"**YOU BASTARD!" yelled Dawn.**

"**That's what I thought you said, listen I'm a winner…. Don't look at me with those eyes what you want to start something, because I'll gladly battle you, you know" said Mack. Before Dawn could say another word he pointed his gun at her stopping any amount of confidence that she's gained. "Or should I just shoot now and cut the middle man… you know I think I'll do just that" laughed Mack as he started to place his gun on Dawn's head.**

"**Kids look away" said Dawn. Iris started to cover both Lyra's and Emerald's eyes as she got ready for the worst.**

"**Say goodbye" said Mack. Suddenly he felt a cold breeze behind his neck. The man turned around to see Darkrai watching him. The pitch black pokemon started to move his attention toward Tobias. After a few seconds the pokemon let out a terrifying scream.**

"**Darkrai" said Lyra.**

**The pokemon then switch his attention again to Mack. "What… what do want can't you see I won already!" screamed Mack. "What the…" Mack looked down and saw his shadow spreading all over his body. As his body started to get completely cover in darkness Mack heard a familiar voice. **

"**Dark Void…" said The voice.**

"**ARGHHHHH" scream Mack. As the shadows left and the man collapse sound asleep, but the pitch black pokemon wasn't done yet. Darkrai isn't known for putting his opponents to sleep, he was known for giving them nightmares. Mack body started to shake as tears came out of his sleeping face. Soon the sleeping man gave out a massive scream the worst part is that he couldn't wake up.**

"**Stop it" said Dawn, but he didn't.**

**Darkrai was still giving the man nightmares until he felt a warm sensation next to him. As he looked down he saw Lyra giving him a hug. "Please stop… it's over" cried the little girl.**

"**Lyra…" said Dawn as she was on her knees with Tobias lying next to her. **

**After a small silent another voice was heard. "Lyra…" said the mysterious voice.**

"**Darkrai…" said Lyra.**

"**Lyra this feeling… you've open your heart to me" said Darkrai.**

"**My what…" said Lyra as her eyes changed from their usual colors to bright blue. **

"**You're the one I've been searching for… someone innocent to help me see the light…. Thank you" said Darkrai as he went inside a pokeball landing next to Lyra. **

**The girl grabbed it and only did one thing. "DAWNNN!" cried Lyra running toward her. **

"**DAWNNN!" cried both Emerald, and Iris running toward her. **

"**It's okay… I'm here we're safe"**

"**It's that what you think" said an aqua member approaching them.**

"**That there is a pretty powerful pokemon" said another grunt.**

"**Stay away" said Dawn.**

"**Ha nice try but we saw you freeze up when that magma grunt attack you, you ain't got nothing, and you ain't going to do nothing" said the grunt.**

"**She won't… but we will" said A man dress in a black ninja outfit, with white hair (Shadow Triad). The man appeared behind the grunt with a knife to his neck. "Stand back or we'll attack"**

"**We?" said the grunt. Suddenly two more appeared out of the shadow.**

"**Leave…"**

"**Alright… alright" said the grunt running away.**

**Dawn looked at the tree shadowy figures as she held the children tighter. "Stay away…!" screamed Dawn.**

"**Miss Dawn tell me" said one of them clearly the leader. "Would you still like us if we showed you our true faces and not our masks."**

"**Mask… wait Cilan!" said Dawn.**

**The three of them looked at her with a smile. "You're late for work" said Cress.**

"**Listen I'm sorry we came here late, but we promise now that we're here nothing is going to happen to you" said Chilli. The three of them simply sat down forming a triangle around Dawn and the children in order to protect them. With nothing left to do Dawn started to cry. **

**Then Came The Roar of Time! The blast came out of nowhere hitting the sky forming a dome around the city completely covering it. "what is going on?" ask Cilan.**

"**I have no idea" said Cress.**

"**Who cares we're not here to save the day we're here to protect Dawn from danger." Said Chilli.**

**Another earthquake hit but at this point the world has changed so much that no one notice. Everyone in the city just looked up but they weren't scared, they weren't nervous they were just ready… ready for the worst. **

**As Dawn started to wipe the tears from her face she started to take deep breaths. The young girl looked up at the sky hoping that everything would go back to normal. That she would wake up in her bed with her pokemon waiting for her, then she would go meet her friends, then she would train with Lyra and tobais, and maybe just maybe after her day ended she would head home and waiting in her doorstep with a great smile he would be standing there waiting for her…. "ash"**

**But as Dawn woke up she knew that the truth was that there is a war going on between gangs, there is a strange dome over the city, all her friends are missing, Tobias is gone, and Ash…**

**(End of Flashback)**

A loud roar was heard all over the city as a portal opened up from the ground. A massive pokemon flew out of it flying toward the New World Tower. Dawn saw the pokemon fly over her and she knew that…

There is a war going on between gangs, there is a strange dome over the city, all her friends are missing, Tobias is gone, and Ash…

Is Back…

(White Forrest Hour ago)

"Ash…"

"…"

"hey Ash wake up"

"What is it" said Ash as the young man woke up.

"Hey Ash look at you, you got taller" said Anabel. Ash got up from his deep sleep after yesterday's intense training with Alder. The young man started to look around for clean clothes. Anabel stared at Ash trying his hardest to find clean cloths. His sudden growth wasn't just because of his body developing, but also because of how strong he has become. Ash in a way almost became unrecognizable. "Well no wonder you can't find anything to wear look at how strong you've become, but that is why I'm here look at what leavanny did for you." Finished Anable pointing at some new cloths. "She wanted to give it to you but the poor thing fell asleep after finishing.

"Aww wow so cool" said Ash looking at his new outfit. Before he did anything else Ash stood looking at Anable.

"What" said Anbel just sitting in a desk.

"Aww would you mind…" said Ash hoping she would understand what he was trying to say.

"I don't mind" said Anabel smiling. "Go ahead" the young girl stood in the same place.

"Leave so I can change" said Ash.

"oh alright" said Anbel sounding a little disappointed.

"Man what was wrong with her" said Ash feeling relief that she left. "Alright time to…" said Ash taking his shirt off as he looked in the window.

Little meloetta was sitting in the window watching him. "Melo!" said the pokemon waving at him.

"GET OUT" yelled Ash throwing his shirt at her. The pokemon flew away just as disappointed. "Man what is wrong with them?" After Ash finished changing to his new outfit the young man walked out to greet his friends just to see something new… "What… what happen to the city! It's gone"

"I know" said Alder sitting down. "That dome it's like nothing I've never seen before"

"It's called Roar of Time" said Giratina looking at the group.

"What are you talking about?"

"I recognize it anywhere" said Giratina. "This attack it's meant to disrupt the flow of time, it's only know by Dialga, something wrong must be going on in that city"

"We need to go do something" said Anabel. "Master?"

"I can't go back there it would be too dangerous for me, but you can go… you too Ashton" said Alder.

"Yes but going inside the attack there is no way of knowing where we'll end up, we could end up in the city 100 years before it was made or worst we'll be stuck in the time vortex" said Giratina. What he's saying scared the group but there has to be a way in.

"Wait I got it" said Ash. "Giratina what if we go through the distortion world will that work" said Ash.

"That can work the distortion world is a place where time doesn't flow so I can open portals anywhere I want"

"Alright then ready guy!" said Ash

"I'll go" said Anabel. "I have a feeling you'll need all the help you can get"

Meloetta, and Pikachu jumped in both of Ash shoulders. "You two will come too, alright then Giratina we're ready"

"Then hop in" said Giratina. As the group went in the pokemon's back, Giratina spread its wings and flew to the sky. Then it created a portal in the ground to the distortion world. Giratina flew down to the other world as the portal close.

Alder stood silent looking at the 'City'. "Well I guess it's all up to them"

Suddenly Alder heard a cry. "LEAVA….NYYYY" yelled the pokemon knowing that it was left behind.

"HAHAHAHAHA" laugh Alder.

**End of Chapter 32 on to the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Here it is part 3.**

**Chapter 33: God's Will **

Ethan, and Silver stood on the roof top of a building waiting for Crystal to get off the phone.

"Yeah Okay… got it" said Crystal. "All right guys this is the plan, any second Hilbert, and N will fly by at that point you two need to get you're butts in full gear"

"Finally I was getting bored of holding back" said Ethan stretching his arms.

"But what about you?" ask Silver sounding more worried than Ethan.

"Don't worry I'll be right here waiting, in case you guys screw up" smiled Crystal.

"Alright but, what about our little problem" said Silver looking at the sky.

"I still don't know what's going on, but I'd talked to Bianca according to her the Blast came from that direction (pointing at the New World Tower), but so far it looks like no one has done anything about it"

"Why?"

"Look down there" said Crystal pointing at the ongoing war below. "See there is just too many things going on until they stop fighting..."

"ARGHH I'm bored alright time to step up" said Ethan as his eyes changed color. "Try to keep up… Suicune Go" said Ethan. The young man hop from a top of the building and into the beast's back. "I'll be right back!"

Suicune jump down to the battle. "Ethan wait!' yelled Crystal but it was too late Ethan already started to battle. "Awwww he is so stubborn Silver make sure he doesn't get hurt"

"Fine (walking toward the edge) Stay safe… Entai go" said Silver jumping down. As he was falling down his pokeball opened covering him in a ball of fire. The fireball landed in the ground before exploding revealing Entai being riding by Silver. "Let's go"

The two friends started to race across the city fighting any one that tried to stop them. "Use Aura Beam" yelled Ethan.

"Use Flamethrower" said Silver.

"Does two are out of control" said Crystal watching their madness go down from the roof top. "But at least their hearts are on the right place"

After taking a few grunts down Ethan, and Silver stopped in the middle of the street. "That was fun!" said Ethan.

"Stay focus there is still more of them here" said Silver getting mad at Ethans attitude.

"Dude relax is not like we can't handle a few…" Another earthquake hit the city. "What the hell we still have those two monster fighting on the other side"

"But N, and Hilbert are supposed to take care of that, where are they" ask Silver.

Suddenly two fire ball came falling in their direction. "Get down" said Ethan pushing them both down.

"Get off me" demanded Silver.

"Alright, Alright" The fire balls quickly started to fly up to the sky as Hilbert (Zekrom), and N (reshiram) started to make their way back to the battle.

"Looks like they're having trouble" said Gary arriving with Green.

"GREEN!" yelled both Ethan and Silver.

"Boys…" said Green.

"What are you doing here" said Silver.

"Helping anyway now what"

"Now you guys get back to fighting these losers, I'll help N, and Hilbert… Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos go!" said Gary throwing his pokeballs to the air.

The three birds flew up each glowing their own color of red, yellow, and blue. "Show off" said Silver in a low voice.

"Smell ya later" said Gary running toward the Harbor.

Crystal watched as the three birds started to move. Bianca and Hilda walked up behind the girl, a quick look at her face and Hilda could tell that she looked distracted. "Hey what's up" said Hilda.

"What oh nothing it's just that I'm worried about the people down there, my friends, emerald…" said Crystal. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to them"

"Don't worry I'm sure they are all safe hiding out somewhere" reassure Bianca.

"Yeah now come we still need to meet up with Cheren he says that he has something to show us" said Hilda.

"Right"

The girls started to walk from the roof top to the streets to meet up with Cheren.

(Black City High)

Another dome was covering Black City High as Cheren stood next to Ms. Fantina, and Prof. Blaine. The three of them were having a conversation about the events that just took place. "I see so that's what happen" said Cheren sounding surprise.

"Yes I still don't understand why they would attack the School and I still can't get a hold of Drayden" said Fantina.

"Yes this is a problem but as you can see we can't go anywhere" said Blaine feeling his arm.

"Cheren!" yelled Hilda running toward him.

"Right on time" said Cheren.

"Aww yes Ms. Hilda I remember that you two were really close what happen" said Fantina.

"Nothing… nothing happen" said Cheren blushing at the idea of what could have been, between him and Hilda, but she choose N. While a part of him regrets not making a move he is still happy to see her smile.

"What's going on" said Hilda as she arrived with the other girls by her side.

"Oh… right Ms. Fantina was just telling me what happen here" said Cheren with a little red still left on his face.

"Are you okay" said Hilda. "You're all red"

"What no anyway do you want to hear what happen?"

"Yeah okay"

"Very well" said Fantina. "It happen a few hours before all this you see…"

**(A few hours ago)**

**Candice stood in the door of the school waiting for Volkner to arrive in his car ready to fix the AC. For every second that pass by the young girl was getting more inpatient. At this point Candice was tapping her foot to the ground while staring at her watch. "Where is he!?" yelled Candice.**

**Late as usual Volkner arrive parking in front of Candice. "Hey" said Volkner stepping out of his car.**

"**Hey!?... you're late you know that right?" said Candice.**

"**Really" said Volkner looking at his watch. "Look at that, well better get to work" said Volkner grabbing his tool box. **

"**Fine but at least let me introduce you to my friends" **

"**Listen how about you wait until I finish my job then I'll just use the bathroom get cleaned up and meet your friends after your meeting" said Volkner with a smile on his face. The smile was for the surprise that he has for her in his pockets. **

"**Candice get in here!" yelled a teacher. "It's time for the meeting" **

"**Coming" Candice yelled back. "Alright well I hope you can find the boiler room"**

"**don't worry I worked in this school a few times I know my way"**

"**Alright later" said Candice kissing him, and with that she was off.**

**Volkner quickly grabbed his stuff when suddenly he was stopped by someone he did not want to see. **

"**Freeze" said the woman.**

"**Oh boy what is it" said Volkner turning around.**

"**So Volkner what are you doing here" said Office Jenny.**

"**My job (Showing his tool box) see I'm clean"**

"**Yeah well I'm stuck guarding the high school since the other guy took the day off, so don't try anything stupid I'm watching you" said Jenny.**

"**Right so do you know what Drayden wants anyway"**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Nothing anyway better get to it" said Volkner walking away. "Strange she look confuse about Drayden being here" as Volkner started to walk around the school he passed by three strange looking janitor. One was a man, the other a woman, and one was a man shorter than normal. **

**(Teacher lounge)**

**All the teachers gather in the lounge each taking their seats waiting for the Mayor to arrive. After an hour of waiting Fantina started to wonder what was taking him so long. "You sense it don't you Fantina" said Blaine who was sitting next to her. "Something is not right"**

"**Blaine I think you might be up to something there, but let's just wai…." Fantina couldn't finish her sentence as the first earthquake hit. "My word"**

"**What is going on…"**

"**Was that an earthquake"**

"**volkner.."**

"**Everybody stay calm" said Fantina.**

"**She's right" said a voice coming to the stage.**

"**Speak of the devil" said Prof. Oak.**

"**Drayden" said Fantina "please step up."**

"**Of course" said Drayden getting on stage taking the mic from Fantina. "Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen" started Drayden. "As can already feel there was an earthquake outside, I sense that this is just the start soon there is going to be a war in the streets and people are going to need a place to stay and feel safe" his words were scaring the teacher, but it also had them questioning how does he know all that. "What's more important is that there is nothing any of you will do to help" after a small silent Drayden removed his mask reviling himself to be Petrel the master of disguise. "Hello there kitties NOW!" **

**All the doors closed as the room started to get filled with smoke. In front of the door was Koga, on the other was Sabrina, and outside was Surge. All the teachers started to panic, another man came out from the shadow and into the stage.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen my name is Archer and we are team rocket." Said Archer with a menacing smile. "And we are here to take over the school."**

"**What are you talking about?" ask Fantina getting up from her chair. The dancer walked toward Archer. Now standing face to face with the man Fantina simply smiled. **

"**You really seem confident, do you really think that none of us will fight back" as soon as she finished her sentence Fantina reached for her pokeball when another earthquake hit knocking her out of balance. Sabrina saw this opportunity to bring out her Kadabra.**

"**Use Psychic!" said Sabrina. The attack Froze Fantina as the attack threw her to the wall. **

"**Oak…" said Blaine.**

"**Right" said Oak quickly jumping in grabbing Petrel. **

"**What the hell get off me old man" said Petral.**

"**Now get out of here" said Oak.**

**All the teachers got up and ran toward the door. Before they were able to reach it Surge knock it open with his Raichu. "Were do you think you're going"**

"**Surge!" said Brandon. **

"**What I only play for the winning side" said Surge. "use thunderbolt" **

"**Oh no you won't I always come prepare Regirock I need your assistance" said Brandon. Suddenly coming out of the ground was the rock pokemon himself waiting for orders. "Quickly the rest of you get out here go find officer Jenny" said Brandon. The rest of the teachers did what they were told and started to run. **

**Winona was in the middle of the crowd when she notice Candice was missing. "Candice where are you!?" **

"**Winona!" yelled Candice.**

"**Come on let's go"**

"**I can't I have to go find Volkner" said Candice.**

"**Wait up" said Winona running toward her as the two friends left the group to find Volkner. **

**Back in the stadium Koga pushed prof. Oak away from him. "You foolish old man"**

"**old? Well I guess you're right about that but hey I can still fight (Pulling out a pokeball)" **

"**Really okay then Crobat go" said Koga.**

"**Alright then Exeggutor go!" said Oak. **

"**Now fly and use Toxic" said Koga. Crobat superfast speed made it almost banished from site. Exeggutor didn't see anything until it was too late as the bat poison him. "You can't match the speed of a ninja"**

**Sabrina was watching the battle go down and was about to join when a gengar appeared in front of her. "Gengar?" said Sabrina.**

"**That's right you didn't think you would attack your old teacher and not expect her to fight back" said Fantina.**

"**Kadabra attack" Sabrina wasted no time calling out an attack.**

**The attack missed of course as Fantina smiled at her efforts. "Still so quick to attack why can't you ever look around and find ways to make your pokemon shine." Suggested Fantina.**

"**Stop telling me what to do… you're not my teacher anymore!"**

"**Don't hold a grudge Sabrina I told you that even without me you could have still being a great actress so why did you join a gang instead" **

"**None of your business no use shadow ball" said Sabrina. **

"**It is my business, as your teacher I want to see you grow and become the performer I know you can be so time for me to show some new tricks" said Fantina. "Gengar use lick" **

**Kadabra didn't notice Gengar sneak up behind him. Genger lick the pokemon stunning him.**

"**Kadabra! Shake it off" said Sabrina. "ATTACK!"**

'**(Smile) even after all this time she still doesn't see when her powers are acting up, she is a special girl but I had to stop training her… even so I can't let her waste all this potential so I must end this now' after staying silent Fantina took a deep breath and looked at Sabrina. "Gengar use Destiny Bond" **

"**What why" said Sabrina. Before she knew it her pokemon was trapped in her attack. Gengar passed out sharing the same destiny with Kadabra. Sabrina fell in her knees hugging her pokemon. The young girl stopped crying when she saw Fantina standing over her. "Why would you do that end it just like that"**

"**Because this battle didn't have to happen, I understand why you hate me so much but you have to understand I stopped teaching you for a reason"**

"**WHAT WAS IT! I have no family, no friends and yet you took me in and trained me, but why why would you just leave me be myself, did I do something wrong, WHAT!"**

"**The reason why I left you was because I was about to start my own family, you see I was pregnant I couldn't just start a family while taking care of you, I know it sounds self-fish but I chose to let you spread your wings by yourself, and you have. Look at you, you're everything I could have hope you'll grow up to be" said Fantina. Sabrina didn't say a word she simply hugged her old teacher as tears went running down her face. **

**Petrel, and Archie saw all this in disappointment. "Useless" said Archie. "Oh well with Fantina out the way the rest of them should be easy pickings" **

"**I wouldn't be so sure" said Blain approaching them.**

"**So you stayed behind, what do you want" said Petrel.**

"**I think he wants to battle" said Archie.**

"**Correct wow you two are pretty smart so let me give you both a riddle what is so strong but still ends up in second place?" ask Blain.**

"**What are you talking about?" said Archie. "This is stupid"**

"**So you give up?" said Blain. "Let me give you a hint it's always in second place because of its name"**

"**What!?" said Archie followed by a smile.**

"**Alright then I'll just show you go… mewtwo" whispered Blain.**

**(Courtyard)**

**Candice, and Winona kept on running trying to find Volkner, so far no results. As Candice kept on running when she spotted her 'enemy' according to Elesa, "Jenny" said Candice.**

"**Officer Jenny great" said Winona with a sigh of relief.**

**The officer turned around to see a face she really didn't want to see. The face of Candice the girl that's dating Volkner, but she need to stay professional. Especially since team rocket is attacking. "Are you two alright?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Where are the teachers?" **

"**We split up from them to find Volkner" **

"**What!? Are you insane Rocket is dangerous and to top it all off we have all these earthquakes" said Jenny.**

"**So what's the plan?" ask Winnona.**

"**Well you two go find the rest of the teachers I'll go find Volky… I mean Volkner" said Jenny.**

"**No way I need to find him, if anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself"**

"**No now listen to me…"**

"**How about you listen to us girly" said Meowth as he removed his janitor outfit.**

"**A talking Meowth!?" said Candice.**

"**Oh no not this guys" said Jenny sounding annoyed.**

"**What?"**

**JESSIE: Prepare for trouble!**

**JAMES: Make it double!**

**JESSIE: To protect the world from devastation!**

**JAMES: To unite all peoples within our nation!**

**JESSIE: To denounce the evils of truth and love!**

**JAMES: To extend our reach to the stars above!**

**JESSIE: Jessie!**

**JAMES: James!**

**JESSIE: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!**

**JAMES: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!**

**MEOWTH: Meowth! That's right!**

"**Team Rocket" said Candice.**

"**That's right missy so how about you just play nice and come with us" ask Jessie.**

"**Stay away from us" said Candice.**

"**Nice try we know most of you teachers left your pokemon at home" said James.**

**Jenny having enough of their nonsense picked up her pokeball. "Alright growlithe go and burn them away" Her pokeball opened as the small fire dog arrived growling at Rocket.**

**Jessie laughed at Jenny's attend to stop them. "So cute you think you can beat us look at this" said James pressing a button. From under their legs a machine started to build itself around them. A large robot with four arms, and wheels for legs appeared. "Now that we have this there is no way you can stop us"**

"**Yeah and the boss will finally notice us" said Meowth.**

"**Shut up you want them to hear us" said James knowing something that they forgot.**

"**Oh right" said the other two.**

"**Where did they get that" said Candice.**

"**I have a few ideas" said Jenny in a low voice. "Whatever use ember" Small fire blasts came pouring out of its mouth with no affect.**

"**Nice try now take this" said james. The robot smack Growlithe out of his way. Then it put all its attention on the girls. "Get them" **

"**Watch out" said Candice getting down. **

"**Tackle" said a voice walking their way. An electravier smashed one of the robots arm. Volkner slowly made his way toward them. "Sup"**

"**VOLKY" said Candice about to hug. Jenny jumped in front of her. "What is it now?"**

"**Stay back"**

"**Well if it isn't mister build it all" said James.**

"**Hey guys" said Volkner. **

"**Mister Build it all?" said Candice.**

**Volkner smile left his face knowing that his secret was out, and now he knows what comes next. **

"**Stand back or else we'll show you what this thing can do" said Jessie.**

"**Of course I know what it can do I made it" **

"**WHAT they robbed your garage" said Candice trying to understand the situation.**

"**Not… exactly" said Volkner.**

"**What?"**

"**Let me explain" said Jenny. "You see you've been dating Volkner a.k.a the go to guy for machine, and parts… in the criminal world" said Jenny.**

"**WHAT?" yelled Candice. "But I thought you… I…I" Candice fell to her knees trying to piece it all together.**

**Volkner smiled knowing that there was nothing to hide. "Yep I made their robot, in fact I don't think there is a crime in this city that I'm not somehow connected with" Volkner smile grew wider and more menacing. "HAha…ha…HAHAHAHAA"**

"**Stop laughing" said Jessie.**

"**Why don't you see there is nothing you can't do to me with that robot, I made it" said Volkner walking toward it.**

"**Stand… stand back"**

"**heeheee I know the weak spot of all my robots, you idiots. In fact I made sure you're machines had the biggest weakness. If I remember the spot in this machine is right here" said Volkner punching the leg of the robot. The punch broke through the steel and crashed the robot forcing it to collapse. "There that should do it" Volkner cleaning his hand and place it back in his pocket. As he turned around the robot exploded.**

"**Volkner what did you do" said Candice. "You… you"**

"**Relax they just blasted off" said Volkner. Listen Candice (Walking toward her) I know it's a bad time but since I'm being honest I just want to say…"**

"**(Slap) you… you what are you?" ask Candice.**

"**I know all this is happening fast but just let me" said Volkner reaching his pocket.**

"**You don't get it you lied to me"**

"**No I told you I make things"**

"**STOP TRYING TO WIN THIS! Just let me talk please" **

"**Alright what is it Candy" said Volkner looking at her face. Even though she was crying she was still beautiful to him.**

"**I don't know who you are? I never felt so scared in my life and… and I don't know what I'm saying"**

"**Candice…"**

"**No stay away from me!" yelled Candice. "You lied to me…"**

"**I didn't! Please let's just talk about this" for some reason nothing was getting through to Volkner in his head all wants to do is marry her, he didn't even care about the earthquakes. "No just let me"**

"**Volkner… it's over" said Candice.**

"**What…?" said Volkner soon it became obvious what Flint tried to tell him. "No no listen I just want to say"**

"**Leave me alone" said Candice walking away.**

"**Listen" said Volkner grabbing her arms. **

"**Let go" said Candice hitting him.**

"**Listen"**

"**That's enough!" yelled Jenny jumping on him. "Volkner I think I have all the evidence I need… Volkner you're under arrest"**

"**FOR WHAT" said Volkner trying to fight back.**

"**Everything!'" said Jenny lifting him up. **

"**Candice…. CANDICE please listen" Candice stood quite. Volkner saw her and simply gave up.**

**Jenny took Volkner all the way to where Fantina and the rest were surprisingly it seems that they beat Rocket. "What's going on" said Fantina.**

"**nothing, just arresting another criminal" said Jenny. "What happen to Rocket?"**

"**we beat them, and well…"**

**Sabrina walked out to finish the rest of Fantina's sentence. "They beat them all, but our leaders were able to get away"**

"**What is she doing here" yelled Candice. "You attack Fantina.**

"**She is my friend, but I am a lot more interested on what is going on over here," said Fantina pointing at officer Jenny who was holding Volkner with handcuffs. The young man knew he could easily beat Jenny, and outrun the law but he couldn't. As much as he wanted to run he knew that doing that would only disappoint Candice more. Volkner could feel the ring in his pocket the only thing that he wanted to do today, but of course today was a weird day.**

"**This guy is a criminal, and now I'm about to show him the full extent of the law" said Jenny almost proud at what she was saying to the principal, but Jenny knew in her head that she didn't capture Volkner. Volkner turned himself in, in order to protect his friend, lover…. Candice.**

"**Well I just hope he gets what he deserves, anyway Sabrina here is my old student I just needed to help her remember why she fights. According to what she was telling us turns out that all this rocket members were only told to keep us trapped" **

"**Apparently Our boss didn't want you guys to get involved in whatever is going on" said Sabrina.**

"**Well then what are we waiting for we need to check out what is going on outside in the city" said Fantina. Following her orders another earthquake hit the city and finally the beam from The New World Tower hit the sky turning the city to the situation that it finds itself now. Fantina stood quite shock at what she was seeing.**

"**Miss… Fantina" said Candice.**

"…**Get all the teachers in here…. BLAINE!" yelled Fantina.**

"**What… what is it" said Blaine walking out to the courtyard. "Oh my god" said Blaine looking at the sky. "I'll go find out what is going on right now!"**

"**NO! Blaine I need you to create a wall around the school. The school will become a safe place for the people, I'll let someone else find out what is going on" said Fantina.**

**Blaine agreed as he threw his pokeball in the sky letting Mewtwo out. "Make a barrier protect this school" said Blaine. Mewtwo followed his order using all his powers the pokemon trapped the school turning it to the only safe place to run…**

**(End of Flashback)**

"And that what happened here" said Fantina finishing her story to Cheren and the rest of the group.

"So you're choosing to stay away from the problem" said Cheren.

"No we're choosing to help out anyone in need" said Fantina. "In times like this when the people are confused, and have nowhere to turn to, they need a place where they can feel safe again" finished the principal as she started to dance.

"I see well keep up the good work" said Cheren thinking of what do next. There are still so many things that are still confusing him. How did this started? Who started it? How can they stop it?

"Cheren?" said Hilda. "Listen I know you're trying to figure out what is happening to the city, but you won't do it here so tell you what, I'll stay with Bianca. Green, Crystal you two go with Cheren find a good place where you guys can see the others battle, maybe we'll learn something" Although Hilda sounded hopeful it was too much to ask for a miracle to come out of nowhere.

(Battle)

Reshiram was flying around the two monsters, with Zekrom right next to him. Although the two monsters seem to hate each other they refuse to let other people get involve in their battle. For every attack Hilbert throws Groundon will use himself as a shield so that means that no electric attack will work, on the other hand Reshirams fire attacks keep on getting put down by the wave kyoger is making. As much as they hate one another, these two also protect the other.

"Nothing is working" said Hilbert.

"I know… I know but, we need to try something" said N. N placed his hand in Reshiram back feeling its breath. They were getting heavier, and heavier. 'Oh no she's getting tired, and so is Zekrom we're going to have to fall back, but I'm worried about how much damage these two will do when we leave, thought N.

Zekrom started to hover lower and lower. "Wow buddy are you okay" said Hilbert. "N I think we're almost at our limit"

"I know but we can't leave these two, they'll end up destroying the city" said N placing his hand on Reshiram head. He could feel the sweat coming from his partners. She has reached her limit long ago but she is still fighting.

"Then let me help" said Garry riding atop of Articuno. "You guys look like you can use a break"

"yeah maybe we could use a little breather" suggest Hilbert.

"Gary don't underestimate them, they really don't want any one to interfere in their battle" said N.

"Don't worry about me" said Garry. "Head to the school the girls are there waiting" finished Garry before he flew past N, and Hilbert and went right into the battle. Groundon and Kyoger stopped fighting for a moment and turned to see Garry, and his birds. "Now use Thunder" commanded Garry.

Zapdos unleashed a power lighting attack making its way toward Kyoger. Groundon acted quickly by using his hand to shield his 'Opponent' Groundon being a ground type the attack had no effect on him.

"Mmhh so they are shielding each other, even if they hate each other they don't want any one to get between their battle. It doesn't matter Moltress use Fire blast" said Garry. The fire bird launched its attack toward groundon just to be stopped by Kyogers wave. With each pokemon protecting the other from Garry's attack they didn't notice Articuno flying atop of them. "Now Ice beam" said Garry. The blast was the first real hit both of the pokemon took outside of their battle. "got ya" said Garry.

The two titans shook off the attack and started to roar. Then they placed all their attention to Garry. As excited as he was he knew he was in trouble.

(Street)

"Come on Silver" yelled Ethan battling the grunts from both gangs. "You're slacking"

"That's not it (Smile) I just want to make sure you get your fair share" joked Silver.

"Was that a joke" ask Ethan. "Whatever Suicun use water pulse"  
>"Entai use eruption" said Silver. The two boys kept on battling but it was becoming more and clear that they were getting out numbered.<p>

(School)

N, and Hilbert arrive to be greeted by the girls. As soon as they got off there pokemon N, and Hilbert collapse. "Oh no" said Hilda grabbing N.

"We got you" said Bianca. "Are you alright"

"Yeah" said Hilbert. "We just need a break"

"Alright what about Garry" ask Hilda.

"He's trying to hold them back" said N heavily breathing.

"Looks like he got their full attention" said Fantina. "Mister Harmonia were you able to figure out what is going on?"

"No I'm afraid not, even if I tried I don't know where to start first these monsters, and now the sky" said n before Bianca stopped him.

"That's right has anyone figured out what is going on with the sky" ask Bianca.

"We know it's coming from New World Tower, but so far no one was able to get close enough" said Officer Jenny approaching the group. "Hey aren't you the kid that called himself king, what you're helping us now I though you banished"

"It's complicated" said Fantina. "Officer try to bring more people to the school"

"Right"

"And what about Drayden?"

"Still nothing it's almost like he banished" said Jenny.

"I was afraid of that" said Fantina.

(Battle)

It didn't took long for Garry to realize that he was out of his league. All three of the birds we're being toss around by both Groundon and Kyoger. "Hang on" said Garry.

His birds tried to listen but were soon taken down again. The last attack force Garry to lose his grip on Articuno making Garry fall into the water. "AWWWWW" scream Garry as he fell making a splashed into the water. The impact knock Garry out as the boy started to sink down.

"Blastoise go get him." said Green. Her pokemon quickly dunked into the water swimming down toward Garry. After reaching him the pokemon swam up as fast he could. "Good now lets take him to Cheren"

(Rooftop)

Green placed Garry down were he could rest. Cheren quickly took his eyes away from the battle to make his way toward Garry. "What happen"

"He almost drown" said Green. "I got him in time"

"Good just let him rest, in the meantime help me figure this out with Crystal"

"What did you gather so far"

"Well everything points to one person" said Crystal. "Ruby, when we fought him he was trying to hide something, I think he knows exactly what is going on, but…" said Crystal.

"But…" continued Green.

"We have no idea what happened to him" said Crystal. "There is still so much we don't know"

"So what we just give up?" said Green.

"It looks like it" said Cheren. "We need a miracle or something" The boy started to look at the 'Sky' hoping that help would be on the way.

Back in the battle all three birds as powerful as they were. Their opponents were just stronger.

(Distortion World)

"Alright Ash what now" said Anabel scared, but at the same time fascinated at her new location.

"We look for a portal inside the city" said Ash.

"There's one" said Giratina. "Get ready" The pokemon started to pick up speed as it entered the portal. After a blink of her eye Anable found herself back in the city.

"Here we are" said Anable looking down at all the chaos. "Oh my… where should we land?"

"No we're making a strait shot to that tower" said Ash.

"But… Look" said Anable looking down at Entai, and Suicun fighting grunts. "They're Raikou brothers they need help, sorry Ash but I'll meet up with you when you're done" said Anabel jumping down.

Silver, and Ethan were starting to get cornered by all the pokemon, and grunts. "This is starting to look bad" said Ethan.

"Don't give up" said Silver.

"Hey you guys need help" said Anabel.

"Who's she"

"Raikou go" said Anabel.

"WHAT!"

"Brothers so good to see you" said Raikou.

"It talked" said Silver sounding surprise and angry.

"Yeah I'll explain later, but now just know that I'm on your side" said Anable before attacking the grunts.

Cheren, Garry, and the girls notice the new pokemon flying in the city. "What the hell is this now" said Cheren.

"I have no idea but it looks like it's heading toward the Tower" said Garry.

"Right come on we need to get N" said Cheren as the group started to run to the school.

(School)

"N look" said Hilbert surprised. "It's…."

"Ash…" said N with a look of hatred.

(New World Tower)

As soon as Dialga appeared Cyrus had a plan to capture it, using his machine he trapped the creator of time. The master of time just stood there waiting for paul to wake up. "Soon" said Cyrus. "Paul that attack took a lot out of you, but as soon as you wake up the next attack will be even stronger… this is god's will"

"Mesprit please listen" said Barry still pined to the ground because of the effects of gravity. "You have to snap out of it" Barry tried as best as he could but there was no way he could get up. Barry looked around him, all around him were his friends also pinned to the ground. Next to him were Burgundy, and Ursula with their pokemon around them. Burgundy looked at Barry with a smile. Why was she smiling? Could it be that even after everything that happen to them up this point she still had hope that everything was going to end up fine. Barry wanted to comfort her, so he used all his strength to reach his hand out to her. Burgundy did the same thing as both hands were about to interact with each other they were both stopped by the sound of Cyrus laughter.

"HAHAHAHAH" laugh Cyrus. Finally waking up Paul felt weak like all of his energy was suck out of him. "Glad to see you joined us again (pointing at the sky) As you can see the world took a dramatic change since you unleashed your power" said Cyrus.

Paul look up at the sky and saw the dome covering the entire city. "I… I did this" said Paul still out of breath.

"Yeah" said Lucas looking down at him.

"Lucas… where…. Where is my brother?"

"Really still… DON'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" scream Lucas out of anger. "You are changing the world and all you care about is your brother"

"Why?"

"I just want things to go back to the way they used to be" said Paul looking away. When his eyes turned he saw Ursula on the ground passed out because of the attack. Why was she here? Was all that he could think of. Even after everything he did to her why is she here? Maybe she's just like him, maybe she wants to turn back the clock and put things back to normal?

"**You want to turn back the clock, but as hard as you tried it's just impossible" said a voice.**

"Who are you?" said Paul.

"**That fool thinks he can stop my body from moving, but he can't stop my mind, my power" said the voice. "Child… I'm Dalgia the pokemon of time" said the pokemon. **

"What should I do?" ask Paul.

"**Wait… soon things will change"**

"Don't you mean things will go back to normal?"

"**No" said the pokemon.**

A roar was heard all over the building. The roar sent chills down Lucas' back, and it also put a smile on Barry's face. Flying inside the building through the roof landed the renegade pokemon Giratina. "What the hell" said Lucas.

"What is that unholy thing" said Cyrus.

"Interesting" said J.

As the pokemon landed a young man step out of his back and started to look around.

"Ash" said Lucas. "What are you doing here?"

"(Smile) Lucas good to see you again, (Looking Down) Barry how, Ursula… Burgundy?" said Ash not sure why Burgundy is here.

"Ash… that loser, but why him" said Paul talking to Dalgia. Then he stopped to look at the pokemon he rode all the way here. "What is that"

"**My Brother"**

J looked at Ash. "Amazing gravity is still in effect but he is still standing" said J. "This boy"

"Ash" said Ursula. "What is going on"

"Remember when I told you he was strong" said Barry smiling. "Well I wasn't lying"

"You feel it don't you" said Ash looking at his pokemon.

"yes it feels like gravity is being pushed down (looking at Protopass) It must be coming from him" said Giratina.

"It's Speaking" said Cyrus. "WHO ARE YOU!"

"He's the guy that beat me" Lucas grabbing his pokeball.

"I'll stop the attack but when I do I want you to end him" said Cyrus snapping his fingers. Gravity went away and Barry, and the others started to feel their strength coming back.

"Burgundy get up" said Barry helping her. "Come on"

"No… No one help me" said Ursula getting herself up.

"Guys" said Ash. "I need your help I'll take on Lucas"

"Got it we got this, guys" said Barry. "You guys ready to try this again?"

"Of course" said Ursula. Burgundy agreed too.

"Empolion go" said Barry.

"Garchomp go" said Ursula.

"Darmanitan go" said Burgundy. "We'll take on J Barry you get him (pointing at Cyrus)"

"Salamance go" said J.

"Protopass help me" said Cyrus.

"Regigigas come on out" said Lucas. The pokemon was so massive that is broke the floor landing several levels down.

"It's so huge" said Ursula.

"Stay focus" said Burgundy. "Now use Fire punch" Her pokemon jump up to attack salamance.

"Fly up and use dragon breath" said J. Salamance let out a power blast toward Daramanitan.

"Break through with Dragon Rush" said Ursula.

"Use magnet blast" said Cyrus.

"Use water pulse" said Barry. Both attack collided.

In the lower levels Lucas stood atop of his titan looking at the hole he made. "COME ON TIME FOR ROUND TWO" yelled Lucas.

"Such a shame" said giratina. "Such a powerful pokemon wasted with you"

"Shut the hell up and fight me"

"Fine" said Ash. "Use Dragonclaw"

"Grab him" said Lucas. The titan was able to grab giratina. "See I won't let you beat me"

"…"

"What…!?"

"Use Arura sphere" said Ash. The attack collided with regigigas repeating history. He fell on his knees as Lucas quickly put him back knowing that if he fell down the tower would collapse.

"How… how did you beat me!?"

"I bonded with my pokemon" said Ash. "Have you ever bonded with anyone"

"Yeah… I think so, but stop telling what to do I want a rematch" said Lucas.

"No" said Ash walking away leaving the young angry man in the dark.

"COME BACK AND FIGHT ME! COME BACK PLEASE!..." The shouts slowly faded away in the darkness.

"Use Zap cannon" said Cyrus. Probopass attack Barry but this time he was ready, he studied the way Cyrus attacks. If there is anything he learned from his father is how to read people, especially in battles.

"move out the way and use drill peck" empolion did what he told and dodged the attack. Then it landed a direct hit to probopass.

"How are you able to attack me?" said Cyrus in anger.

"You think that you are a god, that no one can stand up against you, but it's thanks to that, that I know what to do… a man like you a 'god' would never think that anyone would attack you head on. Which makes you the easiest target…Use Hydro pump!" said Barry. Empolion stood in front of Probopass lunching his strongest attack. Probopass was sent flying smashing the machine in the process.

"NO!" yelled Cyrus.

Burgundy, and Ursula were attacking J's salamance with nonstop attacks. "Quickly use dragon rush!" said Ursula.

"Use flame wheel" said Burgundy.

"Use double team" said J. By multiplying itself salamance was able to escape the attacks. "Now outrage"

"Oh no get out the way" said Ursula pushing Burgundy down.

"What's the big idea"

"Outrage is a move that force the pokemon to loose it's mind in a barrage of attacks." Said Ursula. "Garchomp dig… good that'll keep her safe"

"Okay then Darma…."

"Oh no you won't get him" said J. The attack caused major damage to Burgundy's pokemon. "Now you're… what the?"

Darmanitan started to glow. "Ha you activated Zen mode" said Bungundy. "The ultimate trump card.. Zen Mode raise the special attack and defense of my pokemon, but that's not all it also turns it into a psychic type"

"Wow" said Ursula.

"You think that is going to change anything Salamance charge at them"

The dragon started to fly toward the girls when it suddenly stopped moving.

"Use psychic" said Burgundy. "Ursula now"

"Right Garchomp jump out and use dragon tail" said Ursula. Garchomp came from underground and dealt a massive blow to the dragon knocking it out. "YESS!" both girls celebrated at their victory. Ursula face turn serious as she ran toward Paul.

Barry on the other hand walked toward the hole where Ash fought lucas. Barry quickly looked down and saw Giratina flying up. "Uhh Over already?" said Barry is a sarcastic tone.

Ash jump down from his pokemon to look at barry. "I can say the same thing" said Ash. Both friends started to look at each other before finally shaking hands. "What did I miss?"

"Ohh nothing…" said Barry with a small tear.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing it's just that you really like to show up late for the party" said Barry. The two of them shared a small laugh before noticing Cyrus still standing watching them both with his eyes full of hate.

"Who are you?" ask Cyrus.

"Ash Ketchum…"

"Not you him" said Cyrus pointing at Barry. "The one that dared to challenge me"

"I'm Barry" said Barry. "I…"

"Barry? Tell me why are you here? Why are you interfering in god's work!?"

"I'm not here because I hate you… I'm here because my friends needed help (Paul, and Mesprit) I'm willing to lay down my life for my friends because that is just the kind of guy I am… but since I'm still not dead (Smile) for putting my friends in danger I'm going to have to fine you 1 million" yelled Barry.

"You fool! Gyarados use giga impact" said Cyrus throwing his pokeball.

"Empoleon use ice beam!" said Barry.

"Giratina use Dragon Tail!" said Ash. Both attacks hit Gyarados knocking him out. Gyarados land on the machines causing and explosion. The blast hit Cyrus knocking him out. As the machine started to fall apart releasing the three trap pokemon. Uxie, Azlef, and Mesprit started to dance around Ash, and Barry.

"Burgundy" said Barry running toward her. The two of them hugged each other as Mesprit flew toward them.

"You guys did it" said Mesprit.

"Almost" said Barry looking at Dalgia.

"I got this" said Giratina walking toward his brother. "Brother talk to me!"

"I hope you're not expecting a thank you" said Dalgia.

"No but I am expecting you to fix this" said Giratina.

"I will only fix what I'm responsible for"

"What?"

"You'll see now come on help me" said Dialgia. Both pokemon flew up toward the ceiling of the dome. An unknown energy started coming from both the master of time, and the master of anti-matter. Together the two pokemons lifts the dome from the city.

It was hard to tell just by looking at all the violence going on in the city but for a second every citizen in the city felt a slight moment of hope. The sun finally started to shine down on the city. Every man, every women holding their child knew that it would soon be over. But of course that was just for a moment, but as everyone knows one moment of hope is all it takes…

The war of course is far from over, there is still two more titans fighting in the city, the streets are still a battleground for two gangs.

Waiting in the shadows was a man looking down at the city. The man held a pokeball in his hand. He was covered in dirt with signs of a fresh battle, next to him was another man laying down in defeat.

"It seems there is still hope for your city Drayden" said Giovanni looking out the window.

"You…"

"You lost this battle Drayden the city is mind" said Giovanni walking away. "And I think its time for me to defend it"

(White Space)

"**So… you wanna hear my story?" ask a voice.**

"**Now you want to be honest" said another voice.**

"**It's not just about being honest I want to tell you everything…."**

"**Alright Ruby shoot…"**

**End of Chapter 33 on to the next chapter time to end it.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Last Part.**

**Chapter 34: New World II**

**(Harbor)**

**As the water level started to rise from the battle a small puddle started to form around Ruby. The water started to make it's way inside his mouth forcing him to wake up. The young man cough the water out, then he looked at where he was. His face still in the ground all the he did was role to his back to get a look at the sky. What he saw scared him. "What happen to the sky!?" yelled Ruby. The young man used all his strength to get up. As he got up another earthquake stared knocking him down.**

"**AWWWWW" scream Ruby. Tears started to run down his face. "WHY Why can't I win… I just wanted to make those guys pay for what they did, but I can't…. I lost" said Ruby. As he took another look around he notice that there was May in the ground pass out. **

"**May!" yelled Ruby running toward her.**

"**wha… what" said May waking up. As her eyes open the first thing that she saw was Ruby. In the back of her mind she was mad at him, for what was happening, but those feelings were being overshadowed by her fear, and her relieve for seeing him. "Ruby" said May resting her head on his chest.**

"**I'm sorry" said Ruby. "I didn't want you to get involve"**

"**What is going on?" said May. **

"**I have no idea, before I passed out Groudon, and Kyoger started to fight, but now" said Ruby. "I have no idea"**

"**This is all your fault" said May head-butting Ruby.**

"**What the hell!?" **

"**What did you do to get in Magma's bad side!" **

"**You got it wrong they got on my bad side" said Ruby. "I mean they… hurt me" **

"**What!?" said May. "Stop making me feel sorry for you, just tell me what happen to you" finished May. The girl looked at the boy for any sing that he was finally going to talk to her, but nothing. What… what is this boy hiding that started a war against Magma, and aqua. Ruby looked back at may and reached for his hat, as he was about to remove it another man approached them.**

"**Well isn't that sweet you two are awake!" yelled Maxie laughing. "HAhAHA"**

"**Maxie… what happen to you?" ask Ruby. While the two of them were unconscious the orb started to take control of Maxie, his arm now full of markings, the same as groundon, no doubt Archie is suffering just like him. "Your arm!"**

"**Yes this is power…. You know I just thought of something I really don't care why you started this… war against me. In fact I should be thanking you, without you none of this could have happen" said Maxie. The red hair man reached out to Ruby grabbing him, and May with the power of the orb, they were nothing but paper to him. He lifted them up and walked toward the edge of the harbor. Which at this point was nothing more than a bridge toward the ocean. "That still doesn't mean I don't want you dead good bye" said Maxie dropping both of them.**

"**Awwww" **

**Ruby and May started to fall to the ocean. Ruby needed to act fast he looked at May and stretched out his arm. "May grab on to me" said Ruby. Ruby started to reach for his pocket. One thing about trainers that needs to be understood is that they always have a plan. "Get us out of here" said Ruby blinking.**

**Pokedex:**

**Celebi: It has the power to travel across time…**

**A small green fairy pokemon appeared in front of Ruby taking both their hand and taking them to a place that time hasn't touch.**

**(White Space)**

"**Where are we" said May.**

"**In a place where I like to go to when I need to escape" confessed Ruby.**

"**Where is that"**

"**Mirage Island" said Ruby. The fog covering the surrounding started to disappear reveling that they were in fact in an island. Covered in trees, and surrounded by the vast ocean. They were nowhere near Black City, in fact they were in the world. **

**May sat down in the grass looking at the ocean keeping her distance from Ruby. Ruby on the other hand looked at the sky watching his old friend flying around. **

**After a quick stretch he turned around to face May. **

"**So… you wanna hear my story?" ask Ruby.**

"**Now you want to be honest" said May.**

"**It's not just about being honest I want to tell you everything…."**

"**Alright Ruby shoot…" **

**A few years ago before I ran away I from home I used to love battles…**

**(Story)**

**I never lost, not even once. I was the best all my pokemon loved me. Then one day she came into my life.**

"**Hey" said a voice.**

"**huh" said Ruby putting his last touches on his ralts latest outfit.**

"**Are you ruby?" ask the girl.**

"**Yeah, let me guess you're here for a battle" said Ruby.**

"**Yeah I am so what do you say" **

"**(Smile) sure why not… maybe afterwards I can teach you how to dress" **

"**Hey what's that supposed to mean, whatever let's go"**

**She was full of life nothing I hadn't seen before, so I knew I was going to win, but of course I was wrong. She beat me two to one, I never stood a chance. I laid in the dirt looking at her.**

"**I won I won!' yelled the girl.**

"…"

"**Hey are you crying?" ask the girl.**

"**I'm not crying… I just got dirt in my face….see" said Ruby rubbing dirt in his face.**

"**Oh brother" said the girl pulling out a handkerchief whipping his face. "Listen loosing shouldn't turn you into a child, it should give you a reason to get stronger" said the girl.**

"**I guess you're right" said Ruby, "Next time I'll beat you, you'll see"**

"**Challenge accepted" said the girl extending her hand. "Name's Courtney Marge"**

"**I'm Ruby Norman" **

"**Well then Ruby, let's battle again sometime"**

**And we did we battle over and over again, soon we stopped battling and started to just hang out you know like friends. And yes I taught her how to dress. Then I finally gather enough courage and…**

"**Will you go out with me" said Ruby blushing.**

"**Wha…" Courtney couldn't finish her sentence.**

"**I said go out with me" said Ruby.**

"**Mnnn I don't know" teased Courtney.**

"**What why… I, I" said Ruby with tears gathering.**

"**Oh relax will yah yes, yes I go out with you" said Courtney hugging him.**

**We started to go out for a whole year. I always tried my best to keep her happy, I thought I knew her, but I had no idea she was hiding something.**

"**What…" said Ruby looking at courtney wearing a new outfit.**

"**I'm joining a group of people that want to change the world" said Courtney.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because… you wouldn't understand" said Courtney walking away. "We can still be together, just not where they can see us"**

"**It's okay by the way that outfit looks bad on you" said ruby trying to make her smile.**

"**I know…" **

**Even though we stopped seeing each other we were still in love. At least that's what I thought. **

**Then it happened…**

**A fire broke out in one of the house in the middle of the night. When I woke up my father old me it was nothing to worry about but as I looked out the window I saw where the fire was coming from. "Courtney" yelled Ruby as he jumped out the window running toward her house. Since I always visited her I knew all the short cuts to her house, I made it before anyone else did. Standing in front of the house were a group of people. They stood there a while longer. Before they walked away…**

"**Courtney" said Ruby running inside the fire. **

**The house was falling apart, in the mist of it all I made it to the living room, where three bodies were laying on the floor. I ran toward them, and I couldn't believe it her parents were dead. I grabbed Courtney thinking she died too, but then she started to cough. "Ruby…"**

"**Courtney I getting out of here"**

"**No you can't"**

"**What do mean" said Ruby. I looked down and saw blood coming of her. She was shoot. "No come on!"**

"**Ruby listen to me I… my dad he…" Courtney knew that it was over, so instead of telling him everything she decided to tell him what he wanted to hear. "I love you"**

"**No please wake up" said Ruby coughing. "We need to get out of here" Ruby tried to get up again as the fire started to cover the house. The roof of the first floor came down hitting Ruby in the head. With a piece of wood lunched in his head, blood covering his eye, Ruby made one last attempt to escape the house. Making it out in time before he passed out. **

**An hour later the firemen arrive stopping the fire. One of them told me that was lucky to be alive. That's when I knew I was born again in fire. **

**I wanted revenge… I wanted to track them down. By the time I found them they became team Magma, and Aqua. They station themselves in Black City. My family started to notice my obsession with Aqua, and Magma. They wanted me to stop but I didn't listen, soon I ran away from home, and made my way to black city. My plan was to gain their trust and steal the orbs that they were looking for, then when they started to fight each other, leaving their leader expose for me to have my revenge, but…**

"**You had no idea that those orbs were as powerful as they said they were" said May finishing his story for him.**

"**Yeah and now I'm here again…"**

"**Where is here?" ask May.**

"**Mirage Island is a place where time stops, think about it like limbo, nothing happens here…" said Ruby.**

"**This place sounds depressing" added May.**

"**No… you" said Ruby as a small green fairy looking pokemon flew down toward him. "Celebii is here to keep us company"**

"**What is that" ask May.**

"**He is a time traveling pokemon… I met him while traveling to Black City, he became my friend"**

"**Time traveler… hey I got it why don't you use him to take us back in time to when they attack Courtney, you can stop the fire, and all this will never happen" suggested may.**

"**That is not how it works you see Celebii only appears during time of happiness" said Ruby. "I was happy back then so when I caught him, I thought that I could change the future, but turns out even though I was happy, she wasn't she was hiding something, under all those smiles, she was sad…"**

"**Oh Ruby… I'm sorry"**

"**Don't be, listen I could get you back home… it won't change anything but at least you can be with your friends"**

"**No listen as long as I'm here I want to help you, even if it's for revenge, at least I can help you stop them" said May.**

"**I can't stop them"**

"**Not alone you can't that's why I want to help you" said May.**

"**No… even together we can't beat them, we need help" said Ruby.**

"**Wait when I found you in streets what happen to you anyways?" ask May.**

"**I was in a battle I don't know how but Crystal, and Ethan found out about me, then silver showed up…"**

"**That's it they must know something that could help us. We have to find them" said May.**

"**Okay, I'll open the portal back to where we were, then we make a run for it" said Ruby. The young man took a deep breath and look at May. "Are you ready"**

**May walked toward Ruby smiling. The young girl took his hand, and looked at him full of confidence. "Let's go" **

**Ruby looked back at her before taking her hand walking side by side toward celebii ready to change the world.**

(Black City)

The Dome surrounding the city faded away, and the world for a second went back to normal. After the moment ended, Magma, and aqua kept on fighting, while more and more people stared to run toward the school. Fantina stood in front of the gates watching people go by.

"Oh…my" said Fantina.

"What is it" said Blain approaching her.

"So many people I don't think we'll be able to take care of them all" worried Fantina. "What the…" said Fantina looking at the sky. The dome surrounding the city started to fade away.

"What do we have here" said Blaine.

"Looks like we can rest a little easier" said Fantina as she looked at the gate of the school. "Cheren"

"Principal Fantina something entered through the dome, where's N?" said Cheren.

"Ash…" said N walking toward them, with him was Hilda, and Bianca.

"Ash? But didn't you…" said Cheren.

"Looks like we didn't" said Hilbert finally getting his strength back.

"Hilby" said Bianca hugging him. The embrace didn't last long as Bianca turned around to look at the rest of the group. "I saw the pokemon head toward the new world tower, looks like whatever was going on there it ended" said Bianca.

"Yeah, but now the question is what is he going to do now?" ask N.

(New World Tower)

Both Dialga, and Giratina landed in the building looking at group of teens infront of them. "It is done" said Giratina.

"Wow what he can talk" said Barry caught off guard.

"Oh yeah, I guess there is a few things I should fill you on" smiled Ash.

"excuse me, I know this is a nice reunion, but look" said Burgundy looking out the hole in the building. Even though the dome was gone, there was still a gang war in the streets, and beyond that there were two monsters fighting. "What is going on?"

"I was about to ask the same question" said Ash.

"Groundon, and Kyoger" said giratina. "These two are stuck in an endless battle for dominance of the world"

"What type of dominance" ask Burgundy.

"Water, and land one can bring down powerful rays of light, while the other can submerge entire cities. Last time they fought massive bodies of land were left behind, those land mass became the continents" explained Giratina.

"We have to stop them, they're going to tare the city apart." Said Ash.

"We cannot stop their battle" said Dailgia.

"You see their battle is endless, no one can interfere, they will try to protect each other if they sense anyone trying to stop them"

"So that's it there is nothing we can do" said Barry.

"There has to be something" said Ursula yelling from where she was. Urusla was holding Paul in her arm as he laid sleeping.

"Wha… what happen" said Paul looking at Ursula. "Ursula… why are you here"

"After all this you still want to know why I'm here, I want to help you" said Ursula tearing up a little.

"I'm sorry" said Paul before he got on his knees facing Ursula face to face. Before she could say anything Paul wrapped his arms around her pulling her in. "Thank you"

Ursula stood in silence thinking about what to do next. Should she hug him back, or slap him or of course…

Ursula kissed him. After she pulled away Ursula didn't let him say a word she simply started to get up. "Come on let's go get your brother" said Ursula, "I'll explain everything (TO Barry) Are you guys going to be alright"

"Yeah, Burgundy…" said Barry.

"I'm fine" said Burgundy.

Ash looked at the city a little while longer before he turned to see his friends. "Guys…"

"Ash…" said Paul. "what are you doing here"

"He came to help us right…" ask Ursula.

"Yeah, listen you guys still need to look for Paul's brother, Barry, Burgundy look over there" said Ash. Barry, and Burgundy looked at where Ash was pointing, the two of them notice the strange force field surrounding the school. "Let's go there, Ursula you finish helping Paul then try to meet us in the school, okay?"

"Right be careful guys" said Ursula.

"Right hop in guys" said Ash, as giratina lowered his head allowing the other the two to jump in to. "Hang on guys"

"Okay" said Burgundy grabbing on to Barry.

"Let's go" said Barry. Giratina started to spread its wings before he took flight. Souring threw the city Ash started to look down again at the people wondering how many people are down there fighting, how many people knew that he was gone, did anyone even missed him. "Ash…" said Barry. Ash turned to face his best friend. "Glad to have you back, now come on time to see what's going on"

The force field covering the school was caused by a mysterious pokemon known as Mewtwo, a pokemon that was created by scientist in order to create the ultimate pokemon. While his hatred for humans is so deep to the point that he is considered to have the coldest heart of any pokemon, there are people that he still cares for. One being Blaine his creator…

"Thank you my friend" said Blaine. "(Looking up) That thing that flew into the tower is coming this way, I wonder what it want?"

N walked toward Blaine placing his hand on his shoulder. "Stand back I'll handle this"

"Very well" said Blaine stepping away.

N stood in the gates of the of School waiting for "him" to arrive. The pokemon landed as Ash stepped down followed by Barry, then Burgundy.

"Alright we're here now what Ash?" ask Barry.

"Let's look for…"

"Welcome" said N looking at Ash.

Ash looked at N with a deep hatred in his eye. Both trainers walked toward each other never taking their eyes away from the other. Two warriors finally face to face simply kept on looking at each other. "N…"

"Ash Ketchum"

"N… or should I call you king, or wait Natural Harmonia Gropius"

"King huh, How much do you know about me?"

"Listen N, I don't hate you, I get where you're coming from I know what you did" said Ash.

"Well in that case you know I don't need to apologize to you, for our battle" said N.

"There is only one thing I don't understand why did you judge me before you even got a chance to get to know me"

"I saw your battle against Lucas, I saw how destructive that pokemon is, I couldn't just let you go around my city attacking everything you want!"

"I had a reason to fight, but in the end I should thank you because of you my bond with giratina is stronger, but now (Grabbing N by the shirt) I want to know what's going on" said Red.

"Stop it" yelled Hilda.

"Let go of him, and we will tell you everything just let him go" said Bianca standing with Hilda.

"Bianca!?"said Barry.

"Who?" said Burgundy.

"My sister"

"Let's head inside" said Hilbert.

The group entered the force field, inside the force field Ash had a good chance to see just how bad it was getting in the city. All around him were families scared out of their mind, and others trying to find out what was going on. "What is happening?" finally ask Ash.

"There is a war going on between Magma, and Aqua somehow they were able to summon two legendary pokemon, sorry that is all we know" said Bianca. "We sent Cheren Crystal and Green to find out anything else, but so far…"

"Guys yelled" Cheren. "We saw Giratina fly by here so we came to help (looking at Ash) out…"

"Yep don't worry we're not here to fight" said Barry, "We want to help"

"How can we trust you, specially with that thing you have" said Cheren.

"I don't care if you don't trust us, I just want to help…"said Ash.

"Don't bother with him Ash, I don't think he is going to get it" said Barry.

"Stay out of this Barry" said Cheren.

"Or what!"

"barry please" said Bianca.

"Everybody please come down" said Hilda.

"Oh man things are getting heated" said Green.

"RWWWWWWW" a roared was heard calming everyone down.

"guys" said Ethan riding Suicune.

"Ethan, Silver" said Crystal running toward them.

"Hey, so what did I miss" said Ethan. "Who's that?" ask Ethan looking at Ash.

"You look familiar" said Silver. "Barry, wait a minute"

"didn't we fought you, yeah we battled you and Paul, what happen to that guy" said Ethan.

"He's good, I guess I should introduce myself, Ash Ketchum"

"Ethan, but you can just call me gold" said Ethan completely oblivious to what was going on. "Anyway while we were battling we met someone that wants to help us look" said Ethan pointing at Anabel riding Raikou.

"Hello my name is Anabel… Ash!" said Anabel running by his side. "Sorry it took so long, so what did I miss"

"Wait who are you?" ask N. "How do you know Him"

"Let me explain that" said Fantina approaching them.

"Mom!" yelled Burgundy.

"MOM!?" yelled the rest of the group.

"Hello my daughter we'll catch up later, but first N, Ash enough of your fighting. Alder told me that you were with him, I kept it a secret to keep N away until I was sure that he truly changed his ways. Anyway Anabel is an old student of this school, now she lives in white forest with Alder a pokemon master" said Fantina.

"It feels so good to be back in the city, but I just wished that it was under better circumstances," said Anabel.

"We have to stop those pokemon from fighting, is there anyone over there right now" ask Ash.

"Yeah Blue is over there right now fighting those things" said Green keeping her distance.

"Have you heard anything from him?" ask Ash.

"No, but I know he's fine…" before Green could finish another earthquake hit the city. This was the first earthquake since Garry started to battle.

"Garry!" said N. "I'll go get him" said N before he collapse due to his injuries.

"We need to go get him, but N you're still hurt" said Hilda.

"I'll go get him" said Green. Green started to run out the force field, on her way out she bump into an old friend. "MAY!"

"Hey…" said May walking side by side with Ruby. "We found Garry"

Ruby place Garry down in the floor. "No!" yelled Green.

"Take him inside the rest of you come on" said Fantina.

(Inside the school- Nurse office)

Garry lay in bed resting, with signs of an intense battle all over his body. Next to him was Green waiting for him to get up. Outside was the rest of the group, Hilda was helping N with his injuries while Cheren was in the phone, the rest were talking to each other.

"Dam it" said Cheren hanging up his phone. "Tobias is not answering I have a bad feeling we are going to need to look for him later"

"Yeah okay" said Hilbert.

Ethan, was talking to Anabel. "SO you can really talk to your pokemon"

"Yeah" said Anabel.

Silver stood staring at her in anger, while also keeping an eye on Ruby who was with May, Barry, and Ash. Both groups stood a fair distance away from each other, since they both knew that if the other got close they would start a fight. Soon Fantina arrive with Burgundy and Sabrina. "So how are we doing"

"We're fine, and Garry is resting" said N grabbing his arm.

"Yeah, but I think is time we got some answers" said Silver walking toward Ruby. "You start talking"

"Get away from him" said May.

"It's okay I'm not afraid of you, (Looking around) but I think it's time for me to tell you what is going on" Ruby started to tell them the entire story, about his relationship with Magma, and aqua about the orbs, and how to stop them.

"So all that we need to do is battle the people holding the orbs" said N.

"It won't be that simple if you get close to them those monsters are going to attack, and I'm guessing you already know what they can do" said Ruby.

"Right so then… there is no choice we are going to have to take those creatures out first just to give us enough time get the orbs" said Ash.

"Wow what do you mean we" said Ethan. "I don't work for you"

"Ethan enough this is serious" said Crystal. "If we all work together we might come up with something, but what about the other battles going on around the city, even if we work together we'll still be outnumber"

"So there is nothing we can do" said Ruby.

"That is where you are wrong kid" said a familiar voice approaching them.

"WHaT ARE YOU DOING HERE" yelled Fantina.

"That man" said Burgundy.

"Father…"whisper Silver.

"(Smile) Good afternoon children" said Giovanni.

"Who are you?" ask Ash.

"Giovanni…." Said Fantina. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Fantina it's a pleasure to see you, I'm here to offer my help" said Giovanni.

The group stood quiet until Silver walked up to his father. "Yeah right and what do you gain by helping us" said Silver.

"He's right you aren't the type to just help people in trouble" said N.

"But you aren't the type to help people at all, what makes you better than me?" questioned Giovanni. N didn't say anything, "According to what I'm seeing you all need all the help you can take…"

"But we don't need yours" said Silver.

"What is going on" said Ash to Barry.

"Beats me, but looks like there is some bad blood" said Barry.

"He's name is Giovanni" said Burgundy. "He is an expert ground type trainer considered one of the best trainers in the world. He is also the leader of team Rocket" said Burgundy.

"WHAT!?" said both Ash, and Barry. Ash then started to look back at the time that he encountered team ROCKET. "We can't trust him" said Ash.

"That is not your decision to make, you aren't trusted either" said Ruby who was listening in. "I'm on the same boat"

"How will you be able to help us" ask Fantina.

"Simple you guys are out number, and I happen to have an army, so how about we work together to clean up the streets"

"And what about the giant pokemon" said Fantina following along with what he was saying.

"A few months ago I hired a man to search the forest for a source of power… what he found was a pokemon with a truly unique gift, the only problem is that he lost it to a pokemon trainer (looking at Ash) you there what is your name?" said Giovanni.

"Ash" he responded.

"Is it true that you were in white forest training"

"Yeah"

"While in white forest you met a man by the name corless correct" said Giovanni.

"Get to the point" said Silver losing his patients.

"You fought Corless over a pokemon that you currently own?" ask Giovanni.

"Yeah what do want with meloetta?" ask Ash.

"That little pokemon is our ace in the hole, I'm sure you heard it yourself that voice is so powerful it can calm even the most violent pokemon, I know a way that Meloetta can learn a song powerful enough to defeat those two out there"

"But what about the orbs, as long as magma, aqua have control of those orbs there is nothing we can do, they will just keep on fighting" said Ruby.

"In that case we battle both of them, and get the orbs from them" said N.

"I'll go take on maxie" said Ruby.  
>"I'll go with you" said May. "We're going to end this!"<p>

"But what about Groundon and Kyoger? How are we suppose to distract them long enough for you guys to…" said Bianca before she could finish the door of the nurse's office open.

"We'll handle that!" said Garry walking out of the room. The young man took the time to look at the faces that joined the group and the old faces from his past. "So Giovanni, why do you want to help us?"

"That is my business kid, and you can stop hiding girl" said Giovanni.

"I am not hiding from you" said Green walking out standing next to Garry. "I'm not scared of you, and I don't follow you anymore"

"Anymore?" said May.

"It doesn't matter in any case we need to work together" said Ash. "Even if we hate who we are helping" finished Ash looking directly at N.

"Children before you go I must speak with Giovanni" said Fantina. "Come with me"

"My pleasure" said Giovanni.

The group was left alone again as a long silence followed. Ruby stood with May, Barry Burgundy Anabel stood with Ash, Silver Ethan and Crystal were on their own, Green was with Garry, the rest stood with N. The silence ended when Garry walked up to Ash. "Hey you!" said Garry.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you remember who I am?"

"Of course I do" said Ash. "Garry Oak, one of the strongest trainers in the city, we battle years ago"

"Yeah and it was a draw, ever since then I wanted to beat you now I have three powerful pokemon that I bonded with. (Smile) The best part is that you also have a pokemon just as powerful, in fact we're equals now I can't wait to battle once this is all over" said Garry extending his hand.

Ash took it and shook it. Green jumped in the middle of the moment. "SO now that the ice is broken, I'm Green" said Green, "Blue here is my boyfriend what should I call you?"

"You are so annoying" said Garry.

"It's okay Blue huh, well I'm ash but you can call me Red if you want"

"Red" said Green. "Sure"

"RED!' said Barry. "So you are back YESS! That means we can really win this battle"

"Is he really that strong" whispered Ruby to may as he was watching the small reunion.

"I don't know" responded May. In truth she really didn't…

"You think you are the strongest tell me do you even know how to bond with pokemon" ask N having enough of standing around. "I've seen what you can do with your pokemon and that's destroy." Said N.

"N please give him a chance" said Hilda.

"No you're right" said Ash. "I see the only way to get to know each other is through battle, so (big smile) let's battle sometime"

Ash smile surprise N how could someone in possession of such a monster be this happy. It didn't add up, N looked at Hilda for a moment and came to a conclusion, 'He still didn't understood humans.' N pulled his hat down with a small smile. "After this battle we will battle" said N.

"Not before he battles me" said Ethan.

"Ethan!" said Crystal.

"ASH!" yelled May as the rest of the group look at her.

"May…"

"It's good to see you again we all missed you" said May as she approached the group and started to smile. Ruby watched how happy May got, how she started to talk to the group. Was she doing it for him, so that he would feel safe approaching the group too? Ruby got up with the idea that he was going to try to talk to group. As he about to say something Fantina arrive with Giovanni.

"Children it's time" said Fantina.

"Right Ash you will come with me to Silph Co. Tower in there I left something that we'll need said Giovanni.

"Alright" said Ash.

"I'll go too!" yelled Silver. "I want to see what you are up to"

"Very well"  
>"Okay then Hilbert, Garry when we recover we'll go fight until then it's all up to you" said N.<p>

"Right"

"Bianca, Hilda stay here and Help the people" said Hilbert.

"Cherren… protect Hilda" said N.

"Right…"

"We'll go to where Archie is" said crystal.

"We?" ask Ethan.

"Yeah we come on" said Crystal tugging his arm.

"Barry you and Anabel help the people in the city" said Ash.

"Burgundy come with me there is something we must discuss" said Fantina looking away from her daughter.

"Mother…"

"I'll go fight Maxie" said Ruby.

"No we'll go fight Maxie" said May correcting him.

Outside the school all the children stood saying their goodbyes.

"Suicune let's go" said Ethan. Crystal jumped on the pokemon's back grabbing Ethan. "Ride!"

"Barry here" said Ash handing him a pokeball. "my infernape might come in handy" said Ash.

"DO you really trust me with him" ask Barry.

"Yeah"

"Right than Anabel?"

"yeah Raikou assist me" said Anabel. "Good luck"

"So shell we go?" said Giovanni.

"Let's go then" said Silver walking in front of them.

"may wait" said Ash.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Dawn?" ask Ash.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure she's safe" said May."Ruby let's go" said May.

We all have our own stories, some may be about truth, others about ideals, lies, love, revenge, or even just to keep fighting. There is one moment where all the stories come together.

"**When One Life Meets Another Something Is Born"**

**Mother why are telling me this.**

**My daughter Giovanni told me his plan, honey by the end of all this he will be a hero to the people.**

**What why, how where is Drayden?**

**He beat him in battle he is going to kick out the few of us that know who he really is. Honey I'm going away for a while I just wanted you to know.**

**Okay mom I love you.**

**I know honey but there is a bright side in the end this city will still be standing.**

(Archie's Tower)

Ethan and Crystal went inside the tower ready to fight anything in their way. "Alright bring it!" yelled Ethan before he realized that the tower was empty. "What is going on?"

"I don't know but look an elevator we can use to get to the studio area, maybe that's where they all are" said Crystal. The duo stepped inside the elevator making their way to the studio area. As the elevator made its way up to the studio floor another earthquake hit. "Sounds like the battle is already starting"

"Do you really think we can trust Giovanni, I mean he is Silver's Dad, but he is also the leader of team rocket"

"I don't like it as much as you do" said Crystal, "but we have to put our faith in them"

"Yeah Silver, and that Ash guy…"

"Hey you fought him before, Ash I mean how was it" ask Crystal.

"Well I'm not sure, he used a snivy we beat the living day light out of it. I knew it was over we had Paul pin down, but then that snivy got up and used attract I couldn't believe it there was no way we could have lost. There is something about that guy he brought out the best of his pokemon"

"Wow he sounds strong" said Crystal.

"Yeah I guess…. Here we are" said Ethan as the elevator stopped.

The studio became a battlefield were team aqua members, were fighting the actors.

"Emolga use thunderbolt" said Elesa.

"Crawdaunt use water pulse" said an aqua grunt.

"Get them all" said another grunt.

"Walrein"

"Crawdaunt"

"Carvanha"

"ATTACK!"

All of the Pokemon that belong to the actors were taken down by team aqua. "There now stay down" said aqua grunt.

"You'll never get away with this" said one of the actors.

"Oh yeah who is going to stop us" said the grunt.

"That's my cue" said Ethan. "Now use…"

"Extreme speed" said a new voice.

"What the…?"

Suddenly all the pokemon standing were taken down as a blue flash pasted through all of them.

"What the hell is going on!" demanded one of the grunts.

"Thank you my friend" said Riley stepping up.

"RILEY" yelled Elesa.

"Hello come on let's take them down… use aura sphere" said Riley.

"Use discharge" said Elesa. Both attacks took down the rest of the pokemon and the all the grunts. Elesa ran toward Riley hugging him. "You made it"

"Yeah sorry it took so long, but I told you I felt some bad aura"

"Hey" yelled Ethan.

"Kids" said Elesa looking at them. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah it's dangerous" said Riley.

"We can take care of our self" said Ethan.

"Ethan come on we need to go see Archie" said Crystal.

"Riley we hadn't seen Archie since the earthquakes started, what do you want with him?" said Elesa

"He is the reason why there are earthquake all over the city, he is the head of team Aqua" said Crystal.

Elesa, and Riley looked at each other for a few moments before breaking the silence. "Tell us what you know" said Riley.

(Streets)

Both Magma, and Aqua were still battling with no signs of stopping. The streets of the city were destroyed as the battle kept on going. Suddenly a marching sound was heard all over. A silence followed, and then a chant was heard.

"Raid On the City, Knock Out, Evil Tusks."

"Raid On the City, Knock Out, Evil Tusks."

"Raid On the City, Knock Out, Evil Tusks."

"R.O.C.K.E.T"

"R.O.C.K.E.T"

"R.O.C.K.E.T"

Members of team rocket started coming out of every corner of the city, attacking the weaken forces of both sides. All over the city new battles were starting as team rocket's forces advances they were 'saving' the city.

"Where are they all coming from!"

"Inform Maxie we need back up!"

"Retreat"

(Black City High)

Fantina was in her office with Burgundy waiting for a phone call.

(Ring)

Fantina reach for the phone before Burgundy could say anything.

"Hello?" said Fantina (Listening) "Yes of course… I understand so this was his plan… no doubt the city will follow him, that was his plan all along, so where is Drayden… I see well I'll start packing my things the last thing I want is for him to have the satisfactory of kicking me out himself" finished Fantina. After she hung the phone Fantina turned to her daughter. Burgundy launch herself at her mom giving her a strong hug.

"So he won" said Burgundy. About an hour ago Fantina told her what Giovanni told her.

"**Giovanni was aware of what team aqua, and magma were up to how they would soon start a war. With the election on the way he told me that he had a plan to become the big hero"**

"We can't let him win, he can't have the city" said Burgundy.

"It's too late he's already cleaning up the city his forces are everywhere soon he'll win the city over and he will get rid of all of us. I don't want him to have that satisfaction so I'll be leaving I'll leave you under the care of my most trusted student" fantina finished as the door opened up. Sabrina walked in looking at her teacher, and Burgundy.

"I found a safe place for you to escape to, are you sure you want to leave?" said Sabrina.

"Yes now take care" said Fantina walking toward the door.

(Aqua Studio Tower)

Ethan and Crystal finished telling Elesa, and Riley everything that they need to know. With some mix reactions…

"Ash is back!" yelled Elesa.

"Yeah you know him" ask Crystal.

"Of course he is my cousin" said Elesa.

"WHAT!" said Crystal. 'who is this Ash guy'

"Do you know where he is?"

"We can have our reunions later right now we should check to top of the studio I think that's where he is" said Riley.

"Are you sure" said Ethan.

"yes I sense that is where most of the bad aura is coming from"

"Aura?" ask Crystal.

"Yes I have a sixth sense, I can sense Aura, that is was makes me an expert in training pokemon like Lucardio" explain Riley.

"That sounds really interesting" said Crystal.

"I'll be happy to explain to you the process of using Aura"

"Oh please"

"But first we need to get going" said Ethan calling up the elevator. The group entered the elevator making their way to the top floor where the leader of Aqua was waiting.

(Top Floor)

Merging with the orb cause strange stripes to grow on Archie's arm, these marks were similar to the ones covering Kyoger. Archie was sitting on his chair enjoying the view of the city's destruction from his office. A man of rare taste his office has pictures of the ocean, and sword hanged around the walls. Archie even kept a sword under his desk. Standing next to him was his trusted second hand Shelly. Unlike her boss Shelly looked at the city with fear that team Aqua has gone too far.

"He promise," said Shelly under her breath.

"What?" said Archie.

"Nothing boss"

Suddenly a grunt appeared passed out as he open the door. The two of them look as Elesa, Crystal, Ethan, and Riley entered the room.

"What do we have here, is it time to pay you already Elesa?" ask Archie.

"No and consider this my resignation" said Elesa.

"Resignation? I see well then I guess there is nothing more I can do, say do you like battling?" ask Archie with a menacing look.

"What wrong with him" ask Crystal. "He looks out of it"

"Is his Aura is covered in dark energy," said Riley. "Stand back I'll take care of him"

"Oh a tough guy huh? Tell me mister…"  
>"Riley" responded Riley.<p>

"Right… tell me what do you prefer better land, or ocean?"

"Hmm, well if I have to be honest I always found some kind of comfort in looking at the ocean."

"Ahh a man of the sea eh! Well then you and I are lot alike but, that doesn't make us equal, in fact there is only one way to find out if you are even good enough to clean my shoes" Archie started to laugh as he pulled a lever reveling a hidden floor completely flooded. "Come and face me three on three… Tentacruel Go!"

"Very well, Metagross I need your help" said Riley.

Both pokemon came out of their pokeball creating a huge splash.

"Before we start let's raise the stakes" said Archie pulling out the blue orb. Archie stared to glow as the markings on his arm took over the rest of his upper body. "This power incredible"

"What is going on" said Crystal.

"The orb is corrupting his aura that is why I wanted you to stand back, I'm sure you are both fine trainers, but in order to save him we need to break his bond with that orb" said Riley. "Let's go metagross use aerial ace."

"Get on the water" said Archie. Tentacruel moved underwater waiting to strike. Under Metagross a shadow started to appear, as tentacruel's tentacles came from underwater. "Use Wrap" Tentacruel wrapped Metagross in its arms paralyzing it. "ready to quit"

"Not yet… Metagross use Gyro Ball" said Riley. Metagross started spinning as fast as it could pulling Tentacruel into its attack. The two pokemon were spinning around, and around. "Now stop" Metagross came to a complete stop, Tentacruel couldn't hang on any longer letting go of the pokemon hitting of the window. Breaking it into pieces, tentacruel fell off the building. "Use Psychic" Tentacruel was levitating in the air as he was gently put back on the floor.

"Use saved him…" said Archie.

"Yes while it's not my pokemon that doesn't mean I should throw away a life just like that" said Riley. "Now Where were we?"

A sudden sound of metal hitting flesh was heard as Archie swung his sword slicing right through Tentacruel killing the pokemon.

"Weak…" muttered Archie.

"You killed it"

"Those that can't fight the wave, are taken away by the tide, that is the rule of the ocean. So tell me Riley are you going to be washed away" said Archie pulling out another pokeball.

"You Monster" said Crystal.

"You Bastard I'll kill you" said Ethan.

"Stay back" said Elesa. "This isn't your fight"

"But…"

"Trust Riley, he knows what he got himself into"

"How nice" said Archie. "Let's continue"

"Yes"

"Sharpedo go!" said Archie.

""Metagross use…"

"Not so fast Shapedo use bulldozer" said Archie. The ground started to shake.

"Use thunderpunch" said Riley. Metagross launched itself toward the water looking for a chance to hit the pokemon.

"giga impact" said Archie. The attack came from below launching metagross into the air. " Night slash" The attack finished Metagross. Both pokemon landed with only one still awake.

"Metagross" said Riley.

"You held back"

"What?"

"Did the shock of what I did got to you and you held back, pathetic, and here I thought we could be equals"

"I will never be your equal, because I am better than you" said Riley. "Go Breloom use focus punch"

"Use Aqua Jet" Both attacks collided pushing both of them back. "Use waterfall"

"Use bullet seed" the waterfall started to fall toward Riley, but the bullet seeds started to break through. "Sky uppercut"

Knowing that his pokemon was about to lose Archie reached for his sword. Riley saw this and started to run as fast as he could. Shapedo was falling down from the ceiling. Archie waited for the right time to cut him in half, lifting his sword Archie swung again this time hitting another type of flesh. Riley got Sharpedo out of the way, but was cut by the sword.

"RILEY!" Yelled Elesa.

Shelly watch as the pokemon was put back in the water as riley's back was bleeding. "Why did he"

"You fool a few inches closer and I would have cut you in half. What do say about that"

"Now I know that you are beyond saving, I have to beat you right now" said Riley. "Return."

"Oh sending out your strongest pokemon, well then let's go then Walrein go!"

"Lucardio let's end this."

"Use Blizzard" said Archie. Suddenly the entire room turned to ice. "Funny how the whole world changes with one move. So tell me how will you adapt" said Archie.

"Use close combat" said Riley.

"Hah nice try use ice beam" said Achie the attack froze the pokemon.

"Come on" said Ethan. "Typhlosion flame thrower"

"Why you little"

"Emolga use acrobatics" said Elesa.

"Hitmochamp use mega punch" said Crystal.

Ethan, and Crystal got Walrein while Elsa freed Lucardio.

"Thank you"

"What good will that do. Use sheer Cold"

"Use extreme speed" said Riley. That attack knock walrein down into the ground.

"You are all weak, what kind of pokemon am I raising here weak all of you" said Archie pulling out his sword, suddenly Sharpedo came from under the ice and attacked Archie. "What the" The sound of gun fire was heard as archie fell to the ground. Pointing a gun at him was Shelly. "Why"

"You are the weak one" said Shelly turning to the group. "All this ends today take that orb, and leave" said Shelly as she walked toward the door.

(Harbor)

Finally, face to face in the mist of all the danger two forces finally looking at each other.

"Ruby…" said Maxie.

"Maxie…" said Ruby. "Let's end this!"

"Well if it isn't the traitor, or should I say avenger" said maxie followed by a smile. "That's what you are yes, you want revenge for what happen all those years ago, ohhh I remember you"

"You killed my friend!" said Ruby.

"Yes and look what happen, in her death you were reborn" said Maxie. "just like me you were born in fire"

"No I wasn't I'm nothing like you" said Ruby. "You know I hate battling the whole idea of it two pokemon getting hurt and getting dirty, and for what? But you know as much as I hate battling, (Pulling out a pokeball) It's in my blood to battle" said Ruby.

"Well then shall we get this started" yelled Maxie. "Tabitha assist me"

"Yes… sir" hesitated Tabitha.

"I'll help you" said may.

"Crobat go"

Golbat go"

May, and Ruby stood next to each other as they threw their pokeball.

"Swampert go!"

"Aggron battle time"

"Alright let's go Crobat use air cutter" yelled Maxie

"Golbat wing attack" said Tabitha.

"Aggron stone edge" said May. Small rocks started to form around Aggron as the pokemon lunched it toward her opponents. Direct hit.

"My turn Swampert use muddy water" said Ruby. Another direct hit.

"What impossible" said Maxie looking at Tabitha. "Are you even trying"

"Of course I am" said Tabitha hesitating trying to think of a good excuse. "He is just too strong" finished Tabitha before he fell to the ground.

"Crobat use toxic" said Maxie. Tabitha felt a strong pain for every breath he took.

"Why…?"

"Do you take me for a fool" said Maxie kicking him. "You are not holding back because they are strong, you're holding back because you want to live, you want to see your wife again, but have you ever wondered if she loves you so much then why isn't she here with you right now. How come she can't see past your views and just stay by your side, how can you love someone that is the exact opposite of you" said Maxie.

His words didn't just reach Tabitha, his words also spoke to May. How could she like some one that was the exact opposite of her? Then she thought of Drew, the last guy she liked, he was also the opposite of her which led to her breaking up with him. How long will it be until she gets board of Ruby?

"I don't care about how our views collide! The only thing that I care for is that I love her, don't you ever (cough) try to make me think otherwise"

At that moment May look at Ruby and the look in his eyes, this time it wasn't anger, nor regret. This time it was something new it was a look of compassion, and sympathy. He understood where Tabitha was coming from, and he didn't hate him for it. Then May figured it out, what makes him different, Drew was just another pretty face, Ruby is so much more he's passionate, he's strong and above all that he is still a pretty face. May quickly took Ruby's hand to his surprise. She didn't look at him, but he knew that May will now stay by his side.

"Maxie" said Ruby. "Give up you are out matched"

"Heheeeheh do you really think I'm out match look at me I still have one more weapon up my sleeve" said Maxie pulling out the red orb. "Get them Groundon"

The massive pokemon turned around facing Maxie waiting for direction. "And so this world will be reborn in fire use hyper beam!"

The massive pokemon opened it's mouth as a massive amount of energy started to gather into a beam that he fired. The blast caused a massive fire and it destroyed what was left of the harbor. Ruby and May jumped into the water at the last second before the blast got them, but the shock wave pulled them further into the ocean.

May swam up the surface looking for Ruby. "Ruby where are you" suddenly she saw swampert holding Ruby. "Ruby are you okay don't worry I'll get us help Waillord come" yelled May. Under them the massive pokemon appeared. May got ruby on his back and waited a few seconds before he woke up. "Ruby"

"May what happen"

"We're alive but…"

"We need to get back into the battle."

"How are we supposed to beat him that pokemon is too powerful"

"(smile) hey don't you remember is not our job to beat him, we just need to stall him"

"Right" said May. "Waillord go get him" As the pokemon started to swim toward groundon, Kyoger tackle him. "Awww, that's right we still have to fight you too"

"Come on what's taking them so long"

(Silph Co. Tower)

Silver, Ash, and Giovanni were riding a glass elevator facing toward the city, to the top where Giovanni claimed to have a solution to the problem. "So what's the solution?" ask Silver.

"Patience" said Giovanni.

"Aren't you a little suspicions?" ask Silver to Ash.

"The truth is I don't really know if I can trust this man, but he is the only one that has an answer to this so I guess I have to go along"

"Good, now why can't you obey orders like he does silver" said Giovanni.

"Shut up"

"I'm not following orders" said Ash. "I just don't see any other solution" Finished Ash. "I just hope we can end all this now"

(Ruby)

Maxie looked at the sky his mind now lost to the power of the orb, he simply smiled. "Time to change this world… Groundon use Fissure" The whole city started to tremble as two cracks appeared spreading destroying building after building. After it stopped two massive chasm separated the city into three islands. Thanks to the effect of drizzle the holes were quickly turned into rivers. Maxie laught as he finally changed the city. Just then a blue fire ball hit groundon.

"Sorry we're late" said Hilbert. "Zekrom use dragon claw"

"It's N, and Hilbert" said May.

"Yeah I guess Garry must of got hurt worse than we thought but it doesn't matter, Come on may" said ruby.

Maxie looked at all the pokemon gather to try to stop him. "I'm impress that you all believe that you can stop me, Grondon use eruption!"

"He's going mad" said N. "If we can't stop him now then it will be the end of the city"

(Silph Co Tower.)

"So what is your plan?" ask Silver.

"I'm sure by now you have heard Meloetta's song correct" ask Giovanni.

"Yeah" said Ash

"What if I told you that, that song is not her real song" said Giovanni.

"What do you mean?"

"Meloetta once played a song and danced so lightly, it filled people's hearts with joy. However, when sorrow darkened the world, Meloetta lost the melody. At the same time, its red shoes were lost somewhere."

"I've seen meloetta fly around in joy, but I never seen her dance before"

"What does this have to do with your plan" said Silver.

"I believe is time for me to come clean, you see I was aware of the upcoming battle, between Magma, and Aqua so to prepare myself I set out to find a pokemon that I can use to stop those creatures from destroying the city, in my search I came upon the legend of meloetta, I knew I need to capture it what I wasn't expecting was you" said Giovanni to Ash.

"So YOU KNEW ABOUT ALL THIS! ARE YOU NOT SEEING WHAT THOSE MONSTERS ARE DOING!" yelled Silver. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I told you to listen to your pokemon didn't I? And yet you focused more on your training then actually learning anything! Ignoring others around you has always been a bad trait of yours, a trait that I hope you can overcome son"

"SON!?" said Ash. "So that's why you wanted to come"

"Stay out of it" said Silver.

"Relax I get it, you want to be your own person, not having to live under the shadow of someone else" said Ash.

"You are smart mister… what's your name again?" said Giovanni.

"Ash… Ash Ketchum"

"Ketchum… from pallet town"

"How did you"

"I should have guessed you look just like her and him, but never mind (Elevator opens) This way" Giovanni lead the two trainers to his office after opening the door there was a small box atop of the desk. Giovanni opened the door reviling a pair of red shoes.

"Those are the red shoes from the story"

"Yes with this she'll be able to learn perish song a move that will stop this war" said Giovanni, Ash reached for the box before he could touch the box Giovanni closed it.

"What the!?"

"I'm not going to hand you this box just like that, first you must hear my demands"

"I knew you were up to something" said Silver reaching for a pokeball.

"Silver wait" said Ash. "Let's hear him out"

"Good you see after you use perish song and safe the day all the credit for saving the city will go to me"

"What!?" said Silver. "SO this is what you wanted to rule what would be left of the city"

"Yes with me as the hero no one will stand in my way when I run for mayor not even Drayden"

"What you do to him"

"I took what was rightfully mine" said Giovannie. "Those are my terms evil as they may seem you have no other choice but to agree"

"No we can fight" said Silver.

"No his right He planned it all out, if we try to fight he could destroy those shoes" said Ash.

"So then we fight those monsters outside"

"For what! So more people can get hurt, no this way no one else will get hurt, as much as it sucks we have to accept this" said Ash looking at Giovannni as he took the shoes, "But that doesn't mean I won't keep an eye on you" said Ash pulling out his pokeball, "Meloetta come on out"

The small pokemon came out flying next to Ash waiting for direction. Ash grabbed her and placed her on the ground, Ash got on one knee to look at her face to face. "Meloetta I have a gift for you" said Ash Meloetta looked confuse, but remain quiet. "Here you go" said Ash pulled out the pair of red shoes. Upon looking at the shoes Meloetta face light up with joy. Her long lost shoes have finally been return to her. Meloetta took the shoes and looked at Ash with a big smile.

"My Shoe" said Meloetta.

"What the!?" said Silver.

"Meloetta I heard your voice" said Ash.

"Indeed you sync with Meloetta" said Giovanni.

"he what" said Silver.

"Relax maybe one day you'll understand the secret of bonding with a pokemon" said Giovanni.

"Let's just get this over with"

"Very well with those shoes Meloetta can now use her ultimate attack, Relic Song, tell her to use it" said Giovanni.

"Meloetta use Relic Song" said Ash.

"That song I remember it… thank you Ash you've help me remember my old song I am forever in you debt" said Melotta before flying toward the harbor.

(Harbor)

Groundon and Kyoger were fighting N, and Hilbert. While May, and Ruby made their way to Maxie. Maxie whole body was now covered in marking coming from the orb. "All this power why do they still try to stop me" question Maxie.

"It's over" said Ruby getting off Wailord.

"You still want to battle me very well Mightyena, Camerupt Go!" said Maxie.

"I got it" said May.

"No let me finish this, (Smile) Remember when I taught you how to show off your pokemon when I was young that was my dream I even had a special entrance for my pokemon, here is my favorite (Pulling out a pokeball) "Having released its body with its heart, it shines with overwhelming beauty. Possessing the Marvel Scale, this is the Pokémon Milotic—Feefee!" said Ruby. Milotic appeared looking at Maxie ready to battle.

"Use bite" said Maxie. Mightyane jump toward milotic.

"Protect" said Ruby.

"Camoppute use earthquake"

"Use water pulse" said Ruby as he easily took down Maxie.

"But how!" said Maxie. "I'm better then you I was born in fire, and you are no different than me"

"That's where you're wrong Maxie that fire took the life of my friend but I wasn't reborn from it, I just became blinded by revenge I let my pokemon become ugly thanks to my need for revenge, but now I know that I can move on, this isn't about revenge anymore Maxie. I just want to stop you" said Ruby.

"You can't stop me I still have Groundon" said Maxie. Just as he was about to order Groundon attack a strange light came from the city toward the monsters stopping in the middle of the battle the light was reveal to be Meloetta. Soon the pokemon started to sing.

A beautiful harmony filled the sky. All over the city battles ended and pokemon gathered to listen to the performance of Meloetta. A relaxing wave spread across the city all the anger escape the world and for a few moments the city became peaceful.

(New World Tower)

Lucas got up from the rubble thanks to battle with Ash hearing the music cause the boy to loosen up, but he still didn't forget what happen to him. "ARGG Ash I'm going to get you" said Lucas just then the three pokemon of Emotion, Knowledge, and Willpower appeared in front of him. "Get away!"

"Such a shame a trainer with such potential and he became a victim to the lust of another person" said Mesprit.

"I have an Idea" said Uxie looking at the boy. Uxie opened its eyes, anybody that looks into Uxies eyes lose all their memories. "Let's go back home"

Lucas stood there in the darkness as a girl approach him. "Hello…?" said the girl.

"hi…"

"What's your name?"

"I don't know, what's your name?"

"You should know you gave it to me"

"I did?"

"Yeah I'm Marley"

"Oh what a pretty name"

"Thank you"

"Who are you"

"We're family remember, I'm you friend"

"Friend… family? Really?"

"Yeah all of us are waiting for you come on" said Marley helping him up.

"What's my name?"

"From now on your name is Diamond" said Marley.

"Thank you, hey Marley?"

"Yeah"

"I'm hungry" said Diamond.

"(Smile) Let's go get something to eat"

(Radio Tower)

Riley was in the button floor with Elesa and the rest of the people. "Riley are you okay?" ask Elesa.

"Yeah I can feel all the evil aura drifting away" said Riley.

"Good what do you think will happen to Archie"

"I don't know"

On the top floor Archie was gasping for air as he felt life slowly leave him.

"Here" said a voice throwing items to him.

"What's this"

"Your key to immortality" said the voice.

"An armor and sword?"

"Yes put them on and come with me"

(School)

Garry was finally well enough to get up again, Green helped him get on his feet.

"That sound" said Green.

"Yeah"

"You think they did it"

"I think so"

Suddenly Burgundy came bursting in. "Come with me (tears) they did it"

(Harbor)

The two pokemon stopped battling and looked at each other.

"Hey what are you doing attack" said Maxie.

"You don't get it do you Maxie it's over"

"No! How!"

"Because they're hearts have finally calm down" said Ruby. "No orb can control them now"

Maxie was so mad that he threw the orb to the ground, upon impact the orb broke. "What? NO!"

"The orb, with their heart back to normal there is no need for them to exist" said Ruby.

"We won" said May.

The pokemon started to walk toward the ocean disappearing into the vast water.

"There they go" said Ruby.

"Look" said May. Maxie started to run away. "Let's go!"

Ruby took May's hand. "Wait it doesn't matter he's not worth it"

Suddenly N, and Hilbert landed infront of them. "They are finally at peace" said N.

"Yeah we did it" said Hilbert. Then the two looked at Ruby, and May. "Thank you"

"What?" said May.

"You two did more than us, you two are the real heroes" said N.

"No the real hero is Ash, where is he" said May.

"They should all be on their way here" said Hilbert.

"Let's wait then" said Ruby.

"Ruby" said May.

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of my"

"Oh! Sor… sorry" said Ruby blushing.

"It's okay (Kiss on cheek)"

"Aww right"

(Half an hour later)

The group gather to look at the sky opening up reviling the sun.

Ash was with Anabel and Barry talking. "So we did it"

"I knew we could do it we're heroes" said Barry.

"Yeah it was so nice to see the city again" said Anabel.

"Well why don't you stay" said Ash.

"No I couldn't I have no where to"

"We have room in the tower" said Ash.

"Well I… I guess I could, but first I need to go get my stuff" said Anabel running. Before she got far she heard someone yell at her.

"HOLD IT" said Silver.

"Excuse me?"

"You know how to link with your pokemon"

"Yeah?"

"Teach me" said Silver.

Bianca Cheren Hilbert Hilda and N were also happy. "A new world" said N.

"What was that" said Hilda.

"Nothing" said N smiling at her.

"You are still pretty weird" said Hilda.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard. As everybody turn to see where it was coming from they were relive to see that is was just the girls.

"WE DID IT" yelled May.

"YEAH" said green.

"Calm down" said Ursula.

"Why we're all safe, we're all here"

"Except Dawn…"

"What happen to her" said May worried.

Suddenly three figures pop out of nowhere.

"Awww" scream May falling back.

"Who are they?" said Ursula.

"Shadow Triad" said Hilbert. "What's going on?"

"You" said one of them pointing at Ash. "Come with us"

"Why" said Barry.

"Dawn…"

"Let's go" said Ash as the rest of the group followed.

(City)

Tears were coming down Iris's face as she looked at the sky, with Emerald, and Lyra. It was over. Suddenly the triad appeared.

"Guys?" said Dawn.

"He's here"

"What"

"dawn" said Ash.

"Ash?" said Dawn.

"Brother!" yelled Lyra running toward him.

Ash embrace her confuse as to what was going on. "Lyra are you okay what happen?"

"I'm okay you're here… I knew you would come back" said Lyra chocking on her tears.

The rest of the group arrive looking at what was going on. "Emerald" yelled Crystal.

"Crystal" said Emerald running toward her.

"Tobias!" yelled Green. "What happen?"

Ash looked at Tobias a guy he never met, but seeing Lyra's and Dawn's face told him that he meant a lot to them. Ash walked toward him, "Hello"

"Are you Ash Ketchum" said Tobias.

"Yes I am" said Ash.

"Funny you are everything I thought you might be, I just hoped that could have battle, so I could have a real chance to get to know you" said Tobias.

"Thank you Tobias"

"No thank you, Darkrai is happy and that was my life goal all along" said Tobias. "Good bye" said Tobias with his last breath. The group stood there in silence in the middle of the destroyed City. Each of their faces had tears running down their faces at the lost of their friend.

With a new day in front of them the next question is What's Next?

**End of chapter 34 thank you all for the following the story and liking it, before any one ask there is still an epilogue chapter. As always like, review, tell your friends and epilogue coming soon. Also keep a close eye on other stories that I'll be working on.**


End file.
